Bonds That Can't Be Broken
by Ginger159
Summary: So this won't actually be a full length story, more of a story in 'episodes', that still tell a story...well maybe you should just read it. Hope you enjoy! While searching for Naraku, Inuyasha and the gang stumble across two new characters. Together, they must all work to destroy Naraku, with some hitches on the way. And what will the other groups think?
1. Powerful and Mysterious, the Two Sisters

"Oi Inuyasha, calm down will you?" Kagome sighed.

They were walking through a beautiful forest. Unfortunately, they had been told of two spirits who were wandering this forest, searching for something. Miroku had, (of course) offered to help, and they were now hunting the hunters. Inuyasha had been very edgy so far.

"I will not! The rumors say that they are very powerful and I have to be ready at all times." Inuyasha growled, pawing his sword agitatedly.

Kagome looked at Miroku, who shrugged and looked at Sango, who giggled a little.

"Do you know something?" Miroku asked.

"Well, these rumors also claim that these two are very beautiful. Inuyasha doesn't want to be caught unawares." Sango explained.

They all looked at each other and stifled laughs.

"I don't believe that Inuyasha would really listen to rumors. Spirits can't be beautiful, can they?" Kagome asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Miroku said.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. The group quieted, "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"This way!" he said suddenly, and took off.

They ran through the forest until they came to the edge of a clearing. Two bird demons were sitting by a fire with a prisoner.

It was a young girl, about the age of 16. She had very tan skin, long silky white-blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and very unusual pure white eyes with black rims. She was wearing a tattered black kimono and was bound, hand and feet, with a thick rope. The demons seemed to be taunting her and would poke her every once in awhile. She seemed to be talking to them in a sweet, trusting voice, but the group couldn't hear what she was saying. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and sprang out, running towards the demons.

"Kaze no, Kizu!"

The demons shrieked and were disintegrated. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and turned triumphantly to the girl, only to find her standing in front of him, ropes somehow had been severed, and eyes blazing, the black rims now a blood red.

"Ku-so you! Why did you do that you idiot?!"

"I... wha..."

"Do you not know to stay away from this forest? Insolent boy, I'll kill you!" she snarled as she shook her hair.

Two chocolate brown wolf ears appeared on top of her head and she was surrounded by energy as her kimono was replaced by a white and purple striped shirt, ripped jean shorts, hiking boots, and a tooth necklace. A spear shimmered into existence in her right hand, which now had claws. A chocolate brown wolf tail swished around her legs.

"You're not a girl! You're a demon!" Inuyasha growled

"Wrong! I'm a Shifter and I'm ¾ths demon so you can shut your mouth!" she snapped back and hefted the spear, "You're gonna wish you didn't mess with me."

"I'll bet." Inuyasha murmured sarcastically and attacked.

The two clashed, pulled apart and clashed again. Inuyasha's smirk faded as he realized that this 'Shifter' was strong. Very strong. She swung her spear, and as Inuyasha dived out of the way, her hair grew and whipped itself around him, binding him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he exclaimed.

"I never said I fought fair." she said with a grin.

She swung her spear upwards, but suddenly, a voice called out from nowhere, "Onaway, wait!"

The girl looked up, Inuyasha following her gaze.

A shape streaked to the ground and landed lightly next to the girl. Inuyasha couldn't see who it was, for fire streaked around it in a small tornado. "Give them a chance. This is a hanyou, not a boy or a youkai. And he is traveling with a Demon Slayer, a monk, a miko, and a kitsuneyoukai." the voice said, "I think we should hear them out."

"Oh there are more people? I just thought it was some arrogant boy from the village trying to prove himself." the girl scoffed.

"Teme... I don't look like a human!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well ya act like one." the girl argued.

"Cynder, give him a break, the poor guy just got his butt kicked by a girl." the voice sighed.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Yeah sis. Quit being so secretive, this isn't a drama show." the girl named Cynder said, rolling her eyes.

"You want drama? Fine. Drama's next up on the menu!" the voice yelled and dived on Cynder. The two rolled around for awhile, rough housing, Cynder's hair still holding onto Inuyasha, until he finally yelled, "Will you two quit it and untie me?!"

The two stopped fighting and stood up. The second speaker was a girl the same age as Cynder, with snow pale skin, long, fiery red hair, and piercing hazel eyes. She had dog ears on her head and her pupils were slitted. Inuyasha caught her scent and stiffened with shock.

"You're a hanyou. A dog hanyou, like me!"

The girl locked eyes with him and Inuyasha flinched. He felt like he was being X-rayed. Those eyes held years of knowing and sadness. She was definitely older than him. Cynder crouched down in front of him, her eyes holding a similar sadness, but a younger look.

"Huh! He **is** a dog hanyou. I thought so, but I wasn't sure."

The other girl looked him up and down and gave a little smile, "Well well. If it isn't Inuyasha."

"You... know me?"

"No. But my father knew yours. He was a good friend."

"What is your name?"

"Emiko. And this," she gestured to her onaway, "Is Cynder."

The group came out from behind the trees and stared at the girls.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Inuyasha's group was sitting comfortably in the small cavern that the girls were temporarily living in. Inuyasha was still steaming about getting beat, so he was not in the most talkative mood. Emiko sat down with a sigh next to Cynder and leaned against her shoulder as Cynder put her legs on hers, "So! What is a strange group like yours doing wandering this forest?"

"We were searching for two spirits that were supposedly haunting this place." Kagome said.

"HA! Spirits indeed." Cynder snorted, "**We're** the so called spirits. We're just using this place as a base so we can gather info."

"About?" Miroku asked.

Emiko and Cynder exchanged glances.

"If it's personal..." Sango began.

"No it's fine. You might be able to tell us." Emiko said as Cynder folded her arms and looked away.

"You see, we are from a village a ways away from here. Our village was destroyed when we were little kids and we have been trying to find the person responsible ever since." Emiko explained

"Have you seen him?" Kagome asked.

"No. The scum ball wears a baboon pelt to cover himself." Cynder snarled.

The group exchanged looks of shock and Inuyasha snapped his head around.

"What?" Emiko asked.

"Your guy's name is Naraku, he is a half demon made up of thousands of small demons, he is very powerful, and he's a shape shifter." Miroku said.

Emiko stood up straight and Cynder flipped backwards, "How do you know this?" Emiko growled, her voice menacing.

"No no, you misunderstand. We're looking for him too." Kagome said, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace, "He has hurt all of us."

Cynder looked at Emiko, who searched each of their eyes, "I had seen that you all carried a burden... but I had not expected this." she murmured to herself.

"Please trust us." Sango said, "We can help each other."

Cynder crept slowly back to the circle and Emiko sat back down, "Okay so, what are you doing?"

Kagome explained who they each were, what Naraku had done to each of them, and their quest. When she had finished, Cynder and Emiko looked at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Okay," Cynder said slowly, "We can help you but..."

"But?" Inuyasha growled.

"But you have to let us travel with you." Emiko finished.

"Deal!" Kagome said quickly.

"K...Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"What? They're strong and brave. And they have grievances with Naraku too. If we let them be, we would keep running into them."

"She has a point. I say yes." Miroku said, "Just one thing."

He walked over to Cynder, took her hand, and knelt down, "Would you do the honor of bearing my children?"

Inuyasha face palmed, Kagome sighed, and Sango turned beet red. Cynder's eyes widened in shock.

_THUNK!_

Inuyasha rolled on the floor laughing and Sango and Kagome looked on in shock as Cynder marched out of the cave, "Excuse me, I must now go and thoroughly cleanse this hand."

Emiko cracked up as Miroku sat down, wincing, "I think I'm done now."

They all looked at each other, feeling more relaxed with one another than before. Emiko stood up and stretched, "Well! I guess we can stay here the night. Oh, and one other thing." she went to the back, picked something up, and tossed it to Kagome, "Here. You might want this."

Four Jewel Shards lay in a container. Kagome carefully pocketed them, "Arigato."

"I'll take first watch." Inuyasha said.

About half an hour later, Cynder returned with two shapes on her shoulders. A phoenix and a purple dragon. Inuyasha watched them warily, "What are those?"

"Be nice. They're our Companions. This is Keirsha, and Aika." she gestured to the phoenix, and then the dragon. "Is everyone asleep?"

"More or less. So you guys are traveling with us huh?"

Cynder shrugged, "I guess."

"You don't like that idea?"

"I've just learned not to trust."

"Hm, I guess I can get that."

Cynder nodded and sat down next to him, "So. A hanyou. Who was your dad? Emiko's never talked about her parents until now."

"He was a daiyoukai. A very powerful one."

"What happened?"

"I did. He died defending me and my mom."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I don't remember it, so I don't care." he said dismissively.

Cynder stood up, feeling awkward. She didn't remember ever feeling like she could spill all her secrets to anyone. Not since Nuka. "Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. G'night."

"Night."

Inuyasha watched her walk in. She was an interesting puzzle. _And kinda pretty too. No, focus._ he sighed and turned back.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day they all set out. It was easy to see that Emiko and Cynder knew their way when it came to traveling. They were fun too, but a little wary, unused to all this company. Another thing they found out. Cynder was a spaz. She already was ready to go faster, used to running through forests, not strolling through them. Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha was adamant about keeping together.

"Cynder, slow down!"

"Make me!"

"Teme!"

"Cynder, enough."

"Hai."

Cynder obediently slowed at Emiko's call. After a while, she started humming softly. Emiko took up the song and they sang very quietly, harmonizing in some parts.

_You're attractive, you little witch, you're beautiful_

_You're wickedness, little witch, it broke my heart_

_Enchanting words, little witch, you've cast a spell_

_Masked destroyer, you little witch, my beautiful apocalypse_

_You've got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell oooh_

_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in hell oooh_

_Now is the time, now is the hour_

_I am the magic, I am the power oh_

_All I need is one star in the sky, wish for you, every night._

The song was beautiful and haunting, and their voices blended perfectly. They stopped when they noticed everyone staring at them.

"Uh... hi?" Cynder said nervously.

"Your voices... they're like angels." Kagome said in a hushed voice.

"Oh. Well thanks, I guess." Emiko said awkwardly.

There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and cursed.

"What?" Cynder asked, then stiffened.

Emiko sensed it too. A powerful aura coming towards them. And fast.

"Who in the world...?"

A blue light came down and formed into a tall man, no youkai. He had long silverwhite hair and pale skin. His eyes were dark gold, and had absolutey no emotion, which made Emiko nervous. Two magenta stripes were on each cheek, and magenta stripes above his eyes, like eye shadow, and an indigo/blue cresent moon on his forehead. He was wearing a white kimono with orange flowers on the shoulders, the symbol of a lord, and black armor which had spiked wrap around things on each arm. The armor was belted with a yellow and indigo cloth, and his pants were tucked in at the shoes, creating a ballooning effect. A huge fluffy pelt was on his right shoulder, and a sword was thrust through the cloth. A strange thing was that he had no left arm. He would have been handsome but those eyes... they showed nothing but faint disgust.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Who?" Cynder asked.

"My **half** brother."

Sesshomaru's gaze looked over all of them, and then stopped. A hanyou was staring back at him, locking eyes, her gaze just as piercing as his. She was clearly a hanyou, but she was powerful. Her and her friend.

"Inuyasha. You have added to your group. It would make me think that you are trying to save your own skin by surrounding yourself."

"Wow. He's nice." Cynder said.

Inuyasha drew out his sword, "Teme Sesshomaru! Fight me and you'll see how weak I am!"

Sesshomaru attacked and the two fought while the groups watched.

"Uhh... do they do this often?" Emiko asked Kagome.

"Every time." Kagome sighed.

Emiko watched for a second longer, then turned to the others, "Well this is nice and everything, but can we move on? I want to face Naraku."

"I would agree, but it's death to try to stop those two." Miroku said.

Emiko thought for a second, then turned to Cynder, "I might need your help."

"Finally, something to do!" Cynder said happily.

Ignoring the others, the two walked out onto the battlefield.

"Hey!" Emiko called.

They ignored her. She growled in annoyance, "Cynder, get Inuyasha."

"Sure but... what do you think you're going to do?"

"Deal with a youkai." she walked forward in between them.

The two brothers stopped and looked at her.

"Emiko, get out of the way!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Nope."

"Emiko..."

"Inuyasha, enough. Let her be." Cynder said, grabbing Inuyasha's ear and dragging him off, oblivious to his complaints.

Sesshomaru watched her as she turned to face him, one hand on the hilt of her sword, "Look here youkai. I would love to stay and kick your butt, but I have a quarry to chase and destroy and I don't have the time. So, I suggest you leave or let us leave, cause I'm not in the mood to be messed with."

Sesshomaru smiled and Jaken started trembling. _My lord is smiling! Oh no, this isn't good._

"Hanyou. Do you really think you can tell me what to do? Run away if you know what is good for you."

Emiko laughed, "Oh you are asking for it, aren't you bastard?"

The gang gasped and Sesshomaru stiffened, eyes turning red with anger, "You cannot beat me."

"Really? Let's see about that." Emiko snarled, getting angry, and she drew her sword.

It was a double edged blade, with a wooden, black bound handle, and a ruby sitting in the middle of the cross. It was simple looking, however, when Emiko pulled it out, it exploded into an aura of flames. Sesshomaru nodded approvingly and cracked his knuckles.

The locked eyes for a minute, then attacked. Emiko quickly found out that he was strong, dangerous, and powerful. But she could play that game. They struck again and again, neither giving ground. After a minute, Sesshomaru pulled back, eyes turning red with frustration, and widening. He shot into the air and struck the ground, turning into a white, three-legged dog, his eyes crimson red and his iris' blue. Emiko smirked and raised her arms. Keirsha soared into the air and collided with her back, fire swirling around her as a shape emerged, growing bigger until they saw a slightly smaller red dog with flames covering her back and tail, and her eyes completely covered in neon light blue. They stood there growling, then attacked.

The group watched them in wonder. Cynder sighed and stood up, "I guess I should go make them stop. Emiko can't last forever."

"Uh…okay. Wait! You knew about the dog thing?!" Inuyasha asked in shock.

"Well duh! Come on!" she tugged him impatiently, then vaulted out and between them, "Alright guys, it's been fun, but we have to go now." she shouted.

Inuyasha came up next to her, yelling at Sesshomaru, as he slammed Emiko into a tree, "You came to fight me Sesshomaru, remember? Leave her alone!"

Emiko struggled to her feet and prepared to launch herself at Sesshomaru again.

"Emiko drop it! He's not worth it!" Cynder called.

The two dogs stood there, snarling, but not attacking. Then on an unspoken thought, they formed back into…humanoid form. Sesshomaru had claw marks on his shoulder, and Emiko's neck was bleeding from where he threw her. She seemed weak, but still had the nerve to wink at him, cocky written all over her face.

"Nice try. But no. We will have to finish this some other time, youkai."

"I will be waiting." Sesshomaru snarled.

Emiko turned, walked back to the group, and they all walked off.

"Well that was interesting. You seem to know how to anger Sesshomaru in a way even his brother can't compete with." Miroku said to Emiko.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, your brother is a pain." Emiko said.

"Tell me about it. And what was that dog thing! Explain!"

"Cynder and I can turn into our youkai forms when we wish. I can't hold mine forever or I'll die."

"Huh?! That's weird."

"Well so's your face."

Sesshomaru watched them disappear, thinking. _Who was that hanyou? I have never seen that much strength and power in one. And I still do not have the Tetsusaiga. I will have to get stronger so that I can beat her._

Inuyasha watched Emiko warily. She noticed him and faced him, "What?"

"Your sword. It's powerful."

"Yeah. It was my dad's." she nodded to his sword, "Like yours was. I call it Fireheart. "

"How did you... never mind." Inuyasha sighed.

Cynder giggled, "I think you're scaring him."

"I... I am not scared!"

"You so are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth, "Am..."

"Too! I win!"

"Wha... no you don't! You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did..."

"SHUT UP!" Emiko yelled.

They both stopped and looked at her, "Thank you! Jeez, talk about annoying."

Cynder smiled and stayed quiet. Suddenly, the ground trembled. Tentacles flew up from the earth all around them, roping around the group and sealing them. A man masked by a baboon pelt appeared behind the cage, "Well well, if it isn't Inuyasha."

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted in rage.

Naraku chuckled and turned to the two sisters, "Look at this. If it isn't those two girls from the village. I was sure you had perished."

"Sorry to disappoint. We lived, so that we may avenge our family and friends and kill you!" Cynder spat.

"Full of fire still. And your power has grown. It's disappointing that you didn't join me."

"Like we would join you!" Emiko shouted.

Naraku laughed again, "Soon you will realize that you should've joined me. When you are watching your pathetic world crumble and fall into my hands, you will see."

"We're not going to let that happen." Cynder growled and the two girls burst from the tentacles.

Naraku's eyes widened slightly as they stood there, Cynder's eyes blood-red, and Emiko's completely neon light blue, as fire and energy swirled around them. Cynder raised her spear and Emiko unsheathed her sword. They created a blast that incinerated the roots around them, freeing Inuyasha and the others. Emiko charged Naraku, swinging her sword lengthways, which caused a wave of fire to hurtle through the air. Naraku blocked it, but was quickly met with Cynder's spear, crackling with energy.

Naraku managed to jump backwards and was surrounded by his Saimyosho. He disappeared in it and was carried into the air, "Until next time."

He vanished, leaving Cynder and Emiko breathing heavily, staring at where he had left.

"Coward." Cynder snarled, sticking her sword in the ground, "I barely got a chance to stick him with Density."

"I know." Emiko sighed.

She sat down and looked towards the others, "You guys okay? Sorry you couldn't fight him, we let our rage get the best of us."

Miroku and Inuyasha were looking at the girls with a new respect, and Sango and Kagome were smiling sympathetically, "It's fine. You guys deserve to get the first whack at him."

Emiko gave a true trusting smile for the first time, "Arigato. I think it made us feel better, right Cynder?"

"Well, I'm angry he isn't dead, but now I know for sure who we're looking for. And I know we can kill him, so yes, I feel better." Cynder said with a creepy, devilish grin.

Inuyasha shuddered, but grinned back, "I admit that I was unsure about letting you guys travel with us, but you can obviously hold your own, and made Naraku retreat. I'm impressed." he extended his hand to Cynder, "Welcome to the group."

Cynder looked at his hand, smiled, and grasped it firmly, "It's an honor."

Inuyasha helped her up, while Miroku did the same for Emiko, "Let's go catch us a piece of scum." Miroku said, surprising everyone with his vehemence.

"Heck yes! I like your ways of thinking." Emiko laughed.

They all looked at each other, feeling more of a bond then ever. Keirsha and Aika sang happily and landed on their masters shoulders. Emiko and Cynder recognized the song, and sang it loud and proud.

_A warning, to the people,_

_The good and the evil_

_This. Is. War._

_To the soldier, the civilian,_

_The martyr, the victim_

_This. Is. War._

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_The moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

_To fight, to fight, to FIGHT!_

_To the right!_

_To the left!_

_We will fight!_

_To the death!_

_To the edge, of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, from the last to the first_

_To the right!_

_To the left!_

_We will fight!_

_To the death!_

_To the edge, of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a BRAVE NEW WORLD!_

**Yay! There's my first story. If you want me to post more, then please comment! If not, I might do so anyway, but comment's are liked and needed! :) **


	2. The Art of Fire

**Okay peoples, this happens early on in the quest, about 6 weeks after Cynder and Emiko join up.**

Emiko woke up, a scream from her dream hanging in her ears. She laid back down and sighed. It was the same dream she had been having for awhile now, the one where her father had died, a sure sign that they were going to come upon something. She was pretty sure she knew what was going to happen, however, she had only been 3 when her father was killed. She did not remember the place all to well. Keirsha flew from her perch and landed on her shoulder, her weight soothing to Emiko. She stroked her feathers, murmuring, "Hey girl. What's with these dreams, huh? Something up?"

Keirsha crooned softly, nudging Emiko's cheek gently.

Emiko listened to her and looked out across the trees to the few mountains that stood there, "Oh? We're close, huh? I guess we'll have to check that out before we pass it. Come." she stood up and leapt softly up into the trees, swinging from one to another and disappearing into the forest.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder stretched and opened her eyes, looking around. Immediately, she noticed Emiko's absence. Jumping up, she ran over and pushed Inuyasha over. He fell and woke up, sputtering, "Cynder! What the..."

"Emiko's gone." Cynder said worriedly.

"S...so? She's probably answering Mother Nature's call, don't worry about it."

"If she was doing that, she would have left some sort of note! There's something wrong, I can feel it."

Inuyasha looked up at her, white eyes blazing with irritation and fear. A wave of sympathy swept over him and he stood up, stretching, "Fine. We'll go and find her and you'll see that I was right."

"If she's taking a crap, then you can scream at me all you want." Cynder said.

"Deal."

They ran off, following Emiko's scent deep into the forest.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko landed gently on the ground in front of the mountain. Looking up, she saw that it wasn't huge, and it was covered in small trees and mossy grass. Memories surged through her of running up and down the hillside, her father chasing after her. Smiling, she ran up the hill, leaping quickly up until she got to a ledge. In front of her was a phoenix carving, the eye staring boldly back. Taking out Fireheart, she pressed the jewel to the eye, hearing a click as the outline of a door showed and it swung open. She walked in, taking a deep breath and breathing out happily.

The cavern wasn't huge, though the ceiling was extremely high. The walls shimmered with the strange geode like material that the inside of the stone had been made of. A few rugs were laying on the floor and two sleeping mats were against opposite walls. A beautiful painting of a dragon was on the wall facing the door and a few small possessions lay about. Emiko walked over to one of the mats, which had crude drawings surrounding it. Picking one up, she could tell that it was her drawings. She pulled out her satchel and opened it, revealing another nicer drawing pad. Opening it, she compared her young child drawings to hers now. _Definitely a difference_. she thought with a small laugh.

Standing up, she walked over to the painting and stared at it. The dragon's eyes seemed alive, dancing with color. She sighed and turned away, "Alright Keirsha. Let's go."

She hadn't taken two steps when she heard a voice from behind her, "Well young lady, it is about time that you have arrived. I could not help but wonder if my mission would ever start!"

Emiko whirled around, drawing Fireheart, "Who's there?"

"It is not _who's_ but who is. Pronunciation will help you."

"Look Disembodied Voice thing, I don't have time. I ain't gonna say **who is**, I'm gonna talk how I feel like it!"

"My my. We have a long ways to go." the voice sighed.

It was feminine and very proper sounding. Emiko was already annoyed by the sound of it.

"Who...?"

At that moment, Inuyasha came in, "Emiko! Where on earth have you been? Cynder's been worried sick and..."

"Inuyasha, shut it for one moment! I'm trying to find something."

"Oh that is very rude my Lady. He is your friend, no? Then you should say something like, 'My friend, how do you do? I am merely visiting my old home. There is a disturbance and I would like to find it.'"

Emiko raised an eyebrow and Inuyasha snorted with laughter. "HA! Emiko? Are we talking about the same person?"

Cynder came in at that time, "What's going on?"

Inuyasha turned to her and made an elegant leg, voice shaking with laughter, but sounding very proper. "My friend, how do you do? Emiko is merely visiting her old home. There is a disturbance and we would like to find it."

This time, it was Cynder's turn to raise her eyebrow, "O...k...?"

Turning to Emiko, she opened her mouth to speak and saw that she was busy whacking Inuyasha upside the back of his head, toppling him over as he rolled around laughing.

Cynder shook her head, "I don't even want to know."

"My Lady, would you please stop this ridiculous act and turn around?"

Emiko turned around, sword raised, eyes glinting dangerously, "What did you just say to me? This might have been my old home, but I have no problem blasting it to cinders."

"Hey! That's like my name!" Cynder said in her Gir voice.

Inuyasha face palmed but Emiko refused to turn back around, "Show yourself!"

"Certainly."

The dragon's eyes glowed and a pink mist swirled from it, forming into a semitransparent youkai lady. Her long black hair was well brushed and gleamed from scented oils, and her pale skin was flawless. She wore a very voluminous kimono that was pink and purple with hints of blue. Her pale light yellow eyes sparkled kindly at Emiko as she spread her arms wide, "There. I am an extreme menace, no?"

Emiko lowered her sword, still annoyed, "And who are you to be occupying our painting?"

The woman bowed her head enthusiastically, "Oh well said! Perhaps this will not be as hard as I first assumed. I am Maeko, a friend of your father, Inu oni Aden. I have been asked to instruct you in order for you to possess an incredible weapon."

"And this weapon would be...?"

"The ability to fire bend."

Emiko's eyes widened in shock and Cynder walked up to stand next to her, "Wow."

"Wait wait! What is fire bending?" Inuyasha interrupted, angry at being left out.

Emiko blinked a little and turned to Inuyasha, "Fire bending is the ability to control fire."

"Well don't you already do that? With your sword?"

"No dummy, this is different. With this, I will be able to have fire come out of my hands and feet, and will be able to control it, to 'bend' it to go or do what I want. It's the ultimate thing. My father could do it, however, he was able to take the heat of a person's aura and spark it so that the person was spontaneously consumed in flames." Emiko bowed her head, "I would be able to do it, maybe, but I'm not sure I would want to."

Maeko watched her, eyes gentle, "He wanted you to possess this power nevertheless. Will you accept my help? Once you start, you will not be able to stop until the mission is complete."

Emiko locked eyes with Cynder, then turned to Maeko, "I am."

"Oh good! Let's begin." she waved her hand.

The walls shimmered and disappeared, turned into wooden ones that were covered in pink. The floor also turned pink and they were soon in a dining hall, the table thankfully not pink, but a rich mahogany.

Emiko turned in a slow circle, "Oh Kami. What type of hell is this?"

"It's all...pink." Cynder said in disgust.

Turning around, Emiko saw the door which presumably led back to the cave.

"I might regret this."

"Oh I am sure you will not!" Maeko trilled, coming to meet them.

Emiko looked carefully at her, "What is it we'll be doin?"

"Doing my dear, and we will be teaching you the mistake you just made. We will be teaching you proper etiquette and discipline. Everything you need to be the Lady of the Eastern Lands, which is what you father was. A Lord."

Emiko stumbled backwards, "Say wha?"

"Oh dear." Maeko sighed, "It is _what_ my Lady. And yes, you are a lady. When your father was young, he and Inu no Taisho sama separated the lands to protect and rule. Inu no Taisho took the Western Lands, and Inu oni Aden sama took the Eastern. Did he not tell you?"

"No, he failed to mention that part." Emiko muttered.

"Do not mutter my Lady. Muttering is very unlady like. If you have a comment, say it loud and proud."

Cynder stifled and giggle and looked at Emiko, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Emiko squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, "Yes. I want to learn fire bending. Though I don't see how this helps with anything." she said, directing her question at Maeko.

"Fire is strong and as such, you need a strong, and yet respectful hand. And you need to learn this anyway, if you are to claim your land."

Cynder looked nervously at Emiko. _If she claims her land, she won't be traveling with us. She won't be my onaway. What will she do?_

Emiko acted as if she hadn't heard the last part and nodded, "Fine."

"Fine is too decisive. You must say 'alright' or 'very well'. Be respectful."

Emiko closed her eyes, trying not to say some very choice things at this arrogant woman. "Very. Well."

"Oh good! Now, let's begin. First, we must rid you of that awful clothing choice. Black and white are not good colors for you."

"Well ya know, I've been slaying demons, so I really don't care what I look like." Emiko sighed, causing Cynder to giggle.

Maeko acted like she had not heard the last comment and bustled to the door in front of them, "Come!"

Emiko followed, Cynder and Inuyasha behind her.

Maeko led the way into a very spacious, if not pink, bedroom. Opening a closet, she walked in, shuffled around a bit, and came out, holding something under a wrapping.

"Now my Lady. If you would please come to the dressing room. We will change your attire."

Emiko obediently followed, Inuyasha mouthed the word attire incredulously to Cynder. She shrugged and they sat on the bed, waiting for Emiko. After a few moments, Emiko's voice came drifting to them, "You've got to be freakin kidding me."

"Language!" Maeko said, horrified, "My child, language!"

Cynder jumped up and ran eagerly over to see Emiko. She skidded to a stop and burst out laughing.

Emiko was standing there in a frilly, poofy, pink and white kimono. Maeko had put her hair up into a fancy bun and she was standing there, looking mutanous.

"So Emiko. Have you changed your mind?" Cynder choked out.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice anymore, do I?" Emiko snapped.

"Now now my dear, there is no need for anger. You have chosen this and fault is no one but your own. You understand?"

"Yes I do, but," she gestured helplessly to the kimono, "This? Why?"

"You need to learn about different styles. Step out of your comfort zone."

"Boy you have an answer for everything, don't you?" Emiko grumbled.

"Grumbling is the same as mumbling. Do not do it. Now, if you will follow me, we will teach you proper speech etiquette." Maeko said cheerfully, gliding out of the room.

Emiko rolled her eyes helplessly to Cynder and followed the overly happy youkai.

The walked into a room with ballroom tiling and a stand sitting near the middle of the floor. Maeko walked over to it and stood behind it, "Now, come here."

Emiko walked nervously over to her. Maeko stood and looked her up and down, "Back straighter. Be proud of who you are."

Emiko obliged. Maeko nodded approvingly. "Good! Now, let us begin with speech."

Emiko listened to her talk carefully. Maeko talked in a very similar way to someone. She wasn't sure. Suddenly, it hit her. _Sesshomaru! That's who she sounds like. I wonder if it's a youkai thing. And why on earth am I even thinking about __**him**__?! Wow Emiko, you must be real bored._

"Do you understand?" Maeko had finally finished whatever the heck she had been saying.

"Sure!" Emiko nodded her head, thinking. _Nope._

Cynder was pretty sure Emiko had no idea what was going on and sat down on the floor cross legged. _Yep. This is gonna be a long day. What was Emiko thinking about to get her off track?_

Inuyasha looked at Cynder, then Emiko, then back at Cynder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna go and check on the others. Let me know if anything happens."

Cynder looked at him, "Sure. Not like anything's going to happen."

"True but still."

She nodded and he raced off.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha raced down the mountain and back towards the camp. He got there and found everyone in disarray.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" he called, skidding into camp.

"Where's Emiko and Cynder?" Kagome demanded.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too. I could've been dead and you wouldn't care!"

"Nope, now where are they?"

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded for a second, then answered, "Emiko's got some respect and discipline thing to learn. It was boring so I came back."

"Where?"

"Over thataways." Inuyasha said, gesturing to the small group of mountains. "Why?"

"Well I want to see what's happening! Run ahead and tell them we're coming over. We'll be there in a second."

"How are you going to find it?"

"Your scent dummy. Shippo and Kirara can find it. Now go!" Kagome shoved him.

"Alright, alright! Fine!" Inuyasha grumbled and took off.

Kagome sighed and turned to the others, "You guys **did** want to see that, right?" "Sure. We can't do anything until it's finished anyways." Sango said.

They got the group together and started walking. They hadn't taken 5 steps before a low growl sounded behind them. Turning around, they saw three raptor like youkai approaching them. About 12 feet high, they quickly surrounded the group, eyes glinting. Kagome shot an arrow, but they moved quicker than she could see and started running in dizzying circles, making it unable for her to get a shot.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried.

The boomerang swung up and circled back, neither hitting nor slowing the youkai. Miroku pulled his prayer beads off, then realized that sucking them up at this speed would be impossible. He would pull everyone in.

"Shimatta." he turned to Shippo, "Shippo! Take Kirara and go! Find Inuyasha and the others, quickly!"

"Hai!" Shippo jumped on Kirara and flew off.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder leaned back, watching Emiko slowly 'glide' up and down the floor. They had been together too long and she knew that Emiko was seething quietly. Maeko didn't seem to notice. She had her own problems, like how Emiko refused to not use conjunctions. That part Cynder was unsure about.

"Hey Emiko. Why won't you use the 'proper' speech?" "Because I would feel like a certain someone's half brother! No. Thank. You."

"Hmmm, point taken."

Maeko listened to their conversation confusedly, "Who?"

"Nonyas."

"Who?"

"No. She means, none of your business." Emiko explained

Cynder seemed to be thinking. Suddenly, she smiled slyly, "Well actually, it **is** your business."

"Cynder..."

"It's Sesshomaru, supposedly Lord of the Western Lands."

Maeko perked up, "Oh! Inu no Taisho's son! Well, he was well raised then. I have an idea!" she said suddenly, "A way to save your species."

Cynder burst out laughing.

"What?" Emiko asked.

She looked at Maeko, then Cynder, then understood, "GAH! Noooooo!"

"Why?" Maeko asked.

Cynder stopped laughing for one second to answer, "Let me put it this way. Sesshomaru acts like this." she stood up, back straight, narrowed her eyes and said in an overly dramatic, deep voice, "I'm Sesshomaru, the LADY KILLER! PET MY FLUFF!"

Emiko collapsed to the ground, holding her sides and laughing. Cynder laughed too and they were soon both on the ground, tears streaming down their faces. Maeko stared at them disapprovingly, "Now really!"

Emiko stood up, shaking slightly, and gave a sly glance at Cynder, "Excuse me, but my friend here would like to join the lesson."

Cynder immediately backed up, "Oh no you don't!"

"Yes I do. Madam Maeko, could you please put my friend in the proper attire for such a lesson." Emiko said in a formal voice.

"Noooooo!" Cynder cried dramatically, racing for the door.

Maeko smiled courteously, "Why of course."

She snapped her fingers and Cynder was immobilized.

Emiko laughed as Maeko dragged Cynder towards the dressing room door. Somehow, Cynder had freed herself of the paralysis state and had locked her legs around one of the columns next to the door. Holding on fast, she yelled loudly, "Noo! I will be free! You cannot take me into that pink hell!"

"Come child, you are making a scene."

"Hell yes I'll make a scene! I'm screaming and shouting until you let me GO!"

At that moment, Inuyasha came strolling in. He froze, eyes widening at the sight.

"Oh yeah! Work it girl!" Emiko called teasingly.

"You shut up Emiko! When I'm done with you..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Inuyasha walked up next to Emiko, "Wow, I wish Cynder would do that to me." he muttered.

Emiko whipped her head around to look at him, eyebrow raised. He looked down, blushing slightly, "Don't tell her I said that."

"To late! I heard that genius!"

"Crap."

Emiko started laughing again as Shippo came bursting into the room.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shippo landed Kirara on the floor, jumping up and down and shouting, "Emiko! Cynder! Inuyasha! Teskide!"

"Woah Shippo settle down. What's wrong?" Emiko asked

Maeko put Cynder down as Shippo explained, "We got attacked, by some raptor youkai. They're too fast, we need your help!"

"We're coming." Emiko said firmly.

They started to run out the door. Maeko's voice, stronger and deeper than before, rang out, "Stop!"

Emiko turned around, knuckles turning white as she gripped Fireheart's hilt.

"What?"

"Remember what I said before. If you stop now, I am not sure if you will not have to start all over again, or if you can even pass the test at all."

Emiko closed her eyes and opened them again, flashing a neon light blue, "You think I **care**?! You think that this is more important than my friends lives? A stupid ability to bend stupid fire! I can do that with my sword! And something else, fire might need respect and discipline, but it is also unique and tough! Kinda why they call it fiery genius. I never give respect to anyone who thinks they are higher than I am, no matter what their title says! And I don't want to be any higher than the lowest person! Keep your stinking land and stinking ability. I **ain't** taking it!" with that, she whirled around and ran off, missing the wise look that crossed Maeko's face.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko caught up with Cynder and the others as they ran down the hill. Racing through the trees, they soon came upon the scene. Cynder and Inuyasha ran ahead, each pulling out Tetsusaiga and Density. Cynder swung her spear and struck one raptor youkai through the eye, sending shudders through its body as the energy traveled through it. Inuyasha jumped up and came crashing down, making two halves of another. They all stood there, looking at one another.

"Hey guys? Weren't there three?" Inuyasha asked Shippo.

They all looked confusedly at one another. Suddenly, Emiko felt a slight breath upon her neck, and froze.

"EMIKO!" Cynder screamed.

Emiko whirled around and saw the third raptor youkai bearing down on her, mouth open. She closed her eyes and threw her hands up to protect her face.

She felt heat surged through her stomach and release out her palms. There was a screech, and all was silent. Opening her eyes, she saw the raptor at her feet, it's face and probably insides severely burnt. She looked at her hands. They seemed completely normal. "Did I just..."

"You did my child." a familiar voice said, richer and slightly deeper than before.

Looking up, Emiko saw Maeko floating down, the huge kimono gone and a simple white one on in place. She landed in front of her and smiled, all over cheerfulness gone and a kind simple smile in place.

"Wow. You look... different." Emiko said.

"That was just an act back there. I did that on your father's orders, not that I wanted to. I'm not the type for fancy."

"Hey! You're using normal speech again!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, she just kinda explained that that was an act baka." Cynder said in exasperation. "Oh just hush up." Inuyasha growled.

Emiko stood up, "So I can fire bend?"

"Yes. The lessons I was giving you should help, but they were not the real test.

The real test was to see if you would want power more than friendship. You passed with flying colors. And a few choice words as well."

Emiko grinned sheepishly, "Yeah well, you kinda deserved it."

"Hey. Never let anyone put you down hanyou. You are right, I did deserve it."

Cynder walked up, smiling but nervously, "So are you going to claim your land?"

Emiko looked at all of the group, her friends. She smiled, "No way. Naraku's death is

first. Besides, I don't want that kind of pressure."

Cynder gave a true genuine smile now, "Alright! That's my onaway."

"Let's see some of that fancy fire bending." Inuyasha teased.

They all stepped back as Emiko took a deep breath. She opened her eyes as they flashed their demon color once, then moved slowly, fire coming gently out of both palms. She got faster, her hands turned into flaming blurs as she swirled fire together until a fiery dragon's head appeared. It opened its mouth and Emiko jumped up high, flames swirling around her legs, giving her the ability to fly. She shot downwards, severing the dragon's head in half and landing so that she was on one knee, hands pressed together and out in front of her.

Cynder approached her carefully, "Emiko?"

Emiko jumped up, eyes flashing wildly with excitement. "That was awesome! Enemies

better back off now!"

Cynder laughed a little, then turned to Inuyasha, "Oh and Inuyasha." she said seductively, walking over to him and lightly touching his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked, looking dazed.

Cynder shoved hard, causing him to fall on his butt, "Don't **ever** expect me to do that to ya, ever."

"I wouldn't say that." Emiko said slyly.

"Emiko...!" Cynder turned around and chased her

Cynder gave up on chasing Emiko and slumped down next to Inuyasha. She had noticed already though, that even though Emiko hadn't learned much from Maeko's lessons, she walked taller and with a straighter back. _Ah well. As long as she doesn't change._ she noticed Inuyasha watching her, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nuthin."

She gave him a suspicious look, but said nothing more. Standing up, she looked out

and saw that the sun was setting, "Alright folks, let's camp down for the night."

Emiko turned to Maeko, "I had been wondering why my father had ever been friends with you. Now I know why. Arigato, you have helped me a lot."

Maeko bowed, "It was my pleasure. Goodbye young hanyou, and good luck."

Emiko nodded and smiled. She turned and ran off to the others, yelling happily as

another day passed by. Another day she would never forget.

The End

**Second part! A little random I know, but there are going to be some of those. Hope you've enjoyed it! Comment please!**


	3. Mass Destruction

Here's my third chapter. In it, you will learn more about Cynder and Emiko's past life. Enjoy!

**Prologue:**

"_You can't catch me!" Cynder giggled._

_She looked to be about 5 or 6, and she ran through the meadow, chased by a human boy with short, spiky, chocolate brown hair, skin tanned from the sun, and strong, pine green eyes. He smiled, the sun striking his dimples and making him look younger than what he was. I ran after the two of them, smiling at how cute they looked._

"_Emiko! Help me catch her." the boy whispered to me._

"_Sure thing Nuka." I said, giving him a sly smile._

_I got close to Cynder, then blocked her path with a small barrier of fire, helped by Keirsha. Cynder skidded to a halt._

"_Hey! That's cheating!" she giggled._

"_Attaaack!" Nuka cried, diving on her._

"_Get off!" she squealed._

_Suddenly, cries were heard from our village. We stood up and looked in the direction of it, seeing smoke billowing into the air. I looked at Cynder and saw the fear I felt on her face._

"_We gotta go." I said quickly._

"_I have to check my village, and then I'll find you." Nuka said, more to Cynder than to both of us._

_Cynder nodded and we ran back to the village of Shifters._

_We ran through the forest, screams ringing in our ears. Getting to the edge of our village, we were met with a ring of slowly dying fire. I made us a tunnel through, and we charged into our village. _

_It was horrific. Dead and blackened bodies lay everywhere, a few demons feeding off corpses, while others dealt with the few still alive. Cynder ran over to the big hut where she lived and pushed aside the boards lying across the entrance. I was right behind her. I saw her kneeling by a small and horribly mauled body. "Kanu." I whispered. _

"_My brother… Chi-chi way…" Cynder moaned._

_I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on onaway. We have to leave. Before we get killed too."_

_Cynder gulped, nodded, and stood up, eyes hardened. We crept out of the hut and started toward the edge of our village once more. Suddenly, a man, masked by a baboon suit, materialized in front of us._

"_Well well. Two who have survived. Sisters?" his voice was deep and full of evil, "Not by blood I see, but by bond. And both full of power. It's a pity you have to die." he raised his hand, a dagger held in it._

_Just as he was about to swing down, a voice cried out from the forest, "CYNDER!" _

_Nuka came running in, a small sword in his hand. He ran and stood in front of us, "Go. Run!" he yelled._

"_Nuka…" Cynder whispered._

"_Come ON Cynder!" I yelled and together we sprinted across to the other side of the forest._

_We turned back, just in time to see a tentacle come out of the man and crash straight through Nuka's body._

"_NO!" Cynder screamed._

_The whole thing was ingrained into my brain as Nuka folded to the ground, blood spurting out of the hole through his stomach._

"_Cynder. Please. He gave his life so we could live, let's go!" I cried._

_Cynder closed her eyes tight and nodded. We stumbled through the leaves, Cynder crying and me dried eyed but dying inside. I made a silent promise to never leave anyone ever again as we tripped through the mud, screams in our ears, blood everywhere…_

"Emiko."

"No."

_Nuka's blood, the burnt bodies, Kanu's mangled face…_

"Emiko wake up."

"No… no… enough… NARAKU!" Emiko screamed, sitting bolt upright.

It was the early morning, the sun had not even risen. Cynder was crouching next to Emiko inside a small hut they had found. Emiko was breathing hard, eyes glazed.

"Emiko, it's alright. It's me, your onaway." Cynder said soothingly.

Emiko faced her and slowly came back to reality.

"It's the dream again, isn't it? I had it just a few hours ago. Haven't slept since."

Emiko nodded. Cynder dealt with the nightmares better than she did. Cynder put an arm around her shoulders and started humming softly, "Willow tree, willow tree."

Normally, this annoyed Emiko, but right now it soothed her, "It's because we're close, isn't it?"

Cynder nodded, "I'm pretty sure. Do you think…" she closed her eyes, steeling herself, "Do you think we should… you know… visit it?"

Emiko looked out through the open door and at the steadily rising sun, "I dunno. We'll see."

**Mass Destruction**

The Inu group walked quietly through the forest. This forest was lush and beautiful, but the further in they went, the quieter it seemed. But this wasn't what bothered Inuyasha. What bothered him was how quiet Cynder was. She seemed thoughtful and sad. Emiko too, was acting sad and slightly distressed. After a few moments, he turned to Cynder, anger making him snap, "Did someone die or something? Come on Cynder, what is wrong with you?"

She just looked at him, eyes glazed like she was somewhere else. Inuyasha turned to Emiko, "You too! Both of you are acting weird! Shape up!"

Getting no answer, he tried running into Cynder to get her to yell at him. She merely moved out of the way.

"WILL YOU TWO ACT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!" he yelled.

Emiko flinched, but said nothing. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Oswari!"

Inuyasha face-planted, "Gack! Kagome, teme…"

"Will you shut the freak up?! Geez, give those two a break!" Kagome said fiercely.

Inuyasha growled, but before he could retaliate, Cynder and Emiko stopped, as if on an unspoken word.

"We're gonna go somewhere," Cynder said, "Please give us space. We will return, though I don't know when."

"Wha…? Wait! Don't you dare…!"

"Oswari."

Kagome turned from where she had "sat" Inuyasha, and smiled kindly at the two, "Of course."

Emiko nodded their thanks and they swung off, disappearing in a matter of moments.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After getting a good ways from the group, Emiko slowed to a walk, Cynder copying. They walked through the now silent forest, memories flashing through their minds. Emiko reached out and lightly touched the bark of a tree, letting her fingers trail on and off the bushes and plants she passed.

Soon, they got to the meadow that was in Emiko's dream. Here, Emiko stopped and crouched down, "The last time we were here," she said softly, "We were this tall."

Cynder smiled sadly, "Yeah. This meadow was a huge place for imagination huh?"

Emiko nodded, stood up, and they continued on.

Almost to soon, they saw the break in the trees that showed the clearing where the village once stood. This time it was Cynder who stopped, afraid to go further.

Emiko walked over and took her hand, "We can do this. Come onaway."

Cynder took a deep breath and nodded.

They walked forward and into their old home.

It was a sad and lonely sight. The village was practically leveled, with burn marks still showing on some houses. The bodies had disappeared in the years but scattered bones still remained. Emiko walked forward, ahead of Cynder, and into some of the shops and homes. Cynder walked until she came upon the village square. _This is where I first talked to Emiko_. she remembered.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I walked next to my father. A few days ago, he had let a young hanyou in, the same age as I was. We normally didn't let strangers in, so I had questioned my father about his reasoning. He had not replied. Heading towards the village square, I saw a crowd of young Shifters gathered around the wall of the small spring that was our main water supply. Running over, I saw that they were throwing stones and shouting at the young hanyou. I took a better look at her. She had very pale skin, dog ears, flaming hair, and piercing hazel eyes. As I watched, one stone cut a gash in her cheek, but she merely held her head high and dipped her small pail in for water. Respect for her surged through me. One of the braver Shifters darted forward and shoved her hard, throwing her to the ground, "Stupid hanyou, go away!"_

_My anger boiled and I jumped in front of her and shoved the Shifter down, "Leave her alone! She has done nothing to you!"_

_The boy picked himself up, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He saw the fury in my eyes and the energy that was crackling around me and backed down. The group wandered off, muttering sullenly. I turned to the hanyou who was picking herself up, "You okay?"_

_She nodded warily. I smiled reassuringly at her, "I won't hurt ya. Those guys were idiots and morons. I'm Cynder."_

_She looked deep into my eyes and I got the feeling of having my soul interrogated. Then, she gave a true smile and held out her hand, "Emiko."_

_We shook hands. I had a lot of questions for her, but I decided to give her time, "Hey. I have a place we can go and hang out. No one will bother us, and my friend Nuka would love to meet you. Wanna come?"_

"_Sounds like fun. Race ya!"_

_We took off, giggling happily. I decided then, that Emiko was going to be a good friend._

"And we became best friends about an hour later." a voice said.

Cynder turned around and saw that Emiko had arrived while she had been sorting through memories.

"Yep. Onaways for life." she said with a small smile.

Together, they walked over to the biggest house where Cynder had lived. Cynder walked in and took a shuddering breath. It still stank of blood and the faint scent of her family lingered there.

"Come on. This place is sad." Emiko said.

She led her out and they sat on the steps in front, like they had when they were kids.

"That night was horrible." Cynder said softly.

"Mm"

"You were so calm though."

Emiko laughed a little, "Trust me, I was far from calm."

"But you knew to keep moving and you definitely weren't as horrified as I was. It was like… you had seen death before." Cynder said carefully. This question had been bugging her since that night and she needed to know the answer.

Emiko took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Emiko?"

She opened them again and her gaze said that she was far away, "Have I told you what happened? Who my parents were and why I was an orphan?"

"I had figured you didn't remember."

"No." Emiko laughed, "No I definitely remember. Hanyou, which means that I have good memory for a young age."

"If you don't want to tell…"

"No. I need to. I've never told anyone and it always eats at me."

Cynder nodded. She understood.

Emiko took another deep breath and began, "My father's name was Inu oni Aden, or Fiery Dog Demon. He met my mother when she was a little girl. He saved her from a demon and she thought of him as her guardian angel." Emiko laughed a little, "As she got older, he would visit her and she thought of him as more than just a friend. He had always felt the same way and when she came of age, she bore me.

Unfortunately, she died giving childbirth. My father was devastated, but he was overjoyed that I had survived. He took me to our home, which was a very well built cavern in some mountains, and raised me there. He was kind, unlike most demons, and considered me his greatest gift." Emiko smiled at some memory, then continued, "Alas, this life was not to be. I still remember the day he died as clear as day…"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Daddy!" I laughed._

_My father was walking ahead of me, his one stride matching three of mine. His skin was tanned from constant sun, his eyes an emerald green, and he had the same shade of red hair that I did. Blue jagged stripes slanted down from the top of his head to the beginning of his eyes. He also had yellow jagged stripes going across each cheek, and a thick blue snip on his chin. He smiled kindly at me as I jogged to keep up, "What is it, pretty one?"_

_I caught up and hung on his arm, "You still haven't told me where you are taking me."_

"_You'll see, you'll see."_

_We walked a while longer, then, my father stopped and turned towards me, "Alright, you have to close your eyes now."_

_I nodded and closed them, covering them with my little hands. My father guided me a ways, his hands on my shoulders, "Alright, open them."_

_I did._

_We were in a small meadow with nothing but grass. The view of the sky was fantastic, but they were the same stars I had always seen._

"_I don't…" _

"_Hush. Just watch."_

_As I did, the stars faded slightly as one shone out from all the rest. It shown, pulsated, and then seem to explode in so many colors._

"_Oh!" I gasped. Colors I had never even seen before arched across the sky and then faded._

_The star itself died out too until the night sky returned to normal. The whole thing had happened in about 30 minutes._

_I turned slowly to my father, who was laughing at my shocked expression, "Oh my gosh…"_

"_It's amazing, isn't it? I have been charting, waiting for it to happen so that I could show you. Something like that can only be seen from Earth every 93 years. An odd number, but a beautiful result. Now, let's wait for the sunrise, and then return."_

_I nodded and settled down to watch the sky as my father talked to me._

_The sunrise came in colors of beautiful oranges and hints of red and pink, pushing away the blue in the sky. My father stood up and watched as I ran towards it._

"_Emiko, don't go too far." he warned._

_I stopped a few yards away and was watching when I heard a yell, "DIE FILTH!"_

_A demon stood a few feet away, a spear held high. Before I could do anything, my father jumped in front of me. The demon had grinned and threw the spear at that moment. _

"_DADDY!" I screamed as the weapon crashed through his armor and went straight through his body._

_He stumbled, growled, and pulled out Fireheart. They fought visciously for a few moments until my father took Fireheart and swung it. The sword pulsated and the demon screamed as the heat coming from his own body exploded in flames. Its spirit flew out of the body at the last moment with a wail._

_With a groan, my father fell to his knees. I ran over to him._

"_That spear… must have had some powers with it… stupid of me… I should've known better…" my father grimaced._

"_No Dad, it's going to be fine, you're… you're going to be alright." I stammered, trying to stop the bleeding._

_He lifted his hand and cradled my head in it, "You're a strong girl. I have trained you… not enough but… it should be enough."_

_He called softly to Keirsha, who landed on my shoulder, "Take care of her."_

"_No Dad, don't leave me, please!"_

_He pulled Fireheart out and gave it to me. I took it, though now it was just a double-edged sword, not the broad sword that he wielded._

"_Stay strong. When you have learned what I wish for you, it will become its true form. I love you Emiko."_

_With one last breath, my father's eyes closed and he fell to one side._

"_No dad, no PLEASE!" I cried._

_As I watched, his body became immersed in flames, and disappeared, leaving the sword, Keirsha, and me in the meadow as I cried._

"It turns out that spirit was one of the main demons to rencarnate Naraku." Emiko finished.

Cynder looked at her sadly, "Wow. So it was Naraku who killed your father. I didn't know…" she wiped her eyes, "Stupid memories, making me all wishy washy."

Emiko smiled, "You're fine. Sometimes, it's good to let go."

"You haven't though. I haven't see you cry yet."

"My body is physically unable to cry in public. I don't know why, but it is." Emiko said with a grin.

"You butt wipe." Cynder muttered.

Emiko laughed and stood up, "Come on. Let's go."

"Wait. Give me a moment, okay? I'll meet you in the square." Cynder said.

Emiko nodded and left.

Cynder turned in her seat and looked at the entrance to her old home. As she did, her foot kicked something that had been hidden under the steps. She bent down and picked it up. A little stuffed wolf beanbag was there.

"Kanu's toy." she said as a memory sprang unbidden to her mind.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I bounced eagerly in my seat outside of our house. Emiko was sitting next to me, a hand on my shoulder._

"_Cynder, calm down." she laughed._

"_Calm down?! How can I calm down? My mom is in there, having a kid! Any minute now, Father is going to come out with a new baby otouto or onaway for me! So don't tell me to calm down Emiko."_

"_Fine, fine." Emiko said with a smile._

_Soon, cries were heard from inside the house. A few minutes later, Father came out with a bundle in his hands. There was something about him though. A sadness._

"_Cynder, go and wash up your new brother. Bond with him." he ordered._

"_Hai Father!" I said happily, taking the bundle._

_Me and Emiko ran off to the fountain in the square to wash my brother. He looked a lot like me, with white blond hair, tan skin, and little chocolate brown wolf ears. As I washed him, he looked up at me with big ocean blue eyes and yawned, showing his tiny fangs._

"_He is so cute!" Emiko crooned softly._

_I nodded, a huge smile plastered on my face._

"_So! How are you gonna 'bond' with him?" Emiko asked._

_I thought for a minute, then smiled, "I have a great idea."_

_Later that day, we were sitting under the shade of a big tree. Emiko was holding my brother as I worked carefully to finish my present to him._

"_And… done!" I said with a sigh of relief, "I'm not good with needlework."_

"_It looks great! Better than what I could ever do." Emiko said._

"_Well that's cause you don't have a mother who insisted that I try to sew everyday!" I exclaimed._

"_He he, that's true." Emiko giggled at the funny face I had made._

"_Come here otouto." I said softly, taking my brother._

_I balanced him against my chest and held up the stuffed wolf toy that I had made him._

_My brother made a little rough squeal and reached for it. I smiled and let him play with it, unaware of my father approaching._

"_Cynder." I heard a deep voice say._

_I turned around and saw Father, "Dad! Hi! Look what I made for Otouto." I said, gesturing to the wolf._

_My father smiled a little, but then saddened again, "You mother is dead."_

_I froze, "What?"_

"_She died not too long ago from bearing your brother. I wanted you to bond with him before you decided to hate him."_

"_Why on earth would she hate him?" Emiko asked in shock and slight anger._

_She was the only one that was not blood related to my father who dared speak out to him like that. She didn't seem to like the idea of people higher up than her and she had once told me that they were, "Still people, and I'm not gonna give them an ounce of respect unless they prove that they deserve it."_

_She respected father, but she still spoke her mind to him._

_Father looked at her, "Because he caused the death of her mother." he turned his back and started walking away, "You can name him."_

_Emiko glared after him while I sat there, still trying to comprehend everything that had just happened._

"_Cynder? Do you hate your brother?" Emiko asked softly, concern in her eyes._

_I looked at her, and then at my brother's big, innocent eyes as he reached for my hair, "No. It's not his fault. He is just a baby." I looked at my retreating father, "And I'm gonna name him Kanu, after my mom."_

_Emiko smiled gently and nodded, "I am sorry for your loss though."_

_I turned to her a small smile on my lips and sadness in my heart, "It's okay. She died giving life. I think she would have preferred to die that way."_

_Emiko wrapped her arm around my shoulder as I cradled my now sleeping brother. I silently made a promise to myself to protect him no matter what._

Cynder closed her eyes and gripped the toy tightly. Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in anymore and she slumped back on the steps, buried her face between her knees and started crying, letting it all go.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha pushed through the bushes. The sun was starting to set, and Cynder and Emiko weren't back yet. He was worried and couldn't leave them to themselves anymore. Stumbling out of the trees, he was confronted by a sad sight. The remains of a village, with vines creeping through the busted-in roofs. Walking through it, he went towards the sound of quiet crying. He saw Cynder sitting in front of a house, clutching a little stuffed toy. This… must've been their home. I guess they had to come from somewhere. He walked over to Cynder and spoke softly, "Cynder?"

She looked up at him, eyes red, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat down and looked around, "Cynder, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I never actually thought."

She laughed a little, "You thought I just magically appeared?"

"Well…"

Cynder wiped her eyes and smiled, "It's okay."

Inuyasha watched her, and then put his arms around her, holding her as she started crying again.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko stood in the village square, watching Cynder and Inuyasha. She hadn't meant to see them, but where she was standing gave her a full view. Her eyes were full of happiness for Cynder, but sad. She turned and walked a ways, seeing Keirsha and Aika coming down from a scouting.

Cynder took a shuddering breath and pulled away, "I'm fine."

Inuyasha looked at her carefully, saw that she was telling the truth, and nodded, "Let's go find Emiko."

Cynder got up and helped Inuyasha up. Together, they walked over to the village square. Emiko was standing there on the other side, talking to Keirsha, who perched on her arm. Aika, who was still hovering, saw Cynder and sang happily and flew over onto her shoulder. Emiko turned and watched them come over, a sad smile on her face. Cynder felt a surge of guilt. _She saw. She saw me and Inuyasha. But why would I feel guilty?_ the answer came the second the thought popped into her head. _It's because I have Inuyasha, and he's always there. He always has been, though sometimes I can't see it. But Emiko doesn't have anyone, and she misses being loved. That's what her father wanted her to learn, to have a love of her own and to trust in love._ she walked over to Emiko, opened her mouth to tell her what she just figured out, and then closed her mouth. _Emiko needs to learn it for herself._

To cover-up the awkward moment, she nodded at Keirsha, "What's up?"

"Hmm?" Emiko snapped out of a daze, "Oh. Keirsha found out something." she gave a true genuine smile, "Something amazing. Inuyasha, go get the others and follow our scent."

Inuyasha nodded and took off. Cynder looked at her in confusion, "What…?"

"Come on." Emiko took her hand and started running, following Keirsha.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After awhile, they arrived upon a green meadow. The knee high grass waved gently in the wind, creating waves of green. Cynder looked around and then it dawned on her.

"This is the meadow where you and your father were!"

"Yes. Now, let's wait. Hope the others get here soon, I don't want them to miss it."

The sun disappeared behind the skyline as nighttime crept in. Inuyasha and the others arrived and they sat there, staring at the sky.

"Here it comes." Emiko whispered.

The stars dimmed slightly as one star stood out, shining brighter and brighter. Suddenly, it exploded in a blast of colors. Everyone gasped in awe and wonder as the colors streaked across the sky. After about 30 minutes, the colors faded and the sky returned to normal.

"Oh wow." Cynder said in the silence that followed.

Emiko smiled and nodded, "Let's stay here for the rest of the night."

"But… it's really open. We could be attacked." Inuyasha protested.

"We won't. I promise." Emiko said reassuringly.

They looked at her. She was staring a little ways ahead of them. Cynder looked there and saw what no one else could see. The apparition of a yokai stood there, tall, with flowing red hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, and tattoos. He smiled at Emiko and raised his hand in a blessing before dissolving and swirling into the sky in small embers.

Emiko bowed her head, eyes closed, but a smile on her face, "Yeah. We'll be safe for tonight. Tonight, the dead walk again."

Kagome's eyes widened, "That's right! Tonight's Halloween!"

"Huh?"

"All Souls Night."

Cynder whirled around, looking back towards the village. Sure enough, she saw faded images of her father, Kanu, her mother, and also Nuka standing there watching her with smiles on their faces. They too, raised their hands in farewell and shimmered away, but Cynder knew that they would always be there, inside her. She went over and took Emiko's hand, getting a reassuring squeeze from her onaway. The group lay down in sleep, protected, and feeling safer than they had felt in months.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few miles away, on the same meadow, Sesshomaru stood staring at the sky. He had watched the supernova explosion and had seen the tall apparition of Emiko's father swirl over a few miles away. He had followed and had seen all that had happened and had heard Emiko say "Tonight, the dead walk again."

She had seemed older tonight, like she had seen an extra 300 years. Something had happened today, to bring those thoughts and that look into her eyes. Though he assured himself that it was of no concern to him, (of course) he couldn't help but wonder what had happened this day. A memory flashed across his mind.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I walked forward, seeing my father reading a scroll brought to him by a phoenix. He murmured some words to it and with a soft cry, the phoenix soared off._

"_Father, what was that?"_

"_A message from my old friend, Inu oni Aden. His child has been born, a daughter. Unfortunately, the mother died giving birth, but he says the child has the same fire that filled her mother."_

"_The mother?"_

"_A human."_

_I snorted in disgust, "Humph. A hanyou."_

"_One day you might change your mind about hanyous."_

"_I highly doubt that."_

"_You might not have a choice."_

"_And what does that mean?"_

_My father turned toward me and gave a 'one day you will understand' smile that I hated so much, "One day my son, one day."_

_I growled and turned away._

_I could feel my father's gaze on me as he walked toward me, "When the girl is older, I think I will visit her father, and you will come with me."_

_I sighed but knew I had no choice._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, Aden had died before that could happen, and the child had disappeared. He wondered what his father had meant by not having a choice in trusting hanyous, in accepting them. Turning away, he flew off, telling himself firmly that he would not be bothered by thoughts of that hanyou and his father anymore.

**The End **

**Done! Comment please!**


	4. As Sweet As Nectar

***Sigh* School can be so annoying, and yet I enjoy my friends. This might be the last one until the weekened folks. Or...not. It depends. But if that's so, don't think I've given up on the story. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Emiko!"

"What's up?"

"Where's Aika?"

"She went off hunting I think."

"Oh, okay."

The group was wandering through a forest. Emiko was humming softly as she walked in the front of the group. Cynder was slightly behind her, looking up at the sky anxiously.

"Emiko, where's Keirsha?"

"She's off with Aika. Call them if this is bugging you." Emiko replied patiently.

Cynder relaxed visibly, "No, it they're together than that's okay."

"Why do you guys worry about them? They're just animals." Inuyasha said scornfully.

Emiko, Cynder, and Sango all turned on him and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Hey! They are not 'just animals'." Emiko growled.

"Shame on you Inuyasha!"

"Do you really want to piss me off?"

"Fine I'm sorry! Geez." he muttered.

Miroku shook his head, "No tact when it comes to women. None at all."

Kagome sighed, "Let's give them a few hours, and then we'll call them. The sun's starting to sink."

Aika and Keirsha flew softly through the air. Suddenly Aika stopped and turned her head. Chattering at Keirsha, she flew off away from the phoenix. With a gentle cry, Keirsha followed her towards some unseen goal.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Then sun was sinking by the time Kagome called a halt. Cynder and Emiko had called for their Companions, but had received no answer. They sat apart from the group, talking in low voices. Sango knew what they were feeling, having had Kiara disappear before. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Still no answer?"

"No."

She looked at their worried faces.

"Look, let's go find where they left you and track them down. The sooner we find them, the better."

Cynder thought for a moment, "Sounds good. Thanks Sango."

Sango smiled, "Anytime!"

They stood up.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To find Keirsha and Aika." Cynder replied.

"Fine then I'm coming too." he said, standing up.

"So am I."

"I'll come!"

"Me too."

Emiko smiled at them, "Arigato mina."

Sango, Miroku and Kagome got on Kiara, Inuyasha, Cynder and Emiko by their side with Shippo on Cynder's shoulder. They set off.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Deep in the forest sat a very small village. In the biggest house at the very end of the road, the figure of a woman stood in the doorway.

"Oh look, we have visitors. I guess I will have to make some…preparations." she said to no one in particular. She started to laugh, her laughter echoing through the decaying home, bouncing off the walls of her lair.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Inuyasha and the others ran through the forest. They had picked up Keirsha and Aika's trail and where now following it deep into the heart of the forest.

"Look! A village!" Kagome said, pointing.

In the last rays of the setting sun, they could indeed see, a small village.

"Let's go." Cynder said, picking up the pace.

As they arrived at the entrance, they slowed down to a walk.

"It's…deserted." Emiko said.

The village was falling apart, what once had been what looked like a lively place, was now quiet and melancholy, leaves rustling through the broken doorways. There were no sign of any people.

"Are you looking for a place to stay?" a voice asked.

They whirled around to see a woman smiling at them.

She was fair skinned, with long black hair that had braids on either sides and cerulean blue eyes, wearing a voluminous kimono that marked the sign of a rich person. Miroku edged forward.

"Well, yes actually my lady." he said eagerly.

"Monk." Sango said warningly.

The woman spread her arms, "Come with me. I will give you food and rest."

She turned and walked off. Miroku followed her, forcing the others to come after him. The woman led them up to the big main house at the end of the road that was the only one somewhat cared for. She raised her hands and beckoned to someone in the door. Two young girls stepped out, both in their late teens. One girl had very tanned skin that was an almost an orangey tone (like it is when people get over tanned), and dark auburn hair. Her dark gold eyes stared at the visitors nervously. The other girl had very pale skin and purplish black hair. Her violet eyes watched them thoughtfully.

"These are my serving girls." the woman said, "They are youkai, yes, but they are very harmless. We found them wandering the woods, lost and alone. I, along with them, are the only ones to survive a raid on my village."

"I am terribly sorry for your loss." Miroku said.

"Yes it is quite terrible. But I've healed and it is with great happiness that I welcome you." she said, "Do come in. And by the way, my name is Cho."

They followed her up the steps and into the house. As the door swung shut, Emiko looked nervously around. Something wasn't right about the place.

"I will prepare you food. Oh and my servants cannot talk, so do not expect much from them." Cho said, leading them to the dining room. They all sat on mats as the woman left.

"I do not like this place." Cynder muttered.

"You too?" Emiko asked.

"To me it seems okay." Miroku said.

"Monk. Shut up." Sango snapped, "It's because of you that we're in here in the first place."

"Oh, okay." he bowed his head.

"Let's go explore!" Cynder said, jumping up.

"Sure!" Emiko said, following suit.

"Wait guys. How about after we eat?" Inuyasha said.

"Nah. Now!"

"No Cynder. Stay here!"

"I refuse! Come on Emiko!"

"Oh…okay."

They got up and started walking down corridors. They would poke their heads into random rooms and look around, then move on. Emiko walked a little ahead of Cynder and tried a small door hidden in a corner. It was locked. She licked it down and walked in. It was dusty and dark except for tow, big golden jars sitting at the very end, giving off their own faint light.

"Hey Cynder. Come and look at this."

"What?"

They walked over and peered in.

"Oh my gosh." Cynder gasped.

Keirsha and Aika were suspended in a thick, sticky, golden substance. Their eyes were closed, but they seemed to be breathing. Cynder hesitantly poked the substance and licked her finger.

"It's…sap."

"What?"

"Flower sap. Why are they in sap?"

Suddenly, Emiko stiffened, "Those servants."

"You don't think…"

"Yes I do think. They looked like Keirsha and Aika. She made them human…ish."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"The others. They don't know about 'Cho'."

They ran out and back into the dining room.

"Holy sh…" Emiko stopped up short.

There was half eaten food on the table. Inuyasha and the others were sitting, covered in vines that held them up. Their eyes were closed and their heads were tilted far to the side, exposing their necks and the main vein of blood in their bodies. Cho was standing over Miroku with her hands on their side of his neck. Her nose had turned into a sharp, thin, and long beak that was preparing to plunge into his vein. Cynder yanked out Density and shot a bolt of energy at the bird woman. She flew to the other side of the room and crashed into the wall. Emiko drew out Fireheart and swung a blast of fire at the vines, cutting them. The gang fell to the ground, no longer suspended by the vines, but staying unconscious.

"We must have to kill Beaky before they awake." Emiko growled, shooting fire at Cho.

It enveloped her, but was extinguished.

"Let me handle her. I've been dying for a fight all by myself." Cynder said, stepping forward.

"She's all yours." Emiko said, sheathing Fireheart.

"Fools! You think you can defeat me?!" Cho screeched.

"The thought crossed my mind." Cynder snarled, "Besides, I've got something I want to try."

The woman swelled. Feathers burst from her as her eyes turned a sickly green. Soon, a 20 foot tall humming bird youkai stood towering above them. Cynder smirked and stuck Density in the ground.

"Go get Keirsha and Aika." she murmured to Emiko.

"Kay." she ran over to the two girls, took their arms, and led them away, talking softly and soothingly to them.

Cynder turned to the humming bird demon. Her eyes flashed a deep purple as she shifted. A huge chocolate brown wolf stood there, growling and snarling. She sprang at the demon. Fur and feathers flew as the two attacked each other. Emiko stood a little ahead of Keirsha and Aika, watching from a few yards away.

"Come on Cynder. Beat her up." she murmured.

"It doesn't seem to be working." a high, musical voice said.

Emiko whirled around. The purple eyed girl, who was Aika was looking at her.

"I…I thought you couldn't talk." she stammered.

"You believed the bird youkai? Wow Emiko, haven't you learned not to trust anything she says?" a lower, yet also musical voice said.

Emiko turned to Keirsha, "Keirsha?"

Keirsha raised an eyebrow, "What? Listen, this demon is stronger than you think. Cynder's gonna need all she's got, and Aika needs to be ready to calm her down. We've got to break this ridiculous illusion." she raised her arms, gesturing to herself and Aika.

"Okay…how?"

"Where are our bodies?" Aika asked.

"This way." they ran into the hallway. Keirsha tripped a little and stumbled, "I hate this body." she muttered.

"Ha ha." Aika teased.

"You shut it."

Emiko looked back at them. They acted a lot like her and Cynder. _I wonder if they get their personalities from us or if we get our personalities from them. Oh well._

"This way." she called, gesturing.

They ran into the room with the golden jars. Keirsha and Aika took each others and sat them on the floor.

"Now, burn them." Aika ordered.

"Wait, wha?" Emiko asked, shocked.

"We won't die Emiko, we're immune to fire remember? Do it!" Keirsha said impatiently.

"Oh okay." _I fell like a little kid around these two._ she grumbled inside her head. Taking a fistful of fire in each hand, she sent an onslaught of fire at the jars. The flower sap began to burn and dissolve. As the fire touched Aika and Keirsha's bodies, their human forms began to dissolve as well. When the rest of the sap disappeared, the human forms were gone and a phoenix and dragon sat on the ground.

"Nice to have you back." Emiko grinned.

Keirsha sang softly at her.

"You're welcome. Now let's go check on Cynder, okay?" Emiko said, picking up Aika.

They ran back outside.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cynder was slammed to the ground once more as the hummingbird's wings smack her down._ This overgrown mattress is starting to really piss me off._ she sent a wave of energy sparking from her fur at the demon, who easily dodged it. _Okay, that's it!_ Her eyes grew and even deeper purple as scales erupted from her body. Energy swirled all around her as, with an earth shaking roar, she shifted into a ginormous opal dragon with deep purple horns, claws, wing joints and wing membranes. Energy continued to form and swirl around her as she spread her wings and let out another roar. She threw herself at the hummingbird demon, claws outstretched. Emiko and the Companions appeared and stopped short.

"Oh shme." Emiko said, "Keirsha, Aika, be ready."

Energy swirled in Cynder's mouth. It formed into a ball and shot at the demon. It hit her full blast and, with a shriek, the demon exploded. Emiko hesitantly approached Cynder.

"Cynder? Hey, calm down." she said gently.

Cynder turned and growled at her.

"Crap." Emiko muttered, "Cynder! Get a hold of yourself!"

The dragon youkai kept snarling. Emiko raised her arms and Keirsha dived into her back. The dog youkai rose from the flames and growled right back. Aika started singing a calming song to Cynder. The two faced off for a few minutes, then the purple in Cynder's eyes faded as she few smaller and back into her human form. Emiko transformed back and closed her eyes, fighting the faint weariness she felt.

"Sorry." Cynder murmured.

"Hey that's fine." Emiko grinned, "Now, where are the others?"

"We're over here." a small voice said.

They turned around and saw the still sleepy group watching them from the doorway.

"Cynder? What. The. Hell. Was. That?!" Inuyasha asked.

"The hummingbird?"

"No baka, you! When did this happen?"

"What did you call me?!"

"I…just…you still need to explain!"

"Don't you ever listen? I explained it when Emiko fought Sesshomaru! We can both turn into youkai when we wish!"

"O…Oh." he turned red and looked down, shamefaced.

"Yeah. Now what did you call me?" she asked with venom.

"Uhh…bye!" he took off.

"Hey! INUYASHA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Emiko sat down and started playing with Shippo as Cynder chased Inuyasha around in circles, "Just another day for our little group." she sighed with a smile.

**THE END**

**Vote and comment!**


	5. Just Another Life Threatening Day

**SNOW DAY! I love them. And since I saw that people were at least reading the first part, I thought I'd squeeze in another. Here ya go! Review!**

Naraku stared out into the distance, then looked into Kanna's mirror. In it he could see the Inuyasha and Cynder sitting and talking. A sound came from behind him and he looked around.

"Everything is ready." Kagura said as she materialized from the darkness.

"Good, good."

Kagura walked over to where Naraku was, and joined him in staring into the mirror, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Positive. Emotions are so easy to manipulate, especially the emotion love."

"What about to full demon?" Kagura asked.

The mirror rippled to show Sesshomaru, accompanied with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un.

"He is strong, but his protective nature for the fire half demon grows." Naraku said with a smile, "They will both come."

"And then?"

"Then we will watch the fun begin."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha and the group sat in the sunshine by the road, enjoying a break. A river ran by their spot, its water sparkling in the light as it flowed by.

"The next time we go to a town that needs an exorcism will be my last." Emiko said with a groan, stretching out on the warm grass.

"Got that right," Cynder replied, throwing down her spear and slumping to the ground, "Why can't we just go **around** the towns?"

"Because we get money and full stomachs." Miroku explained patiently, "And lovely women."

*_Thwack!*_

Everybody winced at the sound of Sango's boomerang hitting Miroku's head.

"I agree with Cynder." Inuyasha growled, "We should pass some of these towns and focus on looking for Naraku."

"Yeah, at least we can **do** something then." Emiko complained, "Not just sit around. These demons are as easy to fight as squishing a bug, and boring too."

She took out her sword and stood up. Keirsha flew from her perch and landed on Emiko's arm, "I'm going to go practice. Anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go!" Cynder replied, springing up, "I need to work on my fighting anyway."

Aika flew excitedly to her and wrapped around her neck as they headed off. Everyone else sat and lounged around as Kagome started dinner.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hundreds of miles away, Sesshomaru stopped and stood still, Rin and Jaken pausing their argument behind him.

_This scent. _"Naraku."

He sped off in the direction the scent went, leaving Rin and Jaken in the clearing.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko and Cynder attacked the dead tree viciously. With a flip, Emiko landed on top and stabbed her fiery sword into it, jumping off as Cynder's energy ball came crashing into the bark. They were halted in their assault however, when they heard a child screaming for help.

"Cynder?" Emiko asked, looking at her.

"Let's go." she replied.

They both sprinted towards the sound of the screaming.

It didn't take them long to reach the source of the disturbance. A young girl was backed up against a tree in a small clearing, with three demons circling her. Emiko and Cynder jumped in and easily dispatched the demons with their claws. Cynder crouched down next to the girl, talking soothingly.

"Hey it's okay, they're gone now. Are you al…shit!" she leapt backwards as the girl fell forward onto her face, dead.

"She's been dead for awhile." Emiko said in disgust.

Suddenly, a noise behind them made them whirl around. Hundreds upon hundreds of demons swarmed around and above them, surrounding them in minutes.

"It was a trap." Cynder said through gritted teeth.

Emiko sighed and unsheathed her sword, "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us, eh Cynder?"

Cynder gave her famous devil grin at her, "Let's get started then."

They both charged into the fray.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was sinking in the sky and Inuyasha was pacing irritably. Kagome and the others sat watching him, trying not to voice their fears.

"They're probably just lost track of the time." Sango said reasonably, "You know how they are."

Miroku sighed, the called out to Inuyasha, "If you want to search for them, then go ahead! We'll wait here."

Inuyasha stopped and faced them, the worry clear in his eyes, "You guys sure? Naraku's still out there."

"Do you think we can't take him? We'll be fine, just go and bring them back." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha nodded, but before he could take one step, they heard a voice from up above.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Inuyasha whirled around, his hand jumping to his sword hilt as wind blew harshly around them, a figure landing amongst them as the gang stood up.

"Kagura!" Miroku exclaimed.

"What do you want Kagura?" Inuyasha snarled, "Make it quick, I don't have all day."

Kagura came forward, "I'm not here to fight you Inuyasha. I'm here to tell you you're going the wrong way if you're searching for your friends."

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusagia, "Where are Cynder and Emiko? Tell me NOW!"

Kagura smiled.

"Naraku was right, emotion are very easy to manipulate. Your friends are at the mercy of him now. I highly doubt they'll be alive by dawn tomorrow."

"Teme…!"

She laughed, "If you really want to try, then I will give you a hint." she pointed towards a small mountain that broke through the sea of trees to the west.

"Try searching for them there."

The wind whipped around them once more as she rose into the sky on her feather, looking down at them. Inuyasha was trembling with rage.

"I can't wait to see your face when you find their mangled bodies Inuyasha. Enjoy your search."

She flew off into the night. Inuyasha stood there, then shoved his sword into its sheath.

"Are you sure she isn't lying?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. And even if she was, I have to check anyway don't I? She wants me to try to find them." Inuyasha said in a low voice. He turned to them, "Keep a lookout. I'm going after them."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. He looked at her, "Bring them back. Please."

"Kay." he raced off towards the small mountain.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A demon sped towards Cynder's unprotected back, but shrieked in agony as it was split in two. Emiko wiped sweat and blood from her eyes as she beheaded another demon with one strike. With a yell, she swung her sword, created a wave of fire that incinerated dozens of the youkai around them, but more closed in. She hacked her way to Cynder, who was grimly sending balls of energy into packs of demons. Her spear was stuck in the ground beside her, for when she needed it.

"Cynder, we can't keep doing this forever." she said.

Cynder quickly grabbed her spear and stuck it through a demon's neck, flashing her a grim smile as she did so, "I know. Let's take as many of them as we can with us okay?"

"That sounds like fun, but I've got an idea that might get us out of here." Emiko replied, "But I'll need your help."

Cynder looked at her, then understood, "Alright let's try it. On three."

"One, two three!"

They both generated a wave of power and fire, following it as it shot through the milling horde. They got to the edge of the clearing, but there were still more demons ahead. Cynder wiped blood from a cut on her cheek and exchanged glances with Emiko, who was swaying with weariness. They had been so close.

Suddenly a ripple of purple and blazing red fire came from behind them. A gigantic wave of heat and flames that sent demons fleeing and screaming as they were destroyed. The wave died right in front of Cynder and Emiko as they looked up and saw two familiar shapes.

"Keirsha! Aika!" Emiko cried happily.

The phoenix and dragon flew down and perched on their master's shoulders proudly. Keirsha let out a pure note, Aika harmonizing with a deep rumble. Cynder and Emiko both felt a flood of energy.

"Come on. Let's head back to the others." she said, and Emiko nodded.

They ran off into the trees.

They arrived just as the moon began to rise, coming to a stop by the campfire, "Hey guys!"

"Cynder! Emiko! You're alive!" Shippo cried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Emiko asked in confusion.

They all exchanged glances

"What?" Cynder asked impatiently.

Quickly, Kagome explained Kagura's visit, and Inuyasha running off to the mountain.

"That doesn't sound good. We'll have to go after the big idiot." Cynder said.

"But you're hurt!" Sango cried, looking at the gash in Emiko's shoulder and the cut on Cynder's cheek.

"We'll be fine." Emiko said tiredly.

Keirsha sang a song, her clear notes spiraling up to the sky. Everyone felt a surge of energy as the minor cuts and bruises on Cynder and Emiko disappeared.

"See? All better." Cynder grinned.

Emiko stroked Keirsha in thanks, "We'll be right back."

Keirsha and Aika soared off their master's arms as the two sisters ran off once more, following Inuyasha's trail.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha ran until he got to the foot of the mountain. About halfway up, there was a small cave, just big enough for one person to fit through at a time, going at a diagonal slant into the earth. He could smell the scent of Naraku, but not Cynder and Emiko._Their scent is probably cut off by that bastard's overpowering stink._ he thought as he approached the entrance. A new scent came up as he did so. _Sesshomaru? Damn that bastard! He won't kill Naraku before I do!_

"Naraku! I'm coming for you!" he yelled. _I've got to save Cynder! Oh, and Emiko._ he jumped into the cave.

Cynder and Emiko followed Inuyasha's scent to the same cave about an hour later. Cynder looked around worriedly, "We've got to hurry. An hour is a long time."

"I know Cynder, we are." Emiko said, trying to hide her weariness. She saw Cynder's worried face and smiled reassuringly, "We'll find him onaway, don't worry."

Cynder nodded and turned to face the cave. Then, she sniffed the air and glanced sideways at Emiko, smiling slyly, "Them."

"What?"

"We'll find **them** Emiko."

Emiko looked confused, then caught the scent too.

"You're boyfriend is in here as well."

Emiko turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Sesshomaru? We've been through this one Cynder, he wouldn't mind my head on a stake. I have no attraction to him whatsoever, understood? Anyways, that guy will never love. Never! Okee dokee?"

"Okay okay, sure…"

"Come on, let's go."

They slid into the cave.

It started off as a dark damp tunnel, but soon the walls turned to rock and it branched out into multiple different tunnels, multiple times. All of the tunnels had Naraku's scent coming from them, but the tunnel straight in front of them had Inuyasha's scent lingering there.

"This way." Emiko said, lighting the way with a handful of flames in her hand.

"Do you think Inuyasha even saw these other tunnels?" Cynder asked.

"Maybe not. We have no idea what we've gotten into, so keep your weapon ready."

They ran along in silence for a few minutes. Then Cynder spoke softly, "Sesshomaru's scent went into a different cave Emiko."

"So?"

"Do you think…"

"Look Cynder, Sesshomaru's a perfectly capable full demon, he can handle himself, so drop it."

Normally Cynder wouldn't let anyone talk to her like that, but she knew that Emiko was stressed. She just nodded and kept up with her as they raced through the tunnels.

Inuyasha's scent grew stronger as the tunnel twisted and turned until finally, they came upon the endings of a battle. Youkai pieces were littered everywhere and deep gouges in the floor showed the marks of one blast from the Wind Scar. Inuyasha was there, trapped in the clutches of Naraku. He was beat up, but none worse for wear, struggling and hurling insults at the monster. Cynder and Emiko exchanged exasperated looks. Trust Inuyasha to get tangled up in this. They leapt in to help him, Cynder hacking off the tendrils that bound him with a cry. Emiko drew her sword and cut off the head of the baboon masked Naraku. The whole thing exploded into more demon fragments.

"A demon puppet. I should've known." Inuyasha muttered.

He pulled his sword out from the ground, then rounded on Cynder and Emiko, "And where did you two come from? I thought Naraku had you."

"He never did. It was a trap." Cynder explained as Emiko wiped off her sword.

Suddenly, the ground trembled around them. They all looked back up the way they came. Something big was coming towards them, fast. Emiko looked down the other tunnel, "Well Naraku is definitely here. Let's go this way."

"You realize that that is what he wants." Cynder said.

"I know." she looked at them with grim determination, "But we don't have much of a choice, unless you _want_ to fight whatever's coming this way. On our way down, we'll look for a way out."

"And then?" Inuyasha pressed.

Cynder glared at him, then looked at Emiko, who looked into the murky gloom of the tunnel, "I don't know."

Cynder and Inuyasha looked at each other. Inuyasha shrugged as if to say, _What the hell is that all about?_

Cynder rolled her eyes. _He is so dumb._

"Come on, let's go!" Emiko said after a moment, unsheathing her sword and dashing down the tunnel. They followed her into the pitch blackness that was only broken by the aura of flames from Fireheart. They went slow, jogging, trying not to fall, and constantly looking for a way out.

"There!"

They stopped and looked where Cynder was pointing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Do you have any other option?" Cynder snapped back at him.

Where the ceiling and wall met, there was a gap, just big enough for them to squeeze through. Cynder jumped up, clinging to the wall, and peering in, "It looks like it goes up somewhere. Come on!"

Inuyasha went up next, then Emiko, sheathing her sword. The gap widened just enough for Emiko to pass to the front, holding up her flames to light the way, then it went straight up. The small passageway was full of rocks, easy to climb, but with sharp points. Cynder found that out when one cut into her side. She hissed with pain and Inuyasha put his hand on her back, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cynder twisted around to looked at him. They both stared at his hand and Inuyasha quickly withdrew it, Cynder looking away nervously.

"You two coming or what?" Emiko called back in a loud whisper.

"Uh yeah!"

"Uh huh!"

Emiko looked suspiciously at their innocent faces, "We're almost there. It looks like there's an opening to some room at the top."

"Hush! Listen." Cynder said suddenly. They quieted.

Underneath them, countless hordes of demons suddenly sped by, unaware of the gap, to intent on catching up to their unknown prey. They listened for few minutes, then Emiko touched Cynder's shoulder and gestured that they should keep climbing.

It felt like hours, climbing as softly as possible while the demons continued to race by, knowing that if they slipped, or alerted them, they would be doomed. Finally Emiko reached the opening she had saw, climbing out and taking stock of their surroundings as the other two emerged. They were in a small circular cave, with water dripping from the ceiling, stalactites and stalagmites growing everywhere. Cynder turned in a full circle, inspecting everything, "Looks like a good place to stop and rest."

"Rest? What do you mean rest? We need to keep going!" Inuyasha argued.

"Just for a few minutes! I don't know about you, but I'm kinda tired!"

"You look fine to me."

"Well you didn't just save **somebody's **sorry ass not did you?!"

"Hey, I didn't ask to be saved!"

"You certainly needed saving."

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

While they argued, Emiko watched them with a smile on her face. It was funny to listen to them and…_wait…_ while they were arguing, three tendrils were snaking around the pillars, their points sharpened, and intending to drive themselves into the backs of Cynder and Inuyasha.

"Cynder! Inuyasha! Look out!" she cried, diving on them as the tendrils missed them by inches. They all jumped up and simultaneously drew out their weapons, standing shoulders touching, forming a small triangle as hundreds of roots burst out from everywhere.

"KAZE NO, KIZU!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging Tetsusagia.

Countless tendrils blew up, but more replaced them. Cynder swung her spear and shot waves of energy into the mass but to no avail as Emiko wielded her sword and fire bended into them, but none of it had much effect. Soon they were surrounded, and bound tightly by the squirming mass. As they struggled, they heard a low chuckle and a figure stopped out of the darkness.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha ka? How nice. And you brought your little friends with you, the two sisters." Naraku said, smirking, "How are you enjoying my maze?"

"Damn you, free me and I'll show you how much I'm enjoying it!" Inuyasha spat at him.

"Trust me Inuyasha, thanks to my plan, I will soon have more power than you can even realize, and you will be destroyed."

Cynder listened to Inuyasha throw insults at Naraku, thinking hard. The roots holding her had loosened slightly. Maybe if she wriggled a bit, the roots would break but then what?

Her gaze drifted towards Inuyasha. There was no point in attacking Naraku, but if she freed Inuyasha, then they could low their way out of here. It was a risk, but one she was willing to take. _Three…two…one…_

Suddenly she burst out and sprinted towards Inuyasha, swinging her spear and bursting the roots that held him. She turned to face Naraku just as sharp roots came flying towards her, stabbing into her throat and down into her body.

"CYNDER!" Inuyasha yelled in horror.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU! DAMN YOU!" Emiko screamed.

The roots ripped themselves out of Cynder's throat. She fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Emiko freed her hands and held them close together, creating a ball of fire that she shot at Naraku, kicking herself free and leaping into the air, using her hands and feet to shoot powerful waves of fire at him until he disappeared behind the flames. She freed Inuyasha, who grabbed Tetsusagia and swung it, "KAZE NO, KIZU!"

The Wind Scar plunged into the inferno, completely demolishing the wall and the rock behind it, but Naraku had disappeared. Emiko ran towards Cynder, turning her over and putting her head in her lap, "Cynder? Onaway, can your hear me?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled weakly, "What's up Emiko? I was just taking a nap."

Emiko smiled with relief. Inuyasha stood next to her, trembling with rage as he stared at the destruction they had caused. Cynder looked at him, "In…Inuyasha…"

He looked at her and his eyes filled with worry. The blood from the wound was pooling around Emiko's hand, which was covering the gap in her throat. He knelt beside her, "Yeah Cynder?"

"We're gonna get him. Don't worry."

"Okay Cynder I won't. You just…just lie still."

"Come on Cynder," Emiko said bracingly, "let's bandage up that wound."

They lay her down so she was comfortable, putting her hand on the wound. Emiko created fire in her hand and murmured words to it, putting it on the ground. It sprang up into a campfire without fuel as Inuyasha ripped part of his undergarment to use as a bandage. As they worked, he whispered to Emiko, "This is bad."

"I know. The root was covered with miasma. She'd be fine but…"

Inuyasha nodded. They bound Cynder's wound tightly, making sure to keep pressure on it. Cynder lay quiet the whole time, watching them.

"How are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm good." her eyes were slightly glazed, "You know what?" she said suddenly, standing up.

"No I don't know what." Emiko said, "Cynder you should really…"

"You guys are awesome, that's what! You're my best friends!"

Inuyasha looked confusedly at Emiko, who raised an eyebrow. Then he looked back at Cynder, who was grinning madly at them.

"And because you guys are so awesome, I'm going to make cupcakes!"

She walked over to the fire.

"Um, don't cupcakes come from Kagome's world?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said slowly. He walked over to Cynder, who was humming and making imaginary 'cupcakes'.

"Uh…Cynder? Are you alright?"

"Yep, I'm just fine!" she looked at him closely, "You know, your eyes are really pretty!"

"Thaaanks. Look Cynder," Inuyasha took her shoulders and gently steered her away from the fire, "you need to come lay down now, okay?"

"No cupcakes?" Cynder asked sadly.

"Not right now, no."

"Alright!" she trilled, suddenly happy. She shook free of Inuyasha and spoke in a high pitched voice, "I'm gonna roll around on the floor a little bit right here, kaaay?"

Dropping to the ground, she rolled around, "Wheee!"

Inuyasha walked over to Emiko who was staring at her, eyes wide and a small frown of confusion creasing her forehead.

"Question. What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked. Emiko snapped out of her reverie and answered, "I really don't know. It…must be the miasma, though I've never seen it effect someone like this…"

"Me either. What do we do?"

"Well her wound will reopen if we let her continue. We need to knock her out." Emiko said, "You hold her down and I'll hit her with the hilt of my sword."

"Why do I have to hold her down?"

"Because you would take her head off with your sword and because I'll pommel you if you don't." Emiko hissed quietly, "Come on Inuyasha, she probably won't remember."

"Fine!"

Inuyasha crept up next to Cynder, then pounced on her. He straddled her and held her arms down as Emiko took the hilt of Fireheart and swung up. Before she hit, Cynder seemed to come to her senses for a few seconds.

"Wha…? INUYASHA GET YOUR ASS OFF…!"

*_Whack!*_

Emiko swung down and hit her right between the eyes, knocking her out cold.

"She can really fight." Inuyasha groaned, rolling off her, "Do you think she'll remember?"

"Uh…"

"Emiko!"

"Probably not. I mean, she came to her senses right before but…"

"Right. I'm screwed."

Emiko grinned, "Yeah, probably."

"Thanks for your sympathy."

"Yup."

"Now what?"

"We wait for her to wake up, then we get to the top of this mountain. From there we can contact Keirsha and get Kagome. She can heal Cynder."

"When did you think this up?"

"While Cynder was um…rolling around."

"Oh okay."

When Cynder woke up, everything was fuzzy. She could just make out the shapes of Emiko and Inuyasha sitting a few feet away. She tried to sit up, then fell back with a groan.

"Cynder?" Emiko looked over.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

Cynder attempted to sit up again, and managed to get onto her butt. Her eyes were still slightly glazed, but she seemed in touch with reality, "I feel like shit."

"Yeah you look like shit too." Inuyasha's voice came from behind Emiko.

"Thank you **so** much, that was definitely what I needed to hear to top off my day."

"Well you do!"

"Yeah but you don't need to tell me!"

"Oh I'm…"

"Both of you SHUT IT!" Emiko yelled.

They stopped and looked at her in shock.

"Sorry, but you guys need to stop. I scouted around while Cynder was asleep, and found a possible way out. Inuyasha, carry her."

"I don't need…"

"Yes you do. The miasma is spreading through you and that's why you feel so bad." Emiko snapped, "Inuyasha **will** carry you and we **will** get out of here. I'm sick of this place."

Inuyasha and Cynder looked at each other. _What's wrong with Emiko?_ Cynder wondered. _She seems stressed._

"Come on Cynder, let's go." Inuyasha said, gesturing.

Cynder got up and stumbled a little. Emiko grasped her arm as she groaned quietly in pain. _Dang this hurts!_

Emiko helped her onto Inuyasha's back as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He noticed how weak her grip was. _This isn't good._

"Come on, let's hurry." Emiko said, "Naraku's still out there."

They poked their heads cautiously out of the chamber. At the very back, Emiko had found an opening to a passageway. It was lit with a strange greenish glow from some chemical in the rocks around them. The passage itself went either left or right. They went left and continued for some ways. Just as the path dipped sharply down however, Emiko signaled for them to stop, "Look."

The ceiling had risen up until it was super high. High and narrow. At the top they could smell fresher air.

"That's our way out. Up we go." she said.

The climb was tricky. The walls themselves were smooth and the only holds they could find were random bumps from starting stalactites. The higher up they climbed however, the fresher the air was until the could see a faint light coming from the very top of the ceiling. It was coming from a hole about the size of a softball. Inuyasha put his eye up to it, "Yup, it's the outside alright."

Cynder groaned again in pain. Inuyasha looked at her. Her grip was sliding and her face was beaded with sweat. Her eyes were half closed and her skin was an unhealthy pallor. _She's fading fast._

"We've got to get out of here." he said.

"I know. Climb back." Emiko said.

She unsheathed her sword and swung it. A beam of fire was unleashed and hit the hole square on. The top blew open and they climbed up, blinking in the bright light of the rising sun. Emiko calculated the position of the sun and the moon when they had went into the cave and decided that they had been inside the mountain for about seven hours. Cynder slid off Inuyasha's back and collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Inuyasha knelt by her side as Emiko sang a long low note that echoed through the trees. In minutes, two shapes appeared and landed on her arm.

"Keirsha, get Kagome here, quickly!"

The phoenix nodded and soared off. Emiko watched her disappear, then knelt down next to Cynder who's eyes were closed, "We're losing her."

Aika curled up on her chest, thrumming unhappily. Inuyasha looked at the dragon, "I know we are. Damn Naraku! Why can't he just face me?!"

He sprang up and started pacing, keeping his face averted. Emiko knew he was trying to hide his fear.

"Why does he trick and deceive instead of just fighting out front? Why hurt whom I care about?!"

"Inuyasha…" Cynder moaned.

He dropped down next to her as her eyes opened, "It's…okay…" every breath was obviously an effort.

"Cynder don't talk okay? You're…" his voice broke, "You're gonna be fine."

"Inuyasha! Emiko! Cynder!" a voice called.

"Kagome!" Emiko cried, jumping up, "Hurry!"

Kagome appeared riding Kiara. Keirsha flew ahead of them and landed on Emiko's shoulder, crooning proudly. Kagome slid off Kiara and ran toward Cynder, who had lapsed back into unconsciousness. Placing her hands over the wounds, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Pinkish light came from her hands and glowed around Cynder's neck. After a few minutes, the glow died and she removed her hands from the now healed wound. Inuyasha looked anxiously at Cynder. She stirred.

"Cynder? How do you feel?"

She opened her eyes and looked around, "I…I can move! I'm alive! Wheee!" she cried dramatically, stretching her arms out.

Emiko raised an eyebrow, then turned to Inuyasha, "Yeah she's fine."

Cynder grinned. She stood up unsteadily and leaned on Inuyasha's arm for support, "I don't remember much except for one thing." she glared at him, "You were on top of me. Why?"

Inuyasha reddened, "I…I uh…was holding you down for Emiko."

"Why?"

"You were kinda insane and you were gonna get hurt and… and…"

"And you could have just held my shoulders down or something! I was obviously harmless!"

"I…I…oh don't deny you liked it!"

"In your dreams."

Leaving the two of them, Emiko stood a ways away, thinking. Naraku's words were echoing in her head. _Trust me Inuyasha, thanks to my plan, I will soon have more power than you can even realize, and you will be destroyed. _She had an idea of what that meant, and she knew that if her theory was correct, than they were running out of time. She turned back to the hole they had come out of, and peered down into the depths.

"Hey Emiko! You're not thinking of going back in there are you?"

She turned to look at Cynder's mischievous grin.

"Actually, yeah I am."

"Why?"

"Reasons."

Cynder looked at her sharply, "But…oh."

"Yeah."

"You said he could handle himself, remember?"

"I also remember a very cocky Naraku who was prepared to blow himself up to get us out of the mountain. Plus he's such a jackass, it wouldn't surprise me if he got caught."

"He might not be alive."

"He's still in there, I know it. Don't ask me how I know."

During this time, Inuyasha and Kagome were watching the conversation confusedly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kagome asked.

They looked at her, then at each other. Cynder spoke first, "Naraku said that he was getting more power, and soon. We're going to stop him."

Emiko flashed her a big smile, but Inuyasha took a step forward, "Then I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you're not!"

"Says who?"

"Me!"

"I'm gonna be the one to defeat Naraku!"

"Who said we were going to defeat him idiot?! We're just going to stop him from getting powerful."

"HEY!" Emiko shouted. They shut up and looked at her.

"Cynder, you coming?"

"Yep!"

They headed towards the hole. Emiko jumped in and poked her head out, waiting for Cynder. She was about to jump in as well, when Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "Stop!"

She turned around and slapped Inuyasha so hard that he was forced to release her arm and stagger back in shock. Emiko and Kagome froze, then laughed.

"Don't you dare touch me Inuyasha!"

"Wh…what? CYNDER!"

"Come on Emiko, let's go. I'm ready to kick some youkai ass."

Emiko grinned, "Right away."

They both dived back into the gloom.

Cynder and Emiko climbed back down into the passageway. Before they could move much further, a soft fluttering sound, coupled with the sound of swooping was heard. They looked up and saw Keirsha and Aika fly down to them.

"You guys coming too?" Emiko asked.

They nodded.

"Alright then."

They started creeping down the tunnel, sliding down the steep dip.

"So…where are we going?" Cynder asked.

"Um…I'm not sure." Emiko answered after a moment, "I thought we'd go where the air seems thickest or if we catch his scent, we can follow it."

Cynder raised an eyebrow.

"I never said I had a plan!" Emiko defended.

"And we're saving his life because you like him, right?" Cynder teased.

Emiko sighed at her, "**No**. Seriously Cynder, we fight to kill every time we see each other."

"Except that one time when we all ended up fighting Naraku and he saved your life."

"No he didn't. His blast managed to catch the youkai that were attacking me, that's all."

"Uh huh." she didn't press the issue, but she would never let this argument die. Ever.

They walked for a long time, hours it seemed.

"Don't you think it's strange." Cynder finally said.

"What?"

"That there aren't any youkai about. You'd think that this mountain would be full of them, since Naraku is around, and there are, but we don't see any. So where are they?"

"Yes…" Emiko said slowly, "We _can_ smell them."

Cynder looked at her, "You're thinking of something."

"Well if we can smell them, but can't find them, don't you figure they would be where Naraku is?"

"And then all we'd have to do is sniff them out." Cynder finished.

They looked at each other excitedly.

"It's strongest this way." Emiko said, pointing in a direction.

"Agreed. Let's hurry, this power is getting stronger."

They raced off with Keirsha and Aika close behind them.

It was unsure how long they ran, but eventually…

"Look! A light up ahead!" Emiko said.

The light grew steadily brighter the closer they got. "Whoa!" Cynder said, skidding to a halt.

They were near the top of a huge, deep cavern that was completely circular. The light came from tons of torches, hung everywhere off the walls. There was also a glow coming from the bottom.

"Come on, let's go." Emiko whispered softly.

They started climbing down, getting about 15 feet above the ground before finding a place to hide and watch the proceedings.

Hundreds of demons were there, though they were all dead. Naraku was covered in them, slowly absorbing their bodies. A yellowish glow that radiated power surrounded them, and the source came from a man hung in a barrier, pulsating slightly. He was clearly unconscious.

"Wow." Cynder said, "What did they do to Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know." Emiko looked revolted, "But we need to get him out of there. Naraku is killing him, no complaints there, but he is also absorbing his power. And that's not a great way for him to die."

"Okay, you've got a very good point. But how do we get him out?"

Emiko looked at the floor of the cavern. It was covered in about a foot of miasma. She took a deep breath, "Cynder, you know how we can turn into our demon form when we wish?"

"Yeah, though I also know that it drains us."

"True, but that's a risk I'm going to take. I'm going to turn into my demon form. It's the only way to get through the miasma."

"And then?"

"You'll be riding on me. When we get to Sesshomaru, you can break the barrier and get him."

"How?" "Uh…any way you can. Do you have the power?"

"Yes I should be able."

"Good. Then let's go."

Emiko spoke softly to Keirsha. The phoenix cocked her head and nodded and Emiko took a deep breath.

"Go."

Keirsha soared out and blasted a wave of fire in a small spot of miasma, which dissolved. Emiko jumped out onto it, closed her eyes, and spread her arms out. Keirsha flew up and headed straight towards Emiko's back, colliding with a blast of fire. Naraku opened his eyes at the disturbance and looked at Emiko calmly.

"Kagura." he said.

Kagura stepped out of the shadows.

"Fix this."

"Fine."

She opened her fan and sent wind blades flying at Emiko's unprotected body. Emiko opened her eyes, which were now completely neon light blue. A wave of fire swept in front of her and consumed the blades and destroyed them. Kagura stepped back and Naraku's eyes narrowed. The fire swirled around Emiko and a shape emerged, growing bigger and bigger. The fire swirled up and Emiko's dog demon appeared. She snarled and snapped at Naraku as Cynder ran out and jumped onto her back, the fire doing no damage to her body. She got to her head and hung on tightly as Emiko bounded over to where Sesshomaru hung. She held up her paw, Cynder jumping down onto it and sending a blast of energy at Kagura and Naraku as she did so. Kagura jumped out of the way and Naraku quickly put up a barrier, it shuddering under the impact of Cynder's blast.

"Ku-so." Cynder muttered.

Turning around to Sesshomaru, she did a double-take. His face was a grayish color, and he seemed dangerously weak. Dying quickly. Cynder took her spear and took a deep breath, concentrating. Energy swirled around the top of her spear, turning from its yellowish color to a pinkish swirl, sparking with more than its usual vigor. Ignoring her growing weakness, she held the spear high above her head and stabbed into the barrier. The energy rippled across the top of the barrier, dissolving it with a back wave of power. Sesshomaru fell forward and Cynder caught him as best she could, climbing back up to her perch on Emiko as she did so.

Meanwhile Kagura was sending blades at Emiko, keeping her from doing much other than defending herself and Cynder. Naraku was starting to realize that his plan was failing, and was increasing the amount of energy flow and miasma on the floor. Emiko blocked the blades as best she could with her fire and her tail until Cynder got back on. As she did so, something unexpected happened.

As the barrier broke, the glow around Naraku died and the ground began to tremble.

"What's going on?" Cynder asked.

A glow reappeared around Naraku, but this time it was spinning counterclockwise. _The power must be backfiring!_ Cynder realized.

"Emiko! We've got to go now!"

Emiko nodded once, then jumped up as high as she could as the mountain began to shake. Rocks fell around them, Emiko using them to pull herself higher up, aiming for the light at the top of the ceiling. Cynder blasted rocks that were in danger of hitting them, knowing that they had little time. The mountain was collapsing in on itself quickly. She winced as a sharp rock struck her, leaving a gash on her cheek and shoulder. As they climbed, Cynder began to see the blue sky. They could make it, but they needed a bigger opening. She concentrated and throbbed with energy as it overflowed and poured around her. She bended it into sharp tipped beams, and with a yell, sent them straight at the light. The blast shook and reshook the mountain even more, but it gave them the opening they needed. Emiko gave once last huge leap just as the mountain caved in, covering the air for miles around with choking dust.

Cynder groaned and opened her eyes. The world was a huge dust cloud. She coughed and choked, wiping her face off as best she could, and standing up shakily. She had landed on the ground with Sesshomaru a little ways away from her, Keirsha, Aika, and Emiko barely visible some feet ahead. She knelt down by Aika, stroking her until the little dragon opened its eyes and growled unhappily. Smiling, she went over to Emiko and touched her face, "Hey, you alright?"

After a moment, Emiko groaned and opened her eyes, "Huh? I'm just peachy. Give me a sec."

Cynder nodded and walked over to check on Sesshomaru. She crouched down next to him, but didn't touch him, "Oi, earth to Sesshomaru. You alive?"

"I think he's still out Cynder." Emiko said, smiling faintly.

She had stood up, still weak, but unhurt.

"We should probably get him somewhere safer."

"Okay." Cynder straightened up and grabbed his arm, attempting to move him, "Umph! This guy weighs a ton."

"Yeah, well he has a lot of armor on."

"And he should probably lose some weight." Cynder muttered.

Emiko formed a stretcher of sort with her fire. It sputtered a bit before forming, and Cynder noted how weak it was. She added her energy and the stretcher held. Emiko gave her a relieved smile and they hauled him onto it, floating him ahead of them while they walked, their Companions flying around their heads. After awhile, they came upon a small cave and floated him inside. Then they sat down at the entrance, looking at his still form.

"Is he even alive?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah just really weak."

"What should we do?"

"Best to just let his body heal itself. We can keep guard."

"Fine." Cynder turned to Emiko, face completely serious.

"Now Emiko, you **will not** tell Sesshomaru that I help in any way, do you hear me? I don't want anything to do with saving his life."

Emiko burst out laughing, "I won't, I promise."

"Good." she turned back, trying to not grin.

They watched him for a little while longer. Emiko tried to shift herself, but winced.

"Ku-so."

"What?"

She held out her hands. From her fingers to her wrists were blistering with miasma.

"Ouch." Cynder said.

"Yeah. They'll be fine though."

"Well, I'm gonna get some food. Do you want something?" "Nah, I'm good." "Okee dokee."

Cynder sped off. Emiko walked over to where Sesshomaru lay and crouched down. His color had returned slightly, but he still had a ways to go. She frowned, looking at him.

"What made you such a cold guy? I bet you could have been nice. Then again, that would just be weird." she laughed quietly, "Anyways, you better get better soon bastard. We can't stay here too long."

He, of course, did not reply. She walked back out and sat down in the sun.

About A Day Later:

Emiko was lying outside the cave when Sesshomaru awoke. Cynder had ran off to let out some cooped up energy, and Emiko was soaking up the warm sun rays. Seeing him shift, she sat up, looking over at where he was, "You're awake. Finally."

He acted like she had said nothing and she grinned evilly, "We saved you because Naraku was taking your power you know. Your pride seems to be very hurt by that fact, which is just sad."

Anger flared in his eyes and he stood up, but did not move to attack. She could see that he was ready to kill her, but he knew that he was still not strong enough to do so. She raised a cocky eyebrow at him, "That's right, hold yourself back."

"Do not expect any thanks or gratitude." he snapped.

"Didn't figure I'd get any." she retorted.

He walked past her into the sunlight, "Naraku?"

"Disappeared." she stood up, "Again. The coward. I wish I could face him properly for once. I'd make him pay for what he did to Cynder and I. To all of us."

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru seemed faintly amused by her anger. However, he merely turned and walked off just as Cynder landed next to Emiko.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Leaving." she pointed.

"About time. Inuyasha and the others are okay. They're not to far away from here."

Emiko turned to face her and smiled, "Then let's go."

"Finally!"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" Inuyasha screamed.

Cynder and Emiko had just landed. They smiled innocently at him.

"The mountain collapses and you two return a **day** later?! What were you DOING?!"

"Quit being such a mother Inuyasha." Cynder said, brushing past him.

"Yeah, we're big girls, we know what we're doing." Emiko replied.

"Plus mothering doesn't look good on you. I mean, we know you're a girl, but still."

He snarled at Cynder and began to chase her around.

Kagome, Emiko, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all laughed as he attacked her and Keirsha and Aika sang happily under the setting sun.

**The End**


	6. Split Personalities

**Yay! My snow day has been made because this story has gotten a favorite! Thank you AnimeFan22198! Here's a two parter coming up!**

Morning dawned on the gang with a familiar start. Cynder and Inuyasha, arguing.

"Come on! Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"So? You're not the alpha." "I...I am too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Kagome poked her head out of her sleeping bag, looking over to see Emiko sitting beside her, back against a tree, listening to the argument with her eyes closed.

"Mornin Kagome."

"Morning. What's up?"

"Cynder wants to go find us a random adventure and Inuyasha wants to keep

searching for Naraku."

"Sooo, we're going on an adventure?"

"Yup."

"Sounds fun!" she said brightly, sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah since we aren't getting anywhere with our search for Naraku." Sango said, walking over, "He's gone and disappeared into thin air."

"It'll be good for a break, clear our heads." Miroku said, standing behind Sango, hand reaching out...

_THWACK!_

Sango's Hiraikotsu whacked him on the head, "Watch it hoshima."

Miroku rubbed his head, sitting down next to Shippo with a sigh, "And maybe we'll relax our guard."

"Don't get your hopes up Miroku." Shippo said.

They all stopped their conversation and watched the argument.

"I **will** win this Inuyasha so just shut up and let me!"

"No!"

Cynder growled and pounced, claws growing. They fought for a few minutes until Cynder had him pinned on the ground, "I. Win."

"Feh!" he got up, wiping dirt off his cheek.

Cynder ignored him and walked over to the others, "You guys okay with that?"

"Yeah! We were just saying the break will be good." Emiko said while the others nodded.

She smiled, "Good!"

They all sat in a circle while Miroku pulled out a map, "It looks like there might be something in those woods." he said, pointing.

"You just want to go there because there are rich villages there!" Sango exclaimed.

"I do not!"

"He so does."

"Agreed."

Emiko stood up while the others were debating and turned in a slow circle. A cluster of mountains caught her eye, nothing fantastic, just 3 or 4 mountains that stood tall and craggy, casting shadows on the forests around them. She caught a slight whiff of jaki, small, but powerful. The urge to investigate came over her and she turned to the others, "Let's go there."

They all stopped and looked towards where she was pointing.

Kagome looked at it nervously, "They don't look inviting." she said.

Sango gripped Hiraikotsu tightly and nodded her agreement.

"Well? Isn't that the point of adventures? To go and seek out places? We can go and figure out what's making them so ominous. Plus, I caught the feeling of some faint jaki. Let's check it out."

Inuyasha looked at her curiously, "You just wanna fight."

"Not necessarily, but mostly, yeah. So?"

"Nuthin. You just remind me of someone when you talk like that."

Emiko cocked her head, "Who?"

"Like I'm telling you! You'll just pommel me to the ground!"

"I won't I promise. Now, who?"

"Well... you sound like Sesshomaru."

Emiko narrowed her eyes and turned away, "Cynder. Pommel him."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled as Cynder turned slowly to him, cracking her knuckles.

_Just because I like to fight, doesn't mean I'm like him, does it? I don't want to get stronger. I just like a challenge. There's a difference, isn't there?_

"Don't listen to him Emiko. I for one, think that it's worth investigating." Cynder said, standing by her side.

She smiled gratefully at her, feeling less like a freak, "Well, we can go, just the two of us. A onaway journey and the others can find a nearby village and relax, which is what I think they want." she turned to the others, "Sound like a plan?"

They nodded enthusiastically.

A few hours later, everyone was ready to go. They parted ways, Kagome and the others dragging Inuyasha with them and yelling at the sisters to be careful. They waved until they were out of sight, then, turned to the mountains.

"Ekou." Emiko said.

Cynder nodded and they shot off, barely making a sound as they disappeared into the forest.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru walked along the edge of a cliff, gaze flickering out to the woodlands below him every so often. Jaken walked behind him, leading Ah Un with Rin sitting on top.

"Jakensama, where are we going?"

"Where we have been going for weeks baka, to Naraku's lair!"

"Where's that?"

Jaken turned to look at her, "W...well it is... it is... it's too much for a mere mortal to understand!"

"You have no idea where it is, do you."

"I-I never said that! Sesshomarusama knows exactly where he's going, we are not lost! With his keen sense of smell, we'll will surely be back... Gah!"

He keeled back as he slammed into Sesshomaru's leg. Rin tried not to giggle as he bowed, shoving his nose in the dirt as he groveled about how clumsy he was and to please spare him. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru staring into the distance at a group of mountains, "Sesshomarusama?"

He ignored her. _This jaki that I am sensing. It is strong, too strong._ without a word, he leapt off and flew towards the mountains.

"Sesshomarusama, come back!"

"Oh, I hate it when he does that." Rin sighed, swinging her legs.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder and Emiko headed quickly for the mountains. As they got closer, the sense of jaki got stronger. Soon, Emiko was keeping her hand on her sword hilt and Cynder twirled Density skillfully. They arrived at the foot of the mountains, landing and finding a thin, winding path that led straight up. They looked at each other.

"Well we might as well follow it for now." Cynder said.

Emiko nodded in agreement and they started up. A few hours later, they came across a spilt in the path, one going left and the other, right. Emiko growled in frustration, for jaki came from both paths, each equally strong. Cynder sighed and paced up and down, "You know we don't have a choice."

Emiko nodded, "Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You still want to find the source though?"

"Of course! We've come too far for anything else." hearing nothing but silence, she looked up, "Do you think I'm a freak for liking to fight?"

"No, I think that is the youkai side of you. Every hanyou sways towards one of their blood lines..."

"And what? You think I act more like a youkai?" Emiko asked challengingly.

"Yeah maybe sometimes. You have the will of humans though." Cynder said calmly.

Emiko dropped her head, "You're right. I can't help it I guess, I just like to fight. It reminds me that I'm alive and that I've worked hard to keep this body."

They stood there for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Then, Cynder clapped her hands, "Well! Let's each take a path, and see where this jaki leads. If you run into trouble though, don't fight unless you have to. Run and scream like a madman until the other finds you and we can take on whatever's chasing you, got it?"

"Wow Cynder, you're being sensible."

"I know. You're rubbing off on me too much."

"I don't have a problem with it."

"I kinda do."

Emiko stuck her tongue out at her and was countered with Cynder flipping her off. They laughed, then, picking up their weapons, set off on a different path, Emiko going right and Cynder going left.

Emiko's path ran smoothly for awhile, then narrowed until she had to walk sideways. Then, it got bigger again until three people could walk comfortably side by side. To keep her spirits up, she sang softly to herself, Keirsha crooning a quiet melody.

*_Alone, again_

_Alone my friend_

_I dance, the night, away_

_Without you here _

_Without you near_

_I cry, but shed, no tears_

_I get, I get, I get, get a feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get to dreaming_

_I know, you feel, it too_

_So come, my, way_

_Calling out can you hear me?_

_Come, close, to me_

_Cause it's you I believe in_

_I lift my pain_

_Love again_

_I call out_

_And I know you can hear me_

_So come, my, way_

_I close my eyes_

_I fall through time_

_I dance, the night, away_

_I know that I've_

_Been paid in kind_

_It's just, a state, of mind_

_I get, I get, I get, get a feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get to dreaming_

_I know, you feel, it too_

_So come, my, way_

_Calling out can you hear me?_

_Come, close, to me_

_Cause it's you I believe in_

_I lift my pain_

_Love again_

_I call out_

_And I know you can hear me_

_So come, my, way_

_Hey_

_Hey oh_

_You know I'm calling out (calling out) _

_Can you hear me?_

_I get, I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get to dreaming_

_So come, my, way_

As she finished her song, a voice came out of the darkness, "Well isn't that a pretty song? I would like to hear it again."

Emiko immediately dropped into a fighting stance, pulling out her sword as the masculine voice echoed around her, "Who are you?"

"Just a youkai. Guarding these mountains. It's very tiresome, and I do like your voice. Sing again."

"No. Show yourself."

The voice got angry, "Sing. Sing if you know what's good for you."

"No!"

"Fine. Join the others who have crossed this way and suffer endlessly." she heard the soft sliding of metal behind her.

She whirled around, just as a neon green light whip came flying out and wrapped around the blade of a sword. Yanking hard, it jerked the sword out of her attacker's hand. She whipped around to see Sesshomaru behind her, walking forward.

"Wow, you saved me." Emiko said sarcastically.

"I did not. You were merely at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That doesn't make sense, but oh well. I would consider it the right place."

He looked as if he was going to say more, but the groaning of the youkai brought them back to the main subject.

The youkai walked out, a tall man with gray scaled skin and flashing purple eyes. He pushed his black hair off his face and picked up his sword, a simple katana with a empty socket where a jewel used to be, "You fools. You do not know who you are dealing with. I, who have greater power than you could even imagine, in my hand."

"What the sword?" Emiko nodded to it, "It doesn't look so special."

The youkai smiled, "And that is your fatal mistake." with a roar, he charged them, swinging the sword.

Emiko dodged to the side as Sesshomaru leapt up into the air. Guessing at what he was about to do, she dived out of the way, but the youkai followed her clashing his sword with hers. He was more skillful than first imagined and she had difficulty holding him off. Flipping backwards, she chanced a glance up, seeing Sesshomaru dive down on top of the youkai, flinging him to one side. They stood together as he got up, snarling. The blade was now starting to tremor and vibrate. Emiko felt a slight pulling sensation in her head, but shook it away, focusing on the once again charging youkai. They jumped to one side, but this time the youkai followed her, driving the sword into her stomach. She fell to the ground, blood and something else pouring out of her. A yellowish substance, coming from within. The youkai chuckled, pushing the sword a little more, "Any last words? This sword is ripping your conscience from your body. Soon it will be complete and your mind will wander for eternity."

Sesshomaru ran at the youkai, but before he could strike, Emiko forced her head up, "I have one thing to say. I. Will. Not. Die!" she drove her clawed hands through the youkai's tough skin, puncturing his lungs. He staggered back as she yanked the sword out of her and collapsed. The sword's glow died and the yellow substance hung in the air. The youkai toppled over and died, its body disintegrating into ash. Sesshomaru strode quickly over to Emiko. The substance suddenly flew in front of him, blocking his path. He stepped back as they squirmed and broke into two bunches, forming until they took a humanoid shape and color started seeping into them.

The left form took the form of a young woman, tall, and slender, with an hourglass figure. Her skin was as pale as death, and her hair as red as blood, slightly darker than Emiko's. Her petite, fairy-like face turned towards Sesshomaru, her small doe eyes wide with shock and confusion as they turned a neon light blue and the pupils slitted. He caught a glimpse of her pointed ears before they were hidden by her straight hair. She wore a dark navy blue/dark purple dress with a corset and lace up in the back. She also had on a thick laced, black choker.

The other one was a different matter entirely. Smaller and simpler, with a normal sized body shape and a 'runner's build' that was hidden by a thick turquoise, purple, and white kimono, the girl seemed ordinary. She had thick, wavy black hair that fell to the middle of her back, and the piercing slitted hazel eyes of Emiko. Her skin was on the pale side, but not as pale as her companion next to her and she had human ears. Though they both had color, they were somewhat transparent and looked confused.

The human turned around, saw Emiko on the ground and the sword and groaned, "Ku-so."

The youkai turned in a small circle, taking everything in, "Wow. We're actually free." she had a high, smooth girlish voice. The fear had left her eyes and was replaced by a multitude of things. Happiness was the main one and yet, there was something else in those eyes. Slyness, cleverness, a vixen. She caught sight of Sesshomaru and did a double take, "He-llo."

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked over to Emiko's body. The human looked up at him, "You're Sesshomaru." she said, sounding similar to Emiko.

"Hai. Who are you?"

She stood up and fixed him with that soul searching glare that Emiko did to people she met for the first time, "It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

She looked at him again, then took a deep breath, "We are Emiko's conscience. Her little devil and angel if you will. The ones that sit on her shoulders and give her advice. Her split personalities."

He looked at her, "And you are the angel?"

She cocked her head at him, a small smile playing about her lips, "Sort of. Instead of devil and angel though, we are human and youkai."

"You can probably guess who's who." the youkai said behind him, coming up and looking at him interestedly.

The human rolled her eyes, "Wow. You can never stop can you?"

"What? I'm proud of how I act. It's in my nature."

"You shouldn't be proud. " the human muttered but seemed to give up on the argument.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind them, "Emiko? Emiko!"

Cynder ran around the bend and skidded to a halt, taking in the sight. She whirled to face Sesshomaru, her black rims turning red, "Teme... what did you DO?!"

"I did nothing. It is none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't! That's my onaway lying on the ground, with ghosts around her!"

"Have a care! I am certainly not a ghost." the youkai said in a huff.

Cynder looked at them in confusion as the human explained again.

"Okay, I'm still confused. How does that work?"

"Well as you know, hanyous are made up of youkai and humans and they are the

proof of harmonious existence inside the body between the two. However, just because we don't fight, doesn't mean we don't argue or get along. We are each one side, telling her what we think she should do. Whichever side she listens to the most, shows in her actions."

"Emiko has mercy and human feelings." Cynder said.

"Exactly. She listens to me more."

"But how do you two have your own personalities?"

"Basically, every emotion is taken to both of us and then multiplied. Every darker

side of each emotion and action is multiplied inside her," she nodded to the youkai who was still staring at Sesshomaru intently, "And her better emotions are doubled in me."

"Then why aren't you innocent and pure, like an angel?" Cynder asked

The youkai snorted, "Is Emiko innocent and pure at any time? Those emotions do not exist in her, so they don't exist in us. That's not her style."

Cynder nodded, understanding, "Okay, fine, but how did you get here?"

"The owner of that sword said that it ripped the conscious from the body." Sesshomaru said, nodding towards the sword, "The progress must not have been completed before Emiko killed him. That is why they are here and not banished to the Bridge."

The human nodded, "Exactly."

"So, how do we fix it?"

"Good question." the human knelt to the ground, examining the sword without touching it.

Cynder watched her and then turned to the youkai. She felt a mix of revulsion and yet familiarity. The neon eyes stared back at her for a second, then turned to Sesshomaru. She walked in a circle around him, looking him up and down, "Yes, I can see why."

"Why what?" Cynder asked.

The youkai gave a girlish giggle, "Oh no, it's a secret. I'm not supposed to tell. Though there's nothing she can do about it now..." she added, looking down at Emiko's prone figure.

"**No**." the human said firmly.

The youkai sighed, "Fine. You're no fun." she resumed her examination of Sesshomaru, clucking her tongue, "Sesshomaru, ka? The cold, the untouchable, and yet, the wanted. The one who would break your heart in a matter of moments and not even care. Or maybe he wouldn't know." she pressed herself against, him, locking eyes in a way that made it hard for him to look away, "Kiss me, kiss me Sesshomaru!" she laughed mockingly, "I love you! Hahahaha!" she laughed again and sashayed off.

Cynder felt shivers go up her spine and she walked over to Sesshomaru, "She seems to enjoy being free. I hope we can get her back in Emiko's head."

"You want **that** inside Emiko? Talking to her?" Sesshomaru said in a low voice.

Cynder looked up at him in shock, "No, not really I guess. But Emiko seems to keep control of her and I don't want her wandering this earth. She acts naive, but she's really dangerous. If she got an actual body... there's no telling what she'd do."

They looked at each other for a split second, in one moment united in their disgust and contempt for the youkai side of Emiko. Then, they realized that they were on the same side. Cynder glared at him and flipped away and Sesshomaru stood farther away from the group.

"You have my permission to leave." Cynder snarled.

He glared, but stayed put.

"Good, I didn't want you too. There's still lots of time before Emiko keeps me quiet." the youkai said, "You should hear her sometimes, when she lets me take control for a bit."

"Shut up." Cynder growled and crouched next to the human.

"Any luck?"

"I think so, but we have a journey ahead of us."

"Ku-so. I wanted to get rid of that youkai."

"I know you must realize this, but she is a part of Emiko. That is Emiko went she goes in her demon form. I do what I can to keep her in check, but if she had no human blood running through her veins, that would be her." the human said.

Cynder shuddered, "I don't want that. Ever. She is beautiful, but she's a menace."

"A-greed. You should feel what it's like having to deal with her for 375 years. Ugh."

Cynder smiled a little, feeling more relaxed around this girl. A thought came to her, "Uhh, do you have a name?"

"A conscience having a name?" the human laughed, "Nah, we don't. We should probably have one though, so you guys can address us. I'd prefer to not be called 'human'."

Cynder nodded, "Okay then, what name do you want?"

"Reina. Emiko always liked that name."

"Okay." against her will she turned to the youkai, "And you?"

The youkai put her head to one side and thought, a slight pouting/thinking look on her face. It was exactly the same one that Emiko used to try to make Cynder agree with what she wanted, or when she was playing around. Cynder bit her tongue with anger as the youkai turned to her, "I like Rina."

"That sounds exactly the same."

"No. R_ee_na not R_ea_na. Difference."

"Fine."

Rina grinned, flashing longer-than-normal pointed teeth, "Good. I'm glad you see things my way."

"You're nothing but talk aren't you Rina? You can't do anything, you're practically transparent!" Reina said in exasperation.

Rina pouted, "Don't worry, if we can't be put back in, I'll fix that."

"Oh no you won't. You're going back in Emiko's head and I'm getting my onaway back!" Cynder shouted.

Rina turned slowly to her, pupils disappearing into the neon blue until her eyes were completely covered in it, "You wanna go little hanyou?'"

"Let's dance." Cynder growled, eyes turning blood red.

Rina laughed, "Oh run away and play little hanyou, I'm in a killing mood today. Or I'm always in a killing mood." she added as an afterthought, then smiled, "No matter. I'm ready for a fight."

They pounced, Cynder falling straight through her. Rina laughed and swung, her claws cutting into her cheek.

"Gah!" Cynder stumbled backwards, "You're transparent!"

"If I concentrate, I can touch things. And the longer I'm out of that body, the stronger I get hanyou." she laughed and pounced again.

The more they struggled, the easier it was for Cynder to actually touch her. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she flung herself backwards and far out of reach of Rina. Rina smiled dangerously, looking more solid than before, "You realize now hanyou? The more I fight, the quicker it is for me to gain a physical body."

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Rina by her arm, throwing her on top of Emiko. Rina gasped as she faded slightly. Sesshomaru glared at her, "You will keep out of trouble or I will tie you to Emiko's body!"

She lay there for a second, breathing heavily. Then, she smiled devilishly at Sesshomaru, "You just can't wait to get me in a physical form I'll bet. I'm much stronger than Emiko and so are my powers, including my reading." she sat up slowly, bringing her face close to his, "You hate me for how I act, but my power and the fact that I am a youkai please you. You can't help but wish that Emiko would chose to become a full youkai because you think that Reina over here would tame me and that she would be the same, only a youkai. You are okay, in fact you ever-so-slightly desire that Emiko would look like this, beautiful and perfect." she laughed, slightly scornfully, "As much as I find you attractive, I realize that you have no brains. You should not wish for this. You should care for Emiko how she is."

Cynder looked at Rina as Sesshomaru backed away, shocked that she had just stood up for her. _Well she __**is**__ part of her. I'm sure there's a piece of her inside that wishes to rejoin with Emiko. They are one in the same._

"Everybody's got a dark side." she muttered.

A few hours later, Reina called everybody to her, "Okay people, I have good news and bad news. Good news is that we can rejoin Emiko. Bad news is that they only way to heal the rip is to find the jewel that goes in this sword." she tapped the air above the empty socket, "I don't know how to do that, but I know how to fix this once we find it."

"You're really smart." Cynder said.

Reina smiled, "I just know a lot of things. I'm the one who stores the information that Emiko overhears and learns and puts it inside her head. It stays with me for when she needs it. Luckily, she happened to overhear about this sword."

"Well this is great and all, but we need to find that jewel." Cynder sighed, "And we should probably get our companions."

"Companions?" Rina perked up. "Don't even think about it." Cynder snarled.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You're not leaving us to figure this out on our own!" Cynder yelled after him.

He paused, "I am merely finding your scent to lead us out of here."

"O...oh. I hate it when he does that." she muttered.

Reina got up quickly, "I'll help!"

Cynder let her follow Sesshomaru, ignoring the glare he shot her way.

"Someone's gonna have to carry Emiko." Reina said gently.

Cynder nodded, "I will." she stooped down and slid her hands underneath Emiko's body, picking her up.

Walking over to Sesshomaru, she nodded, saying that she was ready to go. He looked at Emiko's body, then back up, locking eyes with her. For once, she understood him and what he wanted.

"Nah, I'll carry her. She's my onaway."

Sesshomaru nodded and they all started down the mountain, a Shifter, a daiyoukai, and two consciences, two opposites, two unlikely figures to be walking together.

*I call it Emiko's Lament. Love the song in general.  
**Vote and review please!**


	7. Split Personalities: The Healing Stone

**Part 2! Kind of quick I know. Sorry.**

Inuyasha was sitting on the fence surrounding the village. The thought of leaving Cynder bothered him. He would never admit it, but he really cared for her. More than just a friend or sister, much more. He just didn't know if she felt the same. _One day. When this is over, we are going to talk about the future. Our future. But for now..._ he sighed. For now, he had to focus on finding and destroying Naraku. Suddenly, movement at the top of the hill above him caught his eye. He stood up on the fencepost. Two shapes were walking down the hill with two others, slightly harder to see, behind them. The wind blew towards him and he caught three scents. _Cynder!_

"Cynder!" he called, running up to meet her.

He ignored his brother as he skidded to a halt in front of her. Her eyes met his, full of anger and pain. He looked down and saw the bundle in her arms. "Emiko."

Without another word, he gently took Cynder's arm and steered her to the hut they were using. She seemed to be on the verge of collapsing, an emotional day, plus carrying Emiko, who, might not have been big, was taller than her. He quickly picked up Emiko and laid her on a spare mat as the others woke up, looking at the scene in confusion. He caught Cynder as she stumbled and set her down next to Emiko's body, "Cynder, what happened?"

"I think I can explain."

They turned to see a human looking like Emiko except for black hair, smaller build, and slightly tanner skin.

She stepped forward, "Cynder is in no position to speak right now. She is fatigued and needs rest. I will tell you what has happened, if you'll allow me."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to Cynder, finding her already on her side, fast asleep. He smiled and turned back to the human, "Tell us everything."

She told the story as the sun slowly rose above the trees, casting a faint light on the sleeping village as dawn broke.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So let me get this straight. You are Emiko, but not Emiko." Inuyasha said with a growl of frustration.

"Yes."

"Gah! That's confusing."

"I'd love to explain further strong one." Rina said, sidling up to him.

"Heck no." a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Cynder standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame.

The gang had gone outside a few hours ago to let Cynder sleep, leaving Sesshomaru to keep an eye on her and Emiko.

"Cynder, you're supposed to be sleeping. You need to rest." Inuyasha ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do Inuyasha! Besides waking up to find a friggen youkai keeping guard is bad enough. I don't even know why he agreed to that."

"He seems concerned for Emiko." Kagome said, while Sango nodded. Rina rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Feh! I don't know who you guys are watching, but Sesshomaru doesn't care for anyone." Inuyasha scoffed.

Cynder sighed and smack Inuyasha on the back of the head, "You're so thick."

"Hey! Teme...!"

"Oswari!"

_WHAM!_

Everyone ignored Inuyasha and helped Cynder, who was still a little shaky. Miroku turned to Reina, "Alright, but how do we get you guys back in her head?"

"A stupid thing to do if you ask me." Rina grumbled.

They just ignored her.

"We have to find the jewel that fits that sword." Reina said, nodding to the sword that she had asked Sesshomaru to bring down.

Miroku picked it up carefully and examined it, "I've heard of such a sword. It is said that the jewel lies in the heart of these mountains." he pointed to a range of mountains on the map, "A few days journey away from here. We have to seek out the jewel and place it in. The jewel, though dangerous, is generally a kinder energy. It should allow us to find it if we have a true and just purpose. This seems good enough."

They all looked at each other, nodding.

Inuyasha stood up, "Well, let's get everything together. I want to leave as soon as possible."

He threw a slightly nervous look at Rina, who winked at him. Kagome leaned over to Sango, "You know, I think it's less of the attraction to men then it is the freaking them out that Rina enjoys."

"I agree." Sango said, nodding her head, "Doesn't help much with the like factor however."

Kagome sighed, "I know. She's just creepy. It's amazing Emiko even had her in her head. I guess we all have one though."

An hour later, they set off. Sesshomaru had been asked to carry Emiko, since Cynder was still weak, but determined to move on. Miroku and Inuyasha led the way, Reina behind them, then Kagome and Sango, then Cynder a few steps ahead of Sesshomaru and Rina bringing up the rear, talking to Sesshomaru every once in awhile. Sesshomaru eventually moved up to Reina's side, finding her more like Emiko and, though she was a human, more comfortable to be around. Reina took his wariness in stride, not talking to him much, but providing random facts for the others around her who were interested, Kagome especially. Rina eventually walked next to Miroku, of which was very excited about. Sango kept a wary eye on her, though she had seemed to stop with the flirting. She still would bat her eyelashes at Sesshomaru every once in awhile, but other than that, kept silent.

They walked until it was too dark, then made camp. The next day, they started out again. Reina eventually started humming gently, singing notes underneath her breath.

"A song? Do you want to sing it?" Cynder asked curiously.

Reina laughed, "Oh no. I have no voice. That's Rina. She has the voice. This is just what has been in Emiko's head."

"Oh." Cynder shook her head, reminding herself that this human was merely part of Emiko's mind. She wasn't an actual person, "What is it?"

"She was thinking of different theme songs. This one she was piecing together."

"For?"

"Sesshomaru." Reina said matter-of-factly.

Cynder stumbled slightly, "Nani?"

"Well she believed that everyone had their own song. A gentler song, one that's not too hard or anything. One that describes moments that they feel."

"And mine?"

"Every Heart."

"Can you sing it?" Cynder asked Rina.

She perked up slightly, happy with the positive attention, "Let me think Shifter. Ah yes." she began singing.

_Tell me babe_

_How many do I shed my tears?_

_Every Heart_

_Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

_Shall I do?_

_I can never say my loneliness_

_Every heart_

_Every heart doesn't know what to say or what to do_

_I was afraid of darkness because I felt that I was left alone_

_So I prayed for help to distance million stars_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun_

_And we seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing growing whoa baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

_Show me now_

_What kind of smile do I come across_

_Every heart_

_Every heart can take a step towards dreams_

_All of us want to take a lasting happiness_

_Whenever you feel sad_

_I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep_

_Someday every heart will be free and easy_

_We'll have peace of mind_

_Someday all the people find the way to love_

_Goes and goes the time goes on, we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometimes we will smile, sometimes we will cry _

_Somehow don't forget believing in yourself tomorrow'll never die_

_There is the warm heart places on my mind_

_In my earliest days and it's so sweet_

_There are so many stars they have talked with me so kind_

_They say yes always times a friend of mine, so shine_

_Round and round the planets revolve around the sun_

_And we seek after love and peace forever more_

_Growing growing whoa baby we can work it out_

_Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

_Goes and goes the time goes on, we are not alone_

_We live on together and we will find some precious things_

_Sometimes we will smile, sometimes we will cry _

_Somehow don't forget believing in yourself tomorrow'll never die_

She finished and there was the silence of afterwards. The song was filled with sadness, yet hope. Cynder smiled, though her eyes were moist, "Arigato, Emiko."

They continued on, occasional talk, though most were thinking. Cynder was worried. It seemed that every time she looked at Reina and Rina, they got clearer and brighter. They were too, and it was clear that Reina was getting nervous. She was content with being a part of Emiko. Rina, however, looked excited. For now it seemed, she would not try anything to gain her freedom, but she could still hope. They walked a little faster, seeing the mountains in the distance, but never feeling like they got any closer. As the sun began to set, they arrived at the foot of the mountains. There were multiple paths in, but they took none of these and instead went off, climbing upwards to a small cave high in the rocks. When they reached there, they looked at their path before them. Small and narrow, it wound off down into the depths of the mountain.

"This is our road." Reina said, "Now it is up to the jewel to decide if it will show itself to us."

Without another word, they all set off, single file, down the path. Cynder would glance back at Emiko ever so often, worried by her paling skin. They walked for what seemed days, stopping to rest sometimes and getting seemingly nowhere.

"Reina, does this road have a name?" Kagome sighed.

Reina opened her mouth to speak, but Rina beat her too it, "The Never-ending Path. If the stone concludes you unworthy, you will never leave. You will walked this path until you die."

Cynder looked around, noticing the skeletons which attempted to climb the walls for the first time. Rage filled her and she flung herself at the walls, yelling, "HEY! Stupid stone! My friend is dying because of your sword and we care about her, so I think that is a perfectly good reason for you to let us see you! Are you listening? Save my onaway!"

With no change, she slumped to the ground, fatigued and depressed. They were all silent for a minute, then Inuyasha spoke softly, "Can you sing?"

Cynder looked up, "N...nani?"

"Can you sing for us? Something to cheer us up, maybe. We need something beautiful in this cursed tunnel."

Cynder smiled slightly, and nodded, "Sure."

She turned to Rina, "You have no idea how much I loathe this, but I'm gonna ask you for help."

Rina looked at her, then nodded, "Alright."

They began singing, their voices bouncing off the rocks.

_Well I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on a ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that_

_It's never that bad_

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_Laid out on the floor, and you're not sure_

_You can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try, to a lullaby!_

_And turn this up on the radio!_

_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't reach you on the telephone!_

_So just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Oh honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby!_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

_Cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Start thinking about_

_The easy way out _

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out!_

_Because you're not done, you're far too young_

_And the best is yet to come!_

_So just give it one more try, to a lullaby!_

_And turn this up on the radio!_

_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't reach you on the telephone!_

_So just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Oh honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby!_

_Well everybody's hit the bottom!_

_And everybody's been forgotten_

_And everybody's tired of being alone!_

_Yeah everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hangin on..._

_Just give it one more try, to a lullaby!_

_And turn this up on the radio!_

_If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_Cause I can't reach you on the telephone!_

_So just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Oh honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby!_

_Oh honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby!_

Everybody listened to the song, drinking in the music. When they finished there was silence. Then suddenly, the ground trembled and a crack of light shone through the darkness ahead of them, breaking through like a knife through a veil. They walked through it and appeared inside a large chamber, the rocks glowing a white yellow color. Sitting on a podium lie the jewel, nothing fancy, more like a rock than anything, an egg shaped granite stone. As they approached however, they saw that there was a bluish aura around it. Reina walked over, beckoning them, "Quickly, quickly! Emiko's connection is fading rapidly."

They gathered around as Reina and Rina stood side by side, Rina looking unhappy. Reina gestured for Sesshomaru to put Emiko on the podium as Cynder lifted the stone off. Miroku withdrew the sword and placed the tip of it on Emiko's temple. Cynder took a deep breath and looked at the two consciences who were now touching the jewel with her, "Well. See ya."

"We'll be right back, you just won't hear both of us." Reina said, smiling.

Rina nodded to them, "It's a pity that we could not be together longer. I would have preferred my own body."

"Whatevs." Cynder growled.

Rina smiled evilly, "Good bye Cynder. I'll see you when I'm in control."

Her voice sounded like Emiko's. Cynder narrowed her eyes and pressed the jewel into its place.

With a click, it slid in. The sword trembled and turned blue, the consciences fading and turning into unrecognizable yellowish light once more. They flew into the jewel, swirled down the sword, and covered Emiko in a yellow light. They glowed brightly, then faded, the sword and jewel disintegrating. For a second, Emiko lie still. Then, she opened her eyes and sat up, almost falling off the podium.

"Where... gah!" she steadied herself, "Where am I?"

Cynder threw her arms around her, "With us. Home. And safe."

Emiko seemed shocked, then hugged her back.

The group smiled, Inuyasha gently pulling Cynder off her, the former staggering and falling unconscious from lack of sleep and emotional distress. Sango helped Emiko off and Miroku assisted in supporting her while Keirsha healed her wound. Sesshomaru had vanished. No one cared much at that moment however, they were all just happy to be together once more.

Emiko lay in her field, looking up at the sky. Cynder was still sleeping, which was good. She had pushed herself past her limit for her onaway. Emiko smiled. It was good for someone to look after Cynder for once, not the other way around. A song which she had finished drifted into her head and she started singing.

_There must still be a soul that you have left behind_

_Hidden somewhere_

_In the deep deep of the forest_

_Lying among the trees_

_People who are too tired they just don't look around_

_Any farther_

_They disappear into the eternal darkness_

_Of a foreign place_

_Could we, still have seen if we were there?_

_Could we've seen it if we were little?_

_We go on with our lives, and lose those things behind_

_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless _

_We wander and live our lives, until we find a way_

_Searching for the light, for eternity_

_Things are passing and changing and moving around_

_But the colors of the sky_

_Still remain the same, as we used to know_

_Every single day_

_We are running so free now ignoring the risk_

_The limits that we had_

_We leave our fears behind, take another chance_

_Our souls will live again_

_If we catch the rhythm of time_

_We could probably fly so high_

_We go on with our lives, and lose those things behind_

_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless_

_We wander and live our lives, until we find a way_

_Searching for the light, for eternity (3x)_

_We go on with our lives, for eternity_

_Searching for the light, for eternity_

As she finished, she heard a voice behind her, "That's really pretty. I missed my singing partner."

Without looking to see who it was, Emiko replied, "And I missed you being able to sleep. Afraid I'll go missing again?"

Cynder sat down next to her with a sigh, "Kinda. And I can't sleep with Inuyasha snoring in there."

"Inuyasha doesn't snore."

"He does now."

They sat in silence for a moment, Cynder laying down as well, "That song."

"Yeah?"

"It's Sesshomaru's song, isn't it? I recognize the lyrics from when Reina was humming it."

"Yep, it is."

"I liked it, unfortunately. It sounds like him."

"If you mean sad and unknowingly lost? Then yeah, that's what I was going for."

"I hope we don't end up like that."

"We won't."

"How do you know?"

Emiko smiled, "I have faith in friendship and bonds."

Cynder shook her head, "I agree with you, but you are so weird sometimes."

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment."

"I meant it as one."

They lay in silence for a minute longer, then Cynder turned over on her side, "I'm going to sleep now. G'night onaway."

"It's about time. G'night."

Emiko listened to Cynder's breathing until it turned deep and steady, then sat up. Without looking into the trees behind her, she called out softly, "Appreciate the audience. I assume you like the song."

There was a faint rustle as a shape took to the sky. Emiko grinned and lay back down, turning on one side, "And a good night to you too Sesshomaru."

**The End**


	8. Captured!

**Yay for another snow day! Except for the fact that the semi-formal is now cancel. Sad puppy. :( Oh well, they'll reschedule it. Or they better. I will BLOW THEM UP if they don't. Anyway, here's another part. Thank you AnimeFan22198 for reviewing! At least SOMEbody did. Enjoy the story! REVIEW please!  
**  
The sun's first rays shown down into the thin blanket of trees. Inuyasha's gang were stirring and getting ready to start their search for the Band of Seven once more. Far up on a cliff, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu and Suikotsu watched the tail of smoke coming from the gang's expired campfire. After a moment, Bankotsu sighed, and turned to his men, "Alright, we'll start out in a few hours. Be ready and do your jobs right."

"Why do we have to do all this trickery?" Renkotsu complained.

"I agree. I'd rather fight my sweet Inuyasha out front." Jakotsu sighed coming out of his Inuyasha daydream.

"Look, it's Naraku's will and right now, we need to humor him if we want Jewel Shards." Bankotsu explained patiently, "I don't like it either, but there will be fighting. Now go!"

Renkotsu, and Suikotsu trundled off on Ginkotsu. Jakotsu joined Bankotsu by the ledge and they watched the campfire smoke slowly dwindle away.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No!"

"Yes!"

_Inuyasha and Cynder are arguing again._ Emiko thought exasperatedly. Keirsha, perched on her arm, sang in agreement to her unspoken thought. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were watching the argument quietly.

"I will **not** let you!"

"Why not? I'm a big girl!"

"Doesn't matter! We are tracking The Band of Seven, and you saw that they can do! They'll kill you!"

"I can take them on! And I won't be too far away!"

"You are a magnet for bad things Cynder!"

"What's **that** supposed to mean?!"

"It means you will get into trouble. For the last time, I refuse to let you wander off!"

Emiko stepped up and faced Inuyasha. She quickly winked at Cynder, who took the hint. Grabbing his arm, Emiko pulled at him, crying out, "Inuyasha! It's Naraku!"

"WHERE?!" he whirled around in a circle, half pulling out Tetsusagia. Seeing no one there, he glared at Emiko, then turned to start the argument with Cynder once more, but she had taken the hint and had ran off.

"Emiko!" he growled, chasing her around.

"I'm not repentant!" Emiko claimed, dodging his attacks gracefully, "She'll be fine, she just wants to track on her own! I do that all the time."

"Well you're uh…just…more reliable. And I can't stop you!"

"I am not more reliable! And who said that you could stop Cynder?"

"I…just…GRRR!" he attacked her again.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the forest next to the road, Cynder flipped elegantly from tree to tree. It felt good to go at the speed she wished, with no Inuyasha bothering her. Suddenly she stopped, sensing someone behind her. Crouching down, she hefted her spear, calling out, "Who's there?"

Nothing answered her. She stood for a few more seconds, then leapt off.

As evening fell, Inuyasha and the others set up camp. Shippo looked around, worried.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Will Cynder come back? She and Inuyasha fought a lot today."

"No Shippo, Cynder's never coming back." Inuyasha said sarcastically, overhearing the conversation.

"Really?" Shippo asked, eyes filling with tears.

"I'M BACK SUCKERS!" Cynder cried, bursting out from the trees.

Shippo ran up to Inuyasha and smacked him, "You liar!"

"Shippo…!" Inuyasha began to chase him.

"Inuyasha! Oswari!" Kagome said firmly.

He face planted into the ground as the others laughed.

"He he, face." Cynder snickered.

"Teme…!" he attempted to get up. Emiko sat down on his back, but she was too light to keep him there. Cynder and Miroku helped and they pinned him to the ground.

"Get off!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice muffled.

"Guys! Food is ready!" Kagome called.

They jumped up and ran over hungrily. Emiko and Cynder took their food and went to sit on grassy dip that made a small rise, talking quietly.

"We haven't seen Sesshomaru for awhile." Cynder said slyly.

"CYNDER!" Emiko growled, "Quit it with that! Besides, who was the one talking all romantically to Inuyasha when she was poisoned with miasma?"

"I…Uh…You…Uh…MERP!"

"Cynder. Language."

"Shut up." she muttered, shoving Emiko lightly.

They both laughed.

It was the middle of the night when Cynder suddenly awoke. She felt too restless to sleep, which wasn't surprising since they hadn't done anything exciting lately. She walked over to the dip and sat down, thinking. Suddenly she heard the noise from earlier. Picking up her spear, she silently moved towards the sound. She was so focused on her target, that she failed to realize how deep into the forest she had gone before she stopped and realized that this had been a mistake. _I should get back. Now._ the sliding sound of steel caused her to swing around. Bankotsu was standing behind her, grinning.

"Cynder isn't it? My but you're a pretty one. No wonder Inuyasha fancies you."

Cynder growled and launched herself at him. The Snake Sword flew out of nowhere and wrapped around her, cutting her lightly all over her body. She immediately stopped moving, knowing that it would be death to try to escape now. Jakotsu emerged out of the shadows.

"Can't we just kill the brat now?" he wined.

"No. We need her alive as bait." Bankotsu replied, walking toward her and lightly stroking her cheek. She snapped at him.

"Hmm, feisty." he grinned.

Taking his Banryu, he struck her on her head, knocking her out cold.

"Renkotsu, Suikotsu." he called.

After a minute, they emerged from the shadows.

"You know what to do."

They nodded and started tromping around, taking Cynder's unconscious form and dragging it off. They then returned, tossed Cynder up to Bankotsu and Jakotsu who had been sitting in a tree, then jogged off, making sure to leave a trail for some ways before becoming stealthier. Bankotsu and Jakotsu jumped from tree to tree and silently disappeared.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"CYNDER!" Inuyasha screamed.

It was mid-morning, and the group was searching fervently for signs of the Shifter.

"CYNDER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

"Inuyasha, I don't think she's gonna answer." Emiko said.

He turned to her, fear in his eyes.

"We'll find her, okay?" she said.

He nodded.

Emiko followed Cynder's scent down the dip and into the forest.

"Inuyasha! I found her scent!"

"Follow it! I'll be there in a sec." he called back.

Emiko tracked the scent to the place where Cynder had been captured. She crouched down and inspected the churned up ground. She identified Cynder, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu. She stood up and turned in a slow circle. _Ku-so! They've taken her! There's some other scents too…but I can't waste time. Inuyasha will figure those out._ she found the trail Renkotsu and Suikotsu took, and raced off after them.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About 20 miles away, a little voice could be heard singing softly.

"Jaken sama. Jaken sama. Why oh why are you green?"

"How should I know?" came the irritated reply.

Rin was sitting on Ah-Un, swinging her legs as Jaken walked ahead, holding the reins. Sesshomaru was (of course) a little ways ahead of them, even quieter than normal. He suddenly stopped, Jaken running into his leg and bouncing off.

"Wha? Oh Sesshomaru sama! Forgive me, I…!"

"Jaken, enough."

"H…Hai."

Sesshomaru stood there, picking up a scent. _The smell of graveyard soil and death._

Without a word, he walked off and quickly disappeared.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginkotsu was sitting not too far away, patiently waiting for the others to arrive. He whirled around as he heard the sound of sliding steel. Seeing Sesshomaru there, his eyes widened.

"A Band of Seven member all alone?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping forward, "Apparently I was not expected."

"_Geshi!_" Ginkotsu slid his teeth and fired bullets at his new opponent. Sesshomaru allowed himself a faint smirk before jumping up and into battle.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha ran down the dip to where Emiko had taken off, Miroku right behind him. They both inspected the place as Emiko had.

"So it looks like Emiko took off after them." Miroku said.

"Yeah…wait," Inuyasha turned a little ways from the trail Emiko took, "here are different scents. Probably two others. And Cynder's scent is with them! Emiko ran after a false trail!"

They both looked at each other.

"Now what?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha silently looked from one path to the other.

"We'll save Cynder." he said finally." Emiko's smart. She'll know that they don't have Cynder, and she'll back off. We don't know what could happen to Cynder if we dawdle any longer."

Miroku nodded his approval and they went off after Bankotsu and Jakotsu.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko raced after the scent. _Not too far now!_

Renkotsu and Suikotsu were walking quickly towards the mountain barrier. A sound made Renkotsu turn around.

"Shit!" he jumped back as fire scorched the earth where he had been a second before. _Ku-so! She cut us off! We need to get to Ginkotsu in order to kill her!_

"Suikotsu! Attack but back off as well."

"What? Afraid of me or something?" Emiko asked, grinning.

Renkotsu blew fire at her, but she kept walking as she was immersed in the flames.

"Run!" he called.

They both took off with Emiko at their heels.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_*sigh* _"When is Inuyasha going to get here?" Jakotsu asked.

He and Bankotsu were sitting on a rock near the mountain barrier. Jakotsu was braiding Cynder's hair, the latter being tied up tight so that she could do nothing but glare.

"You're right. Maybe we hid ourselves too well." Bankotsu mused. He turned and smiled at Cynder.

"Of course, now we get to enjoy having our guest of honor for a little longer though."

"Bankotsu! You can't have your fun until Inuyasha gets here!" Jakotsu whined.

"I know." he said, swinging Cynder's now braided hair playfully.

"You son of a bitch." Cynder snarled, "I promise that when I'm free, you will be cut into pieces so no one has to deal with your ugly face anymore!"

"Suuure you will." Bankotsu yawned. He glanced up at the sky and frowned, "I guess well have to go bargain with Inuyasha. I don't think he's coming."

_Inuyasha! Where are you? I need HELP!_ Cynder thought fiercely.

Suddenly they heard a shout.

"Bankotsu you bastard! I'm here!"

Inuyasha leapt out of the trees, swinging his sword and attacking Bankotsu with a frenzy.

"Inuyasha ka? I was wondering when you'd come and save your pretty little girlfriend."

"You. Will. Not. Touch. HER!" Inuyasha growled, swinging his sword and slicing Bankotsu's shoulder.

"Yay! Now I can kill you brat and finally be with my Inuyasha!" Jakotsu crowed, facing Cynder and lifting his sword. Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"KAZAANA!"

Jakotsu started to get sucked back as wind came rushing around them. He stabbed his sword in the ground, stopping him slightly. _Ku-so!_

Renkotsu spewed fire once more at Emiko, who ignored it and continued charging them, stopping short as Suikotsu's claws sliced the air an inch away from her. The two continued running, breaching a hill as Ginkotsu came in sight.

"Renkotsu! Look!" Suikotsu said, pointing.

"Ku-so! It's that youkai!" Renkotsu cursed.

They reached Ginkotsu, and all three quickly backed up behind the barrier and out of sight.

"Dammit!" Emiko growled, skidding to a stop.

"You were after them too?"

"GEEZ!" she cried, whirling around to face Sesshomaru, "Give me a sec for my heart to restart, and I'll answer that."

She stood there for a second, eyes closed. Then she opened them and answered, "Yeah I am. Kinda why I was chasing them. They falsified a clearing and made me think that they took my best friend. Figured since I'd found them, that I'd thank them for that one."

Before Sesshomaru could reply, a noise came from behind the barrier. Noises came from everywhere, sounding as if they were surrounded. Emiko backed up until she hit Sesshomaru's back.

"Sorry." she murmured.

He didn't reply. They both drew their weapons simultaneously as Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Ginkotsu all emerged, surrounding them. Renkotsu grinned.

"You die here." he said.

"Like hell." Emiko snarled.

She and Sesshomaru exchanged sideways glances, then shifted into fighting positions. As if on an unspoken word, they all attacked.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"KAZE NO, KIZU!"

The blast shook the earth as it arched toward Bankotsu. He dived out of the way, holding Banryu in front of him. Getting up, he sent a blast of purplish power right back, which Inuyasha countered.

Meanwhile, Jakotsu was slowly sliding into Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Looking up however, he saw insects approaching.

Cynder looked up from her position on the ground, "Samyosho! Miroku! Close up your Wind Tunnel!" she called.

Miroku cursed, but obeyed. Jakotsu laughed, then stood up, "Hoshima! I know you're sexy, but do you really think you're better than my Inuyasha?"

"Oh gosh." Cynder groaned.

Miroku glared at Jakotsu, who skipped off to where Bankotsu and Inuyasha were fighting. Miroku ran over to Cynder and cut her bonds free.

"Thank goodness." she unbraided her hair, then looked over at Miroku, who was hesitantly inching towards her.

"Don't even **think** about it monk." she warned.

He gave her a guilty look as she ran off to the fight. With a yell, she unleashed a bolt of energy at Bankotsu, which missed, but struck Banryu and ricochet into Jakotsu, striking him in the chest.

"Argh!" he doubled over.

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu yelled.

He grabbed his partner's arm and dragged him off.

"Come on," he muttered, "Let's get to the others. Anyone who followed the false trail should be dead by now."

"Okay." Jakotsu moaned.

"Nice one!" Inuyasha said, high-fiveing Cynder.

"Let's follow them." Miroku said, walking up.

"Alright!" Cynder sprinted off, yelling at the top of her lungs, "TACOS!"

Inuyasha grinned fondly and followed her, Miroku behind him.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a yell, Emiko attacked Renkotsu, swinging Fireheart, then flipping back before he could retaliate. Landing on one hand, she pushed off and landed on her feet, ready for his attack. Renkotsu gritted his teeth and attacked with more ferocity.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru's sword was a blur as he fought Suikotsu, matching claw with blade. Both of them were dodging Ginkotsu's random bombs at the same time as they fought.

"Ginkotsu! Blow them to the heavens!" Renkotsu cried in desperation.

"_Geshi!" _Ginkotsu replied and raised his gun barrel upwards.

"Oh shit." Emiko said. She fought her way over to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," she said, speaking quickly, "Ginkotsu is going to blow this place sky high with those little bombs of his. We need to destroy them before they open. Are you good at making things disintegrate?"

He looked at her. She took that as a yes and hurried on as Ginkotsu loaded up.

"I'm going to crouch down. You run up my back and jump. It will give you more height and Ginkotsu practically shoots those things into space. You ready?"

He nodded and Emiko ran a little ways in front of him. Crouching down, she put both hands on the ground, one knee bent and the other between her hands. Sesshomaru ran up and pushed off her back, just as Ginkotsu fired. He closed his eyes and swung his sword as he came level with the bombs. A blue arch of power came and hit the bullets, shattering them. The blast covered the area in smoke.

_Did it hit?_ Renkotsu thought hopefully. At that moment, Sesshomaru came bursting out from the smoke and landed gracefully on the ground. Suikotsu growled and swung his claws at Emiko's unprotected back.

"Back off!" a voice yelled, sending a bolt of energy at Suikotsu and knocking him aside.

"Cynder!" Emiko cried happily.

"In the flesh!" she replied, landing next to her, "Unfortunately, we've brought company."

Inuyasha and Miroku joined them as The Band of Seven, now with Bankotsu and Jakotsu, grouped together. Both sides watched each other warily until Bankotsu stepped forward.

"You guys gonna surrender?"

"Yeah right!" Inuyasha scoffed, readying his sword.

Bankotsu smiled, "I had hoped not." he swung Banryu up.

"Everybody, pick someone and go." Miroku muttered to them.

"ATTACK!" Inuyasha yelled.

They all collided. Sesshomaru fought Jakotsu, Inuyasha clashed swords with Bankotsu, Cynder dodged Ginkotsu's fire, Emiko and Suikotsu were mere blurs as they attacked each other, and Miroku and Renkotsu fought with flame and sutra.

"KAZE NO, KIZU!" the blast shook the ground once more.

"Missed me Inuyasha!" Bankotsu smirked.

"Sesshomaru!" Jakotsu laughed and sang as he swung his sword, "Why don't you let me kill you now, so I can kill Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru ignored him.

"Hey Ginkotsu! Is it just me, or are you really that ugly?" Cynder yelled.

"_Geshi!_" Ginkotsu shot at her continuously.

Cynder swung down and drove her spear into his gun barrel, blowing up his back half as he tried to shoot at her once more. She then yanked it out and flipped over to help Miroku as Ginkotsu slowly sank to the ground.

Meanwhile, Emiko and Suikotsu still fought.

"Ya having fun yet?" Emiko asked, grinning.

Suikotsu growled in frustration and sliced down on her, cutting open her arm. She backed off quickly, then smiled.

"Nice. But you can't kill me that easily. If you can kill me at all." Suikotsu looked up and saw Jakotsu looking at him as he gained a respite from Sesshomaru. Jakotsu nodded to his sword and Suikotsu understood. He rammed hard into Emiko, knocking her down and stabbing into the ground. Emiko rolled to one side, ending up close to Jakotsu, who swung his sword at her.

Suddenly, a blur past in front of her and flinched ever so slightly as the blades caught him instead.

"S…Sesshomaru?" Emiko gasped in shock.

"So you **do** have feelings for the hanyou." Jakotsu snickered.

Emiko jumped up, grabbed her sword, and swung a blast of fire at Suikotsu, knowing that this was Sesshomaru's fight. However, she couldn't help but notice the ugly gash that went from one side of his chest to the other, the armor around it broken.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Back off." Sesshomaru snarled.

She backed off, hiding the hurt. They had fought each other, but he had never snapped at her like that. Shaking her head, she returned to her battle.

During this time, Cynder and Inuyasha were in their element. They played off each others moves smoothly and efficiently, working as one machine. One would dodge while the other sent a wave of power at Bankotsu, slowly backing him up against a rock. He looked up to the sky as he heard someone hail them and saw the demon cat, with the miko, the fox demon, and the Demon Slayer on its back.

"Men! Retreat!" he called.

The Band of Seven turned and ran towards him, disappearing into the barrier.

"Ha! Run you babies! Wimps! Sons of bitches!" Cynder yelled at them.

"Wow Cynder, what did they do to you to piss you off that much?"

"THEY PUT ME IN A DRESS!" she screamed, "AND BRAIDED MY HAIR!"

"Okay, I'm gonna stand waaaay over here." Miroku said nervously, backing up as fast as he could.

"Hey Cynder." Inuyasha said, "Calm."

She took a deep breath, "Kay, I'm calming."

She started humming to herself.

Inuyasha grinned at her and she looked at him, "What?"

"It's just…" he shook his head, "Nothing."

Kiara landed at that moment and Kagome, Shippo, and Sango got off, running towards them.

"You could have told us you were fighting!" Shippo said indignantly.

"You would have just hid anyway!" Inuyasha replied.

"Would not."

"Would too!"

Emiko walked up to the group and watched the argument, smiling softly. Seeing Keirsha, she called to her, holding out her arm. The phoenix landed comfortably there, crooning gently.

"Can you cry for me?" she asked, holding out a little bottle.

Keirsha obliged, closing her eyes and letting a few tears fall into the bottle.

"Thank you Keirsha." she said, stroking her head.

She turned and ran off, holding the bottle. Unnoticed by her, Cynder watched, sighing inwardly. _She's gonna get her heart broken._

"Where's Emiko going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Probably to see Sesshomaru." Miroku blurted out.

Cynder glared at him.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Wow Inuyasha, you are really dumb." Cynder said, walking away.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested, chasing her around.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko followed Sesshomaru's trail until he came into view.

"Sesshomaru!"

He ignored her.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru-SAMA!" she finally yelled, getting pissed.

He stopped and turned towards her in shock.

"That get your attention?" she asked in exasperation, "I need to give you something."

"What is it?" She walked up to him. The gash on his chest was deep, and spreading blood onto his hitori. She pulled out the bottle and uncorked it. Sesshomaru stepped back.

"Stay still." she ordered.

He did so. She placed her hand on his chest, holding her breath and praying he didn't kill her as she dropped the phoenix tears into the gash, healing it.

"There." she said, stepping back.

He turned and was about to walk off. She could tell he was still angry at her for having to save her life.

"I'm sorry I keep getting in your way." she murmured to herself.

She turned around, prepared to leave, when she heard him speak.

"You are never in my way."

She whirled around, shocked, but he was gone.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was evening as Inuyasha's group walked back through the forest. The birdsong around them filled the air as the sun's rays lightly touched the leaves with its dying light, causing the woods to have darkening shadows, and pretty colors to dance around them. Cynder was still fuming about being 'the damsel in distress' as she called it.

"Why is it that they had to capture me?!" she asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the ground trembled and a centipede demon burst out from the shrubbery.

"Give me the Jewel Shards or I'll kill you all!" it boomed, "Starting with this one."

It turned to Cynder, who closed her eyes, jaw clenched. She opened them again and glared at the youkai.

"If you value your life. RUN." she spat.

The demon laughed, "Me? Run from a Shifter? No chance." it lunged at her.

She sent a powerful blast of energy at it, disintegrating it.

"SEE? SEE?! I MEAN WHAT THE MERP? WHY ME?!" she screamed.

"Cynder!" Emiko tackled her, "Calm down!"

Holding her to the ground, she sang to her softly. Cynder's blood red rims slowly turned back to black as she took deep breaths. After a moment, Emiko got off her and helped her up, "Better?"

"Yeah." she looked around, "Where did everybody go?" "Try behind you." Emiko laughed.

Cynder turned around to see everybody hiding behind trees or each other, eyes wide. She started laughing. Inuyasha came out and, to her shock, gently touched her arm.

"If it bothers you that much, then I promise I will never let you get captured again Cynder." he said.

"Well thanks Inuyasha." she smiled at him.

He grinned back.

"Inuyasha, I have a serious question to ask you." Emiko said.

"What?"

"Are you by-polar?"

Cynder and Kagome started laughing at Inuyasha's confused face.

"Uh…yes?"

They laughed even harder.

"Wait…" he glared at them, beginning to realize why they were laughing.

"Uh oh. Run!" Emiko said.

They all raced off, Inuyasha at their heels, "I will blow you three up!"

"Miroku! Sango! Help!"

"Sorry, no can do."

"I'll help! Smashing Top!"

"Teme!"

"Run Shippo!"

"Eeee! Kagome, help me!"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"Gah!"

**The End**


	9. The Torture

**Okay, so this is a very important part in the story, however, if you're not a huge fan of blood or torture, than this might be a problem. If you skip it though, DO NOT JUST IGNORE IT. PLEASE SEND ME AN EMAIL AND I CAN GIVE YOU A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENS. DO NOT IGNORE THIS MESSAGE PLEASE! SEND. ME. AN. EMAIL!**

In the side of the mountain, a fort-like house sat. Kagura sat on the balcony, staring out at the rolling hills. _I should be free. Out there, to go wherever I wish._

"Kagura."

"Huh?"

Hakudoshi emerged from the inside, "I have a job for you."

"What?"

"Capture the hanyou Emiko."

"Why?"

"Don't question. Go."

Kagura sighed, "Fine."

She soared off.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm BORED!"

"We all are Emiko."

"I know but I'm still BORED!"

"Well what do ya wanna do?"

"I really don't know."

The Inuyasha gang were all hanging out by a waterfall. Miroku and Sango had gone off to talk to neighboring villages about Naraku. The sun was about mid way in the sky, about mid morning. Inuyasha and Cynder were sprawled in the shade on some rocks jutting out into the pool beneath the waterfall. Emiko was floating in the water with Keirsha on her stomach and Kagome was taking food out for lunch with Shippo.

"Hey Emiko, I have something for you. Can you get me some firewood?" Kagome asked.

"Finally, something to do!" Emiko said, jumping up and shaking water off herself. Keirsha soared into the air with a cry of alarm.

"Sorry girl. I'm off!" she said.

"Don't get yourself hurt!" Cynder called.

"What chopping firewood? Please." she grinned at Cynder then bounded off.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko slashed a limb off a dead tree. She was a few miles from the camp and it was really peaceful here. Walking out of the foliage she gasped. She was in a field of multicolored wildflowers which gradually dwindled into some strange silver flowers at the edge of a cliff - Later on, Emiko would find out that the silver flowers glow in the moonlight, the bigger the moon, the brighter - Looking down, she saw a mossy pond that cascaded into the waterfall about 2 feet below her. More silver flowers lay there.

"Oh it's beautiful." she breathed.

"Oh yes. Absolutely stunning."

She whirled around to find Kagura standing there, fan upheld. Emiko growled at the but before she could unsheathe her sword, Kagura attacked.

"Fujin." she said and swung her fan.

Emiko easily dodged them but as she did, Kagura had moved forward so that she was right next to her. She struck Emiko's hand, knocking her down. Taking her fan, she drove it into her shoulder, pinning her to the ground and struck her head, knocking her unconscious. Putting her on her feather, she flew off.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"EMIKO!" Inuyasha yelled.

Lunch had come and gone. Miroku and Sango had returned with no news.

"This just makes my day perfect!" he snarled, stomping around.

"Inuyasha. Shut up." Kagome snapped.

He looked over at Cynder who was sitting there after scouring the forest for Emiko. She hadn't said a word since she'd returned, merely sitting and staring into the water. Seeing her, his eyes softened and he walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Cynder. Come on, let's go search."

She looked up at him, eyes glazed, "Where is she?" "I…I don't know. But we'll find her. Okay?"

"Mk."

They jumped up and started running.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko groaned and opened her eyes. It was dark and she noticed that she was bound by her elbows to a flat piece of wood in the center of a room. In front of her was a table that had an assortment of knives on it. _Oh goody. This looks like this is going to be REAL relaxing._

She heard voices coming towards her. The two doors that made the wall at the end of the room opened, sending sunlight streaming in. Hakudoshi walked over to her, smiling.

"Emiko, it's been awhile."

"Untie me and I'll give you a proper greeting." she snarled.

Hakudoshi held up her sword, "Sorry, not going to happen. I have some questions that need answers. Perhaps you can help me."

"And these questions are…?"

"I know you've been to the other world before. The border between this life and the next. Tell me how and why."

"Hmm, let me think. **No**."

Hakudoshi smiled again. _Geez he's creepy._

"Not going to tell me willingly huh? No matter. You'll tell me everything by the end of our visit."

He went over to the table and pulled out a knife. The knife was small, but had strange bulges on the sides. He walked over, standing on a stool in front over her and 'testing' the knife by making a small cut on her cheek.

"Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Nope." "Fine then. I was hoping you'd say that."

He took her hand and placed it on the wood, palm facing up. He ran his hand along her wrist, found a place, and drove the knife straight through her wrist, pinning it to the wood. It was more painful than Emiko expected and it seemed to spread. She didn't flinch, but gritted her teeth and glared at him as her blood began to spill from her wrist, falling to the ground. He then did the same thing with an identical knife to her other wrist.

"Painful isn't it?" she ignored him. "This is a special of mine. The second it enters your body, those strange bulges will open up and a knife on each side slides out. It will steadily move into your arm. By midnight, the top of one knife should be pushing out of your finger in each hand. Now, answer my question."

She ignored him again. He smirked.

"Strong and silent? Fine, we have all the time in the world. There is a barrier around this house so your little friends won't save you."

Emiko felt a wave of despair. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long day.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru walked with Rin and Jaken through the forest where Emiko had chopped wood.

"Sesshomaru sama, may I ask where we're going?" Jaken asked.

He ignored him as at that moment they walked into the field.

"Ah Sesshomaru sama! It's so pretty!" Rin exclaimed.

Sesshomaru walked over to where Kagura and Emiko fought. _The scent ends here. Naraku is gone._

He turned and started walking off.

"Sesshomaru sama? There's blood on the ground."

"It's the hanyou."

"Aren't we going to save her? We care about Emiko, don't we?"

He stopped, then after a few moments, continued walking, "I do not care about the hanyou's actions."

Rin looked down sadly as Ah-Un started following him. _Emiko._

Kagura had flown off. It was sickening to watch the torture. The smell of blood in a cramped room was too much for her. Hakudoshi had started out small, stabbing her through her leg, and then drawing it back out. Small cuts and gashes covered Emiko's body, but nothing too serious. Then he got an idea. He had taken a knife that had a serrated edge and the points slightly hooked. He had then dug the point into the left side of her neck, almost at the back and was **very** slowly dragging it down her neck. When she had left, he had barely moved it and the pain in Emiko's eyes, plus the enormous amounts of blood covering her body, was too much. _I've got to stop this, it's too sick. I'll find Inuyasha or…maybe Sesshomaru. They can kill him and I'll finally be free.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

"EMIKO!" Cynder cried.

She and Inuyasha had been searching for hours. The sun was staring to lower in the sky and she was really starting to worry.

"Cynder! Found her scent!"

She ran over to where Inuyasha was crouching, "It goes this way."

They started running. Inuyasha sniffed the air and cursed, "Ku-so."

"What?"

"We have company."

They ran up the path as Sesshomaru and company came in view, and skidded to a stop. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

"That's my line! What business do you have here?"

"None of yours."

"Both of you shut up!" Cynder yelled, getting impatient, "Sesshomaru, have you seen Emiko?"

Sesshomaru looked at her, "Emiko, ka? Why do you need to know?"

"Because she's missing." Cynder said, "And you **do** know where she is. Tell us!"

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before answering.

"I do not know where she is, but her blood, and Naraku's scent are in a field." he looked back at Inuyasha, "That is why I am here."

Cynder's eyes widened and Inuyasha started growling.

"That's actually my scent." a feminine voice said from above them.

They looked up and saw Kagura floating on a feather, fan poised.

"Fujian."

Her blades of wind shot downwards, the brothers and Cynder dodging them as Kagura flew off.

"Cynder! Let's follow her." Inuyasha snapped, "We need to find Emiko."

Cynder nodded, then made a soft crying sound. Aika flew over, "Go and get Kagome and the others. Follow our trail."

Aika made a growling sound and flew off as Cynder and Inuyasha headed after Kagura. Sesshomaru watched them for a second, thinking. _If I follow Kagura, I may find Naraku._

"Jaken, Rin, stay here."

"Hai!"

He sped off after Kagura.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hakudoshi leaned close to Emiko and whispered, "How did you get to the border, and why?"

She closed her eyes. He wrenched the blade down a little further and her eyes flew back open with pain.

"At last scream for me before you die."

"Go…die…you…bastard." she grunted.

He smiled and drug the blade down more. Hearing something, he drug it roughly to the middle of her collarbone, pushed the point into her skin as deep as it could go, then wrenched it out and turned to face Kagura.

"Where did you go?"

Kagura looked at Emiko and did a double take. The whole time she was gone, Hakudoshi had fractionally moved the knife down Emiko's neck and to her collarbone, making an extremely deep diagonal gash. The blood in her wrists had also increased and she knew that the knives were moving into her hands.

"I…couldn't take the smell and…" she looked at the gash.

"Ah," Hakudoshi said, following her gaze, "My methods are a little dark for you? I would have made it longer, but her collarbone stopped me." he laughed, "Pity. Guess I'll have to find out something else to do."

_That bastard._ Kagura thought in disgust.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A demon screamed as Inuyasha split it in half with Tetsusagia, "Come on!"

They had followed Kagura until she disappeared. Demons had appeared everywhere, and where hampering Cynder and Inuyasha's progress.

"Ku-so!" Cynder growled as she electrocuted a youkai.

An arrow soared over their heads, striking the swarm of youkai and disintegrating them.

"Kagome!" Cynder called as Kiara came flying up, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome on her back.

"We found you!" Sango cried as Aika flew over to Cynder's shoulder. Keirsha came up next to her, crying softly.

"We'll find her Keirsha, don't worry." Cynder said.

They continued forward until they were stopped by…air.

"What the…?" Cynder pushed against the unrelenting force.

"It's a barrier! Quickly Inuyasha, destroy it!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha grinned and pull out Tetsusagia. The blade swirled and turned a dark crimson red.

"Go! Red Tetsusagia!"

The blast arched towards the barrier and dissolved it.

"There! A fort on the mountain!" Kagome called, pointing.

"Let's go! We don't have a lot of time." Cynder said. Emiko! Stay strong!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hakudoshi looked up as he felt the blast.

"Time to leave. But first." he picked up the biggest blade. It looked like a grappling hook, with three claws that had three hooks on each end. He walked over to Emiko, "Answer my question and I'll leave you alive. What's the harm?"

Emiko raise her head, blood dripping down her face, "I swear that as long as I am alive, I will not TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

"Fine then. Die. But first, scream for me."

He stabbed the blade upwards into her stomach and twisted. Emiko couldn't help it, the pain was too much. She screamed in pain.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha, the gang, and Sesshomaru- who had recently joined them- looked up as they heard her scream bounce off the rocks.

"EMIKO!" Cynder yelled and sprinted up to the house, everyone behind her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko slumped forward, her eyes filling with tears as the room darkened. She wasn't crying because of the pain, but because for some reason, she felt like she had failed them.

_Mina! Forgive me!_ she thought. Her eyes closed and her head dropped, one tear rolling down her cheek.

Hakudoshi twisted the blade one last time, then jerked it out, stepping back away from the blood that gushed out, "Well that was a waste of time." he sighed, "Kagura, let's go."

Kagura look out her fan and swung it, sending wind blades crashing into the left wall, destroying it and opening a ruined part of the house. They walked out onto it, and to a balcony.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Emiko!" Inuyasha cried as they bust into the torture room. Kagome covered Shippo's eyes and Sango cried out in horror. Emiko hung there, what looked to be all of her blood on the floor around her. Blood dripped off her soaked hair and clothes, which didn't use to be dark red. Her skin was an unnatural pasty white, almost blue. Cynder walked forward, trembling. She lifted Emiko's head and gently checked for a pulse. Tears started spilling from her eyes as she looked at the group and nodded. Emiko was dead.

Shippo started sobbing and Sango and Kagome stood there, crying silently. Even Miroku had moisture in his eyes. Inuyasha stood as still as stone, head bowed.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on Hakudoshi. They're gonna find us." Kagura said, sitting on her feather.

They were still on the balcony and Hakudoshi seemed lost in thought, head down as he stood.

"Hakudoshi. What are you doing?"

He looked up at her and smiled, "Just listening to the show."

"Well we are going to die if we don't hurry up and leave."

"It's no matter. We've been found." he turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru ka? Have you seen my handiwork?"

"That is not important."

"Oh? Am I more important than that hanyou? Naraku was wrong about you then, you don't have a heart. You're a true youkai."

Sesshomaru glared at him, "Do not compliment me filth. I am not compared to Naraku."

"Of course not." Hakudoshi turned back around to face away from him, "You know, it's a pity that Emiko didn't give me much information. However, I do enjoy listening to the screams. It took forever though."

For some reason, the use of Emiko's name, along with the disgusting compliment made Sesshomaru attack Hakudoshi viciously. Yanking out Tojkin, he swung it, sending a blue arc of power at the little white child. When the light died, Hakudoshi was gone. Sesshomaru looked up and saw him sitting on Kagura's feather, laughing.

"Or maybe I was wrong. Until next time, Sesshomaru." he said, looking down on him with his violet eyes.

They soared off. Sesshomaru stood there for a second, then walked back into the house to view the carnage. He pushed aside some wood and saw Emiko lying there. They had extracted the knives so now she had two gaping holes on both wrists and a little ways up her hands from where the blades had grew into her. Kagome was pushing Emiko's hair off her face to reveal the cuts on her cheeks, though they were hard to see since her face was covered in red liquid. The huge line that Hakudoshi had cut was leaking out the most blood. There was also a hole in her stomach where Hakudoshi had delivered the final blow. Cynder was sitting next to her, rocking back and forth, fists clenched. Inuyasha had not moved from his spot.

"Did you get him?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him and made no reply, which they knew to be a no. Inuyasha raised his head, eyes wet, but as hard as flint. When he spoke, his voice trembled with rage.

"Sango, get Kiara. Miroku, come with me. We are going to find Hakudoshi. Kagome, Shippo, Cynder. Watched Emiko's…" his voice broke, "Watch Emiko. Take care of her."

Cynder stood up, "No. I'm coming with you."

"Cynder…"

"Inuyasha, staying here isn't going to do me any good, and it's not going to do Emiko any good either. I'm coming."

Inuyasha walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, startling her as he looked her in the eye, "I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me to ask this of you, but please. Stay here. I can't lose you too."

Cynder looked at him in shock, then nodded, "Fine."

Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha soared off a minute later. Sesshomaru stood back, forgotten, and watched Kagome and Cynder get a wet cloth and start wiping the blood off Emiko's face. She looked peaceful. Anger such as he had never known surged through him and he turned and punched his fist into a wall, going straight through the wood and brick to the mountain itself. He closed his eyes as they turned red and fought to control himself. After a few moments, he opened them again, slightly confused, but calmer. All he knew was that this was wrong and he needed to fix it. _I have to fix this._

He walked over to Emiko's body. Kagome and Cynder looked up when they heard him speak.

"Leave this room."

They looked at him. Kagome nodded and picked up Shippo, but Cynder glared defiantly at him, eyes red from crying.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Just leave."

She stood up and faced him, "Why?"

He looked at her, face emotionless, "Go, leave this room."

Cynder didn't know why, but something in his eyes- pain perhaps- made her gaze soften, "Fine."

She took Kagome's hand and walked out, partly closing the door.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and stood over Emiko's body. _I see them, the beasts of the other world._ They were crawling all over her. His eyes glowed red.

"I will not let your filth touch her!" she snarled and swung his sword.

The beast were shredded and disappeared with wails of disappointment. He sheathe Tenseiga and crouched down, picking Emiko halfway up with his arm.

"Emiko. Come back."

At first she didn't move. Then her eyes opened a little, blinked, then fully opened. She sat up and looked around. She was laying on the floor of the now partly demolished house. _I swore I heard somebody._

A faint movement made her head whip around just in time to see Sesshomaru flying off into the setting sun. She smiled gently.

"EMIKO!" a familiar voice cried.

Cynder ran over and tackled her in a huge hug.

"Gah, Cynder!"

"You're alive! You're okay!"

"Yep." Emiko said, grinning.

"How, wha?"

"Well," Emiko looked back out at the sun, "Sesshomaru I guess."

"Oh. **He** saved you?"

"You sound shocked Cynder."

"Well considering his heart is made of steel and is the size of a grape…"

"Oh shut up."

Kagome and Shippo came running in at that moment, "Emiko!"

"You're alive!"

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and Kagome hugged her.

"Man I'm getting a lot of attention." Emiko laughed.

"How?" Kagome asked in wonder.

"Sesshomaru." she said simply. They understood.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was early night when Inuyasha and the others came back. Emiko was lying down, eyes closed and resting. The other were sitting not far away by a fire, talking softly.

"Hey Inuyasha." Cynder said gently.

He slumped down next to her, staring into the fire, "We couldn't find him. The coward vanished off the face of the earth."

"I'm touched that you would try to hunt him down Inuyasha." a voice suddenly said.

His head snapped up. _That sounded like Emiko…but she's dead._

"Well? Aren't you going to acknowledge my complement? You could at least say thank you." the voice said again.

"Emiko!" Sango cried, jumping up.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "What?"

Inuyasha just stared, "But you're suppose to be dead!" he said indignantly.

"Oh that's a nice thing to say right after I'm clearly alive."

"But…that's not what I…explain!"

"Always pushy." Cynder sighed disapprovingly.

He glared at her.

"Okay. **Please** explain."

"Much better." Emiko sat up, "Sesshomaru."

"Huh?"

"That's my explanation. Sesshomaru. And I'm going to go thank him tomorrow if I can."

"N…no you're not!"

"Inuyasha. You can't do anything to stop me. I have faced torture and died and you don't scare, or threaten me." she said fiercely.

His shoulders slumped, "Fine."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun was barely peaking over the hills when Emiko left. Cynder watched her through half closed eyes, t hen got up and followed her. Emiko followed Sesshomaru's sent to a creek, where she stopped and took a drink. Watching her reflection, she noticed something. Tilting her head to better see it, she saw a jagged scar, running from the back left of her neck down to the middle of her collarbone. A reminder. She touched it and sighed, "Oh well, it makes me look tough. And I'll never forget now."

Cynder followed Sesshomaru's trail to where he was sitting on a rock, looking at the sky. Thinking. As usual. She thought. He stood up and walked over to Rin and Jaken.

"Sesshomaru sama?" Rin asked.

"What is it?"

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"How dare you?!" Jaken squealed, "Don't question Sesshomaru sama's actions. It doesn't matter…"

He was suddenly cut off by someone bounding out of the bushes and hugging Sesshomaru.

"Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthank-"

Sesshomaru stood there, shocked, as Cynder hugged him tightly, saying 'thank you' nonstop.

"Geez Cynder let a man breathe. And why are you here?" a voice asked.

Emiko came out and laughed at Sesshomaru's confused (and slightly helpless) face. She gently detached Cynder from Sesshomaru.

"I wanted to thank him too." Cynder said, "I'll leave you two alone now though. Rin! Let's go catch Jaken and make him flower necklaces."

"Okay!" she said happily.

"Ahh!" Jaken ran off, Rin and Cynder close behind him.

Emiko smiled, then turned to face Sesshomaru. He noticed that her eyes were deeper now, full of more thought and wisdom.

"I wanted to thank you for…resurrecting me." she said.

He didn't reply, but his eyes traveled to her neck where the scar was. She noticed.

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. It serves as a reminder."

He said nothing again.

"So…yeah, that's my little shpiel there."

"I saved you so that Naraku's plans would fail." he said, sounding slightly like he was trying to tell himself that, and not Emiko.

"Of course." she said, bowing her head respectfully and without sarcasm, "Well then, thank you Sesshomaru-sama, for deciding to save my life in order to destroy Naraku. The action is appreciated."

She started to walk off.

"Emiko."

"Hm?"

"Sama is not needed. Nothing has ever stopped you before."

She looked at him, then smiled, "Okay."

She walked off, calling to Cynder who was firmly holding Jaken down. Sesshomaru watched as the two left, then shook his head and departed.

_Author's Note: From that point on, the only person Emiko ever feared was Hakudoshi. Whenever she heard him she would normal flinch slightly, and her scar would pain her. That scar stayed with her forever. Hakudoshi knew of her fear and was always ready to try to capture, not kill, her so that they could "properly finish their meeting" as he put it._

**The End**


	10. A Random Chapter Made For No Good Reason

**Do NOT judge me please! I was really bored and a little goofy when I wrote this. Me and my best friend were making stuff up, such as what would happen if Cynder and Emiko went to the modern world, and I wrote it down. It's funny, and kind of weird. Enjoy...?**

"AHHHHH!" Cynder sat bolt upright, screaming.

"Whoa Cynder, what happened?" Emiko was immediately by her side.

They were in Kaede's village, and had been sleeping.

"Bad dream." Cynder panted.

"What was it?"

"We were fighting Naraku, and I tried flirting with him to make him quit and he…he…" she shuddered.

"He what?" Emiko asked.

"He k..." Cynder whispered.

"What?"

"I said HE KISSED ME!" Cynder screamed.

"GAH! EWWW! EW EW EWWW!" Emiko screamed right back, covering her ears.

"What the HELL are you two DOING?!" Inuyasha yelled, bursting in, "Can't a guys sleep?!"

Emiko stopped screaming and gave Cynder a sly look. "Nothing. Cynder's subconscious is telling her she is in love with Naraku though."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Cynder, "Cynder, I knew you were off, but really?"

"Shut up! And I'm NOT in love with him! EW!" Cynder yelled.

Emiko started singing.

_Momma I'm in love with a criminal._

_And this type of love isn't rational it's PHYSICAL!_

She half screamed the last word at Cynder. Cynder glared at her, then gave a maniacal grin as she answered.

_Momma please don't cry, I will be alright._

_All reason aside I just can't deny_

_Love or DIE!_

With the last word, she pounced on Emiko.

"Gah! Teskide!" Emiko cried, fighting her off.

She ran outside as Cynder bounded after her, transforming into a normal sized wolf. Emiko whistled a low note and Keirsha melded into her back, transforming into her dog demon. Cynder grew bigger and shifted into her dragon. With a roar, she pounced once more and attacked Emiko. They rolled over and over, snarling at each other. Inuyasha followed them outside and watched them, eyes wide.

"I don't know if they're faking it…or if it's a real fight."

"Oh it's a real fake." Kagome said, coming out and rubbing her eyes.

"Then I'm scared."

Kagome laughed, then called up to the two youkai, "You two gonna come down for breakfast or just stay up there until you pass out?"

Cynder made a thrumming noise and started shrinking. Emiko followed suit and they were soon sitting on the grass, panting. After catching her breath, Emiko grinned creepily at Cynder. "I am never, EVER, letting that go."

"Like hell you won't!" Cynder muttered, but the smell of breakfast was too tempting for her to resist, so she gave up fighting Emiko. For now.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After breakfast, the group walked Kagome to the well. She was feeling homesick, so she was leaving for what she called, 'the weekend'.

"Bye guys! See you in two days!" she called and with a wave, jumped in.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went back to the village, while Cynder, Emiko, and Inuyasha stayed by the wall.

"Now what?" Emiko asked.

"We find some way to amuse ourselves." Cynder said with a sigh.

"Well what do ya want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"We could ask Cynder to re-live her dream in more detail." Emiko said with a grin.

"NO!" Cynder yelled, "No no no!"

"Come on!" Emiko begged.

Cynder looked at her and sighed, "Alright. But first…" she leaned over and whispered in Emiko's ear.

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"We were just gonna talk about…womanly stuff." Cynder said.

"Yeah, you should stick around Inuyasha. It's gonna be fuuun." Emiko added.

Inuyasha still looked confused. Cynder threw an exasperated look at Emiko and said loudly.

"So Emiko! Periods huh?"

"Gah! I'm out!" Inuyasha yelled and, covering his ears, he ran off.

"Geez! He is so thick." Emiko complained, "Why did we have to make him leave anyway?"

"Cause this is gonna be a sister talk, kay?"

"Okay."

A FEW HOURS LATER:

"Wait, so you **like** him?" Emiko asked.

"No! Well…I hate his guts! But… And then… ugh! It's complicated." Cynder complained.

Emiko suddenly started reciting.

_I fear him, but he doesn't scare me,_

_I fear his power, though it is weaker than mine._

_I hate him to the depths of my being,_

_And yet I long to see him._

_He had no power, yet all power over me._

"Oookay…creepy, but true, that's kinda, only KINDA how I feel." Cynder said quietly.

"Yeah." Emiko replied.

"Heeey. That's right! He **is** weaker than me! I could turn into a dragon and just go 'squish' and he be deadedy dead!" Cynder said suddenly, jumping up.

"Well I was **trying **have a moment, but I forgot who I was talking to." Emiko sighed.

"Hey! I can have a moment! Watch." Cynder said indignantly and closed her eyes. Emiko leaned close to her ear and whispered, "squirrel."

"WHERE!" Cynder cried, jumping up.

"Yeah you can't have a moment Cynder. Face it." Emiko snickered.

Cynder gave her a dignifiedly injured face, but before she could do much else, a head popped over the well.

"Gah!" Cynder yelled at the same time Emiko yelled, "Kagome!"

"Oh thank goodness you two are here! Come on!" she cried and, grabbing their wrists, pushed them over to the well.

"Wait, Kagome!" Emiko said nervously, "What are you doing?"

"You're coming with me to the present time. No one is home and I'm lonely!"

"Why can't you just stay here?"

"Cause I already bought movie tickets and planned a fun day and I'm not going to just throw it away." Kagome said fiercely.

"Sounds like fun! Whee!" Cynder dived into the well.

"Uh…okay." Emiko lowered herself in, eyes shut. After the sensation of falling and then floating, she found herself in a similar, yet cleaner well. Kagome appeared next to her, "Where's Cynder?"

Emiko shrugged, then yelled, "Oi! Cynder!"

Cynder appeared at the top of the well, "Up here! Hurry, this place is so weird."

Emiko climbed up the well and out of the shrine.

"Wow Kagome, your house is big."

"It's huge! And the material is funny!" Cynder called, tapping it.

"Let's go in." Kagome said, ushering them in.

After an extremely long tour where Kagome explained what everything was, they ended up in Kagome's room.

"Okay, we are going to see a movie tomorrow, but there are some things you need to catch up on, so…movie night!"

"Sounds fun!" Emiko said. She had warmed up to this world a little more. Cynder was absentmindedly shredding a pillow, "Gah Cynder! Stop!"

"But I wanted to see what was in these things! They're so soft." Cynder complained.

"It's called cotton, now quit it!"

"Fine." she sighed.

Kagome looked at them, then grinned, "I'm sooo dressing you up tomorrow."

"Uh oh." Emiko groaned.

"Tonight though, I'll just make you take showers, brush your hair and your teeth."

Emiko and Cynder exchanged glances.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko turned off the water coming from the hose that Kagome called a shower._ So weird._ she thought as she dried off. She put on fuzzy 'pajamas' that were a light blue tank-top and white and light blue short shorts. _The top is too big for me. Kagome's got a bigger chest than I do. It sits down low._ _*sigh* _she went out to Kagome's room. Cynder was sitting on her bed, playing with Buyo. She was wearing an identical set of pajamas but they were purple and fit her better.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What are we watching?" Emiko asked.

"Uhh, some movies called Iron Man, Thor, and Cohan America. Kagome said it would help up understand the movie we're gonna see."

"Which is?"

"The Avengers."

"Sounds cool. Doesn't sound like something Kagome would watch though."

"She said her school is going to be buzzing about it, so she might as well watch it."

"It sounds like something we would like."

"Yeah, action, violence. Perfect." Cynder grinned.

Kagome came bouncing up with a bowl of white, oddly shaped food. "Popcorn! Now, let's start."

They watched Captain America first, then Iron Man. On the movie Thor, Emiko watched it more intently than the others. When they asked what their favorite movie's where, she answered Thor, Cynder answer Captain America, and Kagome answered Iron Man.

"Why Captain America?"

"Cause he's hot! And he's got man boobs, but the good kind." Cynder said.

Kagome laughed and turned to Emiko, "What about you Emiko? Why Thor?"

"Because it has humor and fighting and the villain is by far my favorite. I think."

"What do you mean, 'you think'?"

"He's creepy but… I don't know, it's weird."

Cynder had been listening to this interestedly. Suddenly, she jumped up and pointed dramatically at Emiko.

"HA! Now you know how I FEEL!"

"But Loki isn't even real."

"How do you know? Look, does he freak you out, yet ya feel kinda drawn to him?"

"Kiinda…"

"Then you know how I fell. Ha. Ha. Ha-ha. HA!" she danced around in a circle. Emiko threw a pillow and it caught her in the face, "Shut up!"

"Never! If you're never letting go of the Naraku thing, then I'm never letting go of this!"

"Well be happy Emiko because Loki is playing in The Avengers." Kagome said.

"Gah!"

"But you don't like him?"

"Yes and no."

Cynder spoke quietly.

_His voice is like a drug I shouldn't take._

_He isn't handsome, but he draws me._

_I do not know why, but I wish to be free._

_Free from his voice and cold eyes, which, though repulse me, keep me powerless_

_He is evil, a menace,_

_And yet I'm attracted to him._

_It's complicated._

"Wow Cynder, you're having a moment." Emiko said.

"I know! It's weird." Cynder said happily.

"Oh Cynder." Kagome shook her head exasperatedly, "Let's just get some rest. Fun day tomorrow."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After breakfast the next morning, Kagome took them back upstairs, "Alright! So, do you guys want a dress or a miniskirt?"

Emiko and Cynder exchanged horrified glances as Kagome dug through her wardrobe, "Actually you guys, I only have skirts for your build so…"

"Hold it Kagome." Emiko interrupted, "What do you mean 'miniskirts'?"

"What about **our** clothes?!" Cynder cried.

"They're in the washer."

"The WHAT?!"

"They are being cleaned, don't worry, you'll get them before we leave." Kagome explained patiently.

She pulled out two mini skirts - one dark blue and one purple - and two sailor shirts, both white. Cynder jumped up and clung to the ceiling while Emiko backed up to the wall.

"No Kagome, no, no, NO!" Cynder yelled.

"Honestly you two! It's just for ONE day, no one is going to see you!"

"No! We refuse!"

"Come on! Please do it, for me!" Kagome begged.

Emiko and Cynder looked at each other, "Well it's only one day…" Cynder said slowly.

"And no one from the Feudal Era can see us…" Emiko said.

"Great! Now, put them on." Kagome said fiercely, thrusting the clothes at them.

Cynder slowly dropped from the ceiling and Emiko peeled herself off the wall. They gently took the clothes, eyeing them in trepidation.

"Go! Change!" Kagome urged, "I'll be waiting outside the room."

"Stupid skirt." Emiko muttered, pulling it on.

They changed and went out. Kagome beamed at them, "You guys look so cute! Now, to add a sexy flair."

She pushed them into the bathroom and locked the door, "I'm doing your hair and make-up." she announced.

Taking a brush, she attacked Emiko's hair. Strangely, it wasn't that difficult, and soon her hair was smooth. Taking the two locks of hair which fell on either side of her face, she braided them. Then, she added shimmery copper eye shadow and mascara, darkening her eye brows ever-so-faintly, and adding dark red lipstick.

"Now. Your turn." Kagome said, turning to Cynder.

She brushed her hair, which was also easier than expected, and put some up in a sparkly barrette and left the rest down. She then put on light blue eye shadow and purple eyeliner, adding mascara and dark pink lipstick.

"There. You guys are beautiful!" she said happily.

Emiko raised an eyebrow as Kagome held up a mirror.

"Wow. We look…pretty." Cynder said softly.

"Of course you do! You've always been pretty, I just helped bring it out a bit." Kagome said.

Emiko smiled, "Arigato Kagome."

"Now let's go see a movie!" Cynder cried, running out.

"Cynder!" Emiko laughed in exasperation and followed her out.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They went to the theater to see The Avengers. Along the way, Cynder got wolf-whistled at about 3 times. The first time, she punched the guy in the face and Emiko had had to pull her away. The other times she merely gave them the death glare and they shut up. Emiko didn't have much trouble except one guy smacked her butt. She turned around, grabbing his arm and flipped him to the ground. No one bothered her after that.

By the time they got to the movies, Cynder and Emiko were watching all boys warily. Kagome quickly got them popcorn and soda's and ushered them to their seats.

ABOUT 6 ½ HOURS LATER…

Kagome, Emiko, and Cynder approached the front door of Kagome's house, talking nonstop. Right before they left after the 1st movie, Cynder had spied a movie called Dark Shadows and had BEGGED Kagome to take them. Afterwards, they had window shopped on the way back and Kagome had bought them an I-Pod each. Going into the house, Kagome took their I-Pods and plugged them in. They spent the next 2 hours downloading music. At about 6:30, they got ready to leave for the Feudal Era.

"Kagome, where are my clothes?" Cynder asked.

"Uh…"

"And mine?" Emiko added.

Kagome looked sheepishly at them, "About that…"

"KAGOME!"

"Look I wanted everyone to see you, you look so cute!"

"No! This was the point Kagome! We'd put on the clothes because no one is here!" Emiko cried.

"Oh come on! Please!"

"Uh-uh, no way!" Cynder shook her head resolutely, "Not in a thousand years. Now, were are our clothes?!"

"Nope! Not telling."

"Kagome…" Emiko snarled.

Quick as a flash, Kagome ran out and slammed the door behind her. Cynder tried to yank the door open, but it was locked.

"Teme…"

"Cynder! She's outside!" Emiko yelled.

She pushed the window open and jumped out, Cynder close behind her. Kagome ran into the shrine and jumped down the well. Without thinking, the two sisters followed her and emerged in the Feudal Era. Emiko pulled herself out, then, looking up, shrieked in shock and dropped back down.

"KAGOME!"

"What is it?" Cynder pulled herself up and looked around. Kagome was hiding behind Inuyasha and the gang. Sesshomaru and company where there too.

"What the merp is this?!" Cynder cried.

"Uh…I was REALLY proud of myself. So, I invited everyone to come see you two all prettied up." Kagome admitted.

"I am going to…"

"Cynder get Emiko out of there please." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Why? She has a good reason to stay down there!"

"Cause she's gonna want to see you kill Kagome."

"Oh! Are we killing her now?" Emiko said brightly, sliding out of the well.

They both stood up slowly and glared at the group. Sesshomaru remained emotionless but Emiko must have read something in his eyes because she growled at him and her eyes flashed a neon blue. Inuyasha was trying not to look pleased and Miroku was looking them up and down interestedly.

"Well you guys look…um…good?" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Good? GOOD?!" Cynder snarled. Inuyasha backed up, "We do not look good Inuyasha, we look like sluts."

"Agreed. Now, where are out clothes Kagome?" Emiko growled.

"Not telling." Kagome said.

Cynder was mouthing words quietly. Emiko leaned closer to her, then grinned mischievously, "Oh! I know that song!"

They started chanting.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the…_

_GROUND!_

Cynder started doing screamo with Aika joining in. The girls turned toward Kagome, claws outstretched. Emiko's body erupted in flames and Cynder became a dark shape behind a funnel of energy.

The flames around Emiko swirled and twisted until she was wearing a dress of light, flowing material. It looked like a Greek robe that had been wrapped around one shoulder and flowed loosely around her body. It was shimmery and flowed from golden to orange in different shades. Every one in awhile, you could see a flash of red before it disappeared. Her make-up was replaced by sparkling gold eye shadow and mascara, with chocolate brown lipstick. A design now came from the corner of her eyes in colors of orange, red, and circles of the same sparkling gold. Her sword had reappeared around her waist and she was once more barefoot.

The energy surrounding Cynder pulsated and melded into her body forming knee length, jean material shorts that crackled with energy. She wore a belly shirt made completely out of energy. Her spear was in her hand and she too was barefoot. She wore dark purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. A black, silver, and purple design was on her forehead and her hair was free and whipped around.

The others watched in awe as the transformation finished. Cynder shook her hair and sighed tiredly, "Well that was fun."

"What the HELL did you just do?" Inuyasha asked in a hushed voice.

"Well Kagome wouldn't give us our clothes so we got our original ones." Emiko said simply.

"Our youkai ones." Cynder explained, "Like Sesshomaru's, they are sorta connected to us."

"Why don't you wear them more often? And what's with the tattoos?" Kagome asked.

"Cause our mortal clothes are more…appropriate. And less stand outish. The tattoos are the ones we would have if we were true youkai, Like the ones Inuyasha gets when he goes full youkai. They come with the clothes." Emiko said.

"So why not stay a youkai?" Sesshomaru asked.

The girls looked at each other, then said at the same time, "Because we don't want too."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

"Hanyous and Shifters are more fun. We actually have emotions." Emiko said with a pointed glare at Sesshomaru.

He growled at her as Cynder added, "Besides, if we were youkai, we'd be stuck up and wouldn't have you guys as friends."

"Plus I can't keep my dog form forever. And hanyous are way smarter than youkai." Emiko snickered.

Sesshomaru lunged at Emiko. She danced safely out of the way, laughing.

"Oh well, if that's what you guys want. I'm glad we met you though." Inuyasha said, looking at Cynder.

She smiled.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They all sat around a hut at the outskirts of Kaede's village as the sun disappeared behind the mountains and the stars started appearing. Emiko and Cynder were still in their youkai clothes and Kagome had gone back to get their normal ones. Emiko and Cynder were listening to their I-Pods and humming softly.

"What are you guys listening to?" Inuyasha asked.

In response, Cynder jumped up and started singing.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus._

_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_

_Just like a circus._

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do._

_Get up, let's go,_

_We can make a dance floor_

_Just like a circus._

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Dat's my theme song!" Cynder said proudly.

Inuyasha turned pleadingly to Emiko, "Help. Please."

"Nope! I've got one too." Emiko grinned.

She started singing.

_I was looking for a breath of life._

_A little touch of heavenly life._

_But all the choirs in my head sang no._

_To get a dream of life again._

_A little vision of the start and the end._

_But all the choirs in my head sang no._

"That's a little slower." Inuyasha noted.

Emiko cranked up hard rock so that it blared from the speakers.

"Never mind." Inuyasha sighed.

At that moment, Kagome appeared with the clothes.

"Kagome, what the heck did you do to them?" Inuyasha asked exasperatedly.

"I showed them the modern world." Kagome said innocently.

Emiko took her I-Pod, pressed some buttons, and held it up, "Hey guys! Say hi!"

"Uh…hi?" Inuyasha said uncertainly.

"Oh! Emiko are you recording stuff?" Kagome asked with sudden realization.

"Yep!"

"What is she doing?"

"Nothing, it's fine."

Emiko turned to Cynder, "This is my best friend! Say hi Cynder!"

"Muffin Fluffers!"

"Or that. That works too." Emiko laughed.

She turned towards Sesshomaru, "Say hi Sesshomaru!"

He looked at her, "No."

"Yay you said something!"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hey Emiko." Cynder said.

"What?"

"I'm recording you recording!" she giggled, pointing her I-Pod at her

"Yay!"

They pointed the I-Pods at each other.

"Uh…do you guys want your clothes back?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah! Cynder, hold this." Emiko said.

Cynder took the I-Pod from her and pointed it at her.

"No not on me! I'm changing!"

"No one's going to see Emiko!" Cynder said.

"Fine." Emiko sighed. She disappeared behind fire once more. A tendril of fire snaked over and took the clothes from Kagome's hands, then pulled them into the fire. The clothes melded onto her and soon she was standing there, normal clothes, tattoos and make-up gone.

"Ah! That feels better." she said, "Cynder, your turn."

She took both I-Pods and watched as energy surrounded Cynder and took the clothes. They too, melded back on and soon she was back, hair once more in a ponytail, make-up and tattoo gone.

"Now, give me my I-Pod."

"Mm…nah."

"Emiko!"

Emiko grinned and hid behind Sesshomaru, "No!"

Cynder chased her around until she ran up a tree.

"You're stuck."

"I am not!" she dropped the I-Pod down to Cynder, but didn't move.

"You are **so** stuck!" Cynder laughed.

"Shut up Cynder!"

"How'd you get stuck Emiko?" Inuyasha asked.

"My #?*! foot is caught between some branches." Emiko sighed, struggling a little.

"How about Sesshomaru comes and gets you out?" Cynder asked slyly.

Emiko threw a branch at Cynder, which bounced off her shoulder, "Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"Well Sesshomaru? How about it?" Cynder asked.

He stood up and walked over to the tree, "Sesshomaru I'm fine, you don't have to help me out." Emiko said, suddenly nervous.

Sesshomaru slammed against the tree, knocking Emiko down.

"Ha! And you thought he was gonna help you!" Inuyasha laughed.

Emiko ignored him, maintaining a dignified silence. Sesshomaru bent down and gently helped her up, "Thanks." she murmured.

Cynder turned off her I-Pod and walked over, petting Sesshomaru's fluff, "Good puppy!" she said.

He glared at her, "Let go."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Suddenly he shot into the air, jerking Cynder off the ground, "Wheee!" she cried as she disappeared.

"What do you think he's going to do to her?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Nothing horrendous, I promise." Emiko reassured him.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came back minus a passenger.

"Where's Cynder?"

"I must have lost her somewhere." he said dismissively.

"Wha…?"

Cynder came staggering out of the trees and sat down with a groan, holding a hand across her lower abdomen, "And they say it only hurts boys." he grimaced.

"Teme Sesshomaru…!" Inuyasha growled.

"She would not let go. It was her own fault." he said emotionlessly.

Inuyasha looked questioningly at Cynder. She winced and smiled faintly, "It kinda was. We flew over some streams and I wasn't watching and my…lower abdomen hit a rock."

"HA!"

"Shut up Emiko!"

"It's not just that."

Emiko (who was still recording) marched up to Sesshomaru and poked him in the chest, "You have a sense of humor! I win! I win! I win I win…" she danced around in a circle. A ghost of a smile flitted across Sesshomaru's face, "So?"

"So it's funny!"

He shook his head, glaring at the I-Pod, "Are you still…re-cording?"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"No."

"It's where everything this camera sees and hears it captures and saves it. So I can replay this conversation over and over again." Emiko explained.

"So…gah! Turn it off!" Inuyasha said, lunging for it.

"No way!"

"Yes!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the I-Pod in a quick movement, faint mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Give that back!"

"No."

Cynder jumped from behind, "Attack!"

He easily shook her off, "Stupid youkai." Cynder growled.

He glared at her, shoved the I-Pod into Emiko's hands, and fake lunged at her.

"Gah!"

"Bad dog!" Emiko said and lightly smacked the back of his head.

Cynder gasped and Inuyasha froze. Sesshomaru turned around slowly, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh shit." Emiko said. She tossed the I-Pod to Cynder and took off, Sesshomaru right behind her.

"Young love." Cynder whispered to the camera.

The full moon rose above the laughing group as fireflies began to twinkle. Soon, hundreds were around the group.

"Inuyasha! Fireflies! Come on, let's go catch some!" Cynder said, taking his hand.

They ran off. Sesshomaru had given up killing Emiko and stood back under the tree closest to the two. Emiko sat down next to him as they watched the two in quiet contentment.

**THE END**


	11. Emiko's Feelings

**This one I wrote turned out to be a little mushy :p, but I liked the concept, so I'm still gonna keep it. Emiko has a weak moment, don't judge her, she's part human after all.**

"Where's Emiko?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

All of them shook their heads. Cynder however, sighed, "She's off in her field."

"Why?"

Cynder looked towards the others, hoping they'd understand. She could tell they did. Kagura had died that afternoon, and Emiko had seen the look on Sesshomaru's face. _Emiko used to have a crush. Now, she's in love. A feeling I know she's never really felt before. I hope she realizes that we still need her because heartbreak can be deadly._ She ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going? Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha. Oswari." Kagome said.

"Gack!" he face planted.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko sat in her field, thinking. She knew now how Sesshomaru had cared for Kagura, she had just been to naïve to see it.

"I'm just too new at this sort of thing." she sighed.

She heard light footsteps come towards her. Cynder sat down next to her and put her head on top of Emiko's.

"You okay?"

"Depressed, but okay."

"No one else is around. You can cry if you want."

"No. I've got another way."

She began to sing in a low voice as Cynder stroked her hair.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my,_

_Childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone!_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_ And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

She finished her song, growing quieter. _I'm not going to let my feelings get in control of me again. There has to be some way to get rid of this fast._ she stood up and Cynder saw that look on her face.

"Emiko. Don't…"

"I'm fine Cynder. I should go join the others now."

She walked off and Cynder sighed. _Great. That look said she was going to hide inside herself. Not let feelings show around __**him**__. Ku-so. It makes me want to punch him. Hard. In the face. With my spear point._ Cynder stood up and followed her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hmm…I didn't realize Kagura's death would affect Sesshomaru so. And that broke the hanyou. An unexpected bonus."

"What are you going to do then?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Call up a relative of yours. One that causes strong illusions. Then, we can silence the hanyou and break her friend, the light Shifter."

"Fine." the voice sighed.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm gonna geeet you!"

"No! Cynder back off! Gah!"

Emiko fell into a thicket with a crash.

"Ha ha!"

"Teme!"

She got up, covered in leaves, and chased Cynder, drawing her sword.

"You guys act like kids." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

Emiko exchanged a sly grin with Cynder. They split up, walking over to either side of him.

"Hey Inuyasha." Cynder said playfully.

"What?" he asked, wary.

"Do you like waaaater?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're about to get soaked!" Emiko finished, grabbing one arm.

Cynder grabbed the other and they both chucked him into the river that they were walking beside.

"Teme!" he got up, dripping wet, and chased after them.

Emiko jumped up to the safety of a tree while Inuyasha continued to chase Cynder.

"Kagome, make him stop!" Cynder yelled.

"Inuyasha, oswari!"

Inuyasha face planted while the others laughed.

A little while later they had left the river and were walking along the plains. Suddenly, Emiko stopped, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That forest."

They all looked to where she was pointing. A forest grew over the path they were on, thick vines covering the ground.

"This looks inviting." she said sarcastically, walking over.

"Hey Emiko…be careful." Cynder said.

"What do you think it's going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. This place seems…eerie." Cynder said.

Emiko peered into the denseness.

"There's something shiny in there."

Ignoring their pleas and warnings, she stepped into the forest and disappeared.

"Hey! Emiko, come back!" Inuyasha said.

He ran at the forest, but suddenly the vines on the path came alive, whipping him in the face.

"Argh!" he bent over, clutching his face.

"Hey! Overgrown weeds!" Cynder yelled.

The vines shot towards her.

"Son of a…" she jumped aside as the vines plowed into the ground.

"Ku-so! It was a trap!" Inuyasha had a gash from his cheekbone to his jaw.

"Well let's break through! They're only vines." Cynder snarled, raising her spear.

"With pleasure." Inuyasha growled.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko pushed through the underbrush. The forest was incredibly thick, but there was a light ahead, the one she had seen at the edge. She made her way through until she came to a sudden clearing. A trickle of water came off some rocks and into a small pool. The clearing was made mostly of mossy grass, which felt soft and cool underfoot. Emiko walked over to the pool, which had been making the light she saw. It was only the sun hitting the water, but there was something on the rocks surrounding it. A red and white fan. Emiko reached down, and touched it gently, "Kagura."

"I wouldn't move that if I were you."

She whirled around at the sound of the voice as a man stepped out of the shadows. He was a demon, but he had the appearance of an old monk. He smiled kindly at her, "Do not fear me. I can help you with your pain."

"I have no pain." Emiko replied.

"Oh but you do. You gave your heart to the wrong person, and now you feel like you have nothing left, correct?"

She looked shocked and he nodded slowly, "I'm sorry for this. But I have need of you. I was a friend of Kagura's, and I feel like her death was a waste. There's a way to bring her back, but it requires a brave act on your part."

"And what would that be?"

"To sacrifice yourself." he said simply.

Emiko's eyes widened slightly.

"You wish to be free of this feeling of pain and sorrow do you not? This is the only way to do just that. And you would be giving the man you cared about what he wanted. You'd be making him happy. Isn't that worth the cost?" he urged.

She dropped her head down and thought._ I thought that I would forget about him. That I wouldn't care what he wanted. But maybe, if I make him happy, that will be enough. Isn't that what I wanted? What did I want from him? The more that I think about it, the more I realize that it was a childish thought. There would be no way to get away from it, unless I did this. Cynder has Inuyasha, she'd be happy. Maybe I could protect her as a spirit, that would be fun._ She looked over at the fan, and for the first time, saw a faint outline of a person. Kagura. She looked up again, and nodded, "I will sacrifice myself. I will save Kagura."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru was walking along a cliffside with Rin and Jaken. Rin was attempting to get Jaken to do tongue twisters with her, which Jaken adamantly refused to do. Both of them were jabbering at each other so much, they failed to realized that Sesshomaru had stopped, until Jaken crashed into his leg.

"Sesshomaru sama? Is everything okay?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru didn't reply, looking down over the cliff at a forest that had never been there before. Faint flashes could be seen at the forest's base, and the wind confirmed his suspicions that his half brother and the group were there. He ignored Jaken's babbling comments and took a step towards the forest.

"Halt! You don't want to go down there."

A demon floated down in front of him on a giant paper crane.

"And why is that?"

"We are doing you a favor down there and if you interrupt, it would be…devastating." the demon answered with a sly smile.

"Why should I believe you, who stinks of Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked in the same monotone.

"You're going to make me tell you the whole plan aren't you?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Fine, if you can't wait. We're bringing Kagura back."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. The demon nodded at his reaction, "Yes. She has no secrets, and Naraku does not know I'm doing this. You have earned my respect Sesshomaru, so I figured you deserved something before Naraku kills you all."

"Then why would I not be able to watch?"

"Because the only way to do it requires…a small offering. And we weren't sure you would approve."

"What offering?"

The demon didn't reply. Sesshomaru took another step forward, "If you do not tell me now, I will simply go down their myself."

The demon sighed, "Fine. The offering is the fire hanyou, Emiko. Her life. It had to be willingly too, or it wouldn't work. Happy?"

"Emiko is giving her life willingly for Kagura. Why?"

The demon waved his hand and Sesshomaru suddenly saw an image emerge in front of him. Emiko was lying on the ground, breathing slowly, eyes closed as a light slowly came out of her, and into the fan that was forming Kagura's body. The monk was standing over them, chanting in a low voice. The demon's voice suddenly cut through, echoing around him.

"It is because of you Sesshomaru. She wishes to give you happiness, something that is impossible, even if it means sacrificing herself. She has proven this over and over again, saving you, and you still consider her disposable, unimportant, foolish. A pathetic hanyou who doesn't deserve to be in this world. So she is giving you want you want, she is leaving this world to give you Kagura. Sad, is it not? And yet, you are right, she is…disposable. Now you can have Kagura, a youkai, which is what you wanted. Maybe it will be a shock at first, but they'll all forget about her eventually. Especially you Sesshomaru. At least, that is what she thinks. That you don't care. And she's right, you're a youkai. Why should you care about anything like this naïve act? Death is nothing to us."

The image abruptly faded. Sesshomaru looked down at the forest, deep in thought. The demon chanced a glance at the forest.

"They'll be done soon."

"No."

"What?"

Sesshomaru looked up, eyes narrowed in hate.

"Kagura died, yes, but she was ready. You have manipulated Emiko, guilt-tripped her into believing this was right. I may not feel like humans, nor would I want to. But I know one thing, and I will **never** accept a favor from Naraku."

He took his claws and swiped at the demon. The demon shrugged and dissolved into a white flower. _Humph. A puppet._ He leapt up and shot down as a streak of blue light into the forest.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The monk was still chanting, eyes closed as Sesshomaru landed behind him.

"Ah, Sesshomaru sama. My cousin did not keep you back then? Pity. You would really choose a hanyou over a youkai? You will regret it, I promise you."

"I do not appreciate filth who stick their noses into other's business, and I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you."

The monk opened its eyes. They were a sickly yellow color, with slitted pupils.

"Very well then." he swung around quickly and threw countless amounts of darts at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru drew out Tokijin and destroyed the darts with ease. He sped forward and decapitated the demon with one strike, looking down at the body in disgust, "Pathetic."

Stepping over the body, he walked to where Emiko and Kagura lay. Emiko had stopped giving her life to Kagura, but she did not wake. Bending over, he touched her arm to pull her up, then let go, finding her skin deathly cold to the touch. _Emiko, why will you not wake?_

He looked at the two of them, then understood. _Naraku. You are giving me a test. I can kill Emiko by restarting the process and resurrect Kagura, or I can kill Kagura and save Emiko. It is my choice, a hanyou or a youkai._ He walked over to Kagura and looked down at her. She was almost complete, but was faintly see through. _She does not look happy, Emiko should not have done this._ He raised Tokijin. _Goodbye Kagura._

He slashed through Kagura's body, dissolving her to small golden specks. They flew back into Emiko's body, causing color to come back into her skin. Her eyes shot open and she sucked in a deep breath, sitting up and shakily pushing her hair off her face.

"Well that felt like shit." she muttered to herself.

As she looked around, the illusion broke. Trees died and turned blackened, and the trickling stream and pool became clogged with gunk and debris, "What the…?" "It was fake."

She jumped and spun around best she could on the ground. Sesshomaru was watching her carefully, face completely blank.

"The monk was working for Naraku."

"O…oh." was all she could say.

Emiko felt faintly embarrassed. One thing she hadn't expected was this, and she didn't know whether to be thankful, or irritated. _What does he know? He doesn't…_ She looked carefully at his face. _Yeah he knows everything. Ku-so, ku-so, ku-so._ she closed her eyes and sighed.

"So you ah…saw?"

He nodded. She opened her eyes and glared at him, "If you're pissed at me, then just say it, alright! I'm sorry I couldn't bring Kagura back."

"That is not why I am mad."

"What?" she looked up at him, surprised.

"I am mad because you were trying to bring Kagura back. Especially by sacrificing yourself. You hanyou's have too much emotion, do things without thinking. It is stupid. What was the point?"

"I just…figured it would be better for everyone if she came back…"

"That is not true." his voice became surprisingly gentle, "It would be better for your friends if you stayed. They would miss you."

"Not that much. And Kagura…she'd make you happy, wouldn't she?" she murmured, head down.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, surprised that she had actually said it aloud.

"She was only an ally." He replied after a moment, "Nothing more."

"Oh…" she looked away, still embarrassed.

"Do no do that again." he said, and started walking off.

"Hey Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

She looked up at him, the fire back in her eyes, fiercely determined about something, "This is going to be weird, but are you still mad at me?"

He looked at her, and she got the impression that he almost smiled, "No. And I would assume that you are not mad at me either."

She looked at him incredulously as he turned around and started walking again, "I will take your blank silence as a no." She growled at him, but when he left looked out across the bog, smiling.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Inuyasha and the others finally tracked Emiko down, she was leaning back on her hands, staring up at the sky, lost in thought.

"EMIKO! WE'VE BEEN FIGHTING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS LIFE, AND YOU'RE JUST **SITTING** **HERE**?!" Cynder yelled, hiding her relief.

"Love you guys too." Emiko replied with a grin.

_She looks…happier. Mended. What happened here?_ Cynder wondered, looking around at the scene.

"Teme Emiko! What about my face?" Inuyasha snarled.

She stood up and looked at the gash carefully, "Hmm, it's an improvement."

"I am gonna…"

"Whatever you **think** you're going to do to me will have to wait." she bent down and picked up Kagura's fan, "We should bury this."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group stood silently where Kagura had died in the field. It was a respectful silence, but not altogether depressing. Emiko turned away after a moment and closed her eyes. They had buried Kagura's fan. She had paid her respects. Now all that was left was Naraku.

"Come on chaps, we've got a bastard to kill!" she called, and sprinted off.

Sango looked at Miroku, who looked at Shippo, who looked at Kagome, who looked at Inuyasha, who turned to Cynder, who gave her famous devil grin.

"Wheeee!" she cried and followed Emiko. They all ran off, whopping war cries to the sky, and laughing.

**The End**

**Grrr! The song won't break like I want. Sorry. :(**


	12. The Two Father's Last Act

**Okay people, I'm seeing that you're skipping this so I'll explain something. THIS. PART. IS. IMPORTANT! It's as important as The Torture, so READ IT PLEASE! Otherwise you might be confused. Actually, all of them are important so read all of the parts!**

The sun was slowly sinking on the forest, painting the sky in colors of orange, red, and blue. The trees were slowly darkening, which meant that youkai were out on the hunt.

Emiko crept across the forest. It wasn't hard to spot her with her hair, so she moved faster than the human eye could follow, dodging around trees and leaping from one spot to another. However, it wasn't the human eye that was following her.

"Die hanyou!" the snake youkai yelled, lunging at her.

Emiko whirled around, grinning. _Perfect. Now I can see what the problem is._ she drew out Fireheart, swinging it skillfully, "Come on scum! Try me."

The snake youkai attacked and Emiko slew it quickly with one thrust. Stabbing Fireheart in the ground, she sank down on her heels and watched it carefully. The blade was sharp, and the jewel still glowed, but the flames around it were weak. They throbbed sadly, their energy low. Resting her forehead against the jewel of the sword, she whispered to it. "Hey. What's going on huh? You're out of sorts and I need you to stay strong."

The sword pulsated once in response to her voice, but did nothing more.

"Sword still weak?" a voice asked.

Emiko looked up and saw Cynder stepping out from the trees, the last rays of sun hitting her hair and making it shine golden and her eyes to sparkle. Then the sun faded and her hair turned white blonde once more.

"Yeah. I dunno what's wrong. It's never done this before, never."

"Do you think it's dying?"

Emiko shook her head firmly, "No. My father said that one day it would become its true form, not that it would die."

"He said that it would become its true form when you realized what he wished for you." Cynder reminded.

"Oh yeah. So?"

"So maybe you should try to figure out what your father wanted."

"I don't know that. Believe me, I've thought about it before and I don't know."

"I think you will."

"How can you be so sure?"

Cynder smiled, "Just a gut feeling I guess." she turned and started walking back to the

camp, "Come on back when you're ready. Don't expect me to save you dinner though."

"Meanie!" Emiko called playfully.

"Yes I am." with that, Cynder disappeared.

Emiko sighed and stood up straight, sheathing Fireheart, "Well. I guess I'll make my

way back." Keirsha landed on one arm and she started walking, taking her time and enjoying the moment of freedom. _I love the group and my onaway, but sometimes the quiet is nice. I know she does this too, and I can find my own dinner._

About an hour later, Emiko returned to the camp. The gang was sitting around a fire finishing the last of dinner. Sango waved as soon as she spotted her, "Hey! Come on over, we saved some for you!"

"Oh? I thought Cynder was eating it all?" Emiko teased.

Cynder sat back with a satisfied sigh, "I thought about it, but I'm not mean."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "If I was the one who was late, you would've eaten my dinner in a heartbeat!"

"Yeah, so? You don't count."

Inuyasha sputtered in indignation, "I... what?! I should count!"

"But you don't. Not in my world."

"Well this isn't your world so..."

"Really? I thought this was Cynder's world." Emiko said, "Huh! That's weird. Kagome, isn't this Cynder's world?"

"Hmmm, yep, I'm pretty sure it is."

The others nodded, "I agree."

"Definitely is."

"What other world could it be?"

Inuyasha growled at their innocent faces, "Teme..."

Cynder locked eyes with him, her devil grin spreading slowly across her face, "Inuyasha, isn't it my world?"

He sighed, "Fine. But only cause I'm being nice."

"No, it's only cause he'll get his butt kicked if he doesn't." Emiko murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey!" he attacked her.

She sprung lightly to a tree as Cynder leapt up, "No one attacks my onaway!"

The two tussled as Emiko let herself down and stood by Miroku, "She was begging me to do that."

"Agreed. She wanted a fight."

"Can you expect anything different?"

"Nope."

Smiling, Emiko sat down and ate her dinner, watching the show.

"You guys are killing me!" Inuyasha finally yelled and stomped off.

While he was gone, Cynder sat, looking at his dinner. A slow smile spread over her face and she picked up his fish. She put it in her mouth, left it there for a few seconds, and then put it back on his plate. The group grinned as her plan dawned on them. Shippo, who never got what they did to Inuyasha, stood up and went off to answer Mother Nature's call.

Inuyasha came walking back after a few minutes and sat down warily. Cynder put on a puppy face and held out her hand, "Look, I'm sorry I fought with you. Let's call a truce for the night at least."

Inuyasha was immediately on guard, but Cynder's sweet face was too much for his poor little heart. At least, that was what Emiko was thinking as he nodded, eyes softening, "Alright. For tonight."

"Shake on it?"

He nodded and they shook hands.

Afterwards, he reached for his dinner and ate slowly, unaware of the group shaking silently as they suppressed their mirth. At that moment, Shippo came back, stopped, and looked at Inuyasha, eyes wide, "Inuyasha! Did you just eat the fish Cynder claimed?"

Inuyasha froze, "N...nani?"

"Well she put the fish in her mouth and put it back so she claimed it, right?"

The group burst into roars of laughter as Inuyasha turned a crimson red and whirled around to face Cynder who was sitting with an innocent look on her face, "CYNDER!"

"What? I did it before our truce so you can't do anything." she said smugly.

Inuyasha was shaking with rage, but he could do nothing but sit tight, smoke practically coming out of his ears. Emiko watched, shaking still with laughter. Yeah, Cynder could always make her feel better. For a while, her fears were forgotten as she laughed and joked with the gang.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru stood atop a mountain that was flat, looking out across the range. Jaken, Rin, and Ah Un were behind him, watching anxiously. He unsheathed Bakusaiga and watched as hundreds of demons came streaming out from the caves below, eyes red with battle lust.

"Bakusaiga!"

The demons screeched as they were evaporated. But, unlike when he first got his sword, the energy was low. The green and gold only got halfway through before fizzling out. However, it was enough for the demons to turn tail and flee. Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga and strode from the cliff without a word, a sure sign that he was angry. No, not angry, wrathful. His own sword was not working the way it should, and he knew it. Something was wrong, it seemed tired. Striding quickly, he thought deeply about the problem. _Totosai. I will pay him a visit and he __**will**__ tell me the answer to my problem. That part I am sure of._

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up early. He was still steaming about the fish incident and so he had payback all ready to go. He snuck over to Cynder who was still sleeping. For one second, he was hesitant in waking her up, she looked so peaceful. Then, he remembered her innocent face last night and growled softly. He picked her up, leapt to the river and heaved her in with a huge splash.

Emiko woke up with a jolt, hearing the splash and running over to the river. Cynder was slowly sinking with Inuyasha smirking proudly. Emiko caught a wink from Cynder and breathed a small sigh of relief. Then, she marched over to Inuyasha and punched him.

"Hey!" he fell on his butt, "Teme..."

"What the hell are you doing?! Cynder can't swim!"

Inuyasha looked over and saw only bubbles where Cynder had been. He froze. He had expected her to wake up and start yelling at him, "But, but..."

"No buts!"

At that moment, the rest of the gang came running over. Shippo skidded to the edge of the river, "What's going on?"

"Inuyasha killed Cynder." Emiko snarled.

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with big eyes, "What?! Inuyasha... why... why would you do that?" he started crying.

Inuyasha stammered and looked over at the river. _Did I really kill her?_ he ran over and dived in without a word.

After a few minutes of waiting on the river's edge, Inuyasha emerged towing Cynder. He pulled her up onto the bank and sat next to her, "Cynder? Come on, wake up!"

Cynder didn't respond.

Inuyasha leaned close to her face, checking for breathing.

At that moment, Cynder's eyes shot open and she punched Inuyasha in the face so hard that he went flying to the other side of the river.

"WHAT. THE. HELL! Why were you so close to my FACE?!"

"I was checking to make sure you were still alive!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Geez, can't you take a prank? Of course I'm still alive, I can swim you dolt!"

"But...but Emiko said..."

"And you believed her? Nice one by the way." she murmured the last part to Emiko.

"Always a pleasure." Emiko gave a mock bow.

Cynder stuck her tongue out at her and turned back to Inuyasha, "Now, say you're sorry."

"I will not! I was tricked!"

"Well fine then, you're staying on that side of the river!"

Inuyasha growled and prepared to leap across.

Cynder shifted into her wolf form and growled louder, sitting sentinel on that side of the river. Inuyasha huffed with irritation and sat down, staring fiercely at her.

"Come on. They're gonna be there forever." Emiko said, ushering the rest of the group away, "Oh and Shippo, sorry for making you cry."

"That's okay. If it's for getting Inuyasha, I'll do it more often." Shippo grinned.

Emiko grinned back, "We are teaching you well young pupil."

A few hours later, Emiko went over to sit with Cynder, "You gonna let him over yet?"

Cynder snorted and sent her a picture of Sesshomaru being nice. Emiko took that to mean, _When Sesshomaru helps someone._

"Well technically, he already has..."

Cynder growled.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're not letting Inuyasha across."

Cynder gave a satisfied look and lay down, nose between paws, staring intently at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tried not to make eye contact. When Cynder continued, he stood up, yelling, "Alright! I'm sorry! Now, can you let me across?"

Cynder sent him a picture of Naraku. _Liar._

"What? I am sorry!"

"No, I don't think you are!" Cynder finally called back, reshifting.

That was what Inuyasha was waiting for. He pounced, landing on Cynder with a growl. They wrestled, with Emiko watching, leaning against a tree.

Finally, Inuyasha pinned Cynder to the ground, "Ha. I win."

Cynder raised an eyebrow and kicked upward as hard as she could.

"OUCH!" Inuyasha yelled, voice several octaves higher.

Cynder pushed him off her, and strolled over to Emiko as Inuyasha lay curled in the fetal position.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Emiko smirked.

"Did not."

"Oh you sooo did too."

Cynder snarled and Emiko laughed, "You're not going to win this argument so easily Cynder. Years from now, I'll bring it back up, and you'll say that you did."

Cynder sighed. She won arguments with Emiko most of the time, but sometimes Emiko would leave it unfinished and bring it up weeks later.

"Shene baka." Cynder growled and walked off, Emiko's laughter in her ears

After an hour, the group was ready to start off again. The sky was cloudy, so most of the group was wary and silent. Well, most of the group. Emiko and Cynder loved the gray sky. Emiko got teased about it by Inuyasha, but she replied that the gray sky meant more imagination. She thought better when it was like this. The sun made her strong, but also a little crazy. For Cynder, it energized her. She was leaping around acrobatically as they walked. Emiko was quiet, but in a peaceful way. After a few minutes, she started singing an eerie, but beautiful song.

_A farmer there lived in the north country_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_And he had daughters one, two, three_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_These daughters they walked by the river's brim_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_The eldest pushed the youngest in_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_Sister oh Sister pray lend me your hand_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_And I will give you a house and land_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_I'll give you neither a hand nor glove_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_Unless you give me your own true love _

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_Sometimes she sank, sometimes she swam_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_Until she came to a miller's' dam_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_The miller's daughter dressed in red_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_She went for some water to make some bread_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_Father oh Daddy here swims a swan_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_It's very like a gentle woman_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_They laid her on the bank to dry_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_There came a harper passing by_

_The swans swim so bonny oooh_

_He made harp pins of her fingers fair_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_He made harp strings of her golden hair_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_He made a harp of her breast bone_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_And straight it began to play alone_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_He brought her too her father's hall_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_And there was the court assembled all_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

_He laid the harp upon a stone_

_A hey ho bonny oh!_

_And straight it began to play alone_

_The swans swim so bonny oh_

"_There does sit my father the king"_

"_A hey ho bonny oh!"_

"_And yonder sits my mother the queen"_

"_The swans swim so bonny oh"_

"_And there does sit my brother Huge"_

"_A hey ho bonny oh!"_

"_And my dear William sweet and true"_

"_The swans swim so bonny oh"_

"_And there does sit my false sister Ann"_

"_A hey ho bonny oh!"_

"_Who drowned me for the sake of a love"_

"_The swans swim so bonny ooh!"_

She stopped and saw the gang looking at her, stunned.

"Oh sorry. Was I annoying you guys?"

They shook their heads dumbly. Cynder laughed, "She loves that song. It's very pretty."

"You sing one." Emiko said.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't feel like it!"

"Do it."

"Nope!"

"Pleeease? The rest of us want to hear you sing. Right guys?"

They all nodded, grinning. Strangely, it was Inuyasha who came to her rescue, "Leave her alone. If she doesn't want to sing, she doesn't have to." he walked past her and added in a low murmur, "I **would** like to hear you sing though."

Cynder cocked her head and smiled, "Well, if you're going to admit it..." she started singing softly.

*_Aaaah awawawawa awowowow_

_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides_

_Figures dance around and around_

_To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness_

_Moving to the pagan sound_

_Somewhere in a hidden memory_

_Images float before my eyes_

_Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires_

_And dancing till the next sunrise_

_I can see the lights in the distance_

_Trembling in the dark cloak of night_

_Candles and lanterns are dancing dancing_

_A waltz on All Souls Night_

_Figures of cornstalks bend in the shadows_

_Held up as the flames leap high_

_The green knight holds the holly bush_

_To mark where the old year passes by_

_I can see the lights in the distance  
_

_Trembling in the dark cloak of night_

_Candles and lanterns are dancing dancing_

_A waltz on All Souls Night_

_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides_

_Figures dance around and around_

_To drums that pulse out echoes of darkness_

_Moving to the pagan sound_

_Standing on the bridge that crosses_

_The river that goes out to the sea_

_The wind is full of a thousand voices_

_That pass by the bridge and me_

_I can see the lights in the distance_

_Trembling in the dark cloak of night_

_Candles and lanterns are dancing dancing_

_A waltz on All Souls Night_

_I can see the lights in the distance _

_Trembling in the dark cloak of night_

_Candles and lanterns are dancing dancing_

_A waltz on All Souls Night_

Cynder finished her song. It was a beautiful and haunting song and she had sung it so that everyone could see what she had described clearly. Inuyasha shook his head to clear it and interrupted the silence, "Wow, that was really good, but we have to go."

"Inuyasha, you're being... nice." Emiko said, "What's up with you?"

"Your guys' dang songs are what." Inuyasha muttered but Emiko was right.

_Wow, he __**is**__ nicer. Maybe we should sing songs like that more often._ Cynder thought.

They hadn't taken two steps, however, before the world exploded around them.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru approached Totosai's home. Totosai was trying to put a huge bag on his three-eyed cow. Unsheathing his sword, Sesshomaru swung it, "Bakusaiga!"

The energy came streaking out, fizzing out inches from Totosai's now wide eyed face. He pressed himself against his cow, "Oh, Sesshomaru! I was wondering if I would see you."

"If you knew about my problem than you should have told it to me the day you fashioned a sheath for Bakusaiga."

"Well, I was wondering if you would have that problem, but it seems that my fear was correct."

"You are right about one thing. This you should fear." Sesshomaru growled, advancing toward him.

"No no, wait!" Totosai held up his hands pleadingly, "I know the answer to your problem."

Sesshomaru stopped, "And? What is the answer?"

"Well, uh, it's something your father said, the night someone was born. Now, I have a very important call, urgent, so I must be going."

With speed that you wouldn't have expected, Totosai, hopped aboard his cow and shot into the sky.

Sesshomaru watched his receding figure, thinking. _The night someone was born. Who? The only time I talked to father when someone was born was when Inuyasha was born and..._ he narrowed his eyes. _Emiko. What does that mean?_

He growled in annoyance and sped up after Totosai.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko groaned and opened her eyes. She was surrounded by boulders and bits of trees. Trying to sit up, she gave a small cry of pain. Looking down, she saw a chunk of wood sticking deep into her side. She pulled it out, wincing, and stood up shakily. Stumbling around, she found Cynder lying not to far away, still unconscious. She stroked her onaway's brow, calling softly, "Cynder. Come on girlie, wake up."

Cynder winced and opened her eyes. Shaking her head, she sat up. Emiko checked her over while she looked around, seeing a few gashes, but otherwise, she was okay.

"What happened?" Cynder asked.

"I dunno. Let's find the others." Emiko said.

Cynder nodded and Emiko helped her up. They searched until everyone was at least discovered. Sango and Inuyasha were both buried under huge amounts of rocks and debris. Luckily, both of them were close enough to one another that the group could sit in the middle and talk.

"Okay, so, what all happened? Does anyone know?" Cynder asked.

The group shook their heads.

"Oh, I think that would have been me." a deep, feminine voice said.

They whipped their heads around.

A youkai was standing on a pile of rock a few yards away from them. She had dark tanned skin, curly, short black hair that went to the back of her neck, and blue eyes that faded to red around the pupils. She had shocking green eye shadow and a black wavy tattoo on her forehead and wore basically a black bikini with black leggings. She was pretty, but those eyes had no emotion what-so-ever. Killing them would do nothing to her. Emiko suppressed a shudder as she realized that this youkai had absolutely nothing to lose in tangling with them.

"Who are you?" she asked carefully.

"I am Kazue. Who are you to trespass on my territory?"

"We did not mean to, we only wish to move on without harm."

"Emiko, what are you saying?" Cynder hissed, "We can't back down without a fight."

"Yes we can Cynder. She has nothing to lose. I don't think she cares if she dies or not and powerful or no, a person like that is more of a threat than anyone. It's like a zombie. They're harder to kill, but yet they want to be killed."

"And here I was thinking it was just a female Sesshomaru." Cynder grumbled.

Kazue looked at each one carefully, "I do not believe you. I sense resentment and anger in your hearts. You wish to fight, whether it is me or someone else. I do not allow fighting in my lands. Give your weapons to me until you pass out of my land, and I shall return them at the border."

"But what if our enemy is in your lands?" Miroku asked, "He will fight and we must fight him."

"I was not able to catch the spider hanyou. Whom I cannot catch, I cannot control. You however, I can. Give me your weapons or suffer the consequence."

"I am sorry Kazue, but we can't give you our weapons. They are very dear to us." Emiko said.

"Weapons are not things to hold onto and trust like a toy. They are dangerous and crafty. You cannot have feelings for weapons. If you cannot accept this, then you will die." Kazue said and held out her hand, palm up.

A huge rumbling sounded and the ground behind her burst.

"What on earth is that?" Cynder gasped in horror.

It was enormous, a huge, metal, snake like thing with a mouth made of gaping metal teeth and metal spines. It made a weird shuddering/growling sound and looked toward them as if it could see them.

Inuyasha froze in terror. Never in their quest had they experienced something like this. The metal monster made a clicking sound and looked toward Kazue. Her dead eyes seemed to deepen in depth as she nodded, "Kill them."

The monster screeched and plunged towards them, trapped and nowhere to go.

**To Be Continued...  
**

*This piece was inspired by and imagery of Japanese tradition which celebrated the souls of the departed by sending candle-lit lanterns out on waterways leading to the ocean, sometimes in small boats; along with the imagery of Celtic All Souls Night celebrations, at which huge bonfires were lit not only to mark the new year, but to warm the souls of the departed.

(What a coincidence huh? Saw this while writing down the lyrics)


	13. The Two Father's Last Act: Connected For

**Part two! We are now halfway through the whole story/episode thingy! Yay? Anyway, what is wrong with Sesshomaru's sword? And is it connected to Emiko's? Dun Dun dun! Okay I'm done now, I had to do that. Enjoy, review, and vote! Please? Oh and the title thing is being a butt and I can't finished the title. It's supposed to be The Two Father's Last Act: Connected Forces.**

The monster came charging at the group. Emiko jumped up and thrust both fists at it, creating twin blasts of fire, powerful, but it didn't do much but slow the monster down a little bit. It slammed into her, sending her flying backwards. Meanwhile, Cynder was trying to dig Inuyasha and Sango out. It made sense now why Kazue buried them. They were powerful enough to stop the monster, and now, they were stuck.

The monster turned its attention to Emiko, who swung fire blasts at it, not powerful enough to anything merely hamper it. Cynder slowly dug Inuyasha out, then went to Sango. Inuyasha got up, claws at the ready, then fell back with a snarl, "My legs are useless. Ku-so!"

"Well then, dig Sango out, and I'll help Emiko." Cynder growled.

Inuyasha nodded and Cynder leapt after her onaway. She sent energy flying at the monster, Density shimmering into her hand. The energy froze it for a second, then it broke, turning toward Cynder. The girls fought the monster desperately, getting nowhere.

Inuyasha helped as best he could, until Cynder yelled at him that he wasn't helping and he should stay out of the way. Grumbling, he stomped back over to the others. Sango was still unconscious and didn't seem to be getting up anytime soon.

"Boy we need her help." Inuyasha said, irritated.

"And you can't help in your injured state." Miroku said.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Inuyasha barked.

Kagome looked around, "Where's Kazue?"

"Hiding somewhere and watching the show I guess." Miroku sighed.

Inuyasha growled, "I have to go help Cynder!" he stumbled up and ran after the battle.

Cynder smashed into a tree and stars swirled in her head. Looking up, she saw Emiko flip backwards and get thrown as one of the smaller heads smashed into the ground in front of her. She ran over to Cynder and helped her up, "I don't think we can hold up much longer."

"Hai, I agree. We need to retreat." Cynder sighed.

"Yeah but where?" Emiko asked.

They looked at each other, both extremely worried. For once, they weren't sure if they would make it. Emiko bit her lip and looked at the monster tumbling towards them. Cynder growled softly, eyes sad. They looked at the gang who couldn't get to them in time, eyes wide with horror and Inuyasha yelling something unintelligible. Bracing themselves, they planned to bomb it.

Suddenly, a huge blast of molten lava was hurled onto the monster. It writhed in pain as a loud _moooo!_ came from the sky.

"Totosai!" Cynder called out.

Totosai came floating down as the onaways ran back to rejoin the group. Inuyasha grabbed Cynder, opened his mouth to yell, then closed it and hugged her tightly. Cynder looked shocked for a moment, then took the hug. Emiko smiled as Kagome ran over and gave them both a hug. But the battle was far from won.

"Totosai! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well I was coming to your assistance of course!" Totosai said indignantly.

Inuyasha whacked him on the head.

"Well... err... I was running from someone."

"Who?"

Totosai opened his mouth to answer when the chalkboard screech sounded again.

The monster was coming back, melted slightly, but as angry as ever. Actually, angrier.

"Hey Totosai, have anymore melting pot stuff?" Cynder muttered.

"I'm more interested in who he was **running** from. We don't need another enemy right about now." Emiko snarled.

Suddenly, the skies darkened slightly and a streak blasted through the air, hitting the monster and plowing it into the dirt.

"Sesshomaru. Faaantastic." Emiko sighed.

"What, not happy to see him for once?" Cynder said snidely.

"Not really." Emiko muttered._ I don't need him to see that I'm weak. My sword is weak right now._

Sesshomaru vaulted off the monster and landed gently on the ground in front of Totosai who ran and hid behind Emiko.

"Totosai. Did you expect my half brother to save you?"

"Well..." Totosai stammered, rubbing his head.

Emiko glared at Sesshomaru, "Save it for later. Either you can help us, or move."

"I do not help hanyous."

"Well perfect, now get your ass out of the way." she pushed him aside roughly, calling to Cynder and Inuyasha, "Come on! Let's kill this thing and be on our merry way. Kagome, try to revive Sango please."

"Hai." Kagome went and wiped Sango's brow, murmuring to her gently.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red with anger, but he composed himself and turned to leave.

"Matte Sesshomaru. Have you figured out what your father was trying to tell you?" Totosai asked.

Sesshomaru paused, "I have no need to figure it out now."

"Yes you do. If you want that sword to get any stronger, than you need to figure it out now."

"If it has something to do with my brother..."

"It doesn't."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and thought. _Chi chi way had said that I might not have a choice when it came to caring about hanyous. But what does that have to do with anything?_ he looked out at the battle, watching the red streak that was Emiko. _He said that on Emiko's birth date. Could he mean...? No, Father would not do that to me. I have one way to be sure._

He drew out Bakusaiga and looked at it. It started pulsating, strengthening. He held it towards Emiko's figure and the pulsating grew faster. Energy shot down the blade, eager to be released, to fight. He leapt into the battle.

Emiko was taking a quick breather when Fireheart started pulsating. The beats grew quicker and she looked at it in confusion. _What the? What's going on?_ she was about to unsheathe it but Cynder's form flying across the ground caught her attention. Cynder hit the ground and lay unmoving.

"CYNDER!" Inuyasha screamed

Emiko looked on in horror as the metal monster surged towards her still form. _I can't get there in time! There's only one way._

Without thinking twice, she yanked out Fireheart and swung it, "GO!"

Fire, stronger and more powerful than ever before, came billowing out of the blade, which was now longer, a great sword, with an intricate handle and the jewel sitting at the pommel, and struck the monster, melting some of it, and knocking it to one side. Inuyasha leapt in, grabbed Cynder, and pulled her safely away. Sesshomaru landed next to Emiko, their swords swirling with power and pulsating happily. Emiko's wide eyes met his calmer, yet still angry, ones. They went over to Cynder, who was slowly getting up.

The monster backed up and Kazue emerged from the metal coils. She looked at the four of them, "You cannot win. Weapons are weapons, and they must be destroyed. Even if you beat me, they will one day consume you."

Cynder stood up, black rims turning a deep red, her voice low, but carrying across the space to Kazue, "Enough. You think that we are stupid little wretches, consumed or soon to be consumed by power. Well news flash, you're wrong! These weapons are not just weapons, they're **our** weapons! Mine, Emiko, Inuyasha, and even Sesshomaru's are all heirlooms or gifts of our family's who are now passed." her voice broke a little, "They're all we have to remember them. And our family's wanted us to remember them with these weapons and to call them our own. They may not have a brain, but they have a magic and a knowing that they'll come when we call, strengthen at our voice, protect us when we are half dead! So just because your weapon controls you, doesn't mean the world's weapons control everyone! Now, prepare to die, Kazue!"

They all readied their weapons. Cynder's Density shimmered and sparked with energy, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga swirled with the Wind Scar, Emiko's Fireheart crackled with fire that almost completely covered the blade, and Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga vibrated and shone with neon green/gold energy. Kazue held out her hand, and the monster charged toward them, faster than before. On an unspoken word, they all swung their weapons at the same time, a kaleidoscope of color and power, swirling around into one massive wave. A whining sound came over and Kagome's arrow came from behind them, leading the wave into the monster and Kazue. The ground rumbled and a blinding light shone, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. A powerful back wind came towards them. Inuyasha grabbed Cynder and forced her down and Emiko struck the ground, sending up a fire shield around her and Sesshomaru as the wind swept over them.

They all slowly came out from behind their cover, looking in shock on what used to be a horrific metal monster. It was now ashes and melted steel. Kazue was most definitely dead. Inuyasha helped Cynder up, for once, neither of them said a word about anything, just stared at the wreckage. Suddenly, Inuyasha turned and pulled Cynder into a hug, closing his eyes and holding her tight. She let him, hugging him back, hiding her face in his fire robe, so he wouldn't see the fear that had crept up on her while fighting, the fear that she would've never made it out alive.

Emiko watched them, then walked over to the mass, gently placing a finger on the now cooling metal. Fireheart was shaking gently in its sheath, though it seemed placated now that both owners knew the truth. She remembered what Cynder said,_ "He said it would become its true form when you realized what he wished for you."_ she drew lines in the dirt, "He wanted me to find someone who could care for me, and someone I could care for."

"Nani?"

She jumped, "Dear mother in heaven! Please don't do that! Especially after fighting for my life!"

Sesshomaru seemed faintly amused, though the anger was still underneath the surface, "Fine."

She turned away and looked firmly at the horizon, "So. You're really pissed off. Sorry about that."

"Why?"

"Cause it's my fault I know, I shouldn't be alive right now so I don't have to hamper you yadda yadda yadda, save it. I already feel bad enough."

She turned and walked past him. Right before she got out of reach, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm.

"**Never** say that. Again. None of that is true." he said without looking at her.

She cocked her head, looking shrewdly at him, "Alright."

He released her arm and she resumed walking, smiling softly.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, it started drizzling. The group was sound asleep, except for Cynder and Emiko. They sat outside the abandoned hut they were using, letting the rain wash over them, relaxing.

Finally, Emiko spoke, "You knew."

"Nani?"

"About my sword." it was out of her sheath, its normal size and shape now.

"I guessed. And normally I'm pretty good at guessing."

"You could've told me."

"It would've killed the lesson."

They sat there for a second of silence. Emiko closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, "Our, I mean, mine and Inuyasha's fathers, took a big risk."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think if we loathed each other for eternity, which we did for awhile. What if that never changed?"

Cynder thought about that for a moment, "Ugh. That would be... bad."

"Yup." Emiko said lazily.

They sat there, slowly falling asleep. Right before they dropped off, Emiko muttered to Cynder, a small smile on her face, "Admit it. You enjoyed it."

Cynder frowned for a second, thinking about what Emiko meant. Then, her foggy brain remembered, "Oh yeah. Yeah I did, a little."

"A little?"

"A lot."

Emiko smiled wider, "See? Toldja I would win."

Cynder groaned as the full realization of what she just said fell on her, "Ku-so. You tell Inuyasha, and you're dead to me."

"I would never tell him that."

"Uh huh."

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

Emiko yawned, "Good. I don't either. Wow, I'm real tired." she giggled a little.

"Yeah, you're tired. Go to sleep."

"Night onaway."

"Night."

**The End**


	14. Cynder's Final Breath

**Okay, this gets a little dramatic, but hey, I was hormonal when I wrote this so SUE ME! Actually, please don't. I have no monies. Review and fav please! And yeah, I'm posting a lot at the moment, because I get two hours on the computer, and I'm gonna cram in as much as I can.**

The sun began to set behind a forest, colors of pink and blue streaking across the sky. In the forest, smoke rose in the air, and the clashing of metal on metal could be heard.

Inuyasha swung his sword and was met with Emiko's blade. They fought, then parted and clashed again, this time it was Inuyasha countering Cynder's spear, and Emiko ducking Sango's Hirakotsu. They fought a little longer, switching opponents every once in awhile, jumping on trees, rolling, and using their abilities against the other.

"Guys! Food!" Kagome called, emerging from the small abandoned hut they were using.

"Finally!" Inuyasha said, sheathing Tetsusagia.

He was promptly trampled by Emiko and Cynder as they raced in.

"Hurry up grandpa!" Cynder yelled.

"Teme!" Inuyasha raced after them in anger, Sango right behind him, trying not to laugh.

Darkness soon covered the landscape as stars began to appear, looking down on the comfortable scene. Everyone had ate and were now lying stretched out in front of the hut.

"Wow. I just realized something." Emiko said, sitting up.

"What?" Cynder asked lazily.

"You and Inuyasha aren't fighting at the moment." "Oh ha ha ha, you're so funny." Cynder replied as Inuyasha sat up and looked at Emiko indignantly, "Hey! We don't fight all the time!"

"Uh huh, sure." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

"We don't!" Cynder cried, sitting up quickly.

"Whoa there Cynder, calm down." Inuyasha said nervously.

"I'm not going to do anything Inuyasha, quit being so nervous."

"I'm not nervous!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am…"

"Too! I win."

"No you didn't! Freaking cheater." he grumbled.

Cynder stood up slowly, "Emiko!"

"What?"

"Give me your sword."

"Uhh, why?"

"Just give it to me." Cynder snapped, "My spear isn't good enough."

"Okay…" she unsheathed Fireheart and tossed it to her.

"Arigato. Now, Inuyasha." she turned to him, "Unsheathe Tetsusagia."

"What?!"

"Do it!" she growled, pointing Fireheart at him.

Inuyasha's eyes got huge as he stumbled back and pulled out Tetsusagia. Cynder gave a devil grin and swung Emiko's sword, attacking Inuyasha. After a few minutes of intense fighting, they both stood there panting. Inuyasha was looking at her fearfully. Cynder merely smiled however, and lowered Fireheart.

"Now Inuyasha." he said, walked towards him. He looked nervously at her.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, giving him a flirtatious look.

"Uhh…" he answer, watching her get close to him.

"Inuyasha." she said softly.

"Yes?" In a swift movement, she snatched Tetsusagia and sprang backwards, "Never let you opponent distract you." she said with a devil grin.

The group burst out laughing as Inuyasha turned bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"Teme! Give that back!" he shouted, springing at her.

Cynder hefted Tetsusagia, making Inuyasha skid to a stop. Strangely, the blade accepted her and stayed in its fang form.

"Shiny shiny shiny!" she sang, waving it around, "Ooo! Sharp." she said, testing it.

"Cynder…" growled Inuyasha, moving towards her.

Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. The group looked at him nervously. Emiko, who had the best sense of smell, narrowed her eyes, "That's…"

"Naraku!" Cynder yelled and dived on Inuyasha, knocking him down as miasma swirled around them, completely covering the area. She felt him move out from underneath her and shout Naraku's name in anger. She was trying to hold her breath, but it was too much. Cynder exhaled and breathed in deeply, choking on the miasma. A black cloud slowly covered her vision and she passed out.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder opened her eyes and groaned, choking and coughing. _Lots of miasma. Not good. _Sitting up, she held her head as it began to pound and looked around. Everything was dead, and a thin layer of miasma still lingered near the ground. Inuyasha and the others were gone. _Ku-so Naraku. Now I have to find them._ Standing up, she swayed as the ground lurched underneath her. After a minute, she could walk and took one step forward. As she did so, something fell off her back. Tetsusagia.

_That's right. I still had it when Naraku attacked._ She picked it up and found the sheath right next to her. _The blade must've called it._

Sheathing Tetsusagia, she found Fireheart not too far away. The flames around it were low and barely flickering. _It misses its master._ She picked the sword up and stuck both of them through her belt.

"I feel like a walking arsenal." She said out loud.

Taking her spear, she started walking, following Naraku's scent. A swooping sound made her look up as two shapes dropped out of the muggy sky.

"Aika! Keirsha!" she said happily.

Keirsha crooned while Aika wrapped herself around Cynder's neck.

"I thought you followed Emiko." she asked Keirsha, stroking Aika gently.

Keirsha sang softly and closed her eyes. Cynder nodded sympathetically, "You want to show me where they went. Arigato Keirsha. You did the right thing. Now, show me where to find that bastard Naraku."

Keirsha flew off with Cynder close behind her at a run.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko came to her senses slowly. As far as she could tell, she was in a dark room, strapped to a post. _Great, not again._ She kept her head down and eyes closed, letting her keen sense of smell and her hearing paint a picture of where she was in her head. _Everyone is here except Cynder and Shippo. Ku-so, what is Naraku up to? _She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in-between Kagome and Inuyasha, who were also bound to posts. Miroku, Sango, and Kiara were also bound up and attached in some way or another.

"Mina," she whispered, "Are you awake."

"Emiko?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome."

"Lady Kagome?"

"Hey Miroku."

"Miroku?"

"Sango."

"Well that's everyone who's here." Emiko said.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"We are waiting on our glorious host." Emiko replied dryly.

"Where's Cynder and Shippo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. But I don't have my sword, and I can't see yours either."

"Ku-so!"

"Inuyasha ka? How nice to see you and your friends." a voice said.

Inuyasha began struggling against the chains that held him, "Naraku! Where are they?!"

Naraku emerged from the darkness, smiling, "Always straight to the point aren't you Inuyasha?"

"Dammit Naraku, tell us where they are!" Emiko yelled.

Naraku turned his gaze on her.

"Emiko, shut up!" Inuyasha yelled in fear.

"Do you think he scares me Inuyasha?"

"Emiko, isn't it? It would be a pity to have to tell Sesshomaru the news that you had died again. I'm sure I can find someone who would enjoy reopening that scar of yours."

She glared daggers at him, but stayed silent. He smirked, "Thought not. Now Inuyasha," he turned back to him, "In answer to your question. Cynder is fine for now, for that is mainly who you're asking about isn't it? She's searching for you. It's a pity she won't make it here alive. Kanna." he called suddenly, "Show our guests their friend."

Kanna emerged with her mirror. It flashed and showed Cynder running with Aika and Keirsha.

"Cynder!" Inuyasha shouted.

"She can't hear you. Enjoy the show." Naraku laughed and left.

"Ku-so! Kanna, where's Kagura?" Emiko asked.

"Out."

"Shme!"

"Emiko, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"That sound."

"I said shme. It's like Cynder saying merp."

"Okay then…"

"Oh shut up."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder sat down next to a tree, panting. Aika had flown off awhile ago, back the way they had come. _Strange dragon._ She thought. Keirsha circled back and landed on her shoulder, clucking impatiently.

"Hey, I have to rest!" Cynder complained, "I don't have wings like you."

Keirsha seemed to sigh, then settled down on her shoulder as they waited for Aika.

A few hours later, Aika came back and she had company.

"Cynder!"

"Shippo-chan!"

Shippo ran up and tackled her in a hug.

"I thought you were taken with the others!" Cynder said.

"No, he didn't. I'm too strong."

"Okay Shippo." Cynder laughed.

They started moving again, traveling until night had fallen. Shippo started yawning, so Cynder stopped and set him down. She laid down next to him, one hand on her spear.

"Cynder?" Shippo asked.

"Yep?"

"Don't tell Inuyasha, but I'm scared. But I have to be strong." he whispered the last sentence.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Shippo." Cynder said, smiling gently.

Aika started singing softly as Cynder stroked Shippo's head. Keirsha took up the harmony music and Cynder started singing.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Somewhere in Naraku's castle, Emiko started singing with her. Their voices blended perfectly as the rest of the group listened to them in wonder.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I remember tears streamin down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go._

_When all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said,_

"_Don't leave me here alone."_

_But all that's dead and gone and past _

_Tonight._

_Just close your eyes!_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright!_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll will be safe, and,_

_Sound._

Cynder finished and looked down. Shippo was fast asleep, curled up against her. She looked up at the sky sadly. _I could have sworn I heard Emiko singing with me. Oh well._

She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep

The early morning sun rising in the sky saw Cynder running once more, Shippo on her shoulder. They ran until Cynder saw something on a hilltop, "A castle! That must be it." she said, and pulled out her spear.

As they reached the bottom of the hill, the place came alive with youkai swarming the ground and trees.

"Shippo, go with Aika and Keirsha. Get away from here and wait until you see us come back out."

"Hai!"

He sped off. Cynder gave a devil grin and threw herself into the fray.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A demon screamed as it was split in half. Cynder charged up the hill, blood and sweat running down her face as the sun shone on the ground before her, making a sort of path with its now fading light. She had been fighting for hours now and the hill seemed to be getting longer. _When I save those guys, I'm making them carry me back._

Finally breaching the hill, she blew the doors of the castle off their hinges and raced in. Everything was silent and Naraku was nowhere in sight. Following five familiar scents, she came up to a big door and threw herself against it, knocking it down.

"Cynder!" Inuyasha cried happily.

Kanna turned around and disappeared. Cynder paid no attention to her however and just stood there grinning, blood dripping from a gash on her forehead and a cut on her shoulder.

"Give me a second." she panted, "Hill."

"Well hurry, Naraku could be hear any second." Inuyasha snapped, becoming bossy once more.

"I'm tired! I've been running for two days and just fought for 9 hours to save your sorry asses, so you can just shut it!"

Emiko smiled, then her eyes got wide, "Cynder watch out!"

Cynder whirled around just as tentacles wrapped around her legs, hoisting her upside-down. Naraku stepped out and smirked at her, "Well well well. You fought through my maze and made it all the way here only to get captured. Pity."

Cynder snarled at him. Then an idea came to her.

"Emiko! Inuyasha! Think fast!" she yelled, grabbing both Tetsusagia and Fireheart and throwing them backwards.

Quick as a flash, two of Naraku's tendrils, point sharp, slashed upward, gouging two deep gashes from Cynder's cheek and up to above her eyebrow.

"AGH!" Cynder cried in pain, her hands covering her face.

"Cynder!" Emiko yelled.

She grabbed her sword and immediately its flames roared back to life. Her chains glowed white-hot and started to weaken. With one slash, she destroyed the chains and sprung to her feet. Inuyasha summoned Tetsusagia and unsheathed it. Emiko grabbed Cynder and yanked her away as Inuyasha swung his sword.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The blast shot towards Naraku as Inuyasha freed himself.

"Did it hit?" Kagome cried.

The dust cleared and showed Naraku in his pink barrier, destroyed except for his head.

"No offense Inuyasha, but Wind Scar doesn't seem to work anymore." Cynder said.

She had removed her hand. Blood poured from the wounds and her eye was shut.

"Shut…" he looked and saw how tired she was, "Whatever." he growled and turned back to face Naraku.

Naraku was starting to reform, laughing at them, "Pathetic Inuyasha. You can't beat me."

"Come on, we've got to go!" Sango cried.

"Emiko, face me towards the back wall." Cynder said, "I can't see too well."

"Kay."

Facing the wall, Cynder took her spear and pointed. Light colored energy formed at the tip of the spear. A lot had collected before she let it loose, sending slamming into the wall and bursting into a world of blinding white light. When it dimmed, they where standing a few feet outside the castle.

"Wow," Inuyasha said, rubbing his eyes, "what happened?"

"I blasted the wall, found your energies, and shifted them a little." Cynder replied, swaying a little with weariness.

Emiko supported, "Let's go. Naraku's sure to com after us." she said.

They took off sunning until they reached a clearing in the forest that was behind the castle. Shippo came running up with Aika and Keirsha and jumped onto Kagome's shoulder as the Companions found their masters.

"Hey Inuyasha, your sword fighting sucks." Cynder said, panting, "And we even practiced!"

"Shut up!" he whined, stomping his foot and making a pouting face.

Cynder started laughing, "Inuyasha, you look like a g…"

Suddenly a root shot through Cynder's chest, narrowly missing her heart. Emiko cried out in horror and the group froze in stunned silence. Cynder yanked the root out and threw it back.

"Ha ha! Missed me!" she yelled.

A root came out of the darkness and buried itself right be her side.

"Uh oh. Run!" Emiko yelled.

They raced off. As they ran, the moon slowly appeared from behind the hills. Cynder looked up and noticed something strange about it. Something bad. _Dammit! Not now!_

The group ran all the way out of the forest.

"Now we can face Naraku." Inuyasha said, pulling out his sword and grinning.

Emiko was waiting for a sarcastic comment from Cynder, but it never came.

"Where's Cynder?" she asked.

They didn't see her. Emiko looked up and saw the moon. It was a dark red. _A blood moon. Oh no, Cynder!_

"Ku-so!" she cried and sprinted back into the forest.

"Wha…Emiko!" Inuyasha called and ran after her.

Pushing through the foliage, Emiko came upon a horrifying scene. Cynder lay in a pool of moonlight, and also a pool of her blood. Her hair was still long, but it was a chocolate brown, and seemed to have lost its movement and shine. Her ears were gone and human ones had taken their place. Emiko rushed to her side and cradled her head, "Cynder? Cynder are you okay? Come on, say something, please!"

Cynder stirred weakly and opened turquoise blue eyes slowly. They would have been pretty, but there was black creeping into her eyes like a spider web, much to Emiko's horror.

"H…hey…Emiko." blood trickled out of her mouth, which meant internal bleeding.

"Hey girlie."

"Some night for…for this, eh?"

"We're gonna get you fixed up okay? You're gonna be fine, Keirsha!" Emiko called shakily.

Inuyasha and the others arrived on the scene at that moment. They halted abruptly and stared in shock and fear. Kagome could see the wounds and knew that they were bad. She bowed her head and put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder sympathetically as he stood there in confusion and horror.

"Keirsha can't help. It's a bl…blood moon…" Cynder said softly.

"I know. I should've been with you! I should've…" Emiko's voice broke.

"It's alright. It's done now. Onaway."

"Hai?"

"Sing with me. So I…so I don't get scared."

"Okay. The one you were singing to Shippo. Let's finish that one."

Cynder smiled faintly, "You were listening?"

"Listening?" Emiko gave a weak laugh, "I was singing with you."

"I thought I…heard you."

"You ready?"

"Hai."

Emiko wasn't sure which question had been answered. Keirsha and Aika began singing and the two friends, no, sisters, sang Cynder's last song.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on, to this,_

_Lullaby_

_Even when the music's_

_Gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes!_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright!_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I will be safe _

_And _

_Sound_

At the last note, Cynder's eyes turned black and closed. Emiko kept singing, tears sliding down her face. With each note her face few more and more in pain until she threw her head back, putting all of her grief and sorrow into it. The group stood behind her, crying silently. At the end, Emiko pressed her lips to Cynder's forehead, then finished the song, thinking that maybe it would send Cynder's spirit home. Her voice, though pretty, sounded lonely and sad without Cynder's voice with her.

_Just close your eyes!_

_You'll be alright!_

_Come morning light!_

_You and I will be safe_

_And_

_Sound_

_Oooo ooorara _

_Oooo ooorara_

_Oooo ooorara_

Her voice was trembling as she held the last note. She brushed Cynder's hair off her face, then looked up at the red moon, mocking her. Everyone jumped violently as she screamed to the sky.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU! DAMN YOU!" she would have most likely went back and killed Naraku right then and there, but she was so shaken by grief and rage that she merely half got up, then sank back down, hands covering her face.

"Damn you." she choked.

Inuyasha crouched down next to her and began stroking Cynder's hair, while Kagome held Emiko tightly as she cried.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A bird started singing as the sun peaked out from behind the hills. It was a beautiful sunrise with pinks and soft blues. But the sun itself was bright red.

Emiko stood on a hilltop, eyes red and her voice gone from crying. All night she had cleaned up Cynder's wounds and made her positioning comfortable. They were going to bury her in a place that they had found when they were children long ago. She took in a deep shuddering breath and walked back to where the others were. Inuyasha's eyes were red, as well as the others. He hadn't said a word since Cynder's death.

"Let's go." Emiko finally said.

They flew Cynder's body to the place. When Emiko and Cynder had found it those many years ago, they had planned to live there and eventually be buried there. It was a huge extinct volcano, covered in trees and moss. Emiko went up to about halfway up the mountain, to a place where the rock was smooth and had no plants or foliage on it. Putting her hands flat on the surface, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands glowed and the outline of a door became visible. The door swung open, revealing a long tunnel going into the heart of the mountain. Emiko gestured for the others to follow and entered the tunnel, walking all the way to the end where there was another, similar rock. She did the same thing she had done to the entrance and as the door opened, they were momentarily blinded by sunlight.

"Come on." Emiko said hoarsely.

They walked in, and as the regained sight, they saw the most beautiful place. Water covered the huge floor of the cavern, with multicolored rocks underneath. The walls were embedded with opals, which made the place as bright as the sunlight that came from the opening at the top of the volcano. In the middle of what could only have been called a small lake, was a huge island. Trees covered each end, and there seemed to be a field in-between them. Emiko led the awestruck group across some stepping stones and up to the sandy shoreline of the island. She couldn't help but smile a little at their faces. On the other side of the volcano, a waterfall could be heard, and faintly seen.

"Dang." Inuyasha said softly, speaking for the first time in hours.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Emiko asked.

They all nodded their heads. She led them to a big, pink flowered cherry tree and gestured that they should lay Cynder there. With the arrival of the sun, Cynder's hair had changed back, and her dog ears had returned. _A few more hours. That's all she needed to survive._ Emiko thought sadly.

When Cynder was positioned, Emiko sent Keirsha and Aika up to the top of the volcano. The group watched the black dots circle around.

"There are crystals up there. I want some for her grave." Emiko explained.

As the two began bringing crystal's down, Emiko told the others to leave her for awhile. They walked along the meadows that had small flowers dotting the grass. Most of the trees were leafy, but Cynder had been laid in a cherry tree grove. _Emiko said that, that was where her and Cynder had wanted to be buried. And that the cherry trees seemed to be a part of them._ Inuyasha remembered.

"Guys. Emiko's ready." Kagome called gently.

"Kay."

They walked over and did a double take. Emiko knelt there beside a coffin made entirely out of crystals. Cynder lay at the bottom, peaceful looking as the sunlight hit the crystal and made rainbows on the surface.

"Wow Emiko. It's beautiful." Kagome said.

"A…arigato." Emiko replied softly, not looking at them, "You guys ready?"

"Hai." they murmured.

Emiko picked up the top and put it on top of Cynder. You could see her still, though rainbows shimmered over her. Emiko put her hands on either side of the coffin where the lid and bottom met. Closing her eyes, she once more concentrated. Her hands glowed with a orangish-yellow light, which spread onto the cracks, sealing Cynder in. They then buried her in the ground until the top part was the only thing left showing. They stood there for a minute, saying silent farewells. Emiko was once again crying.

"Let's go. We can always visit her." Inuyasha said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

He looked down at the grave. _Cynder. There are so many things I wanted to tell you. Why'd you have to leave?_

They all turned and left the spot.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko sat in her moonlight flowers, staring at the setting sun. It was going to be hard, maybe even impossible to get over Cynder. She started singing softly.

_But you went away_

_How dare you!_

_I miss you!_

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to,_

_Ever get,_

_Over you_

She didn't even turn her head as she heard footsteps approach her.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"I sensed a change in the wind."

"Yes, Cynder's dead."

Sesshomaru looked at her with slight confusion, "Why will you not look at me?"

She turned her head ever so slightly, pondering his question.

"Because right now I am hurt and vulnerable, and I know that's weakness to you, so I do not want to see that disgust in your eyes right now. Besides, why would you help a weak person?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly, then grew sad, "Do not think of me like that."

It wasn't a threat, or a command. It was a request, with an unspoken please in front of it. Emiko turned to face him, eyes still red, "But you still won't help me?"

He didn't reply. She dropped her head, heads tightly clenched together. Sesshomaru watched her. Even though he did not feel anything for this hanyou, it still felt wrong to see someone with such fire and spirit so broken and helpless. He felt himself crouch down in front of her and put a hand over hers.

"Where is she?"

Emiko looked up, hope kindled in her eyes.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep in some dark cave, purple miasma drifted about. There was a table with a body on it, however, you can't see any features. A hand came out and put something into the neck of the body and a deep voice, Naraku's voice, was heard.

"Aki. Awake."

The eyes of the body opened, but there was no color, not even the white. They were completely black. A sweet, innocent sounding voice was heard.

"Naraku sama. How can I be of assistance?"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko showed Sesshomaru to the grave sight. She could tell that he liked her and Cynder's place, which was something new. They walked up to the cherry tree grove, Emiko going ahead of Sesshomaru. He stopped and looked around. _Something is not right. It is too quiet._

Suddenly he was roused by Emiko's shriek.

"Emiko." he headed over to where she was.

Emiko was crouching by the grave. Or, what used to be the grave. It had been dug out and destroyed, with Cynder's body nowhere in sight. Emiko was shaking violently, her hands covering her mouth. Sesshomaru took her by the shoulders and stood her up.

"Cynder. C…Cynder's…"

"Focus Emiko." Sesshomaru said firmly, still wondering why he was helping her. The next words out of his mouth surprised even him, "We need to get you back to my half brother hanyou."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where did she go?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, give her some slack. After all, she just lost her sister."

He shut his mouth and looked ashamed.

Shippo sighed sadly, "I miss…" "Cynder!" a voice cried.

"Emiko!" Inuyasha called.

Sesshomaru led her into the camp, supporting her, for she could barely stand from shock.

"Teme! What did you do to her Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"He didn't do anything." Emiko whispered, "He…was going to help. Then, Cynder wasn't there."

"What do you mean, 'not there'?" Inuyasha asked.

Suddenly a dark voice was heard, calling in a mocking voice, "Cynder. Cynder! Where's Cynder?"

"Naraku! What have you done?" Kagome yelled.

Naraku stepped out and smiled, "Just added to my collection. Aki, come out."

A figure stepped out behind him. It was Cynder, but yet it wasn't. Her hair was cropped short and uneven, streaked with black. Her skin was deathly pale, and her lips tinted blue. She was wearing a rainbow kimono that flashed different colors, and her eyes were completely death black and held no recognition as they looked malevolently at them. The scar from where Naraku had slashed her eye was there as well.

"Who are these people Naraku?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"Your new opponents Aki." Naraku said.

"Cynder!" Emiko yelled, "Cynder!"

The girl turned to face Emiko, "Are you talking to me? I'm not Cynder." she laughed, "Cynder is long gone."

"No. I don't believe you. That's just Naraku talking through you." Emiko said, her voice shaky.

"If that were true, then I wouldn't be standing here, would I hanyou?"

"No. CYNDER!" Emiko screamed, realizing he was right.

She threw herself at Aki, but was held back by Sesshomaru. She fought him as Naraku laughed, "Don't stop her Sesshomaru, I want to watch the fun."

"Vermin." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh I'm hurt. I really am. Oh well, not fighting today Aki. Come."

For a second, Aki hesitated. Then she smiled, "Right away."

They disappeared and Emiko slumped to the ground, "No. Cynder. H…How?" she moaned.

"I saw a jewel shard in her neck." Kagome said, "It was pitch black."

"Then Cynder's still in there?" Emiko asked hopefully.

"Face it Emiko." Inuyasha growled. He hadn't said anything during the exchange, just stood there in shock, "Cynder's gone. She's dead, and Aki's here now."

"But the shard's black. Naraku is influencing Cynder." Emiko protested.

"THAT'S NOT CYNDER!" Inuyasha yelled, "FORGET CYNDER!"

"NO! I WILL NEVER FORGET CYNDER! THERE'S ALWAYS A CHANCE THAT SHE CAN COME BACK!" Emiko screamed and ran off.

Sesshomaru looked where Emiko left, then back at Inuyasha in disgust, "Baka hanyou."

He followed her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko sat in her field, trying to control her sobbing._ Cynder. Why?_

"Emiko."

"I'm not in the mood Sesshomaru, so you can stay the hell away!" she growled, whirling around to face him.

She froze as she saw that he was in front of her, face only inches away from hers, his eyes expressionless as always. She looked at him for a moment, then suddenly put her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, crying. Sesshomaru was shocked, but didn't move away, "We will fix this. Naraku will pay, that I promise."

"I trust you." she whispered.

Sesshomaru looked at her, not sure why he had promised anything to the hanyou, but he knew, instinctively, that Emiko did not trust easily and that it would be wrong, no evil to break her trust.

_We will fix this._ Emiko thought. _I'll save you. Cynder._

**To Be Continued…**

_Author's Note: Over the next few weeks, Naraku sent Aki to cause pain and torture to the group. She would fight them, showing no signs of recollection, and after she would leave, Inuyasha and Emiko would fight. Inuyasha wanted to end Cynder's pain by killing her, and Emiko stubbornly refused to believe that Cynder was gone, and that somehow, she could bring her back. Sesshomaru stayed with them, keeping his promise to help her, much to the dislike of Inuyasha. _


	15. The Sister's Bond

**Part 2! Okay people, I'm seeing that you're not reading some of the stories, including The Two Father's Last Act. I'm gonna tell you something. IT'S IMPORTANT! All of these episodes are important, unless there's an author's note at the top that says its not. Please go back and read The Two Father's Last Act! It has something to do with swords and the annoying trickery of fathers. Please read!**

Another day had come and gone. Emiko was sitting away from the fire that the group had made, thinking. Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away under a tree, staring at the moon, but watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was no longer carefree and happy. She was quiet, sometimes not speaking for a day or two, and had an air of sadness. Inuyasha and the others watched her, talking softly.

"How is she?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't let anyone near her except Sesshomaru anymore. And that's only because he's to stubborn to listen." Kagome said sadly.

"Why does he even hang around here?" Inuyasha muttered.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he provides a quiet comfort to Emiko." Sango said replied.

"A cold comfort."

"Oh hush up Inuyasha." Kagome snapped, "You wouldn't know."

Rin listened to them bicker as she leaned towards Shippo, "Are they always like this?"

"Normally, it's Inuyasha and Cynder, but Cynder's…" Shippo shook his head sadly.

Rin got up and wandered over to Emiko.

"Emiko sama?"

Emiko turned and smiled gently at Rin, "Rin, please just call me Emiko. What is it?"

"I was just wandering if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Come here little one." Emiko said, beckoning her.

Rin walked over and sat in her lap. Emiko rested her chin on top of her head and sighed, "It's good to have someone who doesn't look at me like I'm about ready to explode."

"Why would you explode?"

Emiko smiled, "No reason."

Rin looked toward Sesshomaru. She smiled and called to him, "We can see you Sesshomaru sama! Come over here!"

Sesshomaru looked at them, slightly startled, then walked over. Inuyasha and the group watched him.

"I was not trying to hide."

"I know but you looked lonely!" Rin said, "You should hang out with Emiko more. She doesn't seem to annoy you."

"Oh trust me Rin, I annoy Sesshomaru to no end. He just doesn't have the balls to fight me." Emiko said, cocking her head at him.

He glared at her and she smiled. Emiko didn't laugh anymore.

"Rin, go join the others." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Hai!" she ran off happily, arms outstretched as if she were flying.

Emiko watched Sesshomaru warily as he sat down next to her, "You want to find Cynder. You are not going to find her vulnerable during the day, so we need to find her during the night."

"Well that's a great idea Sesshomaru, but she leaves no scent what-so-ever. How do we find her?"

"We will not find her. She will find us." "Naraku won't let her."

"If Aki is anything similar to Cynder, she will not care."

Emiko looked up at him, hope shining in her eyes. Then, she asked the question Sesshomaru had been dreading.

"Why are you doing this Sesshomaru?"

He looked away, apparently stuck for an answer. Emiko gave her piercing look, and gave a half smile.

"You know what, never mind."

If Sesshomaru could give a grateful look, he would have, "Are you willing to try it?"

Emiko looked out and thought for a second, "It's not bad. But I've got something to add onto it. We'll wait until tomorrow night."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aki sat in the fort like house where Emiko had been tortured that next night, staring out at the three quarter moon. For some reason, the thought of Emiko bleeding to death bugged Aki. However, right now she had other concerns. That dumb goody-two-shoes Cynder, from whom she was made, had woken up and started fighting her. Sometimes she would be forced to withdraw from battle and beat herself down to keep the Shifter quiet. Now she was back again, and so began the internal battle.

_Let me out! Ku-so you! _Cynder yelled.

"_No! I serve Naraku and he has been good to me. He brought me to the surface and let me in control." _Aki thought fiercely.

_I swear, I'm gonna kill you!_

"_You can't kill me, I'm a part of you."_

_I will get free. You can't keep me down forever._

"Shut up!" Aki yelled aloud.

She slammed her head against a pillar repeatedly.

"Uhh…Aki? What on earth are you doing?" someone asked.

Aki whirled around to face Byakuya, growling, "Nonyas."

"What?"

"I mean…leave me alone!" Aki stammered.

"It's kind of hard to take you seriously with that sweet little voice." Byakuya mocked.

Aki snarled at her, "What do you want?"

"Kanna wants to show you something."

Kanna appeared from behind Byakuya with her mirror. It flashed and showed Emiko, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha walking through the forest. Emiko was singing a song that Aki realized she knew very well.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_It feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

Aki stiffened with shock. Cynder's pounding in her head returned full force, but quickly receded when she heard Naraku's voice.

"Aki, you hear them?"

"Hai."

"Good. They think they can save you. Destroy them and their pitiful attempts."

"With pleasure Naraku sama."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru padded softly on either side of Emiko, listening to her voice as she sang for Cynder. It had taken some persuasion to get Inuyasha to agree to go on this fight with them, though he had finally relented, secretly hoping to kill Aki tonight, and never speak of her again. Right now though, he just listened to Emiko.

_And does he notice, My feelings for him?_

_And will he see,_

_How much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be._

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last_

_And will we ever,_

_End up together? Oooh_

"Her voice is pretty." Inuyasha murmured to Keirsha.

Keirsha sang softly and Inuyasha nodded, "You're right. It does seem lonely without Cynder."

Suddenly, Aki emerged from the darkness in front of them, "Oh goody. My 3 favorite people come to die." she said, smiling.

"Cynder, listen to me." Emiko pleaded, walking towards her.

"Don't touch me filth!" Aki growled, hurtling her spear.

It crashed through Emiko's stomach, causing her to halt.

"Aki!" Inuyasha yelled in anger, pulling out his sword.

Aki stared in shock and horror. She had never drawn blood from Emiko, "N…no…"

Emiko looked up at her in disbelief, "Cynder."

She pulled out the spear, cast it away, and continued walking towards her.

"No…st…stop. Don't come any closer…" Aki mumbled, stumbling back.

_She is losing control._ Sesshomaru realized.

Aki formed a ball of energy and shot it at Emiko. It fizzed and swerved down, hitting Emiko in the leg. She stumbled, but kept moving forward. Aki kept sending balls of energy, but they didn't have any power, hitting Emiko in both legs so that she sank to the ground.

"Ku-so! Why won't it work?!" she screamed and stretched out her hand, trying to summon her spear.

It refused to budge.

"Cynder. Please." Emiko said, "I know you're still in there."

"No! Be quiet! Cynder. Is. Dead!" Aki screamed, throwing the words at her as if they would cause her pain.

"No, she's not. But she was." Emiko was half crying now, "And it's all my fault. Please Cynder. Forgive me. Come back."

She continued forward as best she could until she was kneeling right in front of Aki. Aki looked down at her in shock and as she did, Emiko saw her eyes lighten.

Inuyasha stood there, sword half drawn, watching the sisters. _It's actually working._ he thought in wonder.

"Psst! Inuyasha!" a familiar voice whispered.

Inuyasha whirled around, "Cynder!"

It was her. Long white blond hair, white eyes, everything.

"Sh! He might hear." Cynder hissed.

"How long have you been free?"

"A few days. I've been trying to find you, but that's not the point. That's not me." she said, pointing at Aki, "That's Naraku. He's trying to kill Emiko." "But…" Inuyasha stammered, looking back at Aki. She seemed to be seriously struggling with her control.

"Dammit Inuyasha, do you want her to die?! Trust me!"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and nodded. He turned around and pulled out his sword.

"Emiko! It's a trap! That's Naraku!" he yelled just as Aki was reaching for her.

Emiko turned around in surprise. _She'll get out of the way._ Inuyasha thought. He swung his sword, "Kaze no, Kizu!"

In the split second before the collision, Emiko turned to look at Aki, but her eyes were completely white.

"Emiko! Look out!" she yelled and grabbed her, throwing her to one side

"CYNDER! NO!" Emiko screamed as the blast hit her.

Yanking out Fireheart, she threw it into the Wind Scar. It struck the ground and sent up a whirl of flames, drowning the Wind Scar and dissolving it.

_She stopped the Wind Scar!_ Inuyasha thought in shock.

Emiko ran over to the body, Inuyasha behind her, stopping short in shock. Cynder lay there, her hair slowly turning white blonde and creeping down to her waist, her skin darkening.

"But no…Cynder was over there…she told me…" Inuyasha stammered.

An evil chuckle came from behind them.

"You know Inuyasha, you should learn how to figure out the difference between illusions, and reality." Naraku said, appearing where 'Cynder' had been.

"Teme!"

Quick as a flash, a tentacle came and ripped the black jewel shard out of Cynder's neck, then disappeared.

"Ku-so you! Naraku!" Inuyasha screamed and almost ran after him.

"Inuyasha. Enough." Emiko said.

She was stroking Cynder's now completely white blonde hair. Her eyes were closed and she was unmoving.

"Cynder! Cynder wake up, please! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Inuyasha choked out, his eyes filling with tears.

_I've never heard Inuyasha apologize before._ Emiko thought.

"Pathetic Inuyasha. Letting Naraku use you in such a way." a voice said.

Sesshomaru walked up behind them, unsheathing Tenseiga. He looked at Emiko, "You asked me to do this awhile ago. I said I would, and I do not break a promise."

Emiko smiled at him, "Arigato, Sesshomaru."

He looked down at Cynder's body. The little underworld creatures materialized in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and swung, cutting them into shreds. Sheathing his sword, he watched as Emiko cradled Cynder's head and called her name softly. After a moment, Cynder's eyes flickered open, pure white. She groaned, sat up slowly, and looked around, confused. Her eyes focused on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! What the merp is wrong with you? You could've killed Emiko! You killed ME! AND WHY AM I WEARING A DRESS?! WHAT THE F…!"

The rest of her sentence was (thankfully) drowned out by Inuyasha, who threw himself onto her and hugged her.

"Wha? Oh…okay…" Cynder gave in and hugged him back.

"Please don't ever do that AGAIN!" Inuyasha said.

"Mmk."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group sat, watching the sunrise. Inuyasha and Cynder sat ahead of them, Cynder's head on his shoulder. Sesshomaru and company had left and Emiko had gone to her field. _Sesshomaru's probably gonna follow her there like a stalker._ Cynder thought. _And they'll sit and sit and sit…sound's boring._ she sighed with contentment and felt Inuyasha's arm wrap around her back.

"Watch where you put that hand." she murmured tiredly.

He looked at her indignantly, "I'm not a pervert Cynder, and I'm insulted that you would think that way."

She smiled, to sleepy to argue. He looked at her, then gently touched the scar on her eye.

"It's okay." Cynder murmured softly.

They sat there as Aika sang a soft song to the lightening sky.

_Come morning light!_

_You and I'll be safe _

_And _

_Sound_

**The End**


	16. Seductive Lies

**Yay, you read the Two Father's! Makes me happy. Here's a three parter. Muhahaha!  
**

"CYNDER!"

The group was walking through a range of mountains and they had all found out something. Cynder went crazy around them. She was finding ways of bugging Inuyasha at least 10 times a day, with Emiko's help of course.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Inuyasha stomped up to her, his hair braided in dozens of tiny braids. He looked like a hippie. "What the heck is THIS?!"

"Oh, well your hair was so unruly that I thought I'd help some. You like it?"

The gang started laughing helplessly as Inuyasha turned a dark shade of red in outrage. "NO! This is horrible! Why Cynder? Ku-so you!"

Cynder saddened and covered her face in her hands, crying.

Inuyasha had missed the wink that she had given Emiko and immediately freaked out. "No, hey Cynder, don't cry. It… it's fine, I'm fine with my hair."

She looked up at him with big round eyes. "Really?"

"Y…Yeah, sure."

She gave him an evil grin, "Good! Cause it's stayin there forever!"

"Teme…!"

She laughed and ran, Inuyasha chasing her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a large room, the dark shape of a woman sat on a mat, staring at a mirror which showed Inuyasha and the gang.

"Daughters." she called.

Two girls around the age of 15 and 17 came up behind her, their features indiscernible. "Yes Mother?"

"I think I have found mates for you." she gestured to Inuyasha.

"But mother, I only see a half demon. You don't expect one of us to get the monk do you?" the eldest asked in disgust.

"No, leave him to Chiyo, she wants a human, though I find it utterly distasteful, she insists."

"Than where is the second one?"

The woman waved her hand at her mirror and the surface shimmered into Sesshomaru and company.

"Oo! A full demon! And a handsome one at that." the eldest cooed happily.

"Yes daughter. The two groups will meet up soon and that is when you will strike. Bring them here and let their friends get lost in my maze while you two keep your prizes."

"Hai Mother and thank you." the two girls bowed and vanished in a rush of neon green light.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Now the dark begins to rise_

_Save your breath, it's FAR FROM OVER_

_Leave the lost and dead behind_

_Now's your chance to RUN FOR COVER_

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in!_

_I will not BOW_

_I will not BREAK_

_I will shut the world away!_

_I will not FALL_

_I will not FADE_

_I will take your breath away!_

_FALL!_

"What the heck are you guys singing?!" Inuyasha asked nervously.

Cynder and Emiko grinned deviously at him, "Our new favorite song."

"Actually, I know 3 more from them." Emiko said happily, "So you can listen to stuff like that all the time! Great huh?"

"Ugh." Inuyasha covered his ears.

Suddenly, he pricked up his nose, "Ku-so." he growled.

The demons turned toward the path in front of them. Sesshomaru appeared around the bend with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un behind him.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled, "What are you doing here?"

"That is my line. I am searching for Naraku and you are in my way."

"Excuse me?!" Inuyasha snarled.

"HEY! If your bromance can stop for a second, we have company." Emiko growled, pointing towards the way they had came.

Inuyasha turned to yell at her and then saw who was approaching. Three young women were walking toward them, two looked to be about 15 and one looked 17.

The two 15 year olds were about as opposite as night and day. One girl had long, straight purple hair, pale skin, and mesmerizing dark green eyes. She wore a simple gold and silver kimono and had a thin dagger at her hip. She was a demon and had no pupils, like Koga. The other girl had golden skin, shimmery silver hair, and midnight blue eyes. She wore an identical kimono, except it was pure white and she had no dagger.

The 17 year old was just as beautiful, but in a more powerful way. She had snow white skin, ice blue flashing eyes and raven black hair. She had a powerful aura and she too had pointed ears. She wore a black kimono with silver designs on it and had two twin swords strapped to her back.

The Inu gang and Sesshomaru and company watched warily as the three approached. The oldest walked up and smiled disarmingly.

"Hello, my name is Kata, this is my younger sister Yoshe and her friend Chiyo. We mean you no harm, in fact, we mean just the opposite." her voice was soft and pretty, but also seductive.

Yoshe smiled slyly at Inuyasha, who stepped back nervously, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Chiyo walked over to Miroku and nudged him playfully, "Oh, we mean that we won't hurt you. At least, not you, the monk, or the dog demon."

"And the rest of us?" Cynder asked.

"Don't follow us and you won't have a problem." Yoshe finished.

She cart-wheeled over to Inuyasha and stroked his arm, "Mother was right, you are handsomer than in the mirror."

"Back off slut." Cynder snarled and lunged at her.

She laughed merrily, grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes closed and he slumped over, unconscious. She leapt up in a swirl of purple, holding Inuyasha. With a giggle, she waved and started fading.

"No!" Cynder yelled and jumped up, grabbing hold of Inuyasha just as they vanished, dragging her with them.

"Cynder!" Emiko shouted.

"We warned her." Kata sighed, "Oh well."

She walked over to Sesshomaru, who took a step back.

"Don't worry, I know I can't pull a trick like that on you and I don't want to. I just want to talk. I consider you not slaying me yet a good sign and I would like to know more about your quest. I have great power. Perhaps I can help."

Emiko watched her warily. As Kata had been walking over, she had made a motion with her hand._ I don't think that will work on Sesshomaru either. But maybe she needs to do something else._

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because that ruse is just for my sister. She means neither Inuyasha nor Cynder any harm. But you wouldn't care anyways, would you?" she looked questioningly at him.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Good, I thought so. Now, let's walk." she slipped her arm through his and led him away from the group.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Don't trust her!" Emiko cried.

He did not reply and Emiko could see him and Kata vanishing.

"Sesshomaru! Hey!"

"He can't hear you." Chiyo giggled, "But if you really think you can stop Kata, follow them."

"With pleasure." Emiko growled.

She ran after them and disappeared as well.

"Now it's just you and me hoshima." Chiyo said.

"Not on my watch." Sango growled and swung Hiraikotsu at her.

"Where are our friends? What did you do to them?" Kagome demanded.

"You want to see them? Fine, I'll take you to the same place they're going." Chiyo said, grabbing Miroku.

Sango grabbed him just as she vanished, leaving Kagome and Shippo on the mountain path.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Seductive Lies part 2

**I am soooo sorry I haven't written in awhile! School came up, and I got busy. Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's part 2.**

Cynder held on tightly to Inuyasha as the purple mist swirled around them. Suddenly, she was jolted violently and felt her hands slip from Inuyasha's robe.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" she yelled as she fell.

He didn't reply and Cynder hit a solid rock floor, knocking her out.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder groaned and opened her eyes. She was surrounded by bluish colored rock walls, making a path that stretched in front of her. She got up shakily, holding her head.

"What the heck?" she murmured.

She walked slowly down the path, which soon branched into multiple paths that went off in different directions.

"A… maze?" she asked out loud.

As if in answer, the ground trembled faintly. Cynder crouched down and sniffed the ground, searching for Inuyasha's scent. Finding none, she tried leaping to the top of the walls, but to no avail.

"Okay, I get it. I'm suppose to follow the maze to find Inuyasha." she grumbled.

Taking a random path, she started running down it as fast as she could.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko raced after Sesshomaru and Kata, trying hard to catch up with them. Unfortunately, they completely disappeared right as she got close. She skidded to a halt.

"Ku-so. Now what?" she sighed.

She noticed that she was now surrounded in a thick, white mist that obscured everything in her path. "Aaand, this is why I couldn't see them. Great."

Walking hesitantly forward, she saw a image in the shadows. It was a stone door, completely blank, and with no doorknob.

"Well how does this work?" she growled in frustration.

Looking down, she saw a small scroll with writing on it. She picked it up.

"Huh! A riddle." she said out loud.

_This door can lead to your desire_

_But it can also lead to your imminent expire_

_Answer this riddle and get it right_

_Or you will sleep forever tonight._

"What. That's it?! Where's the riddle?" Emiko asked irritably.

In answer, words appeared on the back of the scroll.

_My first is in __**sausage **__but not in __**meat**__,_

_My second in __**pretty **__but not in __**neat**__,_

_My third is in __**chance **__but not in __**risk**__,_

_My fourth is in __**circle**__ and also in __**disk**__,_

_My fifth is in __**sun**__ but not in __**sky**__,_

_My last is a kiss, so what am I?_

"Oh this just makes my day perfect." Emiko sighed.

She sat down on the floor and started to think.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango hit the ground with a thud as the world reappeared around her. Getting up she ran forward and saw Miroku and Chiyo walk through a wall. Just as she got to the entrance, a huge claw smacked her in her stomach, sending her flying backward.

"Umph!" she hit the ground for a second time.

Jumping up, she saw a huge lion demon standing in front of the door.

"Let's do this." Sango said, and attacked.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder turned another corner and hit her fifth dead end. With a growl, she whirled around and ran back the way she'd came. Backtracking, she took a different path which led to another dead end.

"KU-SO! Will this maze never end?!" she yelled in anger.

Slumping down, she rested her head against the wall, fighting her anger. Suddenly, she heard a little voice. "Do you need help?"

It seemed to come from the ground. Cynder crouched down and put her ear on the rock. "Yeah, that would be nice. Who are you?"

"A half demon, like you. My mother has had some one night stands and I came from that. She hasn't killed me because I have much power."

"What can I do?"

"You are kind, but I am helping you right now. If you can defeat my mother, you will be helping me in so many ways."

"Okay. How can you help me?"

"I can get you to your goal, but after that, I will be of no use."

"That's fine. I can handle your sister."

"Be careful. She is tricky and is good at manipulation."

"Hai. Now let's go!"

"Follow my voice."

Cynder jumped up and ran once more, new energy coursing through her as she followed the voice.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko paced anxiously up and down. The answer to the riddle was eluding her and she was running out of time. _Who knows what that whore could be doing. Actually, I don't want to know. Okay, think Emiko, think! _she stopped pacing and sat down once more.

There's got to be a clue somewhere."

She searched the room fruitlessly and found nothing. "Grrr! I need help!" she looked at the riddle again. "Okay, so I have that the fourth letter is an I. Which, doesn't help at all. The first letter could be s, u, or g; the second could be p, r, or y; the third could be anything in chance; the fifth could be u or n; and who knows what the heck the sixth is. And it's not a person."

She sat down with a growl. "Ku-so!"

Laying on her back, she stared at the ceiling. She saw a mural on the ceiling. It was a man looking up at a creature on a rock The creature had the head of a woman, the body of a lion, eagle wings, and a serpent tail. There was small writing next to the creature. Emiko frowned. _It's a clue!_ she leaped up and shot herself towards the ceiling. The writing was another riddle. "What goes on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening?"

She landing back on the ground. _There is a creature who used to ask that riddle. Ku-so, what was it's name? _she looked back at her riddle.

" _. A kiss. Well, when you write that, you write it as an X. So I and X. That creature… I got it! A sphinx!"

She ran over to the door. Carved on it were many heads of creatures. She pressed the sphinx head and the door opened. "Shinaniggins!" she cried and ran through.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder followed the voice until she reached a wooden door.

"I must leave you now. Good luck." the voice said.

"Arigato!" Cynder called and kicked down the door. She ran through and found herself in a meadow. Yoshe was sitting there and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

"Yoshe! Where is he?!" Cynder snarled.

Yoshe turned around, "Oh, he's here. Come on out my love."

Cynder turned and saw Inuyasha emerge from the mist. She gasped as she saw his face. His eyes were blood red, and his iris' were blue. He was full demon.

"Hello Cynder. Like my new look?" he grinned evilly.

"Teme, what did you do to him?" Cynder demanded.

"I merely released him from his prison. He likes this much better, don't you my love?" Yoshe asked him, stroking his cheek.

He looked at her and smiled, "Much better Yoshe."

"In…Inuyasha…" Cynder said softly, "This isn't you. You don't even know her! Turn back!"

"And why would I do that? Yoshe has given me my free reign. She has given me everything! I trust her, and my feelings for her grow stronger."

"No." Cynder muttered, "No, this isn't you. You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, he does. Don't worry Cynder, I will take good care of him. I promise." Yoshe snickered.

"You slut!" Cynder yelled and attacked her.

Yoshe jumped gracefully to one side, laughing as Cynder shot past her. She whirled around, hefting Density. Yoshe smirked happily and stepped back, "Inuyasha. Deal with her."

Inuyasha grinned and walked forward, "Prepare for death Shifter."

"Inuyasha! You are a hanyou, you're no higher than me! Don't listen to her! It's not just me, your friends need you! Please!"

Inuyasha hesitated for a split second, then Yoshe whispered to him, "Finish the job and we can do whatever you want my love. Don't listen to someone beneath you."

Inuyasha shook his head and charged Cynder. Cynder flipped above his head and landed behind him. Inuyasha snarled and charged once more, this time going up as Cynder did, swiping his claws and narrowly missing her. Cynder landed again and her hair shot out, binding Inuyasha. "STOP!"

But Inuyasha was past listening. He cut himself, plunged his claws in the blood and swung it at her, "Blades of Blood!"

Cynder dived to one side, her hair loosening slightly. Inuyasha took that advantage, burst out, and plunged his hand through Cynder's stomach, throwing her hard against the ground.

In shock, Cynder cried out, and rolled to one side as Inuyasha's claws narrowly missed her heart. He approached her as she lay on the ground, unable to get up, the fall having broken her ankle.

"In…Inuyasha. You swore not to hurt me. W…Why?" Cynder whispered softly.

Inuyasha stopped short and looked at her, blood pouring out of her stomach and her eyes clouded in pain. As she watched, his eyes turned lighter and faded back to gold, "Cynder…"

"Inuyasha! Finish her! It will be quick!" Yoshe snapped.

"No." Inuyasha growled, turning around and unsheathing Tetsusagia.

Yoshe stepped back nervously, "Inuyasha, don't. I gave you everything, remember? You don't really want to kill me."

"Actually, I do." Inuyasha snarled, "You made me almost kill the one I **really** care for."

"Inuyasha…" Cynder said in shock.

"Stay down Cynder." he ordered and attacked Yoshe.

Yoshe drew her dagger, which was pulsating a purple-green, "Fine. If you refuse to willingly be mine, I will force you."

She swung the dagger.

"Inuyasha, watch out! Don't let her cut you!" Cynder yelled.

"I know that!"

"Well so-rry for trying to help."

"You're not helping now! Shut up!"

"What did you just say?! You're the one talking to me!"

"I… I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Yoshe watched the argument. Inuyasha had turned his back to her and she snuck up behind him, dagger upraised.

Cynder saw her coming, grabbed her spear, and chucked it, narrowly missing Inuyasha's face but getting Yoshe in the heart. Yoshe fell to the ground, writhing in pain as she started to dissolve.

Inuyasha whirled around just in time to see her disappear, then, turned back to Cynder, "HEY! You almost killed me…!" he stopped short.

Cynder had fallen unconscious, the maze, the wound, and the broken ankle getting to her. Worry clouded Inuyasha's eyes and he rushed to her side, checking her pulse. _She's alive, but hurt. And all because of me. I need to get out of this hell hole._ he picked her up and started walking back the way Cynder had come. As he passed over the spot where Yoshe had died, his foot kicked something hard. Looking down, he saw a small golden piece of metal. Setting Cynder carefully down, he picked up the object. It was the half of a circle, about the size of a softball. _Huh. I wonder why that didn't disappear?_ pocketing it, he picked up Cynder once more and started off.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko ran through the door and into more mist. As the mist swirled, it formed into a beautiful scene. The moon was rising, casting light on a blue green forest which led into a stunning waterfall that fell into a small pool. The water was so clear, she could see the rocks that sparkled with some granite inside them. Staring at them, she barely heard the sound of quiet footsteps approaching. Hearing them just in time, she ran quickly into the forest and hid behind the nearest tree. Kata and Sesshomaru appeared, Kata still leading him. They went to the pool and Kata slipped her hand from his arm and walked forward, "Is this place not beautiful Sesshomaru? I can always think here."

He did not reply but merely went to the pool as well. In the soft light, Emiko was unable to tell whether he was under some spell. _I have to find out first. If he is, then I'll attack. If not… well maybe it's time he found a strong, beautiful, FULL demon. What about Rin and Jaken though? He cares for them, right? _

"Sesshomaru, I know you are searching for the one they call Naraku."

"What do you know about him."

"I know that he fears you. And I know that you will triumph. And I would like to be by your side when you do. Trust me, like you have never trusted before. I will look after you and your word will be my command."

Emiko had had enough, "Alright, that's it. I've enjoyed your little love speech, but I'm feeling like I want to vomit." she said, stepping out from behind the tree and walking forward.

Kata whirled around, "So, you found us. I was hoping you would die. Oh well, it's time to test my mate's loyalty."

"He never even gave you an answer!"

"He doesn't need to. I know the answer will be yes, once he has thought about it."

"Sesshomaru!" Emiko yelled at him, "You are really going to let her decide for you?!"

"He can't hear you. He can only hear my voice, serenading him. He will come around, you'll see. I am the one for him."

"SESSHOMARU TURN AROUND YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" Emiko screamed at him.

To her shock, he turned to face her, and she saw that his eyes were glazed over.

"Wow Sesshomaru, just wow. You let a young female demon cast a spell over you? Great job Lord of the Western Lands, you've turned out to be like any other guy, claiming to be free and untouchable, yet a young woman can turn your head around. And furthermore, what about Rin? What about Jaken? You think this bitch is gonna let you keep them? NO! She's going to find a way to kill them off, especially Rin. And after you swore to protect her? You are not who I thought you were. I'm sorry I had any respect for you whatsoever." Emiko growled at him.

His dull eyes flickered. Kata looked fearfully at him, then turned to Emiko, eyes glistening with madness as she laughed. "You think he's going to listen to you?! A mere hanyou? No, I have caught him, he is under my spell and he will be mine you hear me! MINE! We will rule the lands together! He's mine, mine, MINE!"

With that, Kata held out her hand. A double ended spear appeared, which pulsated with a bluish black light. She attacked Emiko viciously, driving her back a few steps. Emiko dived out of the way, and drew Fireheart. They clashed while Sesshomaru watched them, eyes flickering in and out of a daze.

Kata pulled off and retreated a safe distance away, blood dripping from a gash on her neck. Emiko stood there, watching her warily.

"Sesshomaru." Kata snapped, "Choose. Me, the one who will be yours, or a pathetic hanyou."

"Don't you **dare** ask him! You bitch!" Emiko yelled, "He has no free will right now! That's why he would never choose you. You made the mistake of putting a spell on him. He will never forgive you. **Ever**. And besides, the last thing he needs is to have another person doting on his every word! What Sesshomaru really needs is a good kick in the ass!"

"Which is why he will always be under the spell! Until he understands that I am best for him! He loves me!"

"Sesshomaru? Love? HA!" Emiko laughed, "You are insane. The only one I know for sure that he loves is Rin. And it took him awhile for that to even happen and that's because she is innocent and loves him back! You see Kata? You will never win. Even if you kill me."

Kata snarled and suddenly sped forward, driving her blade into Emiko's shoulder. Emiko reeled away and fell onto one knee, swinging a blast of fire at her. Kata dodged it and jumped into the air, spear pointed down, aiming for Emiko's head.

Suddenly, her spear was deflected by a blade. Kata fell backwards and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of Emiko, eyes bright and blood red.

"Teme… you dared mock me, Sesshomaru? And believed you could get away with it?"

"Sesshomaru. Love. Listen. You wouldn't have understood… I was doing this for you… you belong with me! Not that hanyou!"

"Did I say that I belonged to her? Did she say it? No." he spat, "I do not **belong** to anyone demon. And I never will."

Kata flinched.

Sesshomaru raised Bakusaiga, "Now, say goodbye yokai."

"NO! You belong to me!" Kata screamed and flung herself at him, arms outstretched, as if she was going to hug him.

Sesshomaru calmly stabbed her through the heart and watched her fall to the ground and start to dissolve.

"Sesshomaru…" Kata whispered, and with that, disappeared.

Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga and looked at the spot where she disappeared in disgust, "Humph. Good riddance."

He turned back to Emiko who had gotten to her feet and was washing her sword in the pool. He saw the blood dripping from her shoulder and into the water. She turned back to him and smiled, "Glad you're back."

"It is because of you that I am."

"Don't I get a thank you?"

He glared at her, "Not after the things you yelled at me."

"Oh yeah. You could hear those things, couldn't you? They were true though." Emiko answered snarkily.

"They were not. I was caught off guard, I did not **let** her put the spell on me. And I do **not** need any of what you said. Especially a kick in the ass."

"Uh huh."

He glared at her again and she laughed, turning away to put up her sword and missing the small smile that flashed across his face.

"Come on, let's find a way out of here."

"Wait," Sesshomaru bent down.

In the grass lay a jewel. It was a emerald, about the size of a softball. Sesshomaru picked it up and Emiko came over to look at it.

"What is that doing here?" Emiko wondered aloud.

"It is on the spot where Kata died. It is hers." Sesshomaru said.

They looked at it a second longer, then Sesshomaru put it in his belt. "Let us go."

Emiko nodded and they walked through the door she came out of.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango hit the ground for the fourth time (yes, she was counting) and struggled up again. The lion demon was proving to be extremely difficult. "Ku-so!" she yelled and threw her dagger at the demon and then her Hirakotsu a second later. Jumping out of the first weapon, the demon missed dodging the Hirakotsu and was hit with a full blow. With a yowl, the demon disintegrated. Sango flung herself through the door. Breaking through, she was immediately surrounded by strange apparitions who bound her until she couldn't move. Looking ahead, she saw Chiyo and Miroku standing there, watching her. Chiyo was laughing, "Look Miroku! See how your faithful lover comes to rescue you! It makes me so sick!" she said in a sweet voice.

Miroku said nothing. Sango struggled ferociously, but to no avail. "Miroku! Don't listen to her!"

"Oh ignore her monk, we can have a better life without her, no?" Chiyo waved her hand and the apparitions started to crush Sango.

Turning around, Chiyo kissed Miroku, much to Sango's horror, "MIROKU!" she screamed.

Suddenly, Chiyo screamed in pain. Miroku had taken a sutra and stabbed it onto her back while she was kissing him. She stumbled away as he took his staff and raised it above his head, "Forgive me, but this will hurt."

He stabbed downwards and with a wail, Chiyo disintegrated. The apparitions disappeared and Sango ran over to Miroku, "Are you alright?"

She hugged him and he smiled.

_SMACK!_ (you can guess what happened there)

He rubbed his cheek and sighed, "You can't blame me for trying."

"Yes I can!" Sango said fiercely, but smiling at the same time.

Miroku bent down and picked up his staff, but stopped, and stared at the ground, "Take a look at this."

A gold half circle, about the size of a softball, was sitting there where Chiyo had died.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the others will." Miroku replied and pocketed it.

Turning, they walked back out of the door.

**Meanwhile...ish...**


	18. Seductive Lies part 3

**Last part! Enjoy and review!**

"Inuyasha! Put. Me. Down!"

"Hmm, let me think… no."

Inuyasha was lost. He had no idea how to get back to the door and was now walking around aimlessly in the forest. Cynder had woken up and was NOT happy. Her wound, however, was still bleeding slightly, so Inuyasha refused to let her walk.

"Why. Not?!"

"Cause you're still hurt!"

"I. Can. Still. Walk!"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Cause. I. Am. Making. A. Point."

"Well too. Bad."

"You. Didn't. Do. It. Right."

"I. Don't. Care."

Cynder smiled happily, "Yay! You said it right!"

Inuyasha sighed, "What do you want?"

"For you to PUT ME DOWN."

"Fine." he gently set her on her feet.

The second she touched the ground, Cynder took off into the woods, ignoring Inuyasha's shouts, "CYNDER! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!"

Following her, Inuyasha found her leaning against the door that led into the maze, smiling triumphantly, "See? If you let me walk, I find stuff!"

Inuyasha was about to argue, but seeing how pleased Cynder was with herself, merely shook his head in exasperation and followed her through.

Walking in, the door shut behind them and disappeared. Inuyasha looked around confusedly, "Okay, so how didja get in?"

Cynder looked down, "Well…"

"Cynder…"

"Hey I didn't know a thing about this maze, or how to get through it!"

"What do you mean?!" Inuyasha's voice cracked.

"I had help. Give me a second." Cynder put her ear next to the ground and spoke softly, "Hey. Little voice person. You there?"

There was no answer for a second. Then, the quiet voice spoke, making Inuyasha jump a mile high.

"I'm here. You have killed my sister?"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No I am relieved! She was a menace and needed to die."

"Oh well, I'm glad you feel that way. I guess…"

"Do you need to find your friends?"

Inuyasha crouched down next to Cynder, "Yes! That sounds great!"

"Who is that?"

"Uh, my friend I saved."

"Your heart's desire?"

Cynder stiffened and saw Inuyasha looking at her curiously, "Suure…"

"Oh I'm glad you found him! Your friends are this way. Follow my voice."

They jumped up and started jogging. Inuyasha stared at Cynder, "Sooo, heart's desire?"

"Shut up." Cynder growled, blushing and sped up, passing him.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko walked slightly ahead of Sesshomaru until they were surrounded by the mist. Suddenly, she felt him grab her wrist and pull her back next to him.

"Gah! What?"

"This mist is thick. I do not want us separated." Sesshomaru said, ignoring the way Emiko had tensed up.

"Sure just… let me know next time you decide to play preschool."

He glared at her and she raised an eyebrow, but he did not release his grip on her wrist.

They walked for what felt like hours. Emiko was trying hard to not start freaking out. The mist was not only thick, but it seemed to press in on them. Feeling dizzy, she pressed her free hand to her forehead.

"Emiko. What is it?"

"I'm not a fan of closed-in places."

Sesshomaru looked around, confused. The mist was thinner and seemed lighter than what she was describing, "It is not closed-in."

"Is too!" Another wave of dizziness hit her and she stumbled to the ground.

"Emiko." In a second, Sesshomaru was crouching by her side, "What is it?"

"I'm dizzy." Looking up, she saw unrecognizable shadows surrounding her, though one stood out.

Waves of shudders racked her body, as she cringed behind Sesshomaru, "No. Stay away."

"Emiko." Concerned, Sesshomaru touched her shoulder lightly, "What is it?"

"H…Hakudoshi. Stay AWAY." Emiko groaned, as pain streaked through her scar.

"Emiko, he is not here. Hakudoshi has died. What is happening?" he looked around in frustration. Illusions were not his specialty.

Unsheathing Bakusaiga, he stood up and turned in a slow circle. Emiko cried out as more pain shot through her scar.

"Emiko. Stop. Nothing is real." Sesshomaru reached down to her, but she flinched away from his hand.

"Emiko," his voice softened ever-so-slightly with concern. "Do you not recognize me?"

She merely shivered as he watched her helplessly.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango walked through the door with Miroku right behind her.

"So how did you get here?" Miroku asked.

"I fell."

"So you don't know how to get back."

Sango opened her mouth to argue, when a body came hurtling down and landed on her.

"Umph!"

"Cynder?"

"Sango!"

Suddenly a red blur fell through the air and landed on the ground in a crouching position.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said in shock.

"Miroku. What are you doing here?"

"Why am I not surprised? Miroku was seduced by one of the demons. Who was it?" Cynder sighed.

"It was Chiyo." Sango answered for him, glaring.

"Okay, Chiyo's dead and Yoshe's dead." Cynder reeled off. "So that leaves Kata. Who went after her?"

"Emiko. Sesshomaru was stolen by Kata."

"Reeally? Oh I am SO buggin him about that." Cynder said gleefully.

"But where are they?" Inuyasha asked.

"I dunno, I thought you would know." Miroku said.

"Well we don't know, we followed a voice to a hole and Cynder tripped into it!"

They all stared at each other as the reality sunk in.

"So there are two options. Either Emiko failed and was killed." Inuyasha said slowly.

"Unlikely." Cynder interrupted, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Or Sesshomaru and Emiko are lost like we all were." Miroku finished.

They stood there and thought for a moment. Cynder looked down worriedly, then, perked up, "Maybe my friend knows where she is!"

"Your… who?"

"Her little sidekick." Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! She saved your neck probably twice!" Cynder defended, smacking him lightly on the head.

Leaning against the ground, Cynder called out again, "Hey-little-friend whose-name-I-really-need-to-know. You still with me?"

"Yes." the little voice replied.

"Good. Do you know everything about this place?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay, I want you to find my friend Emiko. Half demon, red hair, with a yokai named Sesshomaru. Your eldest sister took him."

"Kata?" the voice sighed heavily. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Kata is my mother's favorite daughter. If your friend killed her, then her rage will be terrible and she will want her to have a long and suffering death."

"What does she specialize in?"

"Madness. Illusions."

Cynder stiffened and Inuyasha rolled his eyes skyward. "Ah hell." he groaned.

"Friend, where is she? Please tell us." Miroku urged.

"My pleasure. Follow my voice."

They all took off at full speed after the voice.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No… make it stop. Don't hurt me…"

"Emiko."

"Make it stop… MAKE IT STOP!"

Emiko collapsed to the ground, clawing at herself, convulsing and sweating. Ignoring her feeble attempts to fight him off, Sesshomaru knelt to the ground and picked her up, holding her firmly and trying to calm her, keeping her from hurting herself. Finding that it was useless, he merely held her still. _It feels like when Rin was dead. Except that I have never felt so helpless._

Emiko half opened her eyes. Shapes surrounded her with gaping mouths and glowing eyes, reaching out to grab her and drag her into the unknown. Something was holding her with shining black pits for eyes. Her world was gray and feverish, with pain shooting through her scar and a headache drowning all thoughts. Suddenly, a voice broke through her cloud, clear and strong, "Emiko!"

_That voice. I've heard it before…_

"Emiko please listen to my voice! Stay strong, I'm right here."

"Who… are… you?"

"It's your onaway. It's Cynder and I'm here. Hold on onaway. Please!"

A figure emerged from the shadows, a girl with tan skin, white blond hair, chocolate brown colored wolf ears and tail, and pure, shining white eyes.

Cynder fell to the ground next to Sesshomaru and held Emiko's head, "We need to get her out of here."

"Agreed, but how?"

The voice answered him, "Follow me."

Sesshomaru's hand flew quickly to his sword.

"Relax Weapons Specialist." Cynder snorted, "She's my friend."

Sesshomaru ignored her comment and proceeded to look around, "Where is she?"

"Good question, but that's not our main problem. Emiko needs to be safe now."

Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up. Following Cynder, they disappeared into the mist.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha paced irritably. He, Miroku and Sango were waiting out of the thick cloud of mist. Cynder had ran in after knocking him unconscious and telling Miroku and Sango to watch him.

"Ku-so Cynder. How long has she been in there?" he growled at Miroku

"A while. Relax Inuyasha. The voice said that Emiko and Sesshomaru were deep inside the mist." Sango answered.

Inuyasha sighed and looked longingly at the mist. Suddenly, he stiffened. Two shapes appeared, one carrying something.

"Cynder!" he called, racing forward.

"Hey Inuyasha." Cynder murmured distractedly.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who was holding Emiko. She was a grayish color and had fallen unconscious. The little voice spoke again, "Give her a few hours. She should heal, though I have never seen someone come out of there alive. I'm not sure what will happen when she wakes."

"And her sanity?" Sesshomaru pressed

"That's what should heal. I'm afraid I don't know the side effects however."

"Well we'll wait until she is at least conscious." Cynder said.

"And then?" Inuyasha asked

Cynder looked back at the mist and clenched her fists, "Then, we're gonna find the bitch who did this, and end her. Permanently."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko groaned and opened her eyes. At first, her world was blurry, then she saw shapes moving quietly a few feet away. She automatically cringed, but then the shapes formed into people.

The girl that she had seen earlier looked over at her, and seeing that she was awake, ran over happily, "Emiko! You're okay!"

She hugged her and Emiko flinched. The girl pulled away and stared at her worriedly, "Emiko? You are okay right? What's wrong?"

Emiko just stared at her. A boy with long silver white hair, dog ears and gold eyes came over and squatted down next to the girl, "Oi, Emiko. What's going on?"

"She does not remember."

They all turned toward the deep voiced speaker. A yokai with pale skin, the same silver white hair, and small golden eyes was standing a few feet away, not looking at them.

"Sesshomaru. What do you mean?" the boy asked threateningly.

The yokai turned and looked at him, "She does not remember us. You, the Shifter, anyone." he said emotionlessly.

"What?! That's the side effect?!" the girl cried out in horror.

Turning to Emiko, she looked deep into her eyes, "Emiko. Please prove him wrong. It's me, Cynder! Your onaway!"

Emiko just stared. _What is she talking about? Who are these people?_ "I am sorry, I'm afraid I don't remember you."

Cynder closed her eyes and turned away. The boy put his hand on her shoulder, "Cynder…"

"I'm fine Inuyasha." she turned back to Emiko, "Hey Emiko. Your memory got wiped. We're your friends, okay? Your good friends. We're gonna find who did this to you and get your memory back, alright?"

Emiko nodded, she didn't know them, but she trusted them. Cynder walked over to the monk and Demon Slayer who were sitting a ways away, Inuyasha following. Emiko got up and stumbled backwards, running into Sesshomaru who had been walking behind her.

"Sorry." she murmured.

He merely looked at her and walked off.

"Geez. Sorry I said sorry. Baka youkai." she muttered the last sentence under her breath.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at her and she tensed, ready for a fight. But for some reason, he seemed faintly amused. _Huh. That's weird. Why would…? Never mind._

She jogged to catch up with them.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Following a little voice, which had apparently helped them before, they arrived at a huge pair of stone doors. Decorative designs covered them, but there seemed to be no way to get inside.

"Hey friend. How do we get in?" Cynder asked, irritated.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I can't help." the voice sounded depressed.

"That's fine. You've helped us a lot." Sango said soothingly.

Inuyasha walked over and examined it, "Hey guys. Check this out.

A main design was in-between the two doors, but there were gaps, like something had fallen out.

"Heeey. I've got it!" Cynder cried. "Inuyasha, give me that gold thingy."

Taking the half circle, Cynder pressed into the gap that matched it. A click told them that she was on the right track. Miroku took his half and stuck it in. Sesshomaru took the emerald out of his hitori and pressed it slowly in. With a huge creaking sound, the doors opened.

Running inside, they all skidded to a halt. They were inside a huge cavern, with torches that were in a row, burning with a greenish light. The torches led to some huge steps which at the top was a circular stone mesa. They ran up and were confronted with a strange sight. It was what could only be described as a living room, with velvet covered chairs surrounding a wooden circular table. Facing them was a throne which a figure sat upon. They were unable to see much of it except that it was a female. She was staring at a mirror, which was implanted into the table. Looking up, they saw the flash of teeth as she smiled, "Well well, look at this. You have survived."

She stood up and walked over to them. She would have been stunningly beautiful, but for the aura of evil that surrounded her made her ugly and dark. She had the same shifting blue eyes and black hair of her eldest daughter, pale skin and full lips. Her pupils, however, were clouded, which gave her an unearthly and disturbing look. She looked Inuyasha and Sesshomaru up and down approvingly, "I did chose good men for my daughters." she looked at Cynder and Emiko and her gaze hardened, "Unfortunately, they have been killed. My poor daughters have been killed." she slumped into her throne and put her hands over her face, as if distraught. Sesshomaru was reminded strongly of his mother and the way she acted towards him. _No emotions towards family, ka?_

"Who are you?" Cynder demanded angrily.

The youkai looked up, "I? I am Miyu, Demon of Madness and Illusions. You have experienced my work, no?" she nodded to Emiko, who growled.

"Teme… you give me my memory back now!"

"But I don't want to." she sounded like a toddler, "Your mind has astonishing power and I ever so want it. I was about to absorb it went you rudely burst in. I guess it will have to wait until I deal with you."

Walking over to them, she circled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, nodding approvingly, "Yes, yes. You two will be perfect."

"Uh, excuse me?" Emiko asked.

"Well I can't let two fine young men lose their minds, so they will be my… pets."

"Whoa, whoa! Not happenin!" Cynder growled, and hefted Density.

"Now calm yourself Shifter. This can be easy, or it can be hard. Just let me take these two, and you can know the blissfulness of madness."

"HA!" Emiko snorted, "There is no blissfulness in madness, trust me, I know."

"Oh you may think that way, but trust **me**, you are wrong."

"You know what? You're the mad person here. You're so insane, it's no wonder you're ugly." Cynder snarled.

Emiko threw a grateful and amused glance at Cynder. _Yeah. I could be okay with her being my onaway. _

Miyu was speechless with horror. When she finally spoke, her voice trembled with rage and indignation. "You know what my name means, _wench_? It means 'superior beauty'. My beauty far surpasses yours in every way. You _dare_ speak to me in that way, your superior! Your death will be far worse than any of the others."

"Not while I'm still breathing." Inuyasha snarled, and stood in front of Cynder protectively.

"I'm fine Inuyasha." Cynder complained, but looked pleased.

Miyu sighed, "I was hoping you weren't too attached. Ah well, you will soon see that a place by my side is better, much better than her."

"I highly doubt that." Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword.

"Oh please. This is ridiculous." Miyu said and rolled her eyes.

"Wow. How old are you again?" Emiko asked sarcastically.

"479. I would like my next year to have a mate or mates safely by my side." Miyu giggled.

"You're sick." Emiko spat. "And Cynder was right, you're hideous."

"Sesshomaru, you won't stay with this pathetic group, will you?" Miyu appealed pleadingly.

"It is not common for me to agree with any hanyou, but this time I must comply. You are sick." Sesshomaru growled.

Miyu's gaze hardened, "Fine. Since you will not come willingly, I must force you."

She held out her hand, palm up. Green light swirled around in it.

"Oh shit." Cynder muttered.

Miyu smiled, "Now, try and fight me."

Her green light turned into a green serrated, double-edged sword. Swinging it, she created a wall, blocking off Sango and Miroku from the others.

"Humans do not need to interfere. They will be otherwise occupied until I have finished with you four." she said.

Shadowy figures came out and started attacking Sango and Miroku.

"Alright, let's finish this creep." Cynder snarled, and charged at Miyu.

Miyu smiled and tensed. Cynder ran at her and fell through her.

"Great. This is gonna be fun." Emiko sighed.

"Oh that's not all I can do." Miyu smirked and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, they were all faced with dozens of Miyu's, all armed.

"Crap." Inuyasha growled.

Cynder swiped at the apparition in front of her. It dissolved.

"Well. Let's find us a demon." Inuyasha said and they all attacked.

A few minutes later, Emiko realized that this was pointless. They were fighting, but more kept appearing. The real Miyu seemed to be either hiding, or moving quickly through her duplicates. They needed to find her, and quick. She suddenly got a flashback of a miko wearing strange clothes, telling them about her and Inuyasha's first battle. They had fought a demon called Yura of the Hair. She had actually been a spirit in a restless comb. _I wonder… what if Miyu is the same way? If that's true, then all we need is to find something special of hers. The center of her power._ She looked around desperately and then, saw the table. The table, with the mirror on it.

"Cynder!" she called.

Cynder fought her way over to Emiko, "Yeah?"

"That mirror. It seems to be the source of her power." Emiko said, speaking quickly and quietly, "Do you think we can break it?"

Cynder glanced at the mirror and Emiko's theory dawned on her, "It's worth a shot. It's probably protected though. We're gonna need everyone's help."

They fought their way over to each of the brothers, Cynder going to Inuyasha, and Emiko handling Sesshomaru.

Cynder leapt gracefully over to Inuyasha, "Hey. Emiko's got an idea, but we need your help."

Inuyasha looked at her, "What do you need?"

Emiko sent a blast of fire, clearing a path to Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru. I need your help. It might destroy Miyu."

He looked at her, slightly doubtful.

"Or you can fight until you wear yourself out and not trust a hanyou's instincts." Emiko sighed, raising her eyebrow at him in exasperation.

He glared, but nodded and together, they fought over to Cynder and Inuyasha.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga.

The blast cleared a path to the table. They ran over.

"All together!" Emiko yelled, "One! Two!"

"Three!" Cynder shouted.

They generated a blast of lightning, flames, yellow energy, and neon green energy, bringing it down onto the table. The world around them exploded in dust and debris as they were all flung into the air.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko coughed and opened her eyes. All she could see was blinding light. Closing her eyes, she opened them slowly again, getting them adjusted to the change. Sitting up, she saw that she was sitting in the midst of rocks and rubble. They were outside. Shaking her head, she stood slowly up. Around her, the rest of the group were regaining consciousness. Unfortunately, she still didn't recognize them. A wave of hopelessness threatened to engulf her and she turned away.

Staring at something, she at first, didn't see it. Then, she realized that a body was laying on the ground.

"Guys! Over here!" she called, running over to it.

Turning it over, she saw that it was a girl. Her skin was very pale and her hair was the exact same shade as Miyu. She had full lips and dark brown wings were folded behind her back. She was wearing a badly torn and dirty brown kimono that had almost no sleeves. The only color on her were two light turquoise flowers in her hair, which reached to the ground.

The group gathered around her, "Cynder… is that your friend?" Inuyasha asked softly.

Cynder nodded, "I think so."

"She's beautiful. But she also looks really… fragile." Emiko said.

The girl groaned and opened her eyes. They were a shocking light green color and were full of wisdom and sadness. She looked old, older than she probably was.

"Hello? Little friend?" Cynder asked.

The girl nodded and stood slowly up, her wings opening and balancing her, "Yes."

"What is your name?" Emiko asked.

The girl smiled a little, "I call myself Koemi. That is what my father named me, before my mother absorbed him. It means 'little laugh'. That is what he said I brought him."

"I'm sorry he died. He seemed to care for you a lot." Inuyasha said sympathetically.

Koemi nodded, head down, "It is alright. I know he is watching over me. That is how you all came to be here, to save me."

Cynder smiled kindly and nodded. Then, she turned to Emiko, "Hey… do you?"

Emiko shook her head, "I'm afraid I still don't remember anything."

Koemi looked at her, "Come here."

Emiko walked over and Koemi held out her hands. A light appeared in them, a pulsing fiery color, "Here is your memory. Receive it, as my thanks."

The light swirled up and covered Emiko in an aura. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The light faded and she opened her eyes. Cynder knew immediately that it had worked. She ran over and hugged her tightly, sisters reunited once again.

"Cynder. Onaway." Emiko closed her eyes tightly, trying to fight back tears. She had been in darkness for what had felt like eons, never thinking she would see or hear anyone or anything ever again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and broke free of Cynder's hug to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, eyes hiding slight relief. She hugged him gently, getting a look of shock on his face, "I'm glad to be back."

He smiled ever so faintly.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, the group sat around a fire after reuniting with Kagome and Shippo. Cynder and Inuyasha were retelling the story, with Sango, Miroku and Emiko adding in their parts. Sesshomaru sat a little ways from the fire, watching them and keeping a careful eye on Rin, who was running around, giggling.

"So Koemi. What are you going to do now? You could travel with us." Emiko offered.

Koemi shook her head, smiling. She had relaxed with the group and seemed to be happy and content. She did though, have a odd way of saying random and slightly uncomfortable truths.

"Thank you, but I am going to leave. My father gave me directions to the rest of my family, if I ever got out."

"Okay, so now I have two questions." Miroku said, interrupting, "Actually, three. One, what exactly are your other family?"

"Eagle demons."

"Two, where was your prison? We could hear you, but could not find you in that death maze."

Koemi laughed, "You do not realize? I **was** the maze. My mother had turned me into it to control my power."

"Oh. That's… weird." Emiko said.

"Yes. And what was your third question?" Koemi asked Miroku.

Miroku walked over and picked up her hand, "Would you do the honor of bearing my children?"

_THWACK!_

Everyone except the Inu gang winced at the sound of Sango's Hiraikotsu hitting Miroku's head.

"Come on Miroku! Can't you give it a rest? Sango's already agreed!" Cynder sighed, putting a protective arm around Koemi.

"It was worth a shot." Miroku protested.

Emiko laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sure."

"Oh, which reminds me," Cynder said, "Sesshomaru, what is this I hear about you getting lured by Kata? This is a story that I need to hear."

"Shut up."

"The invincible Sesshomaru, taken in by a simple demon. Wow, you are soooo thick. And idiotic."

"Crossed the line." Emiko murmured as Sesshomaru stood up.

"You are now dead." he growled and lunged at Cynder.

"Back off Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga, but before they clashed…

"Inuyasha!" Cynder yelled.

"Oswari!" Kagome finished for her.

Emiko formed a fire whip and hauled Sesshomaru back as Inuyasha was slammed into the ground.

"Wha… Cynder!" Inuyasha yelled and sprang after her.

Sesshomaru turned slowly to Emiko, "Teme… did I not say that I am not owned?"

Emiko thought hard, "Hmm… I don't remember. I guess Koemi didn't restore that part of my memory."

He growled and swiped at her, who jumped back, laughing.

Koemi leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "Do those four always act like this?"

"Pretty much." Kagome laughed.

The sparks of the campfire leapt into the night sky as the stars shone on the laughing, contented group, who had finished another adventure together.

**The End**


	19. The Brother's Last Stand

**Another part! This end kinda quickly again, but oh well. Enjoy! Review please!**

_I go out walkin'_

_After midnight_

_Out in the starlight_

"Emiko, what in the WORLD are you doing?" Inuyasha asked in exasperation.

"I'm singing. Got a problem with it?"

"No…but what are you singing?"

"Inuyasha. Just drop it." Cynder said.

"But…fine." he sighed.

Emiko kept humming the song. She felt happy today, perhaps it was that it was a beautiful day or…oh she didn't know.

"Cynder, where are we going?" Shippo asked.

"We're looking for Naraku, or where he could be." Cynder explained patiently.

"And he's disappeared again, like always. Feh." Inuyasha pouted.

"Oh quit being a girl." Cynder sighed.

"I…I am not being a girl!" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Yes you are, a big, whiny girl!"

"Am not!"

They started arguing. Emiko sighed and started playing with Shippo as she listened to them.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naraku watched the group from a sphere with a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about Naraku? I've never seen you this happy." the demon asked, walking over.

"I am going to destroy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru today, and break the hearts of their little groups."

"No offense, but most of the time, your plans fail. What's so different about this one?"

Naraku held out a small sphere. Inside it, rimming the bottom, was a bubbling, goopy substance. "It is called Kokushibyou. It is my power, combined with the Shikon Jewel, and demon remains. It will stick to whoever is near and when it pops out of its holder and makes contact, it will not come off until the job is done."

"And what job will that be?"

"To kills its host, whether is be by sucking out its life, or suffocation by too many of them."

"It doesn't look very threatening."

"That is because I haven't added the final ingredient. In order to survive the process, I need one more Jewel shard. Get it for me."

"Fine."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I love you red solo cup!_

_I lift you up!_

_Let's have a party!_

_Let's have a party!_

Emiko and Cynder were singing loudly, while Inuyasha covered his ears. They had found out that this song bugged Inuyasha to no end, and he didn't even know why. So, naturally, they sang it as loud as possible, right next to him.

"Stop singing!" he yelled.

_Red solo cup!_

_I fill you up!_

"NO!" he yelled, and ran forward with his eyes tightly closed. Straight into Sesshomaru.

He bounced off him and fell to the ground. Emiko and Cynder clamped their hands over their mouths, trying not to laugh.

"S…Sesshomaru." Inuyasha sputtered, trying his best to look dignified while sprawled in the dirt.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him in disgust and Emiko laughed.

"Relax Inuyasha, I am not here to fight. I am leaving Jaken and Rin here under your protection. There is a quarry that I am after and I do not need anyone underfoot."

"My lord!" Jaken stammered in shock.

"Quarry. Matagushi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai." he motioned to Rin and Jaken and they walked over to Inuyasha and the others, looking very unhappy. Sesshomaru turned away, then stopped and spoke, still facing away from them.

"Emiko. Accompany me."

She looked up in shock. Then, the memory flashed through her head of Matagushi screaming at her about being pathetically weak. She grinned evilly, "With pleasure."

She raced over and they walked off, Emiko flashing a reassuring smile back at them.

"Well that was quick." Inuyasha muttered, standing up irritably and brushing himself off.

He turned on Cynder in anger, "And you! Singing that damn song! I swear…" he chased after her as she flipped him off.

Kagome sighed and smiled at Rin and Jaken, "Well, looks like you'll be with us for awhile. Come along!"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder woke up early the next morning, restless without Emiko's quiet breathing next to her. She was gonna miss her, that was for sure. But the revenge factor was far greater at the moment than sitting around for her sister. _She'll be back soon._

Standing up, she stretched and looked out at the forest. Suddenly she stiffened, hearing something, "Inuyasha."

"Hm, whazzup?"

"Listen."

Inuyasha stood up, rubbing his eyes in irritation, "Cynder, what on earth…"

"Listen!"

He shut up and listened hard, cocking his head to one side, "It sounds like crying."

"Come on!" she bounded off.

"Cynder! That girl!" he growled, shaking Kagome awake, "We've got trouble. Let's go!"

They soon caught up with Cynder, who was standing still and pinpointing the sound. It was louder now, the sound of a little girl crying.

"This way!" she sped off with the others, arriving at a strange scene.

A little girl, not much older than Rin was bound to a post in the middle of the forest, crying for her mother. Not far away, Inuyasha caught the scent of a strong youkai coming their way, "Let's get her out of here. And fast!"

Kagome ran up to the girl, talking softly, "It's okay, we're friends. Let's get you lose, huh?"

"No, mommy said to stay here, said that the demon would go away if I stayed here!" the girl sobbed.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha helplessly, "She won't budge."

"Then force her, something's coming and I don't like it!"

"Where?"

"That way." Cynder said, pointing.

Kagome stood up and looked in the direction, "There's a Shikon Jewel shard!"

"What? Kagome, are you sure?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded, "Hai."

Inuyasha stood in front of them and unsheathed Tetsusagia, "Well then, that changes things. Let the fool come!"

They waited as Kagome gently untied the girl. Cynder stood next to Inuyasha, Density raised, both of them stock still and waiting. Soon enough, huge rumbles could be heard as the beast's footsteps grew louder. The little girl began crying hysterically, Kagome shushing her.

A youkai came crashing through the trees, stopping short when it saw them. A true monster, it stood at least 15 feet tall, with bulging muscles and red eyes glowing with hate, "Stand aside and let me have my snack!"

"Why don't you go piss off!" Inuyasha snarled.

The youkai roared in anger, "Hanyou, you picked the wrong youkai to mess with!" it brought it's hand crashing down.

Cynder and Inuyasha jumped to either side. Cynder pointed Density, energy sparking and flying out from the tip, crashing into the side of the youkai's face. It reeled back and screamed in anger as Inuyasha swung his sword, gouging off a huge chunk of flesh. Landing in front of it once more, he shouted to Kagome, "Where's the Jewel?"

"In it's forehead!"

"Let's carve that sucker out!" Cynder snickered, aiming Density carefully, and throwing.

It went soaring through the air and plunged deep into the monster's forehead, dead center.

"Nice!" Sango called.

Cynder grinned and held out her hand. Density quivered, then came flying back to its master, yanking out a glimmering pink Shard in the process.

The youkai roared as it began to crumble. Miroku whipped out his hand, calling to Inuyasha and Cynder, "Get down!"

They dropped as he opened his fingers, "Kazaana!"

The Wind Tunnel sucked the youkai's remains in, in seconds. Miroku snapped it shut, sealing it off as they all regained breath.

Unnoticed by them as they did so, the little girl walked forward and picked up the Jewel Shard, looking at it.

"Hey, thanks." Inuyasha said, reaching out for it.

The girl looked up at him, smiled, and suddenly faded away, turning into a paper doll.

"Nani…?!"

"A puppet!"

The puppet blew up into the air with a sudden gust of wind, falling straight into the hand of the demon, Byakuya, "I appreciate the help Inuyasha. Naraku will be pleased."

He flew off with Inuyasha leaping after him, ready to strike him down. Suddenly vines appeared from everywhere, catching Inuyasha's arms and legs and throwing him back down into the forest. He got up, cursing, "Naraku! He tricked us."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Cynder muttered as he came back, "What I'm worried about is what he wanted that Jewel for."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Byakuya landed in front of the deep cave, walking in and tossing the Jewel shard to Naraku, "Done."

"Thank you Byakuya, you will be rewarded."

Byakuya just rolled his eyes as Naraku took a deep breath, and melded the Jewel into him, causing miasma to erupt around him.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few days past after that with no word from Sesshomaru and Emiko, and no sign of Naraku. Cynder was somewhat quieter with Emiko gone, but she took her sadness out on Inuyasha, bugging him in every possible way.

"Hey Inuyasha."

"What?"

"If I threw this stick, what would you do?"

Cynder dangled a stick in front of his nose while they were taking a break. Inuyasha growled at her, "Nothing."

"Okay." she sighed in defeat, then grabbed the stick and threw it as hard as possible, "FETCH!"

He jumped up and ran after it, skidding to a stop after he reached it, "Teme…"

He chased Cynder in circles while the others laughed.

Suddenly he stopped and sniffed the air. Cynder follow suit and they turned south.

"It's Naraku." Inuyasha growled.

"Has to be." Cynder replied.

He pulled out his sword, "Let's go. Shippo, stay here with Rin and Jaken."

They ran off, the others quickly following them.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko jumped from tree to tree. They had flew for one whole day without stopping and now were taking a break…sort of. They were still moving north, just now on the ground. She leapt for a branch, grabbed it with both hands, swung up above it, and threw herself to the ground. Landing lightly, she turned around and saw Sesshomaru a few feet behind her.

"You're slow." she teased.

He glared at her and she flipped him off. Quicker than blinking, he was suddenly behind her, his sword pressed lightly to her back.

"Refresh my memory. What did you say about me?" he growled in a low voice.

She jumped up and over him, landing a way away, ready for his next move, "I said, you're slow. A snail is faster than you. And better looking to." He knew she was teasing, and he normally wouldn't rise to the bait, but not fighting for a few days made him pull out Bakusaiga. It pulsated and Emiko responded by drawing out Fireheart, which flamed into a broad sword. They clashed blades and pulled apart, practically dancing as they fought. Emiko pulled back and was about to attack again when she stopped. Sheathing her sword, she turned south, sniffing the air.

"Naraku."

Sesshomaru was already by her side.

"Get on my back. I will not allow my half brother to kill him first." he ordered.

Emiko raised her eyebrows in surprise, but put on hand on his shoulder and the other on his monoko. He leapt into the air and sped through the sky.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha and the group raced through the trees. They came to a clearing of rocks and stopped short in shock. Naraku was standing in the middle of the rocks, facing them.

"Welcome to your grave Inuyasha." he smirked, spreading his arms.

"Like hell Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled.

He hefted Tetsusagia, and charged him. Naraku grinned.

"Kaze no, Kizu!"

Naraku disappeared in the flash of light and reappeared when the dust settled, a floating head in a pink barrier.

"Enjoy your last battle Inuyasha." he laughed, floated up, and disappeared.

"Ku-so." Inuyasha muttered.

He sheathed his sword and turned around, walking back to them. Before he could reach them however, he was stopped short.

"What the…?" he tried again.

Cynder hesitantly tested it, finding her hand to be stopped by unrelenting air, "A barrier!"

"Feh! What does he expect to do with a barrier **after** he's gone?" Inuyasha scoffed and raised his sword.

Before he could strike however, a demon came flying in behind him, pincers ready to strike.

"Inuyasha!" Cynder called.

He swiftly turned around and split the demon in half, "Pathetic."

However, as he did so, a strange black substance came flying out of the body, sticking onto him in little clumps.

"What the…?" he tried to yank one off, but to no avail.

The stuff squirmed sickeningly and started pulsating to Inuyasha's heartbeat.

"What IS that?" Kagome asked in disgust.

Before anyone could answer her, the whole place exploded with demons that came streaming from the rocks around them. Inuyasha turned in a circle, unable to use the Red Tetsusagia to break free of the barrier. The demons collapsed around him, blown away as he swung his sword, "Kaze No, Kizu!"

The exploded demon parts went flying, more of the black substance sticking onto Inuyasha and covering him. He ignored it and continued to fight, becoming encased in black clumps. Cynder and the others were having their own problems. The demons were not that strong, but there were countless amounts of them. Miroku split one with his staff, finding himself next to Cynder who was slicing demons from head to tail with her spear, "You notice that Inuyasha is the only one who has the black stuff. These youkai don't have any of that substance in them."

"Yeah, your point?" Cynder muttered, distracted.

"I'm just noticing."

"Hm, well, can't dwell on it now, we need backup." Cynder growled as she took out another youkai with a bolt of energy.

Just as the words left her mouth, someone flew towards Inuyasha, going straight through the barrier and landing in front of him. A red streak dropped down next to Cynder, "I couldn't get in. What's going on?"

"Emiko!" Cynder cried happily, ducking a youkai's strike as she did so.

Emiko split the demon with her sword and shot fire at another, "Hey Cynder. What's all this about? Sesshomaru could get to Inuyasha, but I couldn't."

"There's a barrier. It looks like Naraku is targeting Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Cynder explained.

Emiko chanced a glance over, "What's on Inuyasha? It's getting on Sesshomaru too."

"Uh…squirmy wormy black goo."

"Okay…"

"I dunno, it's coming out of the youkai's bodies."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, focus!" Kagome yelled as demons came flying at them.

They turned and faced the enemies.

The fights lasted for minutes, which stretched slowly into an hour, then two. There seemed to be no end to the demons, and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were covered head to toe in the substance. Finally the demons pulled away for a moment, surrounding them, but merely sitting there. As they took a breather, they heard a deep, menacing laugh.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, wiping his brow.

Naraku appeared a few feet ahead of them, "Prepare to see your father again."

Sesshomaru snarled and charged him, splitting Naraku in half. He exploded, a tidal wave of black goo surging over him and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Cynder cried, running to the barrier.

Naraku appeared in the air above them and laughed, holding up the Shikon Jewel, "Die."

He held it out and the Jewel shone brightly, sending a blinding white light across the clearing. Cynder and Emiko ducked their heads down, shielding their eyes. After the light, dark pillars of shadow shot down, striking where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where and covering the clearing in shifting darkness.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder opened her eyes, closing them again with a groan as dots of light danced across her vision. Her head ached, and so did her eyes. After a moment, she opened them again, looking around at the blackness. The shadows had calmed down into a dark mist, covering the area and making it hard to see more than a few feet in front of her. Standing up, she stumbled around, calling out, "Emiko? Kagome? Sango, Miroku?"

She got a few answers, but nothing more. A sudden wave of fear swept over her. Something wasn't right.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" she called, louder.

No reply.

Walking around, she caught a glimpse of something glittering on the ground. Tetsusagia. And next to it…

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha!" she yelled, kneeling down.

It was a black mound, with an Inuyasha shape that was laying down and pulsating to Inuyasha's heartbeat, which was becoming slower by the second. Cynder frantically clawed at the mound, but the goo had melded together and become hard and slippery.

"Emiko! Teskide!" she screamed, "Inuyasha, hold on, please!"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko awoke sharply, sitting up and holding her head, "Ouch."

She heard Cynder screaming out her name and looked up in shock, "Cynder?"

Getting on her knees, she started crawling until she could see better. About ready to stand up, she tripped over something, sprawling on the ground, "Ku-so."

Turning around, she lit a flame in her hand as she peered at what she hit. It was black rock, shaped strangely. Looking closer, she frowned at the shape. It looked familiar. A lot like…

"Sesshomaru!" she gasped in horror.

Crawling further up, she found his face, looking down at his expression. His eyes were closed and he seemed strangely peaceful.

"Oh Kami, Sesshomaru! What happened to you?!" she noticed the pulsating heartbeat. It was slowing.

"No. No, no, come on now! We're gonna get your through this." she murmured to herself, trying to peel off the rock, "Cynder!"

"Emiko!" the answering call was only feet away.

Emiko looked down at Sesshomaru, then went over to Cynder, who was trying to talk to Inuyasha, "Dammit Inuyasha, wake up, please!"

Together they tried to peel off the shell, but to no avail. In fear, they watched his heartbeat slow drastically, then stop.

"No, INUYASHA!" Cynder screamed.

The mist slowly disappeared, showing the scene. Demon remains were everywhere, and Naraku was gone. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were together, looking at the scene in front of them in horror. At that perfect moment, Ah-Un flew down to them, Shippo, Jaken, and Rin on his back.

"Sesshomaru sama!" Jaken yelled. Rin was wide eyed with shock.

Emiko looked at them, then stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru. His heartbeat had stopped as well. Putting her hands up, she shot fire at the black rock. Cynder saw her idea and came over to her side, adding energy. The rock cracked, then broke down the middle, exposing Sesshomaru's body. They did the same to Inuyasha, then Cynder collapsed next to him, yanking the rock away and shaking him, "Inuyasha! Wake up! After all we've been through, all little bit of shitty black rock shouldn't hurt you! Please, WAKE UP!"

He didn't move. She grasped his hand, tears spilling down her face as she held back a sob. Emiko went over to Sesshomaru and sat down next to him, looking at him and trying to figure out what just happened. It had happened so fast, too fast. Was he really dead? How could **this** kill him? Him, out of all people? The most powerful youkai in this land. Hesitantly, as if she feared he could catch her in the act, she reached out and pushed the bangs away from his eyes.

"I loved him." Cynder choked out, "At first, he was a pain in the ass…but then I couldn't help but… why him? Father, Mother, Keanu, Nuka…why him? "

Emiko reached out and grasped her hand, "Shh, it's okay onaway."

She started singing softly, and after a few sobs, Cynder joined in.

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from the darkness_

_Of you silent reverie_

_Your in the arms of an angel_

_May you find,_

_Some comfort here._

Cynder let out a shaky breath and looked at Emiko. Tears had begun to slowly make their way down her cheeks, but she was keeping it together. _For me. She's doing this for me. Onaway. _She put her arms around Emiko and held her close, putting her head on Emiko's. They sat there for a moment. Then, with a soft swooping sound, Keirsha and Aika came flying over and landed on their owner's shoulders, chattering excitedly. Emiko and Cynder listened, then frowned.

"But that only worked once. And even then, we weren't sure what we were doing." Emiko said.

"But it's still worth a shot." Cynder said, hope shining in her eyes, "Let's try it."

Emiko looked at the brothers for a moment, then nodded, "Fine."

As the group watched from a distance, they laid Inuyasha half-way on Sesshomaru. Cynder took her hair out of her ponytail and they laid their thick locks on both the brothers, the white blonde and the red mingling together. Closing their eyes, they started chanting.

_Fire is Light_

_Light is Fire_

_Come back to life_

_To the life you desire_

_Light is Fire_

_Fire is Light_

_Come back to me_

_You children of the night_

Emiko's hair went up in flames and Cynder's hair began to pulse, electricity running down it like a wire. They gritted their teeth with pain as the light combined and got brighter, filling their vision and pounding on their already hurting heads. After a few moments, the light began to die and their chanting stopped. The girls collapsed back, Emiko shaking and Cynder swaying wearily. They were brought up however, by a groan. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Cynder cried.

Emiko looked at Sesshomaru and was rewarded by his eyes opening.

"Sesshomaru." she smiled.

Cynder looked at the brothers and giggled weakly, "Aw! You two look like a proper family!" she laughed.

"So cute!" Emiko teased, catching on.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru then realized that they were on top of one another. Sesshomaru took both hands and shoved Inuyasha so hard that he flew through the air and smacked face first into a tree.

"Teme!" he growled, but was stopped short by Cynder throwing herself at him, "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled, slugging him on the shoulder.

Inuyasha was about to argue, but she hugged him, slumping against his shoulder, eyes closing.

"Cynder!" he said in fear.

Checking her pulse, he realized that she was unconscious. Emiko had already fell to the ground, eyes also closed. Sesshomaru seemed to just realize this and knelt by her side, checking her neck, "Unconscious."

Inuyasha picked Cynder up, holding her gently as the others ran up to him, "Let's get them back to Kaede's."

They began to walked off, Miroku going over to Emiko and picking her up. Sesshomaru watched them leave, then walked off, calling to Rin and Jaken, "Come."

"But Sesshomaru sama, what about Emiko? She saved your life, aren't we going to make sure she's okay?" Rin asked.

"Fool! Sesshomaru sama did not ask the hanyou to save him! It was an insult." Jaken spat, "If she dies, so much the better."

"Jaken. Shut up."

"Oh, Hai my lord!"

Sesshomaru continued walking, looking ahead and thinking hard. _Why would a hanyou, a half breed, save me, Sesshomaru sama? When I am one who despises her kind? Why?_

_Why did you ask her to travel with you? _another voice asked, _If you despise her kind so much?_

_I do not know._

_Then you will not realize why.  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder awoke in Kaede's village sometime in the night. Sitting up, she shook her head and looked around, confused. Leaving the hut she was in, she took in her surroundings, realizing where she was. Quietly walking past everyone, she went up to the hilltop that looked down at the village and sat, looking at the constellations.

"Hey."

She looked up in shock, "Inuyasha!"

He leapt down from the tree he was sitting in, landing by her side, "You look better."

"I feel better. Where's Emiko?"

He sighed, "Dunno. She woke up in the late evening, heard what happened after she passed out, and left. Probably for her field."

"What happened after we passed out?"

"We left. Sesshomaru went the other way."

"He what?"

"Left."

"That bastard. After he went and got her hopes up, traveling with him." Cynder growled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

They sat in silence for a minute. Inuyasha shifted nervously.

"You alright?"

"Yeah…"

"What?"

Inuyasha looked away, "It's just…when you ran towards me after I…came back, I thought you were going to…well…kiss me."

Cynder glanced sharply at him.

"Stupid thought I know." he rushed on, "I mean I know you wouldn't want to…neither would I…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"N…no, I don't mean it like that!" Inuyasha stammered, "I mean…it's just that…"

She stopped him, pressing a finger to his lips.

"After Naraku dies. Then…maybe, just maybe, you might get what you asked for." she said quietly, smiling at him.

"I wasn't asking…" he stopped, realizing what she was saying, "Oh. I…just might hold you to that." he said slowly, smiling.

"I know you will." Cynder replied with a fond grin.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko lay back in her field, singing softly. Even though Sesshomaru had left, it hadn't really surprised her, and she felt happy anyway. The only problem was that they still hadn't found Matagushi.

"Matagushi ka? I guess I'll have to leave to find him. The others are more interested in Naraku."

"And you are not?" She jumped violently at the sound of the voice. Pushing her head into the ground, she looked up and behind her as best she could, seeing Sesshomaru.

"Oh no, I want that bastard six feet underground. But Matagushi might lead me to him, and I haven't thanked him for the insult."

Sesshomaru looked away and up at the sky, "I agree."

"You do? Wow, you agree with a hanyou. Huh."

He looked at her, angered, "Do not insult me. You do not know what I feel."

"I can give a good guess. You hate hanyous, no duh, and even if one did not kill you father, you would still hate them, because we dirty the name of your kind. Same with humans." Emiko sat up and looked out, "Hanyous have no place on this earth, everyone knows that. And yet we are still created. Why? I think it's because love can be a more powerful factor than anyone recons with. Including you. Power isn't physical, mental, or how many armies or how much land you have. It's about your heart. Love and power are related, and love can always call power back to it, remind us of it. Yet still some people don't get it. You don't get it Sesshomaru, because of who you are, how your personality was shaped. And that's fine, but I can guarantee you will never be happy or satisfied until you find love."

She looked back at him, "But you won't, I know this. So I'm just preaching to the choir I guess." standing up, she turned away, "Sayonara."

She hadn't walked far until Sesshomaru spoke, "I cannot feel the same way you hanyous or humans do, this is true. And I do not consider love as powerful as you do. However, I am who I am, and though I cannot be taught, I believe that you are not preaching to the choir as much as you think you are."

He turned to her, "But that is not why I have come. I came to ask you if you still wished to find Matagushi. Since you have answered that question, I can now tell you to accompany me."

"Tell me?"

"Yes."

Emiko put a hand on her hip, "Fine, but not because you ordered me to. Because I want that sucker dead. Understood?"

He nodded and turned away, walking off. Emiko cast a glance back towards the village, and whispered something to Keirsha before running to Sesshomaru, catching up with him. They disappeared into the gloom of the forest as Keirsha soared back towards the village.

**The End**


	20. Cheers to the Freakin Weekend

_Emiko stood next to Cynder and Inuyasha, glaring at Naraku. Kagome stood a few feet behind them, arrow straining on her bow, Miroku was unwrapping his prayer beads, and Sango hefted Hiraikotsu. Unfortunately, they had a problem standing in front of them. Sesshomaru was facing off with Naraku, tense and ready for a fight. Instead however, he pulled out a Sacred Jewel Shard. He let the light catch it, sending dewdrops of pink-purple onto the ground._

"_You know you want it." he said in his deep voice._

_Cynder snickered, looking at Emiko. She got where she was going, and they both started laughing, Emiko falling to her knees, great gasps of laughter erupting from her. _

_Everyone stopped and looked at them, "What the heck?" Inuyasha growled_

"_Inuyasha. Open your mind to what your brother just said." Cynder giggled._

_Inuyasha thought, then his eyes widened, "Oh."_

"_Nani?" Sesshomaru snarled._

_Cynder opened her mouth to speak, but her breath caught. She started choking, falling to the ground. Emiko jumped up, ran over, and..._

"Cynder!" Emiko cried, sitting up quickly.

It was still dark out, though the sky was a few shades lighter than its midnight blue. Cynder opened her eyes sleepily as Emiko jumped up and stormed over to Sesshomaru.

They had gone back to Kaede's village so Kagome could return home for a few days. On their way back, they had been approached by Sesshomaru, who needed medicine for Rin, who had gotten sick. After many insults and a huge chewing out by Cynder and Emiko, they had discerned that Rin needed to go to the village too. Sesshomaru had no choice but to follow them and they had been there for about half a day.

Emiko marched up to Sesshomaru, who was awake (as usual) and smacked him. Hard. Cynder shot up, wide awake now, and interested. The rest woke up to, and watched with amusement as Sesshomaru stood up, eyes turning red. "Teme wench..."

"WHAT. THE. HELL?! What is wrong with you?"

"Nani?"

"You killed Cynder! She's dead because of laughing over **your** stupidity!"

Sesshomaru's eyes turned back to gold and he looked at Emiko closely, noticing her glazed eyes.

"Wow! I'm dead Wheee! Ghost powers activate!" Cynder said in a Gir/British voice and charged at the wall.

_THUNK!_

Everyone looked exasperatedly at her as she slammed into the wall and fell backwards. Emiko looked over, surprised, "Hey she's not dead."

With that, her eyes closed and she fell to the ground, fast asleep.

"Cynder must be rubbing off on her." Inuyasha grumbled, "What did you do anyway Sesshomaru?"

He ignored him, picked up Emiko, and put her back on her mat. He walked outside and everyone sat back, drifting back off to sleep.

"Hey Cynder. You awake?" Inuyasha asked sleepily.

"When I close my eyes, all I see is death and destruction!" Cynder said in an even higher voice, eyes still closed.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha smiled and fell asleep.

The next day, Emiko woke up and stayed on her mat for awhile, too lazy and tired to move. She had faint memories of a smacking sound, red, a thudding sound, and falling back asleep last night. She turned her head and saw that Cynder was already up. _Wow, I must've been really tired._ she got up and went outside, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey crazy woman!" Cynder greeted her cheerfully.

"W...what?"

"Do you not remember anything from last night?"

"No, not really."

"Well let's see, you woke up, slapped Sesshomaru really hard, screamed at him that he killed me, and then fell back asleep." with that, Cynder walked off, humming cheerfully.

Emiko stared confusedly at her, her memory sharpening. "Oh. I guess I did." she muttered.

"And I expect an apology." Sesshomaru said behind her.

She whirled around, "I really need to get used to that."

He stood there, waiting patiently.

Emiko's eyes narrowed, "You know what? No. I'm not gonna give you an apology. Just because you asked for one and because of that stupidly smug smirk on your face. Oh, and you called me a wench. Nuh uh, not happenin."

"That sounds funny, stupidly smug smirk. SSS. Hehe, weird." Cynder giggled.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and turned away, "Ku-so hanyou."

Emiko let out a cold laugh, "Oh? You just made a big mistake youkai, because I am in a kick butt mood today."

She flung herself at him, claws outstretched. Inuyasha walked over and watched the two fighting, sitting next to Cynder, "Wow. Emiko's in a bad mood today."

"Nah, not a bad mood. A touchy mood. Which is perfect because Sesshomaru makes her very touchy."

They watched for awhile longer until Emiko flung Sesshomaru to the ground. He got up slowly and turned around to find... air. Emiko had turned and walked off without a word. Cynder stood up and followed quietly after her.

Cynder followed her scent until she found her sitting against the well, facing away from her. She sat down next to her, "You okay?"

"I'm... moody."

"Yeah I can tell."

"I need to get away. From Sesshomaru especially, but just away from this world. I'm going to Kagome's for awhile." "Okay."

"You wanna come?"

Cynder gave a devil grin, "I'm always ready to go tear up the modern world. Let's go."

Whispering a few words to Keirsha and Aika to send to Inuyasha, they jumped down the well.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They emerged and walked over to the back of Kagome's house, knocking on the door. Kagome's mom answered, smiling fondly at the two, "Hello! Kagome's at school, but she won't be gone too much longer. Why don't you wait in the living room? The TV's on."

Cynder grinned, "Is Gir on?"

"Yes I think so."

"Yay!" she charged into the house, plopped down on the couch and stared intently at the TV. Emiko followed, grinning, already looking more relaxed. She sat next to Cynder and for an hour the two watched the TV, flipping through channels.

"I'm home!" Kagome's voice came floating through the house as she opened the door.

"Hey Kagome!" the onaway's called in unison.

She came running into the living room, "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Emiko's needing a vacation. I thought this would be the best place." Cynder explained.

"Yeah, I needed an out-of-this-world experience." Emiko grinned.

Kagome gasped, "Hey! You want that type of experience? I know a place we can go. It'll be really fun and different for you guys!"

Emiko and Cynder exchanged nervous looks. The last time Kagome had had that look on her face, they were put in miniskirts and were shown off to the whole gang. They did get Ipods though.

"What is this place called?" Emiko asked carefully.

"It's a club."

"Like the weapon?"

"Nah, like dancing and singing."

"That sounds like fun!" Cynder said happily.

Kagome looked at them carefully, "Though you'll need different outfits..."

Seeing their looks, she laughed and held up her hands placatingly, "No no, you guys can pick out the outfits. The only rules are that it has to be a dress, and you have to love it. Deal?"

Emiko and Cynder looked at each other.

30 minutes later, they were standing, concealed of course, in a store that was all white, with dresses and clothes everywhere and pop music drifting from the speakers above them.

"Remember the rules." Kagome said, "And go!"

They split up, going in different directions.

Emiko wandered the aisles, looking at the clothes, but not seeing anything that caught her eye. She headed over to the shoes, where Cynder was walking around, trying on different types of heels.

"What do you think?" she showed her some hot pink, spiky heels.

"Hmm, not bad, but not your color. You need something a little different."

They looked up and both saw the same shoe.

"Bingo." Emiko said.

Cynder reached up and grabbed her size as Emiko went to the farthest side of the shoe aisles, one pair catching her eye. She pulled her size and went back over to Cynder, who was standing in front of the three way mirror, a big grin on her face.

"What do ya think?" she asked, turning.

Emiko looked at them. They were platforms, 4 ½ inch heel, pitch black and spikes from the peep toe to the front and side of the shoe. Dangerous and sexy at the same time.

"Heck yes." Emiko said with a grin.

"What are those?" Cynder asked, gesturing to the shoe box.

"Oh, take a look." she pulled them out and put them on.

They were a metallic gold, dressy, with a 4 inch heel height, studded rhinestones on the middle strap, and a rhinestone circle over the toe. The heel was studded with small spikes. She walked over and joined Cynder at the mirror. Together, they looked at them.

"Wow. These are... comfortable." Emiko said, bouncing lightly on them.

"Same here! And bad ass too." Cynder said happily.

They looked at them a little longer, then at each other.

"Okay, I'm getting the shoes." Cynder said.

"A-greed. We'll just have to find dresses to match the shoes." Emiko said.

Still wearing them, they walked over to the dress aisles.

The dresses were easier to find then they thought, though Emiko had just grabbed hers on a dare. Finding their sizes, they went into the dressing rooms, changed and then walked out to the mirrors where Kagome was sitting.

"Oh Kaagomee." Cynder said in a sing song voice.

Kagome turned around and gasped. They were both beautiful.

Cynder was wearing a black, long sleeved one shoulder dress that had rhinestones at

the sleeve and fit tight all the way down to the middle of her thighs. She stood straight in front of the mirror, looking content.

Emiko had on an all over sequin, one shoulder party dress that also ended at the middle of her thighs. The sequins were gold and silver and it had a gather up on the side, emphasizing her smaller curves. She looked at herself, shocked.

"Oh my gosh! You guys look beautiful!" Kagome sighed.

They smiled.

"Yep, I'm getting this." Cynder said, examining herself. "Emiko?"

Emiko looked at herself. She had never worn anything so... glamorous. "Yeah. This is happening."

They bought the dresses and shoes and walked up and down the mall, window shopping. A store caught Cynder's eye and she ran inside, followed by Emiko and Kagome.

The store was called Hot Topics. Cynder stood in the middle of it, eyes closed, listening to the screamo that was coming from the speakers. Black was everywhere, as well as superhero shirts, skulls, Gir, Doctor Who and random stuff. Emiko walked up and looked at a bowl full of smart aleck remark buttons, a low whistle coming from her, "This is my heaven."

"You can say that again." Cynder sighed happily, picking up a Gir shirt.

Kagome laughed at their enraptured expressions, "I've never seen you guys so happy.

Tell ya what. I'll go get some stuff for tonight, and pick you up when I'm done. You guys just stay here, okay?"

They nodded happily and went back to their... whatever they had been doing.

They explored the store thoroughly, finding cool stuff. After a while, they just stood and stared at the TV screen behind the counter, listening to the music and watching the video game trailers. Emiko walked over to the jewelry section again and saw something.

"Cynder. Check this out."

Cynder walked over to what Emiko was pointing at. A black choker with a black heart and red ribbon lacing it up. Small silver spikes shot down one half of the heart. Cynder picked it up reverently, tracing the heart.

"You should get it." Emiko urged.

"I really want to."

"Get it. And this." she picked up a stick of blood red sparkly liquid, "This is eye liner. Wear it for tonight."

Cynder nodded, "Yes. I'm gonna do it."

She picked them up and walked over to the counter, buying it. Emiko picked up the silver sparkly eyeliner and a few other supplies. After looking them over, she nodded and went to buy them.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A few hours later, they were walking up to Kagome's front door, shopping bags in their hands and chatting excitedly. Kagome's mother met them at the door, looking shocked and slightly nervous.

"Kagome, you have two more visitors."

"Huh?" she walked inside and peaked through the window.

She stiffened with fright. Emiko noticed and marched over to the back door, "Who?" she threw the door open, walked outside, and froze, Cynder right behind her.

Inuyasha was sitting cross legged on the ground, looking disgruntled which was normal. Behind him in the shadows however, stood Sesshomaru, as tense as a board.

Emiko's anger (which was simmering close under the surface) snapped. She walked over to Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing HERE?! Here, of all places, my one place to supposedly HIDE?! How did you get here, are you freakin Superman, you can do anything?! That's not right!"

Sesshomaru took a step back as Emiko's eyes flashed light neon blue. He growled at

her, "I followed Inuyasha because he said he was going to check on you two. I did not expect to end up in this... world."

"This is **our** world Sesshomaru! This is what it will be like 500 years from now!

And you shouldn't even be here! This isn't your type of world Sesshomaru, believe it or not, you can't kill people for no good reason around here, and you can't wear those clothes. Now, go back and wait for me to return, or go back and go away!"

Sesshomaru glared at her as she glared back. Cynder stood next to Inuyasha, a blissful look on her face, "I love it when she's like this."

"Why?"

"Because she's so easy to piss off."

After a few moments, Sesshomaru turned away, "I am not leaving until you do."

"N...nani? Why?"

He ignored her and walked off. Emiko snarled angrily and turned on her heel. Cynder caught her elbow as she walked past her, "Come on. Let's just go get ready for the party, okay?"

"What party?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are having a girl's night and going to a club. You guys stay here."

"No, I wanna go with you guys. Come on, I'll behave!"

Cynder growled but sighed, "If I say no, you'll just follow us, won't you?"

"Yup."

"Fine. But the clothes are changing."

"Deal."

They all started walking off. Sesshomaru came up behind them.

"Oh like hell. You're **not** coming." Emiko snarled.

"Yes I am."

"Did you not hear what I said? This is not your type of world. You don't want to go through this, it will be humiliating and sad."

"How so?"

"That you will stoop so low to be a human to follow us! Stay here, please."

He glared, "I will not. I wish to see what this is, and to keep **you** out of trouble."

"Hey! What does that mean?"

"It means you need protection."

She snarled and shifted into a crouched hunting position, "I do not. Stay here."

"Nah, let him come." Cynder said suddenly, "I really want to see this."

Emiko looked between the two and growled, "Fine. But Sesshomaru, the clothes have to go."

Cynder raised an eyebrow, "Nani?"

"You know what I mean! You have to put on different clothes, or else you can't come."

He thought about this, then nodded, "Fine."

They went inside and got the brothers different clothes. Inuyasha put on jeans, a white T-shirt and a black hoodie. Sesshomaru was a little, okay, a lot, harder. They finally got something that actually looked somewhat decent on the daiyoukai. A tan jacket, black T-shirt, and very dark blue jeans. They both looked a little weird, but it was the best they could do. They decided to leave the tattoos and hope no one would notice in the dimly lit club. Inuyasha kept his hood up, but only for the walk there. Cynder, Emiko and Kagome went to change.

Soon, Kagome came out, wearing a light blue little number with spaghetti straps and no back, the dress falling to her knees. She smiled at the two and gestured dramatically to the door.

Cynder came out, looking stunning and sexy in her dress and shoes, with the sparkly red eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and purple mascara. Light pink blush showed lightly on her cheeks, and she wore siren red lipstick, not sparkly, but the same color as the eyeliner. Her hair was down and brushed with a side part, hiding the fact that she didn't have human ears. Her own ears were hidden beneath her hair and her tail was tucked under her dress. Inuyasha did a double take and the blush on her cheeks reddened slightly. She grinned and walked a little ways out, looking back towards the bathroom door.

Emiko emerged slowly and hesitantly from the safety of the little room, wearing her dress and shoes. She had on gold eyeshadow, silver sparkly eyeliner, and dark brown/black mascara. She had on dark pink to red lipstick and sparkles on her cheeks. Her hair had been scrunched with moose so that it was very loose and less frizzy rings. It was also side parted. Somehow, Cynder had either taught or hidden her ears so that they were not showing. She smiled gently at the group, eyes flickering to Sesshomaru, who looked slightly shocked. Kagome walked up to them, smiling brightly, "Alright! Let's go party!"  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The club was a few blocks away. They walked there and went in, feeling and looking nervous. The walls and floors seemed to thrum with the beat of the music that was blaring from the speakers. The girls knew most of the music, so it was a familiar comfort to them. Cynder was the first on the dance floor, calling to the others as she ran, "Come on!"

Kagome and Emiko followed her, the latter whispering a warning to the boys, "Stay here and stay out of trouble."

They ran out and started dancing as "Boom Boom Pow" started blaring.

They danced for awhile, then went back to the others. There were little tables in corners, so they sat there. Sesshomaru was trying to look at everything for a distraction, but his gaze kept wandering over to Emiko. Inuyasha was having a similar problem with Cynder. Kagome ran over to the bar and came back with drinks. Alcoholic drinks. They drank one, then Emiko pointed to a raised platform at the front of the dance floor. "Look! Karaoke!"

"Oh no." Cynder started.

"Oh yes! Come on, we'll do a duet." Emiko said, grabbing her and dragging her over.

They paid a small fee and stood up, looking at the songs.

"Here's one! I don't care too much for the singers, but I love the song." Emiko said.

"Deal. I'll take high, you take low." Cynder said.

"Kay"

They took their spots as the music started.

_(Cynder)_

_Someday I'll let you in _

_Treat you right_

_Drive you outta your mind_

_ooo!_

_(Emiko)_

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

_(Both)_

_Always want what you can't have _

_Is it so bad_

_When you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good_

_As I whip you into shape ya boy_

_Let's get it started!_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know_

_Where you been!_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight!_

_That's a game, that we play_

_At the end of the night!_

_It the same old story but you never get it right_

_Give it up!_

_Come a little closer baby baby!_

_Come a little closer _

_Come a little closer baby baby!_

_(Cynder)_

_So stop trying to walk away_

_No you won't _

_Ever leave me behind_

_(Emiko)_

_Nooo!_

_You better believe me I'm here to stay_

_(Cynder)  
_

_That's right_

_(Emiko)_

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_Oooh!_

_(Both)_

_Look at me boy cause I got you_

_Where I want you isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take the backseat boy cause now I'm drivin!_

_Give it up_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know_

_Where you've been!_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight!_

_That's a game, that we play_

_At the end of the night!_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right_

_Give it up!_

_(Cynder)_

_ooooh yeah!_

_(Emiko)_

_oh! ooooh_

_(Cynder)_

_yeah!_

_(Emiko)_

_hey yeah yeah yeah yeah!_

_(Both)_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer baby baby!_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer baby baby!_

_Come a little closer_

_Come a little closer baby!_

_Yeah if you are my baby_

_Then I'll make you crazy tonight!_

_Yeah yeah yeah!_

_Look at me boy cause I got you_

_Where I want you isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take the backseat boy cause now I'm drivin!_

_Give it up!_

_You can't win_

_Cause I know _

_Where you've been!_

_Such a shame_

_You don't put up a fight!_

_That's a game, that we play_

_At the end of the night!_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right!_

_Give it up!_

_Ohhh, YEAH!  
_

They finished to rousing applause. During the song, they had walked up and down the stage, charging the crowd by giving devilish looks and crooking their fingers as if wanting them to come to them on the "come a little closer" parts. The crowd kept clapping for what seemed ages while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sat in the back, shocked and awed. The DJ's voice came through the crowd, "Well people, it seems we have some hidden stars here! Does anyone want them to leave?"

Huge 'boos' came from everyone. Cynder and Emiko looked shocked and pleased. The DJ continued, walking over to them, "What your names ladies?"

"Uhh, I'm Reina." Emiko said.

"And I'm Kotashi." Cynder chipped in quickly.

"Well girls, do you like singing?"

"Heck yes."

"Can you do us a favor and sing a few more songs?"

"Sure!" Cynder said, "I'll do a solo, and E...I mean, Reina can do one too!"

"Sounds good! People, this is Kotashi!"

Cynder smiled at the cheering people, then thought for a second. She perked up and

whispered a song to Emiko. She grinned and nodded and passed the message to the DJ, hopping off the stage as she went.

Hard rock started playing as Cynder started singing.

_If you could only see, __the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_ Screaming in the dark,_

_I howl when we're apart,_

_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_

_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

_Howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_

_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_

_I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

_And howl, howl_

_Howl, howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_Hunters, hunters, hunters_

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress_

_Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground_

_And howl_

_Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers_

_Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters_

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night_

_May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_

_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_

_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_

_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground!  
_

Cynder finished to roars of the crowd. They were jumping up and down, a tumult of stomping, clapping and cheering. She took a bow and hopped off the stage while Emiko got up. She took the mic, smiling nervously, "Hey guys, how's your night been?"

Roars greeted her answer. She smiled bigger now, her confidence growing, "Well that was my best friend/sister. Not by blood, but by bond if ya know what I mean. That song describes her perfectly."

"I heard that!" Cynder yelled from the back.

Emiko stuck her tongue out and the crowd laughed. She smiled again and continued, "Now, I'm the calm one and I was going to let you decide. Do ya want me to sing something slow or fast?"

Answers came flying back, one standing out from the rest.

"Okay, I'm getting a slow song vibe, do you agree?"

The majority of the crowd roared. She grinned, "Alright then. Give me a second."

She thought for a second then looked up, "I've got one. It might please both sides who wanted fast and yet it's a little slower."

Metal came through the speakers as she bowed her head slightly, looking up through her lashes and giving a dangerous yet sexy appeal.

_Catch me, as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself._

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness!_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away!_

_Don't turn away!_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide!_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes!(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light!_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon be, blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it all away!_

_Don't turn away!_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide!_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes!(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light!_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices in my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear!_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in?_

_Upon my end shall I begin?_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end!_

_Don't turn away!_

_(Don't give into the pain)_

_Don't try to hide!_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes!(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light!_

_(Never sleep never die) (3x)_

_Servatis a periculum!_

_Servatis a maleficum! (6x)  
_

Emiko finished and took a bow, the club exploding with applause. She hopped off as well and walked over to where Cynder, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were sitting. The DJ said a few other things, but they weren't listening. They downed a few drinks, Cynder drinking vodka like no one's business, and then the song "Whistle" came on. They ran out and started dancing again.

A few hours later, they were once again sitting at their table, Cynder giggling a little uncontrollably. Suddenly, they heard the beginnings of a song that made them squeal. Cynder grabbed Emiko and they ran out as the song started:

_Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on_

_Livin like a lover with a radar phone!_

Inuyasha leaned over to Sesshomaru while they were dancing and whispered, "You know, I'm okay with them dancing. They can do that for a long while."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, saying nothing.

While Emiko and Cynder were dancing, two girls swaggered up to them. They were both about 5' 4", wearing short jean shorts, and belly shirts. The blonde came over, a sweet smile on her overly glossed lips, "Hey! Can we teach you something?"

Emiko and Cynder stopped and looked at them. They took that as a 'yes' and walked up. The blonde placed herself in front of Emiko and started swinging her hips, "See, you got to do it like this."

Emiko backed up, looking at her with distaste. The brown haired came up, same smile, "Yeah, and then you can do this." she grabbed the boy she was dancing with and started dirty dancing on him.

"Yeah okay, good bye." Cynder said.

They turned away but suddenly, the blonde sent one of the boys in their group and put him behind Emiko as he placed his hands on her hips.

Emiko whirled around and punched him in the face while Cynder got up in the face of the girl, "HEY! We clearly did not give an invitation to try to dance dirty on us! We don't want to dance like you guys, so go play stripper with your boyfriend somewhere else!"

The girls stepped back, affronted, while the boy got up, holding his nose and groaning. They quickly backed up while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha headed over to them.

"You guys okay?" Inuyasha asked while Sesshomaru growled softly at the boy.

"Sesshomaru, heel!" Emiko said.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow, eyes flashing red, "Excuse me?"

She giggled and turned to Cynder who smiled, flashing her teeth, "Yup! We're good. Now, come on! We're missing some good songs!"

They went back out to dance and the brothers went back to their seats, both pairs missing the looks from the blonde and brown haired girls that they had yelled at.

A few songs later, "Dancing in the Dark" came on. Emiko and Cynder were in the throng of dancers, not paying attention when the girls made their move. The brown walked over to Inuyasha, smiling sickly, "Hey, you're pretty cute. Come dance with me."

Before he could protest, she grabbed him and steered him to the dance floor. Sesshomaru looked up and saw the blonde approaching, batting her eyelashes. She came over and leaned against the table, leaning down to him, "Wow, you're cute. You don't look like you've been here before. You wanna let me show you how to dance?"

He ignored her. She continued, "This is a perfect song. Those girls you're with don't seem to pay as much attention to you guys as they should. And they don't know how to **truly** dance either. I could show you, please?"

He continued to ignore her. Her smile faded slightly, then returned, "Fine then. I like sitting just as well."

She slid herself down onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Faster than the eye can follow, Sesshomaru got up, shoving her hard to the ground, her chair toppling over. She lay on the ground, shocked, while her glared at her, fingers starting to glow neon green, "Filth!"

At that moment, Emiko ran up, "Sesshomaru!"

She placed herself in front of him, "Enough. She's a slut and nothing more. Don't kill her, please. She's not worth your time."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded, lowering his hand, "Where is Inuyasha?"

*A Few Minutes Ago*

Cynder looked up from her dancing to see a girl dragging Inuyasha to the floor. She turned around and started swinging her hips on him. He shoved her away. She turned around, smiling, "You don't like that? I can turn it around if you want."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Cynder arrived on the scene.

Flipping into the air, she slammed the girl to the ground, making her fall hard on her butt.

The girl sat there, tears of pain streaming down her face as she tenderly touched her broken tailbone. Cynder growled angrily, "Hey! What. Exactly. Do you think you're doing? He's mine so you can take your slutty crap and leave! Go. Now!"

She got up shakily and ran over to her friend.

At that moment, Sesshomaru had asked where Inuyasha was. Emiko gestured over her shoulder and Sesshomaru saw the girl waddling over. She helped her friend up, who still was in shock. She finally managed to get words out. "Your... your name is Sesshomaru? As in Killing Perfection?"

Emiko nodded, "That he is."

Her blue eyes widened and she stumbled back, turning and running off with her friend. Emiko sighed and drained another glass, sitting down, "Why is it that we have to fight wherever we go?"

"It is because I came here." Sesshomaru said, no remorsefulness in his voice, just stating a fact.

Emiko smiled softly, "Nah. Well, yes, if you hadn't came that wouldn't have happened. But it's okay."

Cynder and Inuyasha came up, Cynder still breathing hard. Inuyasha was behind her and he put his hands on her shoulders, tightening his grip, "Shakishde."

Cynder took deep breaths as "I Won't Give Up" came on. Inuyasha thought for a second, then smiled. "Hey Cynder. Let's dance."

She looked at him, "Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiled, "Okay."

The walked out and started slow dancing. Emiko laughed a little, watching them "Aww. Such a cute widdle couple."

Sesshomaru said nothing but his eyes betrayed a slight spark of amusement. He looked over at her, thinking about the dancing, but not knowing what to do. She looked over at him and smiled, but did nothing, not wanting to ask him to dance.

At that moment, Cynder twirled over to them, grabbing Emiko and Sesshomaru's hands and pulling them onto the dance floor. Emiko growled playfully at her, but she merely winked and went back to dancing with Inuyasha. Emiko and Sesshomaru looked at each other, feeling slightly awkward. Sesshomaru went to a post at the edge of the dance floor and leaned against it, trying to ignore what just happened. Emiko followed him and watched Inuyasha and Cynder for a moment, smiling. After glancing at Sesshomaru for a moment, she slipped her hand through his and leaned against his shoulder. Sesshomaru stiffened, but didn't move. After a moment, he relaxed and they watched the couples dancing.

One last song came on, "The Time of My Life" and they all danced, (except Sesshomaru who watched, faintly amused) crazily. The club shut down at 2am and they all walked back to Kagome's house, Cynder walking a little unsteadily and laughing for no particular reason which made Emiko laugh. Soon, they were all (except Sesshomaru of course :p) laughing over absolutely nothing. They got home and the boys went to sleep outside, leaving Kagome, Emiko and Cynder to clean up and put on fresh pj's. They all crashed in Kagome's room, tired, but content.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Cynder walked out behind Emiko and saw Inuyasha sitting cross legged on the __ground, looking disgruntled which was normal. Behind him in the shadows however, stood Sesshomaru, as tense as a board._

_Cynder watched as Emiko snapped and walked over to Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing HERE?! Here, of all places, my one place to supposedly HIDE?! How did you get here, are you freakin Superman, you can do anything?! That's not right!"_

_Cynder smirked, "I'll bet he can't shoot soda out his nose."_

_Sesshomaru looked at her, "Yes I can."_

_Cynder's eye widened, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
_

"OOOOO!" Cynder yelled, sitting up.

Sunlight slanted through the window, falling onto Emiko's hair and making it dance as

she sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Whatzup? Whatzgoin on? I didn't do it!"

Kagome chucked a pillow at Cynder, hitting her square in the face, "Shhh! It's sleepy time! Why are you yelling anyway?"

"S...Sesshomaru... he can shoot soda out of his nose!" Cynder stuttered.

Emiko raised an eyebrow, "What is it with Sesshomaru, dreams, and strangeness? They **really **don't mix."

"I dunno." Kagome sighed as Cynder shook her head, coming back to reality.

"Okay I think I'm better now."

"I wouldn't say **that**." Emiko muttered, getting a pillow in the face.

Cynder jumped on her and all three had a random pillow fight for about 10 minutes. They all ended up on their sleeping bags and bed, panting and grinning. Kagome sat up and checked the time, "Wow. It's 11 in the morning."

"Geez! That's late." Emiko groaned.

Cynder poked her head out the window, "The boys are up. And they look pretty irritated."

"They can't blame us, we got home at 2." Emiko growled lazily.

They slowly got up and changed, getting back into their normal clothes. Kagome folded up the dresses and put them in spare clothing boxes. Handing them to the onaways, she smiled, "Arigato for coming with me. Here ya go."

Emiko took her box happily, "And arigato for inviting us. I had a lot of fun. Cynder?"

Cynder nodded, "Me tooooo! Actually, my head kinda hurts though."

Kagome laughed, "I'm not surprised with the way you downed that vodka. I've got some Ibuprofen."

They all drank some with water, Emiko holding out her glass, "Cheers to the freakin weekend."

Kagome and Cynder touched glasses with her, replying in unison, "I drink to that, yeah yeah!"

They threw the glasses back, downing the water.

About an hour later, they went out back and were met by the boys.

"Geez! How long does it take for you girls to get ready?!" Inuyasha grumbled

"We SLEPT until 11!" Cynder said.

"11?! Why?"

"Why do you think dumb ass? We danced until 2 in the morning!"

Emiko shook her head and grinned as the two started arguing. She walked over to the well, followed by Sesshomaru.

He looked at her warily and she laughed, "I'm not angry anymore."

"Oh?"

"Nah. I'm not going to apologize though."

"I did not expect you to."

"Good."

They stood in silence, but a comfortable silence, until Inuyasha, Cynder and Kagome came in, the first two still arguing. They all went down the well and back to the Feudal Era. Climbing out, Emiko landed lightly on the grass and breathed in deeply. As much fun as that was, it was good to be back. Cynder walked past her, having won the argument. Inuyasha caught up to her, pointing at the box, "What are you going to do with the dress?" "Keep it."

"Are you ever going to wear it again?"

She gave him a sly look, "Maybe. Why?"

"Cause I like you in it."

She arched an eyebrow and Inuyasha stopped short, "Well, I mean...I'm only saying that cause it looks good on you... not in any type of way... I didn't mean it like that..."

"Hey Inuyasha?" Emiko said.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you stop while you're behind."

"I'm trying." he muttered.

"No. You're digging your grave." Cynder said, walking past him, though Emiko could tell she was pleased.

She followed her, giving Inuyasha a reassuring wink as she past. They all walked to the village, a relaxed silence settling over them.

"Inuyasha! Cynder! Emiko! Kagome!" Shippo cried, waving excitedly.

"Sesshomarusama!" Rin called, running down to meet him.

Sango and Miroku appeared over the hill, waving to them as Jaken rolled down the hill, tripping and stumbling on the way to his 'beloved master'.

Emiko past them, laughing. Rin ran over to her and hugged her legs, "Emikosama!"

Surprised, she picked her up, sitting her on her shoulder, "It's just Emiko to you, chiisaiko. You feeling better?"

Rin giggled and nodded, "Hai, Emikochan."

Emiko walked over to Sesshomaru and smiled teasingly, "I stole your little companion."

He cocked his head at her, "And I would like her back."

"Say please."

He shook his head.

"Fine, she's mine then."

He growled but said nothing.

Emiko set Rin down, brushing against his fur. She leaned close to him, murmuring, "And I like this outfit better. I missed the fluff."

He swiped at her and she flipped backwards lazily, laughing. She ran over to Cynder and tackled her, the two of them wrestling happily in the afternoon sun.

_Cheers to the freakin weekend_

_I drink to that, yeah_

_Oh let the Jameson sink in_

_I drink to that, yeah yeah_

_Don't let the bastards get you down_

_Turn it around with another round_

_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that!_

**The End**


	21. Now What? The Parting

**Just so you know, this is NOT the last part! There's one more part coming after this. :( Oh well, then I have more stories to post! ) Enjoy! Vote and review!**

The birds were singing in the trees, more plentiful, which there was a good reason for this. Naraku. The powerful and most deadly enemy was dead. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Emiko, and Cynder were all in the village. Granted, there were some downfalls. Kagome had returned to her world, and was now unable to return to the Feudal Era. The group had been greatly saddened by this, but they knew she was in a good place, and that that was where she belonged anyway. And before that, Kagome had given the ability of 'sit' to Cynder, so they knew he could still be handled. The village had been destroyed as well, and they were now cleaning up the remains and fixing it, as nature began to heal and grow trees, grass, and plants once more. Sesshomaru and Jaken had left, leaving Rin here to get use to human life. When she was older, she could travel with them if she wished. Right now, for the Inu group, they were all wondering, _Now what?_

Emiko and Cynder sat under the bare tree on the hilltop that looked over the village. They didn't say a word, just sat there and thought. They both wanted to stay together, I mean, they had never been parted, but, if luck was with them, they'd be with two people who desperately loathed each other.

"Hey guys. Inuyasha's called a meeting." Shippo said, jogging over.

The girls looked at him.

"Fine." Cynder sighed, getting up, "Come on Emiko."

They linked arms and walked off, Cynder singing.

_Sisters_

_Sisters_

_There were never such devoted sisters_

Inuyasha and the group were sitting by the fence of the village as they approached. He raised an eyebrow at the song, but said nothing. Emiko and Cynder sat down and Inuyasha started speaking.

"Well, Naraku's dead. Everyone has gotten their revenge. I guess the main question now is what to do next?"

"What do you mean, 'what to do'?" Miroku asked.

"Well, what are you guys gonna do? Are you leaving or…you know, can you stay? I mean, will you stay?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, "With my Wind Tunnel gone, I'm going to fulfill my promise to Sango, and marry."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

Cynder rolled her eyes, "Honestly Inuyasha, get with the program. He's gonna marry Sango idiot!"

"Aww, so cute!" Emiko gushed with a devil grin, "I guess you're going to finally say yes to bearing Miroku's children?"

Miroku gave her a sly look and she smacked him, "We'll see. What about you Emiko? Cynder? Can you at least stay for the wedding before making plans?"

"Wait Cynder, you're leaving?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

Cynder put up her hands, "Whoa wait, I never said I was leaving."

"Good." he sat back, looking relaxed.

Emiko looked from one to the other, then sighed, "I hate to break bad news, but I guess now's as good as time as any. I'm not staying."

"WHAT?!" Cynder yelled, "What do you mean, you're not staying?!"

"Exactly what I said. I'm going to go. Maybe to the place we found that I buried you at. Maybe just travel, I don't know. But I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"It's too peaceful." she grinned, "Anyway, I promise to visit so much that you'll be sick of me."

"If you're going than I'm going too!" Cynder said fiercely.

"No Cynder, stay here. There are people here who need you." Emiko replied, giving her a meaningful look.

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. We've talked about this Cynder! We knew this would happen!" she snarled, getting angry.

The group had been sitting there, watching the argument silently. Cynder glared at Emiko, who sighed sadly, "Look Cynder, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I swear I'll visit and I'll let you know where I settle down, so you can visit me."

"You swear?" Cynder locked eyes with her.

"I swear." Emiko promised.

"Fine." Cynder said finally.

The two looked at the group.

"What? Have we grown extra heads or something?" Cynder asked.

They shook their heads sheepishly.

"Well I guess that settles it." Inuyasha said, standing up.

"Yep! Now let's go do a wedding!" Emiko said, jumping up excitedly.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wedding happened close to a month later. It was small, but fun. Cynder couldn't help but dread the next morning however, for that was when Emiko was leaving, and apparently Kohaku too. The group was splitting up. She sighed and walked to a small creek a little ways away from the celebration. The moon sat overhead, shedding its soft light on the water gurgling below as she sat down and trailed her hand in the water.

"It's nice out here, isn't it?" a voice asked.

She jumped and turned around to see Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Geez Inuyasha!" she complained, "You're getting to be more like your brother with that."

"That's a scary thought." he shuddered.

Cynder giggled. Inuyasha walked down the bank, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Wow Inuyasha, you're being polite."

"Yeah, so?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. Sure you can sit down."

He sat, and they were quiet for a few moments. Then he turned to her, his face serious, "Cynder?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what you promised me?"

"Uh…what promise?"

"Right after I died and you brought me back."

"Oh, yeah," Cynder blushed faintly, suddenly nervous, "That promise."

He locked eyes with her, "Did you mean it?"

"Well…yeah, yeah I did."

"But you don't want to."

"I just…I don't know Inuyasha I'm not…" she gestured helplessly, "I'm not good at this. And with Nuka and Keanu, I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I'll just get hurt again. That I'll lose you." "Cynder," his voice was soft and gentle, "I swear, I won't hurt you, and I won't leave. You'll never lose me."

Cynder looked at him, then asked, "Well then, do you think I'm pretty?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "No."

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"No."

"Would you cry if I walked away?"

"No."

Cynder looked at him, hurt and confused, then halfway rose to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, making her look at him, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't like you, I love you. I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever, and I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die. I want to be there for you, with you, forever. I love you Cynder."

Cynder's eyes widened, then she smiled, "Alright, that's a good one."

Leaning close, she whispered to him, "I love you too Inuyasha."

He smiled and kissed her softly. After he pulled away, she slugged him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Do NOT do that unless I know!"

He looked down sadly and she smiled at him, "But I'm glad you did."

He looked back up hopefully as she kissed him and he kissed back, feeling it become more passionate as the seconds passed and she pressed against him.

"Aww! Look at the ickle couple! So sweet!" a mocking voice rang out.

They jumped apart and looked up at Emiko's face grinning at them.

"Teme!" Inuyasha snarled.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all emerged from the bushes around her, smiling at them.

"So sweet!"

"Is your wedding going to be next?" "NO!" they said in unison.

Emiko and company laughed at their bright red faces.

"Shut up." Cynder growled.

"I expect lots of nieces and nephews for me to play with soon." Emiko teased.

Inuyasha's face got- if possible- even redder and Cynder jumped up, chasing Emiko around, "IT WAS JUST ONE KISS!"

"Two. And you guys have been tip-toeing around this forever!" Emiko laughed.

"I…Wha…Not true!" Cynder growled.

"So true! Don't you dare lie to me Cynder!"

"Teme!"

"Ah! Teskide!" Emiko cried, ducking Cynder's ferocious attacks.

Their laughter rose up to swirl amongst the shooting stars that streaked across the night sky.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko leapt up and out, soaring above the treetops before plunging back down. She was true to her word and was going to the mountain cave which they had decided to call The Lost Valley. She didn't know if she'd stay there, but that's where she'd start. Jumping from branch to branch, she recalled the last conversation she had with Cynder.

_*Flashback*_

Cynder and Emiko where standing at the entrance to the village as the sun rose, talking quietly.

"So. You really are leaving?"

"Yeah." "What about…him?" Emiko sighed. After Naraku had died, they had stood there and watched the chaos slowly die down. Cynder, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango where all by the location of the well, waiting anxiously for Inuyasha to return (no, he and Kagome didn't kiss!)

_*Flashback within the Flashback* :)_

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai?"

"Where are you going to go now that Naraku is dead?"

He thought for a minute, "I will leave Rin in the human village, then, leave to travel."

"To get stronger."

He nodded.

"Even though you're probably as strong as you can get?" He glanced at her sharply, "Yes. Even then. You can always get stronger."

Emiko shook her head exasperatedly, "You're crazy. Isn't there an eventual limit to how strong one can get?"

He didn't answer. She smiled sadly, like a mother would look at an ambitious child who leaves the house. Looking around, she glanced back at him, "Fine. One thing though."

"What?" She gestured around the battle, "Do me a favor and don't forget this. Don't forget our friendship, okay? Do that for me. You owe me one anyway."

He looked at her, shocked. She smiled again and walked off, feeling his gaze on her back.

_*End of Flashback within a Flashback*_

Emiko shook her head and grinned at Cynder, "That ship has sailed."

"But…I swore you guys had something."

"Me and him? Nah, it wasn't gonna happen. I think some part of me knew that, but I didn't listen. Anyway, can you really see Sesshomaru falling in love with a hanyou?" she asked the last question bitterly.

Cynder looked sadly at her, "No." "Exactly. I can't change who I am Cynder, and I don't want to change. I won't change. And because of that, it would never happen. Even if he did feel something, he would never make a move, so I decided for him."

"I'm sorry Emiko."

At that moment, Inuyasha sauntered up and threw his arm around Cynder's shoulder, "You guys saying teary farewells?"

Cynder shoved him off her, "Don't touch me!"

"Oh I'm so-rry!"

"Yeah you better be!"

They started arguing, breaking off only once so that Inuyasha could say good-bye to Emiko.

_*End of Flashback*_

Emiko shook her head and laughed quietly. _Those two are going to be good together. Oh! There's the mountain._

She landed on the grass at the front of the entrance and placed her hands on the smooth rock. She opened it and went in. Once completely inside, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It hadn't changed a bit…except for the tall figure standing by the cherry grove.

"Sesshomaru?" she said to herself, confused.

As if he had heard her, he turned around. A shape flew off his arm and soared onto Emiko's shoulder.

"Hey Keirsha. How'd he get in here huh?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Your phoenix let me in. I want to talk to you." Sesshomaru answered.

"Is that so?" Emiko raised an eyebrow at Keirsha.

Keirsha cooed softly and dipped her head.

"Well, you're here, which is weird enough, so what did you want to talk about?" Emiko asked shortly, not looking at him.

He walked towards her until he was a foot away.

"Did you think that you could make my decisions for me?" he asked, eyes narrowed in anger.

Her head snapped up in shock as he continued.

"You walked away after deciding that you could run my life and make my own decision. Perhaps I had a question for you, and you thought that since my answer to yours was not good enough, you would just leave and not let me ask it? Did you wish for a dramatic exit? And you wonder why I loath hanyous."

Emiko was still trying to figure out what exactly was going on. She had never heard him talk so much.

"Well then, you've found me, so what's the question?" she asked.

He looked at her closely before answering, "You have changed me Emiko. You annoyed me, and fought me, and helped me until I got used to it. I have never let anyone change me, nor let anyone even think about doing such a thing. You, however, did so and since you got what you wanted, I think that it is you who owe me."

Emiko opened her mouth in outrage, but he silenced her. "So here is my decision. You will travel with me. That is your payment."

Emiko stopped. She opened her mouth, closed it again, and frowned at him in confusion, "What? You…you mean that?"

He nodded.

"You want me, the annoying, pain in your ass who pushes you around, fights with you constantly, doesn't give a damn about your title or power, and always insists on making you a better person? You want that person? That **hanyou**?"

He gave her an annoyed look, "Are you trying to talk me out of my decision? Because now I am starting to regret it. Yes, I want that hanyou."

Emiko shook her head, "Just when I thought I had you pegged." she smiled at him happily, "Yeah, I'll travel with you. But every once in awhile, I'd like to come back here, okay? This is home for me."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, cheering broke out near the forest. Inuyasha and Cynder poked their heads out of the bushes, grinning.

"Bravo! Well done, well done!" Cynder cried in a big voice.

"Wow, my brother isn't a complete dick after all." Inuyasha said in fake wonderment.

Sesshomaru snarled, his hand starting to glow. Emiko face palmed, "What are you two doing here, and how'd you get in?!"

"Keirsha." Cynder replied.

"Really Keirsha! Thanks!" Emiko growled at her.

Keirsha sang happily as Cynder started singing softly.

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been awhile_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this_

_Right_

_And now,_

_You turn it all around_

_And suddenly, you're all I need the reason_

_Why I-I-I_

_I smi-I-I-le_

"We'll stay a couple of days, and then leave." Emiko decided, smiling, "So you two will have to get busy."

"How?" Cynder asked.

"Oh, use your imagination." Emiko said slyly.

"Gah! Emiko!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

Cynder glared at her, pointed her finger, and declared dramatically, "I curse you! You will have 20 kids that all have the same blank expression as him!" she pointed at Sesshomaru.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but kept his face unreadable.

"See? See?" Cynder half yelled, "That face right there!"

"Well I curse YOU with 40 kids that are so crazy you won't have time to breathe!" Emiko countered.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen."

"And I'm never having 20 kids!"

"I don't know, you seem to love kids…"

"Not that much."

The brothers watched them argue, then looked at each other, realizing that they would have to get used to one another. Inuyasha growled softly and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in hatred. Cynder and Emiko noticed this and broke off the argument.

"Are we going to have to split up the island?" Emiko asked.

"No." they said in unison

Cynder face palmed, "I hope not because I will be REALLY pissed." her eyes flashed dangerously.

"We're fine." Inuyasha said.

Emiko walked up to Sesshomaru, "Are we going to be okay?"

"Yes. As long as we travel. A lot."

She laughed, "Okay."

They joined Cynder and Inuyasha and started talking as the sun's rays turned red and lit up the volcano.

"Look." Cynder said softly.

They all turned, "The volcano is on fire once more."

The walls that were speckled with opals and moonstones had turned a crimson red, making it look like fire. It was a peaceful and sleepy scene. Emiko and Cynder sang softly.

_I don't know if you can see_

_The changes that have come over me_

_These last few days, I've been afraid_

_That I might drift away_

_I've been telling old stories_

_Singing songs_

_That make me think about where I've come from_

_That's the reason, why I seem,_

_So far away today_

_Let me tell you that I love you_

_That I think about you all the time_

_Caledonia you're calling me_

_Now I'm going home._

_But if should become a stranger_

_Know that it would make me more than sad_

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had._

**The End**


	22. Dark Desires

**I am soooo sorry this took so long! School's been getting tough, and I just started a drama class that takes up my evenings BIG time. Oh well, it's worth it. I won't be able to post for another few days, this is just to show that I haven't stopped writing on this one! Here comes a four parter! Muhahahaha!**

So, this story starts about a month after Naraku's death. Emiko, Cynder, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru are searching for a legend of a heavenly sight. This just happens to occur while they are passing through. (of course)

Emiko ran ahead excitedly, calling back over her shoulder, "Hurry up Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru materialized next to her, eyes narrowed in irritation, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because I haven't seen my onaway in a month, and this is what she wanted to search for, so shove it up your proud butt!" Emiko growled.

Sesshomaru growled back and slid his hand to the hilt of his sword, "Do not tempt me to kill you."

"To bad! I would love to fight ya, but I have more important things to do right now." she said with a grin, bounding past him and speeding towards the rocky outcrop where they had planned to meet.

Sesshomaru followed, getting a sense of deja vu, because Emiko had said something very similar when they had first met.

Emiko raced ahead, trying to stay positive. She had hoped that because she and Sesshomaru were traveling together, their relationship might take a step forward. Now she was wondering if it ever would. Sesshomaru was the same as always, proud, stuck up, and a right pain to her. _I don't think he will ever make the first move like a gentleman, and I'm not gonna tell him. He's smart, I'm sure he's already guessed, I hope. _she sighed and looked up, nearing the outcrop. Catching sight of a white blonde ponytail, a huge sense of relief and happiness surged through her. Forgetting her problems for now would be a blessing. And Cynder could do just that.

"Cynder!" she shouted.

Cynder turned around and smiled, "Emiko! What's up?"

Emiko dived on her and they wrestled, "I'm fine! How. About. You?"

"Just. Perfect!"

Inuyasha appeared from behind the circle and pulled the two apart, "Okay, enough."

"Wow Inuyasha, I wouldn't expect you to be the one to break up a fight." Emiko teased, pushing her hair off her face.

"Shut up." he grumbled.

Cynder leaned close to Emiko and said in a fierce whisper, "Never. Ever. Leave me alone with him for a month **ever** again."

"Oh, don't deny you liked it." Emiko whispered back.

"I... did not!" Cynder exclaimed indignantly, trying to hide a faint blush.

Emiko raised her eyebrow and Cynder shoved her playfully, "Oh shut it."

"Well I guess everyone wants me to be quiet, so I'm just not gonna speak again!" Emiko said defensively, folding her arms over her chest and pressing her lips together.

"That will be a blessing." Sesshomaru replied, stepping out of the trees.

Cynder giggled, and Emiko turned towards him, mouth open in outrage, "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"I thought you weren't talking." Cynder reminded.

"Oh go die in a hole." Emiko growled.

Cynder laughed.

"So where are we going again?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is a legend that tells of a waterfall. Beautiful to behold, the water falls into empty space and rainbows dance across its surface." Cynder recited

"But that's not the best part. In the evening, when the sun sets, the rays hit it just right and the waterfall seems to be on fire." Emiko added.

"Of course. You and fire." Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshomaru glared at him and he backed off, hands upraised in surrender.

"Looks like you have a bodyguard." Cynder grinned.

"Shove it." Emiko growled with a smile  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group set out a few minutes later, with Emiko and Cynder bounding ahead and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trying to stay as far away from each other as possible. They traveled until sundown, and then stopped for a rest.

"Emiko, can you get a fire? I'll do some fishing." Cynder called.

"Sure." Emiko said happily.

Sesshomaru watched her. She seemed... happy. Content. Yet, whenever she looked at him, he saw a faint sadness and confusion that he knew he could only be able to catch because he had been traveling with her for a month. _What is it? Something is bothering her. After this journey, I am going to talk to her. _

"Oi Sesshomaru. You gonna stand there all day, or get out of the way?"

Inuyasha asked, pushing him roughly out of the way.

Sesshomaru growled, but shifted, moving to the cover of the tree line.

A few hours later, they were all lounging around the slowly dying fire. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree, Cynder's head on his lap, dozing. Emiko was right next to the fire, throwing a ball made of fire up into the air and catching it, zoned out of this world. Sesshomaru was staring up at the stars, sitting down against a tree for once. All in all, it was a peaceful scene.

Suddenly, Cynder had to answer mother nature's call. She stood quietly up and disappeared into the forest.

After doing her 'business' she started walking back, on her way, she felt herself being watched. She turned around, "Alright, come on out coward! What do you want?"

The wind blew gently, rustling some bushes, but nothing moved. Still, Cynder could feel the presence of something. Growling in irritation, she pulled out Density and kept moving, the presence following.

Stopping near the edge of their camp, she turned around and swung Density and called out, "Okay, so whoever is trying to play peek-a-boo, know that you can kiss my butt wipe! Oh, and leave." she whirled back around and returned to her place on Inuyasha's lap.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day they set out early. The day started off sunny and bright, but as they walked on, gray clouds started covering the horizon and the sounds of insects and birds quieted. Cynder lightly held Density and Emiko slid her hand to Fireheart's hilt.

"You need not worry. We are not getting attacked. We are passing the realm of Enma and Osamu." Sesshomaru said.

Emiko refused to relax her grip, "Who?"

"Two youkai brothers who have risen to power since Naraku's death. They are strong and powerful."

"Yeah I kinda got that when you said that they had 'risen to power'." Cynder said, rolling her eyes.

"Do **not** underestimate them. Especially you." Sesshomaru snarled, raising his voice.

Emiko, Cynder and Inuyasha looked at him in shock. He closed his eyes, calmed, and continued, "They are precise and deadly. Their ways of killing can be...sick when it comes to women."

Cynder's eyes widened and she nodded, "I won't underestimate them."

"And I won't let them take you." Inuyasha growled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Emiko smiled gently at the couple, slightly sad. That, right there, signs of affection, was

something she would probably never experience. _Oh well. If I only knew for sure, I wouldn't need him to show it. I would be happy with just... knowing._

"Emiko?"

"Yo?" she turned to Sesshomaru.

He hesitated for a second, then his eyes turned cold again, "We need to keep moving. I do not like this place."

"Agreed." she said, turning around and biting her lip.

The group walked on in silence. Soon, they to their left, a gray mass in the distance.

"What is that?" Cynder asked in a soft whisper.

When they got closer, they saw what it was. Miles of gray rock and charred landscape. In the distance, they saw a odd, craggy shape.

"That is the castle where the brothers live." Sesshomaru said.

Emiko looked at the edge of the territory. Little skeletons of birds and animals lay there, "That's... horrible." she said in shock.

Cynder growled in agreement, the rims of her eyes flashing blood red.

"We stay on the edge of this place. I don't want any of us sucked in there." Inuyasha said in disgust.

They all nodded and started moving once more. It was nerve racking, moving and hoping they wouldn't be caught. Soon, they were in line with the castle. They were still too far to make out more than a mass of a shape but Emiko stopped, her gaze riveted on it.

"Hey Emiko, the quicker we move, the faster we can leave." Cynder called over her shoulder.

She stopped when she saw that Emiko had not moved, "Onaway?"

Emiko stared at the peak near the top of the castle. She felt like she was zooming towards it, going up where a pair of icy, dark neon blue eyes, like the color of her demon dog's eyes, but slightly darker, were drilling into her head. A voice whispered in her head,_ Come._

_What... what is this? This power I feel. It is strong... compelling. Like I want more. But it's evil._

"Emiko!" Cynder ran over to her and grabbed her arm. When she didn't move or respond, she looked fearfully at the castle. _Where is she looking?! What is happening?_

Suddenly, she saw movement at the bottom of the castle. She peered at it, _I shouldn't be able to see this far. I can practically see into the castle. And... what is that? A power. A draining, but addicting power. I can't... look away._

Sesshomaru looked at Emiko carefully, noticing her eyes, which were slowly changing light neon blue. He walked up behind her, gripped her shoulders, and spun her around to face him. "Emiko. Wake up." he said firmly.

She blinked her eyes and shook her head, "Wha...? What just happened?"

She looked up, seeing concern in his eyes, "Sessho...maru? What's wrong?"

He merely watched her while Inuyasha ran over to Cynder, turned her around, and slapped her lightly on the cheek, "Cynder! Hey!"

Her eyes cleared up and she looked at him in outrage, "Did you just **slap** me?!"

"You were in a daze! I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did you igit! You had a lot of other choices!" Cynder yelled, "Oswari!"

He face planted, "GACK!"

"That's what you get!"

"Hey, love birds! Let's go, I want to leave here, as soon as possible." Emiko growled, slightly weak.

They stopped arguing and nodded, "You're right. Let's leave." Cynder said.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

High up in the castle, two dark figures stared out across their lands and to the east border. The taller one turned to the other, his ice neon blue eyes flashing, "Did you see that my brother?"

The slightly smaller one nodded, "I saw. The power amassing off the two females was... delicious."

Pointed white teeth flashed as the taller one laughed, "Of course. I do not think we should let two such fine specimens get away with two mere dog demons. One a hanyou at that."

"Oh but brother, one of the two females is a hanyou as well."

"Can you not bring out the youkai in every hanyou? Besides, like you said, the power that comes off them is formidable. She is more of a youkai in power than she is a hanyou. I'm sure I can show her the benefits of staying a youkai forever."

"And the dog demons?"

"I have found the weakness to break the link between my prey and her guard. I'm sure you can find a way to break yours."

"Oh you know me brother. I can always find a way to get what I want."

The eldest laughed again, "I know you can. I know you can."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group was almost passed the land of the brothers when problems struck. A flock of something came flying towards them.

"Everyone! On guard!" Inuyasha yelled, raising Tetsusaiga.

The flock turned out to be ravens with shining red eyes. They circled the group and struck quickly, covering the group so it was impossible to see anyone but black and feathers. Emiko winced as one raven cut her hand. The pain was immense and she fell on one knee, cradling her injured hand. _That shouldn't hurt that bad. It was a tiny scratch._

Suddenly, as quickly as they had come, the ravens left. The group slowly regained sight. Inuyasha ran to Cynder who was on the ground, an unusual shadowy presence covering her. Inuyasha swiped his claws down, "Sankon Tessou!"

The shadow wailed and dispersed slowly, however, some went into Cynder's mouth and nose.

"Cynder!" Inuyasha said urgently, rolling her face up.

Cynder opened her eyes, but something was wrong. She was looking at Inuyasha, but it was with alarm and confusion. "Who... who the heck are you?"

"C...Cynder, it's me! Don't you... don't you recognize me?" Inuyasha faltered.

Cynder shook her head slowly and warily. She looked around, spotted Emiko and lit up, "Emiko! Who are these people? What's going on?"

"You recognize me?" Emiko asked happily.

"Of course I do! You're my onaway, why wouldn't I recognize you?" Cynder asked.

"Interesting. It seems that the bond between you and the hanyou is stronger than I realized. Ah well." a masculine voice sighed.

Inuyasha swung around towards the direction of the voice, "Teme! Who are you?"

Sesshomaru caught the scent and closed his eyes with resignation, "Damn. We have been found." he said quietly, almost to himself.

"Sesshomaru?" Emiko had never seen him this worried or distressed. Actually, she had never seen him **ever** worried or distressed.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, eyes narrowed in the glare of the light. He was taller, about 5' 10'', with a lean, yet muscular build. He had a narrow face with Caucasian skin tone, black/purple hair that fell a little past the top of his back, and small, crafty gray eyes. He seemed human looking, except for his dress, which consisted of a black leather jacket and black jeans, but his pointed youkai ears gave him away as they peeked from under his hair. He wasn't bad looking, but he was evil. That Emiko could see. Automatically, she walked over to Cynder and stood in front of her.

"Oh? You will stand to protect her? How sweet." the youkai laughed.

"You. Are. You?" Inuyasha demanded, voice tight with anger.

"I? I am Osamu, second in command to my home." he gestured towards the castle, "Where me and my brother abide. It's nice, no?"

"No. It's a menace." Emiko snarled.

Osamu turned his steely gaze on her, which she returned, "My you're a tough one, aren't you? It's no matter, I don't have to mess with you."

He turned to Cynder and locked eyes with her, "Come."

She obediently stood up, pushed Emiko gently to one side, and walked over to him, eyes glazed.

"H...Hey! Cynder!" Emiko called.

"I'm afraid Cynder doesn't live here anymore." Osamu laughed.

"Ku-so you!" Inuyasha snarled and swung Tetsusaiga.

There was a rushing sound, and shadow surrounded Osamu and Cynder. The shadow

mass lifted into the air and Osamu's voice was heard from it, "If you think you can take her back, I wish you luck in finding us."

He laughed and the mass flew across the barren land. Inuyasha growled, shoved his sword back in its sheath, and turned to the others, "Let's go."

Emiko ran forward. Suddenly, the cut in her hand seared and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Emiko." Sesshomaru quickly headed towards her.

Out of nowhere, a wall of black ice formed between him and Emiko. It swirled around and formed into a man who was holding Emiko's limp form in his arms. Just the sight of him sent chills up Inuyasha's spine. He was taller than his brother, about 5' 11", with a more muscular build, but he wasn't Thor. His skin was an olive tone, he had pitch black hair that reached to the bottom of his neck, and icy, dark neon blue eyes, a shade darker than Emiko's dog demon form. His face was also narrow, his youkai ears were hidden by his hair and he had two twin swords strapped to his back. He smiled creepily at Sesshomaru, "So. It looks like you might actually come after her. I'm impressed." he said, his voice deep, but slightly higher than Sesshomaru's.

"Teme... what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only that, I've noticed some things. But I don't think you want your half brother listening to your mistakes, do you?" the youkai said, directing his attention to Sesshomaru, who snarled.

"I thought not. Oh well, if you're interested in learning how you could've kept this one, come to my castle. I'll be there, if you can find me." the youkai said, laughing.

Ravens swirled around him and he vanished.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was Osamu's older brother, Enma."

"Enma. Ruler of Hades." Inuyasha murmured.

He chanced a glance at Sesshomaru, _What did that freak mean about keeping _

_Emiko? Sesshomaru loves her, doesn't he?_ "So. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to end Enma's reign." Sesshomaru growled.

"What about Emiko?"

Sesshomaru ignored him and rose into the air and sped towards the castle.

"Fine then." Inuyasha grumbled. _He didn't say anything about saving Emiko. Is that just him, or is Enma right?_

"Feh! I can't bother about that. I have to get Cynder." he gestured for Keirsha and Aika to stay put and raced across the landscape.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshomaru arrived at the castle in a matter of moments. He landed and looked at it. It was very vertical, with turrets and spirals. _I will bet that he will have taken Emiko to his center of power to watch the show. But where is it?_ A memory flashed through his mind of Emiko staring at the castle. _She had been looking at the highest point._ He looked up. The 'highest point' practically disappeared into the clouds, though the clouds sat low in this land. He walked up to the double doors and drew his sword. The doors opened slowly and he strode through them, looking up.

The place was pitch black, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. When he finally lit up the space around him with his sword, he saw tunnels that all led up and he could sense danger in each of them. He could, however, sense Emiko's and Enma's scent. A laugh echoed through the hall, "And so begins the fun Sesshomaru. Find your way through the maze and take your time, but I must give you a warning, to be fair."

A light appeared, a greenish brown, the color of hazel. Enma's voice continued, "You will be able to see this light wherever you go. If you do really care about the girl, you'll heed this. When this light turns the color of her youkai eyes, your time is up. You will no longer be able to save her. Now, enjoy." Enma laughed once more before fading completely. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and flew through a tunnel. _Let the games begin._

Inuyasha raced towards the castle. Since he couldn't fly, it took him longer to get there, much to his irritation. Not paying attention to where he was going, he tripped over something and went sprawling.

"Ku-so! What in the world..." he twisted around.

It was a black, sticky thing. He crouched down, "A... spider web?" thinking of Naraku, he whirled around. Finding no one, he turned back and tried to pick it up.

"Ouch!" his fingers were burnt from where the spider web had touched him.

"Poison. Great." he stood up and turned around, seeing that the ground was covered with spider webs and puddles of poison.

"This is gonna hurt." he growled.

In the distance, he could see a rock that seemed safe. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and leapt for it, landing lightly on it and finding out that it was tiny. He could barely stand on it with one foot. Quickly, he spotted another bigger rock and leapt to it.

"Okay, I know now. This has to be fast." he said out loud.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, steeled himself, and started his perilous journey.

**To Be Continued…**

Enma = ruler of Hades

power is black ice

Osamu = ruler

power is poison and shadow

uses spider webs often infused with poison


	23. Dark Desires: True Love Holds

**I'm back! Had our school semi-formal yesterday night. Still recovering. It was so fun though!  
****Kari, in answer to your review, which I appreciated greatly :), I have a soundtrack that I am putting at the very end of this series. It will have the title, and the artist. A lot of the songs are just ones that I thought would fit, but the ones that Cynder and Emiko sing are also in there. I hope you can wait till then! ;) Here's part two!**

Inuyasha leapt from rock to the other. Slipping slightly, he winced as his foot was burnt by the poison. He was feeling weak too. Whatever was in that poison was seeping through his skin and tiring him. He pressed doggedly on, however, Cynder's face in his mind. _I can't lose her. Not now. A month is not enough, it will never be enough. I will __**not**__ let her get taken from me by some stupid youkai after everything we've been through. Cynder! Wait for me! Don't lose yourself to the darkness!_

Arriving at the edge of the perilous maze, he looked up and saw that the castle was not far away. He ran towards it, the bottom of his feet cracking and leaving blood on the rocks as he skidded to a stop at the front of the castle. The doors refused to open however, and he knew that Sesshomaru had just passed through not long ago. _Ku-so! How did he do that? _he examined the doors carefully, noticing that they seemed to have opened by themselves. _So...what? Am I in the wrong place?_ he thought hard, remembering where Cynder had been looking. _She had been looking farther down, more around the base of the castle. Underground?_ he sniffed, picking up a slight hint of her scent. Following it, he saw a iron barred gate sitting low at the bottom of the stone walls. It was made so that water could flow in or out to give a supply of water, and to prevent flooding. Instead though, this tunnel went down, not straight through the wall. Inuyasha allowed himself a smile of satisfaction as he ripped the bars off and looked down the hole, catching Osamu's scent mixed in with the earth.

"Heh! It's fresh, he's down there. I'm almost there Cynder, hold on!" he jumped down the hole.

Inuyasha fell down. The hole seemed to stretch forever, until he actually crossed his arms and started thinking about other things. Like, what he was going to do to Osamu. Glancing down, he started with shock. A purple river was running underneath him, and he was seconds from splashing into it. Whipping out Tetsusaiga, he stabbed it into the wall, shuddering to a halt. Looking down once more, he saw that the river was indeed poison. However, it was only wide enough to cover the bottom of the hole, and Inuyasha could see the bank. But he was too high up to swing out to it. He stretched his legs to one side of the tunnel, holding himself up across the hole. Sheathing Tetsusaiga, he carefully inched his way down until he was right at the edge of the hole. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the rim of the hole, swung his legs down as fast as he could and let go when they hit the highest point. Arching his back, he landed safely on the bank, catching himself before he fell backwards. Falling on his hands and knees, he fought off a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Ku-so. That poison is getting to me. I have to hurry." he muttered.

Standing up, he took in his surroundings. He was in a large tunnel, the river stretching through the whole thing. Sniffing around, he found Cynder's scent and raced off, following it carefully. The tunnel stayed wide for a few miles, then narrowed quickly, forcing him to stop as he encountered his next obstacle.

The tunnel had grown smaller so that the river now completely covered the bottom of the tunnel. The sides had rounded out and where now a smooth steel like material, making it impossible to use the sides of the tunnel. Inuyasha could see a light at the end of the tunnel, and Cynder's scent was coming back, stronger than ever. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Perfect." he groaned.

The ceiling was covered in spider webs. Testing them, he found that they stung, but not unbearably. He stepped back.

"I don't have a choice do I? He wouldn't want me to perish this far in though. He wants me to find him." Inuyasha said aloud.

Without a second thought, he leapt up to the ceiling and started crawling across, ignoring the pain. The tunnel seemed to stretch for miles and miles, while his hands turned red and blistered as the pain increased. Inuyasha focused firmly on Cynder, her smile, the way she messed with him, her pure white eyes that were now begging him to save her._ I won't let that bastard touch her!_ with a yell, he flung himself forward, through the tunnel and into the light.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha coughed and opened his eyes. Rolling over onto his hands and knees, he sat up slowly. The light source had come from a small lantern hanging in full view of the tunnel. Looking around, he saw a black door in front of him. Standing up, he walked forward and pushed it open.

He had arrived in a throne room. The walls were black, as well as the floor and ceiling from which spider webs hung. Cracks of purplish blue light emanated from the ceiling, creating an eerie effect. The throne itself was made of spider webs and a rippling purple white stone. Slumping on it was Osamu. He looked up when Inuyasha arrived and smiled evilly.

"Inuyasha, how nice to see you have finally arrived. I was starting to wonder if you had indeed perished from my feeble little...amusements.

"Teme! Where is she Osamu? Where is Cynder?" Inuyasha demanded, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Touchy, touchy. Aren't you going to have a simple conversation with me? It will be your last I'm sure." Osamu said.

"Like I'd talk to the likes of you! Where. Is. Cynder?" Inuyasha shouted.

Osamu sighed, "Well fine then. Come to me." he called over his shoulder.

Light footsteps were heard as a figure moved out from the shadows.

"C...Cynder?" Inuyasha said nervously.

It was Cynder, but it wasn't. Her hair was down, pushed off her face by a black headband, and weaved with shimmering spider webs. She had on eye shadow, with silver on the top eyelid, and dark purple on the bottom, with dark turquoise eyeliner on the inside crease, thick, black mascara, and blood red lipstick. Spider webs stretched from her cheekbone diagonally across her eye and up over her forehead, and on the each side of her neck. She was wearing a tight fitting black dress with a cream colored undergarment and corset and a black choker. It was a sinister and eerie looking sight.

"Cynder? Cynder, what... what happened to you?"

She turned and smiled, showing longer-than-normal fangs, "Hello. Osamu, who is this?"

"Your self proclaimed rescuer." Osamu replied.

She snickered, "Rescuer? And why would I need that?"

"To be saved from my evil clutches."

"Oh, but evil is what I like." Cynder purred, running her finger across the collar of Osamu's jacket.

Inuyasha felt a strange urge of wanting to vomit mixed with horror, "What did you do to her?"

"I merely erased those pitiful memories of you and her pathetic early life. Now she can begin again with me." Osamu said.

Inuyasha whirled around to Cynder, "Cynder! It's me! Inuyasha! Remember me? You have to remember what we went through, all those battles fought side by side! Remember Naraku, what he did to your family, Emiko, your friends!"

Cynder frowned and shook her head irritatedly, "This hanyou's methods are annoying. Please get rid of him Osamu."

Osamu stood up, "As you please love."

Osamu turned to Inuyasha, his eyes fading and turning a white purple. His skin darkened to a white/deep blue color as his jacket dissolved from the poison that misted from his body, and his hair turned black and shiny black horns erupted from his head. An elaborate, crown like design stretched across his forehead and tattoos of spider webs shimmered onto his shoulder, arm, and half of his chest. He chuckled at Inuyasha's shocked expression, voice deeper than before, "How do you like me now hanyou? No youkai has ever beaten me, and I doubt you will."

"Oh I will. Because I'm a hanyou, and I don't. Give. Up!" Inuyasha yelled and swung his sword.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder watched the two attack. Her Osamu was very powerful and yet, this...hanyou was formidable as well. When he had said Naraku and Emiko, she had gotten fuzzy flashes of a red headed girl and an immense evil with blood red eyes. _Who is this hanyou? What does he hope to accomplish? Yet I feel like I know him. He called me Cynder. What is his name again? In…Inuyasha._

Immediately, memories came flashing back. Inuyasha, his gold eyes, the irritated look that was practically permanently on his face, the small smiles that she loved, messing with him, and a kiss that they had shared by a stream at night, the moon hanging above the treetops.

She fell to her knees, holding her head. Osamu and Inuyasha stopped fighting and turned toward her.

"Get up!" Osamu snarled, annoyed.

Inuyasha however, ran over to her, "Cynder. Dai jo vu?"

"Inu...yasha." Cynder groaned.

She looked up, eyes bright as day, "Inuyasha." she said, stronger.

"Cynder. You know me now?" Inuyasha asked softly.

She smiled gently, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm back."

He helped her up and together they stood, facing Osamu.

"Osamu. Die." Inuyasha snarled.

Osamu laughed, the shock that had been on his face replaced by a sneer, "Just because you broke my spell does not mean that you've won. I will bury you and the stupid Shifter."

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Inuyasha shouted and dived on him, sword swinging.

He pressed Osamu hard, backing him up until his back touched a wall. Inuyasha flipped backwards as Cynder held her hand out and Density shimmered into existence.

"Inuyasha! Do Kaze no Kizu!" she shouted.

Inuyasha obliged, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

Cynder shot energy at the Wind Scar just as it materialized, causing lighting and energy to mix in with the blast. It hurtled towards Osamu, who disappeared with the blast. Cynder walked over to Inuyasha during the chaos, and he pulled her towards him, giving her a gentle kiss as their enemy disintegrated.

"Now." Cynder said as they pulled apart, "If ya don't mind, I'm getting the hell out of this... thing." she gestured to the dress, "I kinda like the makeup though."

"**No**." Inuyasha said firmly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Well I am this time." he replied, a smile growing.

She gave him a pouty face, saw that it wasn't working, and growled in frustration. "Fine. Baka." she muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to."

He shook his head in exasperation as he pointed his sword towards the partly demolished ceiling. Swinging his sword, he blew up the rest of the ceiling, picked Cynder up and leapt out into the sunlight before she could protest.

**Meanwhile…**


	24. Dark Desire: The Hard Truth

**Yay! Another part! Really really reallyreallyreally short chapter I know, but it's all leading up to the grand finale that I'm not going to post today! Hahahahaha! The power, the POWER!**

***Please excuse us while the author regains sanity***

**Okay I'm good now. Maybe. Anyway, favorite and review please! I live for those things!  
Oh, and I need help! I'm going to post my finale today, but I need a guy love song for Cynder/Inuyasha. Maybe one for Emiko/Sesshomaru if you can. Please get back to me on this! If you're a constant reader, or just a passerby, please give me some suggestions! I only need one. Thank you soooo much!**

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru ran up the slope. It went up steeply, until he was practically flying upwards. Eventually, it leveled back out and Sesshomaru landed lightly on the ground, staring at a huge figure crouching in the middle of the tunnel. It was a monster youkai which gave an angry roar and charged him. Sesshomaru calmly split him in half. However, when he did that, the body exploded in a flurry of ravens which attacked him. Finally, his two fingers glowed neon green and he swung his light whip everywhere. Taking a deep breath, he resisted falling onto his knees. _There is something in the saliva of those ravens. A coldness that numbs and exhausts my body._ Shaking the feeling off, he continued forward, refusing to bow down to the weariness.

After three more monster demons/ raven puppets, the tunnel went a ways forward, then went steeply up so that he was flying once more. Suddenly, the tunnel stopped, covered with rock so it was impossible to go any further. Sesshomaru stopped, hovering. He tested the cave in gently, guessing that the dirt was about 20 feet thick. _Enough that if I tried to break through, it would crush me. _He scanned the tunnel almost desperately. There had to be another way. Glancing at the hazel glow, he saw the light neon blue color slowly but surely creeping its way across. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. _I have one option. Enma made sure of that. However, this means that I am on the right path. I will beat him._ He opened his eyes once more, drew Bakusaiga, and swung it, keeping the point tip up as the blast shook the tunnel, sending the rocks, boulders, and dirt crashing down on him.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Enma smiled sickly as dust covered his view of the proceedings. Taking his hand off the icy sphere that he had been using, he walked over and glanced at Emiko. They were high in the sky, no ceiling or walls but pillars that had been broken at the top, and a huge, black, main pillar in the middle of the circular platform which black ice crept along. Sitting in front of the pillar, facing the double doors that led down to the main castle, was a black ice throne, simple, but dangerous. Emiko was standing in between the two pillars that actually had a balcony, hands gripping the bars. She was trying, but failing to fight off the darkness that was slowly consuming her, turning her eyes to neon light blue. Her hair had been pulled off her face, still down, but held back, wearing her light flowing dress that swirled oranges and gold's, with a hint of red flashing in and out every once in awhile. An orange and red design arched over her eyebrow, curled into the corner of her eye, and swirled down past her cheekbone, and gold shimmering eye shadow. _Soon. Soon she will be consumed, the tattoos will stay there forever, and she will be mine. Even now, she comes at my call._

"I'm afraid." he said, approaching her, "Your guard did not survive my tests. He has perished."

Emiko blinked and swayed slightly, "He's... dead?" she said, her voice thick.

Enma saddened his eyes, failing to notice the swirling dust in his sphere, "Yes. I am sorry. But now you can live the life you were truly meant to live." he came up behind her and slid his hands around her waist, "A life by my side. A life together."

Emiko squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shake off the blue in her eyes.

Suddenly, the doors crashed open and Enma whirled around. Sesshomaru stood there, covered in dirt and scratches, but obviously alive.

"Get your filthy hands off her." he snarled, his eyes flashing blood red.

"Oh you _have_ came to her rescue after all! Or is this just to end my reign." Enma said, walking forward.

Sesshomaru said nothing and Enma smiled. Behind him, Emiko winced as the darkness hit with more force.

"Did you see that? Her pain? It's because of you Sesshomaru sama. Because of your unwillingness."

"Nani?"

"You refuse to let your feelings get you. This is the pain that Emiko now has. Because you did not let yourself feel anything towards her, she now has accepted the darkness."

"You have forced it on her."

"No, actually I have not. I merely opened it. This darkness that spreads over her comes from within. That is why her true youkai appearance is showing and not anything influential from me."

"You are lying."

"I'm not. Look into my eyes Sesshomaru sama. See the truth."

Sesshomaru looked at him carefully, then at Emiko, realization that he was right dawning on him, "Emiko." he said softly.

"Did you truly care about her? Well, you should have told her. She cannot hear us, so it is useless now. If you had loved her, actually loved her, then you wouldn't have cared about showing your feelings. In fact, you would have wanted to show them all the time. That is what you should have done, and it is what I'm doing now. She is mine, and she deserves better, which is what I will give her. She is happier here Sesshomaru sama. Leave her here with me."

Sesshomaru looked at Emiko, who was now staring at them, eyes glazed. "No." he said.

"Oh? You refuse to see that you have lost? Fine, I prefer it that way." Enma

said with a smirk and he drew his twin swords as he reverted to his true form.

His skin paled until it was the color of snow, without a healthy pallor like Emiko had. His cloak flew off, revealing a black shirt that only went to his ribcage, a blue design showing on his stomach. He still had on another black trench coat, but this one allowed for a pair of glossy, feathery wings to fold neatly onto his back. His dark neon blue eyes burned with a slight madness and evil and strips of white reached up into his bangs. Laughing, he shook his hair, wings flapping.

"Ah! It is good to finally reveal myself. So Sesshomaru sama, let's begin." Enma said.

Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and they clashed.

They parried, trading blow for blow and neither giving ground. Sesshomaru would generate a blast of energy that would be frozen and shattered by Enma. They pulled apart, a deep gash under Enma's eye, from which light blue blood trickled down, onto his cheek and dripping to the ground. He wiped it away, smiling at Sesshomaru who was breathing shakily.

"You're weak Sesshomaru sama. Your fight with my ravens and surviving the avalanche has weakened you dramatically, more than you realize. You cannot expect to win this fight."

Sesshomaru looked towards Emiko, who was staring into space. With a jolt of horror, he saw that the blue had very nearly covered her eyes.

"Emiko. Listen to me. Are you not a hanyou, the most stubborn and irritating species known to the world? Break away from Enma."

She turned toward him, but said nothing, her gaze showing no recognition. Enma laughed and attacked Sesshomaru once more, forcing him to fight. They fought once again, Enma slowly gaining the upper hand. Sesshomaru wrenched himself free just in time to turn and see Emiko staring at him, her eyes completely light blue. Stopping short, his eyes widened slightly as he realized that she was gone.

Enma turned, saw what had happened, and laughed triumphantly. "You see Sesshomaru? She is mine, mine! And this is all because of your carelessness. She is a fine woman."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "Yes. Perhaps she was." he murmured so that Enma could not hear him, "And if so, then you are right. I should have taken care of her better."

Emiko's eyes flickered over to him as Enma beckoned her, "Come to me."

She obediently walked over, Sesshomaru watching. Enma slipped his arm around her, facing her, "My love. Are you not happy? I have won, your heart is now mine."

"Yes you're right." Emiko said softly, turning towards him.

With a jolt, Sesshomaru saw that her eyes were turning hazel and burning with anger as she faced Enma, "You're right. I'm **not** happy."

She thrust her hand upwards, driving her claws into Enma's heart and ripping it out.

Enma's smile froze on his face as he stiffened and slumped slowly to the ground, blood pouring out of the hole in his chest. Emiko turned to Sesshomaru, who was staring with shock and amazement. She smiled at him, and for once he returned it, neither of them noticing a black, shadowy substance leaking out of Enma until it was too late.

The shadow pounced, encasing Emiko and swirling around her. Sesshomaru realized that the shadowy thing was trying to get into Emiko. She collapsed to the ground, a small scream ripping from her throat. Sesshomaru ran to her, fingers turning a neon green as he grabbed at the shadow, forcing it on himself. For a second, he was covered in it. Then, his light whip came bursting out, severing the blackness.

Ignoring his own weariness, which had just multiplied, Sesshomaru crouched down next to Emiko, picking her up and calling her name.

For a few terrifying seconds, she didn't respond. Slowly, her eyes opened, their usual piercing hazel. She sat up weakly, holding her head, "What... what was that?"

"Enma's spirit. It was trying to latch onto you. If it had succeeded, you would have become a full demon with Enma controlling you." Sesshomaru said.

"Is it dead now?"

"Hai."

She locked eyes with him and Sesshomaru saw that the gold shimmery eye shadow remained. It would always be there, reminding him that he almost lost her. _I will never let this happen again. I swear._

"Sesshomaru? What is it?" Emiko asked.

He was about to answer but suddenly, the castle shuddered. Sesshomaru stood up quickly, pulling Emiko up and supporting her. The castle shuddered once more and Emiko looked at him fearfully, "What's happening?

**To Be Continued (Again)…**


	25. Dark Desires: The End and the Beginning

**Wow, you guys are helpful. :p Fine, I'll just stick with the ones I have. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the last chapter of Bonds That Can't Be Broken. :( I think I might actually cry... anyways, I am not done writing. I have one more Inuyasha fan fic, some Batman and Spiderman stuff, and a Loki one that I did for my cousin, so stay tuned! Enjoy the finale!**

Emiko steadied herself as the castle continued to shudder, "Sesshomaru..."

"We have to leave. Now."

"Yeah I kinda guessed that." Emiko muttered to herself.

Sesshomaru glanced at her, a smile flashing across his face. _She is feeling better._

Together they ran to the doors. The second they got there, a chunk of pillar came hurtling down on them. Emiko hurled herself against Sesshomaru, pushing him back as the pillar smashed where they had been a second before. She turned and looked at him, "We're trapped."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cynder and Inuyasha were standing a few miles away from the castle. Inuyasha was gently restraining her from running back, trying to reason with her.

"Cynder, calm down. I'm sure they're fine."

"But how do you know?"

"As much as I hate saying this, I still will. Sesshomaru is reliable when it comes to defeating people. He'll get the job done and save Emiko."

"Are you certain?" Cynder asked, locking eyes with him.

Inuyasha looked away, Enma's words echoing in his head _If you're interested in learning how you could've kept this one, come to my castle. _"No, I'm not."

Cynder looked at him in shock, "Inuyasha..."

"Look, Enma said some things that made me wonder how much Sesshomaru really loves Emiko, okay? I don't know what he's doing." Inuyasha said defensively.

Cynder looked away, "O..Oh."

Together, they stared at the castle. Suddenly, it started shuddering.

"Look!"

They watched in horror as it slowly started to crumble. At that same time, a fierce wind sprung up, sending even boulders hurtling towards the castle. Inuyasha grabbed Cynder and vaulted backwards, finding a patch of dirt and stabbing Tetsusaiga into the earth.

"Hey Cynder. Do you remember Takemaru's castle getting sucked into the earth?" Inuyasha shouted over the wind.

Cynder turned her face to him, eyes wide, "You don't think..."

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Oh hell."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emiko and Sesshomaru ran to the edge of the platform. Suddenly, Sesshomaru swung Emiko up onto his back and leapt off before she could say a thing.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Emiko repressed a cry of horror as they plummeted to the ground. If they had had luck on their side, they would have landed safely. Unfortunately, the wind hit them full force, sending them flying backwards. Sesshomaru pulled Emiko off him and threw her forward just as he hit a chunk of the castle wall.

Emiko hit the ground hard, stumbled slightly, then whirled around. Seeing Sesshomaru lying on the ground she ran over to him, turning him over. With a thrill of horror, she saw that the fighting, ravens, avalanche, and throwing himself off the topmost spire had taken its toll. He was unconscious.

"No. No Sesshomaru, don't do this to me." she said, shaking him, suddenly fearful.

The wind started picking up speed. Emiko looked around frantically. She was weak from her fight with Enma's spirit and she knew it. She wasn't sure if she could hold Sesshomaru and they were uncomfortably close to the collapsing castle.

A chunk of rock narrowly missed her head, bounced a ways, and was sucked into the hole in the earth that the castle was forming. Grabbing Sesshomaru's shoulders, Emiko pulled him as far as she could, fighting the wind. With a huge burst, the wind picked up until it was pulling with the speed and power of tornadoes. Emiko unsheathed Fireheart and stabbed it into the ground. _He is going to bug me for life about this._ Taking a deep breath, she shouted, "Wake up, SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

The wind sped faster as she looked towards Sesshomaru. His eyes snapped open and he pushed her down, just missing another boulder. Taking Bakusaiga, he too, stabbed into the ground. Laying on her stomach, Emiko held onto her sword as tight as she could, head down, forehead pressed lightly into the earth. She felt Sesshomaru on top of her, but they were being sucked helplessly in. Sesshomaru pulled his sword out, and stood up as best as he could.

"Emiko. I need your help."

She looked at him, and then realized what he wanted. Standing up she held her sword high above her head. Together, they swung their swords downwards, creating a shield that protected them from the wind.

Emiko slumped exhaustively to the ground, the cold earth feeling good against her back. Sesshomaru sank to his knees next to her, head bowed.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked, crawling over to him, and lightly pushing his chin up so that he was looking at her.

She had misjudged how close she had gotten and froze as his face was centimeters from hers. Forcing herself not to blush like some idiot schoolgirl, she took a silent deep breath and locked eyes with him, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." Sesshomaru said dismissively.

Seeing her smile, he frowned, "What?"

"If you can act like a proud jerk again, then I believe you."

He growled lightly, eyes narrowed and she laughed.

She turned her head away from him, looking at the swords that were pulsating happily next to each other. "I wonder. If our swords give each other energy, maybe you and I can also give energy to one another."

Sesshomaru looked at the swords and thought, "Most likely, but I am not sure how."

Emiko shrugged.

As they watched, the wind slowly died down and the castle disintegrated, leaving nothing but a crater where it used to be. They collapsed their shield and Emiko turned towards a voice yelling her name, "Cynder!"

The two onaways ran and embraced each other. Emiko fought off tears as she gripped Cynder tightly, "Never do that again!"

"I won't if you won't." Cynder retorted

"Agreed." Emiko said with a smile.

Cynder smiled back, her eyes also watery.

Emiko turned and smiled gratefully at Inuyasha, "Thank you for bringing my onaway back."

"I was never going to leave her there." Inuyasha said.

They all stood and looked at each other.

"Well! Shall we continue to our original destination?" Cynder asked after a moment's silence.

Emiko nodded, "With pleasure."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group got to the legendary place just in time. Apparently, they had been in the castle for a whole day and the collapse of the castle had happened in the early morning.

Emiko stood, watching the beautiful fiery waterfall. Inuyasha and Cynder were sitting on the bank, feet in the water, for once, not saying anything and just enjoying the view. Emiko smiled, watching them as faint footsteps approached her.

Sesshomaru came up and stood next to her. After a moment of silence, he spoke, "He was right."

"Mm? Who?"

"Enma. He was right, you would have been happier there. He knew how to show emotions."

"No, he knew how to smooth talk. He doesn't know true emotions. He knows desire and want and that's it."

Sesshomaru turned and faced her, "Why?"

"You're not being very descriptive today."

"Why me?"

Emiko turned to him, "Why me what?"

"Why, out of all youkai and humans in the world did you chose me?"

Emiko turned away and looked out at the darkening water, thinking. After a moment, she turned to him, "Because I did."

"That's not enough."

"Why is this so important all of a sudden? You didn't care before."

"I did not realize what I had to lose before."

Emiko blushed and looked away, "Because... oh I don't know! Because you were annoying, because you were quiet, because you weren't like any other jackass that I had met before, because you were different, because you understood!"

"Understood?"

"That sometimes, people don't need to talk or say anything to tell another person something. I could be myself around you. I could not speak for 10 minutes, and you wouldn't ask me if anything was wrong, I could look you in the eyes and you wouldn't freak out like everyone else did, I could..." she turned away and messed with the bark of a tree. "I could care and you would be too thick to see it. I chose you because you are cold and indifferent. That's the way I like you, not sentimental and expressive of your feelings. That's too much. So don't... don't change that, okay?"

"Emiko." Sesshomaru said softly.

She heard his footsteps behind her and turned around, seeing him right behind her his face once more centimeters from hers. There was something different in his eyes though, and it made her nervous. Plus, stupidly, in messing with the tree, she had backed herself up against it. _Crap._

He looked at her, eyes searching her face as if wondering what she would do. She watched him, trying to ignore the hard pounding of her heart. Then, he kissed her.

After a moment of shock, Emiko responded, feeling like the world could stay that way as he pushed her gently against the tree, and for about 30 seconds, it did. Finally, when she was starting to run out of breath he pulled away. He touched his forehead to hers, breathing gently. As Emiko looked at him, she saw that his eyes were brighter than before.

"I think... we just found out how to give that energy." she said.

He nodded.

"Our dads are crafty and annoying." she sighed

He said nothing.

"Oh, and you're welcome. Geez, talk about being chatty, do you ever shut up?" she said snarkily.

He raised his eyebrow at her and pulled away. Emiko examined him carefully. The coldness was still there, but now she could see what everyone else, (except Inuyasha cause he's thick when it comes to that stuff) had been able to see. A warmth when he looked at her. _The cold will never go away. But that's how I like it._ she smiled to herself.

Cynder came bounding up, "What's up?"

"Nuthin." Emiko said dismissively.

Cynder narrowed her eyes at her, "Is that sooo? Well I don't believe you."

"Well you're gonna have to."

Cynder's eyes widened, "Did you guys just...?"

Emiko glared at her with a _Will you shut up already?_ look.

Cynder clapped her hands over her mouth, eyes glinted mischievously, "Ooo! You're lucky we're onaways, otherwise I would be telling the whole world right now."

"No, you would not." Sesshomaru said menacingly.

Cynder raised an eyebrow at him, "You don't scare me Pretty Boy."

"Well, that is your mistake."

"Okay, break it off you two." Emiko said with a sigh, "You two could be siblings the way you bicker."

"Give it a few years and I might be. And an aunt too." Cynder said slyly.

"Cynder..."

Cynder started to sing "Scream" by Usher

"GAH! **NO** Cynder!" Emiko yelled, chasing her around.

Sesshomaru watched them, then looked out across the river. _This journey was annoying. But it was also one I will remember for a long_ _time._

"Sesshomaru, help me get her!" Emiko shouted, running past him.

He gently grabbed her arm and held her firmly, "Leave her."

"You're gonna let her stand by and say that?" Emiko asked in indignation.

"Hehe, that's cause he agrees with what I'm saying." Cynder giggled.

Emiko turned slowly to him, "You better **not** be thinking that."

Sesshomaru looked at them, "On second thought." he released her.

"Yes!" she went back to attacking Cynder.

Keirsha landed on Sesshomaru's shoulder and Aika curled around Inuyasha's neck as he walked up to see the proceedings. Together, the brothers watched the sister fighting, for once united. But it wouldn't stay that way. It never did. And that's the way they all liked it.

**Epilogue (12 years after Cynder's first child)**

"Come on Mom! You are slow!"

"I'm not slow, you're too fast!"

"Mayumi, slow down."

"Hai Father."

The ten year old girl slowed down and waited for her parents. Tall for her age, she wore white, knee length Capri's, and a flowing, long sleeve shirt that was a multicolor of blue and green. Her wavy, silver white hair was past her butt and her hazel eyes had the fire that was in her mother, but the calm inherited from her father. Her dog ears twitched in the wind as she bounced excitedly. Emiko crouched down in front of her daughter and rubbed the indigo crescent moon on her forehead that stood out like a light against her pale skin.

"You are just too excited aren't you Mayumi?"

"Uh huh."

"I want to play a trick on Cynder. Come here."

She whispered into Mayumi's ear, then pulled away, "You got that?"

Mayumi grinned, showing her small fangs, "Yeah."

Sesshomaru came over and placed his hand on Emiko's shoulder, "What are you two planning?"

"Oh nothing. Just a greeting for my dear sister." Emiko replied innocently.

He looked at her suspiciously, and she grinned at him. During the 20 years after Naraku's death, the ice in his eyes had faded slightly. It would never leave, but then again, she preferred him that way.

"There is the river!" Mayumi cried.

In celebration of Naraku's death, and to catch up, the old gang had decided to meet at a spot by a large river. Smoke from a big fire spiraled into the air.

"Let's go." Emiko said, somewhat hyper.

Sesshomaru looked at her. She had aged slightly, looking to be 19 now, instead of 16. She was more motherly, but could still kick ass when she needed to. And considering that they traveled and fought powerful demons, she needed to.

A handsome, 12 year old boy came running up with a smaller boy behind him. His hair moved slightly of its own accord, but was white. His tanned skin matched his mother's, but his eyes were a brilliant gold. He wore a red robe.

"Hey Mayumi." he said, smiling.

"Hey Kane." Mayumi replied, undeterred by his good looks.

"Man, I can never make you blush like most girls, can I?" he asked, exasperated.

"Nope!"

"Hi Mayumi." a smooth and slightly accented voice said.

She turned to see the smaller boy behind his brother. He was thin, where his brother was built, but strong. His hair was long and pitch black and flowed down to the small of his back. His skin was extremely pale and his iris' were completely black. Hooking his hair behind his pointed ears, he smiled softly. He acted kind of creepy, but Mayumi had known him ever since she was born, and she knew it was all an act. Or, she hoped it was.

"Hey Aearion. What's up?"

Aearion shrugged. He was adopted. Cynder and Inuyasha had found him after defeating a strong enemy. He was the enemies son, but they couldn't just let him die. They had thought he might be okay, and he hadn't turned out too bad. He did like mischievous tricks, and had a great gift of persuasion, hence, the smooth voice.

"Where's your guy's mom at?" Mayumi asked, catching the wink from Emiko.

"By the fire, come on, we'll take you!" Kane said, gesturing.

When they arrived at the campfire, Mayumi's parents were greeted with loud cries. Well, Emiko was anyway. Sesshomaru just stood slightly behind her, not a huge fan of crowds, or humans, or hanyous, or…well anyone. Mayumi didn't dwell on this long however, for she was more interested in the brown eared, white blonde hair of Cynder. She was sitting facing the fire, hands on her large stomach. The 20 years hadn't changed the hyper Shifter, except for looking similar to Emiko with her aging, looking 19. Mayumi positioned herself in front of her, closed her eyes, and concentrated. After a moment, her feet lifted off the ground as she levitated up until she was eye height with Cynder. Getting really close to her, she opened her eyes, which were now a bright red with blue iris'. Aearion caught on to what she was doing and winked at her, putting a finger to his lips. She nodded and he tapped Cynder gently, "Mom, wake up, Emiko's here."

Cynder opened her eyes, "She I…GAH!" she yelled, pulling back from Mayumi and almost falling over.

Kane and Aearion started laughing and Emiko cracked up. Mayumi hadn't even blinked, keeping the unreadable expression past down to her by Sesshomaru. Cynder narrowed her eyes and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, "You wanna play? Okay, time to play with the big boys."

Her eyes turned a deep shade of purple, her pupils disappearing. The two sat there until Mayumi couldn't hold it and started laughing.

"That's the sweet girl I know." Cynder said, smiling, "Did your mean mom put you up to this? The muffin fluffer."

"Whatever." Emiko said, rolling her eyes.

Cynder stuck her tongue out at her and stood up with a groan, holding her stomach.

"When are you expecting?" Emiko asked, going over to assist her.

"Any day now. And it is ready to come out!" she complained.

"Hey Cynder."

"Yeah?"

"You're fat."

Cynder growled, "Shut up."

"Never! You can't catch me this time!" "Yeah well, I'll just set my sons on you!"

"That reminds me. How are my two nephews?" Emiko asked, crouching down in front of them.

"Good!" they said in unison.

Just then, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Koga, Rin, and Kohaku came over, "Hey guys!"

Emiko exchanged happy reunions with them, talking excitedly as Mayumi looked at them. Miroku and Sango had definitely aged, since they were now 38. They didn't look horribly old, but they had more laugh lines around their eyes, and a little less energy.

As she was thinking, two young kids came running up to her, Kane and Aearion. They were brother and sister, the youngest one being about 9 years old. Her straight black hair waved slightly in the wind and her dark brown eyes sparkled with childish delight. The boy was 11 and had cocky written all over him. With long black hair and unusual blue eyes, he ran up and winked at Mayumi. _Wow, he hangs out with Kane waaay to much. _Mayumi thought.

"Hey Kasuni! Hey Hikaru!" she called.

Kasuni ran at her and wrapped her arms around her waist in a big hug, "Mayumi!"

Unnoticed by them, Aearion faded into the shadows, not a huge fan of lots of people.

Mayumi disentangled herself from Kasuni, laughing, "You are just like your mother. Or at least, that's what I'm told. Rin was always a fan of hugs."

Kasuni grinned at the compliment. Hikaru came sauntering up, "Hey Mayumi, what's up?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "The sky."

"Ha ha." Kasuni started talking fast, telling Mayumi of all her stories and causing laughter from the two boys while the parents talked around them.

"Dinnertime!" Kagome called.

Everyone got up from where they had been sitting for the past few hours and were about to move when Cynder fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Cynder?" Inuyasha was immediately by her side.

"Your damn kid. It's coming now!" Cynder gasped.

**A Few (Very Long) Hours Later:**

The people outside the makeshift tent started at a baby's wail. Inuyasha ran inside as everyone else relaxed.

Mayumi leaned against her father as he stood next to her, feeling happy and content. They had eaten while they waited, so she was also full from Sango's good cooking. As of now, she was sitting on a big rock, Emiko next to her, stroking her hair gently. Kane and Aearion were hovering anxiously at the entrance to the tent.

"You guys should go in!" Mayumi called softly.

"You think so?" Kane asked.

"Yeah. Go in." she smiled reassuringly.

They hesitated, then Aearion walked in, Kane right behind him. After a little while, Rin poked her head out, "You guys can come on in now, Emiko first. Cynder wants to see you."

Emiko stood up, beckoning for Mayumi to follow her. Sesshomaru stayed outside as they entered the tent. Cynder was sitting there, holding a bundle and looking at it happily. Inuyasha was standing next to her, eyes shining.

"Hey onaway." Emiko said, walking up and crouching by her side, stroking her hair and singing softly, "She's beautiful?"

"She?" Mayumi asked.

"Yep. Her name's Hitomi." Cynder said tiredly.

"Hitomi? That is for someone with pretty eyes." Mayumi said.

"Come here and see for yourself." Cynder smiled, gesturing her over.

Hesitantly, Mayumi walked forward. The baby was very small, with chocolate brown ears, and a small brown tail. Her hair was white blonde, with a bit more blonde than white, and her skin was the same shade as her father's. She opened her eyes and growled faintly and they could see why her name was Hitomi. One eye was gold, and the other pure white.

"Oh! Pretty!" Mayumi gasped in wonder.

"Can we go outside? It's hot in here. Aearion, take Hitomi for a moment, will you?" Cynder asked.

Inuyasha helped her outside as Aearion took the baby, eyes shining with wonder. Mayumi had never seen him so happy.

"Hey sis." Kane said, peering over Aearion's shoulder at her.

Hitomi gave a small growl in reply.

Mayumi smiled at the brothers and walked outside. Cynder and Inuyasha were sitting and talking with the others. Her parents stood a little ways away, staring up at the sky. As she watched, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Emiko softly. Mayumi had only seen her father do that once in her lifetime, so it made her smile and feel warm inside.

Keirsha landed on her shoulder and began singing notes as Mayumi took up the vocal part, walking over to Kasuni and Hikaru, singing and thinking. _Naraku is dead, God is in his heaven and all is right with the world._

"Few can see wither their road will lead them.

Till they come to its end." -Legolas

**The End (of this journey)**

**Soundtrack:**

(The Last Rose of Summer/Walking In the Air- Celtic Woman) ~~~Love Song for all Inuyasha Characters

Fallen Angels- Black Veil Brides ~~~Cynder/Emiko/Inuyasha

Come My Way- Sophie Monk ~~~Emiko's Lament

Cheers- Rihanna

Every Heart- Boa ~~~Cynder

Bewitched- Blood on the Dance Floor

The Bonny Swans- Loreena McKinnett

Pour Some Sugar On Me- Deaf Leopard

Deep Forest- ? ~~~Sesshomaru

Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace ~~~Emiko

Wunderkind-?

Dark Side- Kelly Clarkson ~~~ALL

Adiemus- Enya ~~~Lord of the Western Lands  
YouTube-Adiemus(Adiemus -Songs of Sanctuary)

Monster- Skillet ~~~Cynder

Safe and Sound- Taylor Swift

Sell Your Soul- Hollywood Undead ~~~Inuyasha

All Souls Night- Loreena McKinnett

New Way To Bleed- Evanescence

Circus- Brittney Spears ~~~Cynder

Room of Angel- Akira Yamaoke

Nobody's Hero- Black Veil Brides ~~~Inuyasha

Blown Away- Carrie Underwood ~~~Cynder

This Is War- 30 Seconds to Mars

Smile- Avril Lavigne

Over You- Miranda Lambert

Narcissistic Cannibal- KoRn ~~~Cynder

Arms of an Angel- Sarah Maclaren?

Dance With The Devil- Breaking Benjamin ~~~Sesshomaru

Caledonia- Celtic Woman

Breath Of Life- Florence + the Machine ~~~Emiko

May It Be- Enya ~~~ALL

Burn it to the Ground- Nickelback ~~~Fight Song

_Sesshomaru/Emiko:_

1. When You Say Nothing At All- Alison Krauss

2. Bring Me To Life- Evanescence

3. Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis

4. I Don't Care- Apocalyptica

5. My Immortal- Evanescence

6. Holding Out For A Hero- Frou Frou

7. Lacrymosa- Evanescence

8. Every time We Touch- Cascada

9. Sweet Nothing- Calvin Harris/Florence Welch

_Cynder/Inuyasha  
_

1. Battlefield- Jordan Sparks

2. Love The Way You Lie- Enmiem ft. Rhianna

3. Listen To Your Heart- DHT

4. Howl- Florence + the Machine

5. Sally's Song- Amy Lee

6. When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne

7. Lullaby- Nickelback

8. Heavy In Your Arms- Florence + the Machine

9. Hot N' Cold- Katy Perry


End file.
